Uchiha Corporation
by Hanako14
Summary: Capítulo 20: Sueños.
1. Prólogo

**Uchiha Corporation**

**.-.**

_- ¿Mi jefe? Es un cerdo machista licenciado, un precoz espécimen de macho ególatra y subdesarrollado con necesidad de adulación constante, ¿Qué puede tener de atractivo?_

_-Saku, es obvio, su tra..._

_-¡Ino-cerda! _

_Sasusaku_

**.-.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**E**l sol resplandecía altivo en el horizonte y, por supuesto, como en cada amanecer primaveral de aquella pequeña y concurrida ciudad de Konoha, el canto de las aves que migraban del sur era la dulce y accesible melodía que todos disponían de tiempo para escuchar.

Sí, a sus agendas apretadas y sus entrevistas de gran importancia no le molestaba ser retrasados por esos dos segundos que lograban tranquilizar el entorno como un suave y adictivo sedante. Y claro que ella no era la excepción.

Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios y se acomodó en su asiento. El brillo jade de su mirada admiró entonces la decoración de aquel sencillo y rústico restauran donde se encontraba. Un aire nostálgico la invadió por un breve segundo, al entender que aquellas hermosas reuniones no se hacían con la misma frecuencia que en la secundaria, ni mucho menos. Con suerte, se podía contar con la asistencia de la mitad de las personas perteneciente a su grupo de amigos…

Una suave brisa se filtró por la puerta recién abierta y meció con suavidad sus largos y sedosos cabellos rosados. Sus orbes entonces se dirigieron a dicha entrada encontrando en ella a la espléndida figura de una de sus antiguas amigas. Sus cabellos rubios lucían altivos en un coleta, sus negros pantalones de vestir se conjugaban perfectamente con aquella elegante y sofisticada blusa blanca que resalta su envidiable figura, por último, el destello zafiro de su iris era cubierto por unos fabulosos lentes negros.

Y es que la pequeña Ino-puerca, no era ni más ni menos que la mayor accionista de una prestigiosísima empresa de indumentaria femenina.

Junto a ella se encontraba un joven que contrastaba la sofisticación de la joven con su desfachatada apariencia, el velo de misterio rodeaba su desinteresada figura.

Pero Shikamaru no era el único que estaba entrando hacia la mesa donde la joven Haruno se encontraba, sino que detrás, tímida y tranquila, avanzaba una muchacha de pupilas de color perla y destellos zafiros en su azabachado cabello.

- ¡Ino!, ¡Hinata!, ¡Shikamaru! –saludó con énfasis la joven, cuando ellos estuvieron más cerca.

- ¡Sakura! –contestó la rubia con efusividad.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte Sakura –saludó entonces la joven Hyuga.

-Hmp… -saludó el muchacho.

-Tomen asiento –invitó entonces-. ¿Y Naruto, Kakashi…?

-N-Naruto me pidió q-que lo disculpara con ustedes, pero y-ya saben, t-tuvo que grabar en Sudamérica y…

-Así que ahora el joven sabandija decide cambiar la fama y el estrellato en lugar de almorzar con sus amigos –reprochó riendo Ino-. Salúdalo de nuestra parte.

Y es que aquel joven Uzumaki siempre dispuesto a pelear por sus sueños y rechazado por media sociedad femenina se convirtió en la celebridad adolescente más buscada del momento. Con gracia, espontaneidad y unos ojos capaces de cautivar a quien se atreva a ahondar en ellos…

- ¿Qué desean ordenar? –la voz de la camarera la sacó abruptamente de sus cavilaciones.

Y como si en realidad no se sintiera inferior ante el éxito en su grupo de amigos y su autoestima permaneciera completamente estable ante el hecho de no encontrar un rumbo estable el cual seguir, dibujó una enorme sonrisa antes de indicar su pedido.

- ¿Y cómo te ha ido con tus estudios de periodismo? –preguntó Sakura cuando comenzando a probar la comida.

-En dos meses van a darme el título, logré hacer la carrera en muy buenos tiempos. Además me han ascendido en la revista en la cual trabajo, y estoy escribiendo artículos muy importantes –admitió la azabachada.

-Felicitaciones –articularon al unísono las jóvenes allí presentes.

Y entre cálidas rememoraciones de dulces pasados transcurrió la tarde y con ella el almuerzo que los jóvenes habían decidido semanas atrás compartir.

Y había que admitir que ese postre estaba realmente delicioso.

-Buenas tardes –sonó una voz peligrosamente familiar.

- ¡Kakashi! –saludó la pelirosada.

Es que aquel hombre eternamente impuntual con sus desordenados cabellos plateados y aquel exótico lienzo que cubría parte de su rostro, era como su maestro de la infancia, su maestro de la vida.

-Para variar siempre tarde –recriminó la rubia con la aceptación de los demás allí presentes.

-Vamos, que ésta vez sí he tenido una buena razón…

-Ajá… apuesto que hubo una reedición comercial de aquel libro hentai que tanto lee y como buen devoto pasó su tarde entre sus sucias páginas Kakashi-sensei –apuntó la esmeralda.

-En realidad, resulta ser un tanto más interesante –comenzó a comentar tomando asiento a un lado del joven Nara-. Vengo de Uchiha Corporation, ¿Alguien aquí lo conoce?

-Es el poderosísimo monopolio accionista que cuenta con la mitad de las acciones de cada empresa cuyo nombre pueda ser considerado como "relevante" –contestó Shikamaru con indiferencia.

-Exacto… -coincidió Kakashi.

-También yo lo conozco, ellos cuentan con otra parte de las acciones de la empresa indumentaria a la que pertenezco –interrumpió Ino.

-Vaya, parece ser un lugar muy importante, ¿Qué hacía usted ahí, Kakashi-sensei? –indagó intrigada.

-En efecto, lo es. Y vengo de ahí porque serás la nueva secretaria de su presidente, Sasuke Uchiha… ¿Qué te parece, Sakura-chan? –inquirió ante la sorpresa de la esmeralda.

-¿Y-yo?

-Por supuesto, tienes a penas veintidós años y un potencial increíble. Además, me dijiste que necesitabas comenzar a llenar ese currículum, ¿Verdad? Es simplemente la oportunidad perfecta.

- ¿En serio?, ¡Muchas gracias, Kakashi-sensei! –gritó con emoción la muchacha.

-Comienzas este mismo lunes a las siete –apuntó, con una sonrisa.

Entre las tres muchachas se armó un revuelo cargado de emocionantes especulaciones acerca de esta nueva oportunidad que se abría ante la joven Haruno.

-Y dime Hatake, ¿En qué demonios pensabas cuando decidiste que la joven e inocente Sakura se sometiera a los caprichos del egocéntrico Uchiha menor? –interrogó Shikamaru en un susurro cargado de reproche.

-Sasuke está hecho una estatua de hielo, frío y calculador… inclusive más que Fugaku. Sakura está moralmente destrozada y necesita un rumbo para dar a su vida. Se necesitan.

-Uchiha tirará por la borda el amague de autoestima que asoma en Sakura… y lo hará sin escrúpulos, sabes que ella sólo finge valentía como eterno método defensivo… -interrumpió.

-O quizás Sakura le explique al necio de mi ex alumno que los sentimientos no son letales, y que la felicidad no es anticonstitucional.

Un suspiro se hizo presente por parte del joven Nara.

- ¿Acaso no confías en mi? –inquirió entonces fingiendo indignación.

-Sólo espero que las cosas salgan como las estás planeando, Hatake… solo espero que Sakura no salga lastimada de todo este embrollo –susurró mientras observaba la emoción de sus amigas en sus risas comentarios.

Y es qe quizás, y sólo quizás, la escabrosa idea de Hatake de mezclar al agua y al aceite por sobre las leyes naturales, no resultara tan mal como imaginaba. O quizás, costaría más de lo que ambos jóvenes pensaban, levantar luego los escombros que quedarían tras el colapso de dos polos tan opuestos…

* * *

_Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, espero con ansias sus comentarios, críticas o sugerencias n.n_

**.-.Hanako14.-.**


	2. Ególatra, frío y cínicamente atractivo

**Uchiha Corporation**

**.-.**

_- ¿Mi jefe? Es un cerdo machista licenciado, un precoz espécimen de macho ególatra y subdesarrollado con necesidad de adulación constante, ¿Qué puede tener de atractivo?_

_-Saku, es obvio, su tra..._

_-¡Ino-cerda! _

_Sasusaku_

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, por supuesto_

**.-.**

Capítulo anterior: _Quizás, y sólo quizás, la escabrosa idea de Hatake de mezclar al agua y al aceite por sobre las leyes naturales, no resultara tan mal como imaginaba. O quizás, costaría más de lo que ambos jóvenes pensaban, levantar luego los escombros que quedaran tras el colapso de dos polos tan opuestos…_

* * *

**Ególatra, frío y cínicamente atractivo **

**N**erviosismo. Palabra simple, definida claramente por el diccionario, sin demasiadas acepciones ni complicadas connotaciones a las cuales fuera sometida.

"Nerviosismo" sería lisa y llanamente eso. Claro que algo en el interior de Sakura comenzó a retrucar tal afirmación en aquel momento.

Su mirada jade apreciaba una vista maravillosa. La brisa primaveral revolvía sus sedosos cabellos (atados en una coleta) y jugaba inocentemente con aquella anticuada falda que vestía, la cual llegaba hasta por debajo de sus rodillas y era en un tono ocre. Respiró hondo, tratando de llenar sus pulmones con la seguridad de la que carecía en ese momento.

Parpadeó unos segundos, para luego volver a vislumbrar aquel esplendoroso edificio de compleja y sofisticada estructura, con aquellas imponentes puertas de vidrio y esa grandeza que destilaba en cada ángulo en el que se le viera.

Se acercó unos pasos y pudo verse reflejada en uno de los vidrios que adornaban todo su exterior, y admiró su camisa levemente amarilla holgada y desluciendo su figura. Volvió a suspirar.

Era evidente que no encajaría.

La fachada del edificio lucía años luz más presentable que su estilo. Claro que la siempre efusiva y dulce Sakura con aquel carácter fuerte que determinaba sin mayores problemas cada una de las decisiones de su vida, sentía sus piernas vacilar al momento de compararse con la simpleza del exterior de un… edificio.

-Tranquila, no van a guillotinarte, no está en riesgo tu vida, Sakura –susurró para si mientras volvía a avanzar otros pasos.

Y se equivocan si el veredicto de esta escena los hace pensar que la joven Haruno jamás asistió a una entrevista de empleo. Se equivocan si piensan que los titubeos son parte cotidiana de su vida. Podría decirse que esa muchacha era todo lo opuesto a eso, tan obstinada como orgullosa y tan segura como audaz.

Se sintió empujada por una agresiva persona que anteponía su apuro por sobre los buenos modales del "permiso" y "gracias", tras la cual casi termina en el suelo.

-Suficiente –determinó finalmente-. Haruno Sakura, vas a entrar a ese edificio y vas a brillar en tu puesto de trabajo, y vas a llenar ese bendito currículum y vas a demostrarle al mundo que eres mucho mejor de lo que podrían llegar a creer…

Y, tras esas palabras que se debatían entre el aliento y la obligación, entró decidida a una muy ordenada y bien ambientada recepción.

Se respiraba un aire calmado, a pesar de la presencia de varias personas, cada una inmiscuida en su mundo y haciendo los deberes que les correspondían.

Entraban, salían, escaleras, ascensores, ordenadores, consultas, programas. Todo en los últimos cinco segundos permaneciendo en aquella habitación.

-Ejem –carraspeó, una vez en frente de la recepcionista.

-Oh, lo siento –comenzó la muchacha de rubios cabellos, reparando en su presencia-, no estamos interesados en comprar ningún tipo de artículos de limpieza, señorita. Agradecería que se retirara.

Apretó con su mano derecha aquel portafolio que llevaba consigo.

-Ha hecho muy bien en no seguir adivinación –le contestó punzante, con una sonrisa-, ya que mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy la nueva secretaria personal del señor Uchiha –finalizó, tendiéndole la mano.

La mirada de la joven rubia la observó atónita e incrédula.

- ¿El señor Uchiha ha conseguido ya una nueva secretaria? –interrogó escéptica.

-Sí, pero creo que solo lo ha comentado a su gente de confianza –continuó-. Le agradecería si me dijera a qué piso debo dirigirme –finalizó algo impaciente.

Una mirada asesina recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura, quien se felicitaba interiormente por la charla anterior, reconociendo al flaqueo de hace unos minutos como un simple delirio de debilidad, y saludando nuevamente a la Sakura original.

-Décimo piso, puerta A –masculló, continuando con sus tareas.

-Muchas gracias.

Se dirigió al elevador y luego hacia el piso indicado, mientras planeaba interiormente la futura charla con su jefe.

Sería fácil demostrar sus habilidades, porque las tenía. El sentido de líder y la inteligencia eran dones innatos de la pelirrosada, que la harían brillar en todo lo que desempeñara.

Lo único que sería difícil, sería tratar con un hombre mayor. Y no es que eso le molestara ni tuviera nada en contra, pero las ecuaciones son simples. Kakashi le había mencionado que el señor Uchiha tenía hijos, por lo que su jefe sería padre. Un padre entrado en años, dueño de una de las mayores y más prestigiosas empresas a lo largo del mundo. Eso, eso era _demasiado_ similar como para que su conciencia no vacilara. Era _demasiado_ para los recuerdos que…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron tras un leve sonido, y sus pensamientos se detuvieron en ese mismo instante. No iba a preocuparse por ello, aprendería a tratar con él y poder superarlo sin traumas psicológicos mediante…

O lo intentaría.

O quizás sería despedida en cuanto nombrara su apellido…

Bueno, tal vez debería ser más positiva… no todos son iguales, y no debería juzgar a alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

Y entre pensamientos y conjeturas, la imponente puerta de roble que la signaba como la oficina del "Presidente Uchiha" ó, "A" se alzó frente a ella.

Dos sutiles golpecitos fueron quienes anunciaron su presencia a aquella persona que se encontrara del otro lado, tomó aire y entró decidida.

Avanzó unos pasos admirando el escritorio, quien contaba con un sillón del otro lado que ese mismo instante estaba girando sobre su mismo eje, a segundos de conocer a su nuevo jefe.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Parpadeó apesadumbrado. A la vista ajena el joven estaba completamente despierto, pero su cuerpo parecía resistirse a aceptar dicha realidad. Aferró ambas manos al volante de su vehículo último modelo y observó la luz roja que le impedía el paso. Unas cosas y otras se agolpaban en su cabeza. Reuniones, contratos, charlas ejecutivas, horarios y ¡Dios!, nunca creyó que ese curso rápido que hacía fuera a ser tan complicado.

El resumen de su lamento se reducía entonces a las tres cortas horas de sueño que lo separaban del atareado día anterior, y del anterior, y del anterior…

Pero no, no señor, nadie en este mundo podía considerarse más fuerte que la terquedad del joven heredero Uchiha. Y si el susodicho había decretado querer ausencia de psicópatas empedernidas que lo acosaran indiscriminadamente por el simple hecho de tener el privilegio de conocer su agenda (entiéndase, sus secretarias), ni la extenuación, ni el cansancio, ni ningún otro ser por sobre la faz de la Tierra podría redoblar su decisión.

Además, él podía con todo. Es decir, llevaba 25 años pudiendo con cada uno de los temas de los que trataba el decálogo Uchiha… hasta el más ínfimo detalle.

Y entonces la luz de amarilla se tornó verde, y aquel atractivo joven de cabellos azabaches, piel nívea y orbes tan oscuros y hechizantes como la mismísima noche, pudo continuar con su trayecto hacia la empresa.

No sería un día tan complicado, si se lo compararía con los anteriores. Pero eso no era suficiente para animar el monótono espíritu que signaba al joven Sasuke desde hacía muchos años atrás.

Y al fin, sus profundas pupilas pudieron admirar el esplendor de aquel enorme edificio.

Dejó estacionado aquel flamante deportivo gris en el lugar correspondiente y se dirigió rápido hacia su oficina, después de todo, el día ya había comenzado sin él.

-"_Otra vendedora de productos de limpieza"_ –pensó resignado al ver a pocos centímetros a dicha muchacha.

Llevaban viniendo toda la semana, eran simpáticas y hasta atrctivas, de todas formas lo único que le quedaba pensar era que la inteligencia de la pobre muchacha no le permitía comprender el complejo hecho con el millón de diferentes y complicadas connotaciones que la frase "Ya tenemos un proveedor de limpieza, muchas gracias" podría significar. Suspiró y la pasó de largo sin mayores reparos, haciendo que la muchacha casi cayera en aquel acto.

Sí, quizás si fuera _vendor_ en lugar de vendedora sus deducciones no comprometerían la inteligencia de aquella muchacha…

-Muy buenos días, señor Uchiha –saludó con efusividad la recepcionista.

Conocía muy bien a esa joven, y sabía a la perfección que babeaba por él desde el primer día que piso esa empresa. Pero ella simplemente no era su tipo de chica… así como ninguna lo era. No es que fuera un machista compulsivo, ni que tuviera depuesta a la raza femenina... bueno si, las mujeres habían conseguido en su vida un lugar no muy privilegiado, ¿Pero cómo podría pensar diferente si todas se acercaban con intenciones no poco sucias?

Y no es que despreciara a las mujeres en general, después de todo, la persona que aquel hombre más quería en el mundo (por no decir, la única persona a la que en verdad quería) era una mujer.

En lo único que difería a las mujeres entre las ya mencionadas psicópatas, era que respetaba a quienes se merecían respeto… y, en fin, no iba a obligar a nadie a no besar el suelo que él pisara, ellas eran libres. Libres de no merecer su respeto.

Una taza humeante de café doble lo esperaba en su oficina, a un lado de ésta, todas y cada una de las notas más importantes de los periódicos. Se sentó cómodamente en aquel mullido sillón transportable, del otro lado del escritorio, y comenzó con una de sus rutinas matutinas por excelencia.

TOC-TOC

Sonó en el aire dos golpes a la fría superficie de roble.

-Adelante –contestó sin mayor interés, dándole otro sorbo al café.

La figura de una mujer con sus buenos años encima, canos cabellos y rostro amable se presentó del otro lado.

A simple vista denotaba ser una mujer mayor, pero a la vez su vestimenta formal y sofisticada y la serena posición de sus facciones, demostraban una gran jovialidad.

-Kaede –saludó el azabachado.

-Buenos días Sasuke-chan –contestó la mujer.

- ¿Qué sucede? –indagó luego, mientras ella tomaba asiento frente a él.

-Aunque dudo que lo hayas notado hoy es lunes –anunció.

El joven hizo una extraña mueca.

- ¿Lunes? He tenido dos semanas de lunes constantes, ¿Por qué éste sería diferente?

-No sé si los haz notado pero hoy es también primero de mes… -continuó.

-Y eso quiere decir… -apuró, con un ademán en las manos.

-Que fue decretada a ésta como la fecha límite para que consigas asistente, Sasuke-chan –dijo, como resignada.

-Ya dije que no quiero secretarias, y punto final –determinó a regañadientes.

-Bien, pero Fugaku no dice lo mismo. Te dio una fecha límite, una que no cumpliste… por lo que él mismo encontró para ti una secretaria adecuada –anunció rápidamente, previendo la reacción del allí presente.

Y tal como Kaede pensaba, los ojos de su pequeño Sasuke lanzaron llamas al enterarse de la decisión tomada por su progenitor.

- ¿Mi padre tomó esa decisión? –interrogó conteniéndose-. ¡Será mejor que alguien le cuente a Uchiha que a esas alturas de la vida es mejor tomarse sus debidas vacaciones y planear su jubilación! –estalló-. O mejor, podría entretenerse con alguno de esos juegos importados de damas chinas que a él tanto le interesan, o podría coleccionar estampas. Pero no, dedica su vida a complicar la mía.

-Sasuke, las cosas no son tan así… -interrumpió.

-No, Kaede-sama, una asistente personal no es nada más que una molestia. Yo puedo encargarme de todo completamente solo… ¡Ahora Uchiha con delirios de buen padre! Si me nombra como autoridad absoluta, no puede contradecirse pasando por sobre mis órdenes.

-Convengamos que tu padre es el dueño de toda la empresa Sasuke, además estás descansando mal, tienes una sobredosis de estudio, y tu cuerpo está entumecido de tanto entrenamiento físico… debes dejar de exigirte tanto –aconsejó.

El joven masajeó sus sienes, volviendo a calmarse.

-Muchas gracias por el café, Kaede-sama –concluyó, dando fin a la charla.

Y es que cuando Uchiha Sasuke le agradecía a Kaede algo, era sinónimo de paz en cualquier situación. Y si la circunstancia era de esa índole, eso sólo significaba que una palabra más haría estragos… Claro que eso era una regla general.

La mujer suspiró resignada y salió del lugar, lista para continuar con sus actividades.

Mientras tanto, el menor de los Uchiha giró aquel cómodo sillón sobre su eje y admiró el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad del otro lado de aquel gran ventanal.

Personas de todas las edades y culturas se amontonaban en los cansados pavimentos de las calles para continuar con aquel día que había empezado.

Y entonces la autoritaria figura de su padre se recreó en su mente. Pero si Fugaku quería marcar su autoridad como modo eterno de soberanía sobre el débil e indefenso Sasuke que él solía ser… el hombre se equivocaba. Y se equivocaba como nunca, porque de débil e indefenso, él ya no tenía nada. Había cambiado, y aunque su padre no había podido apreciar jamás ese cambio por falta de tiempo (entre otras insulsas excusas), él se lo haría saber.

TOC-TOC

Otros suaves golpes sonaron en el lugar, frunció el seño, sus pensamientos volvían a ser interrumpidos. Suspiró molesto y giró nuevamente para quedar de frente a la puerta.

Pero en ese momento, algo en su rostro se desfiguró…

"_Perfecto, lo que faltaba"_

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Sintió como era embargada por una gran sorpresa al momento en que vio todas sus hipótesis derrumbadas. Es decir, a simple vista, ese muchacho no contaba con canas o arrugas, y su cuerpo estaba muy lejos de parecer el del anciano que esperaba encontrar. Ese joven no aparentaba ser mucho mayor que ella.

-Buenas tardes –reaccionó al fin la muchacha.

Se hizo un leve silencio en el cual vio el brillo jade de su mirada, perderse en la oscuridad y profundidad de sus orbes oscuros…

Fue él quien rompió el contacto y dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

-Muchas gracias, pero ya contamos con un distribuidor de productos de limpieza –simplificó, dando vuelta nuevamente el sillón.

Y el rojo volvía a apoderarse de sus mejillas, ¿¡Pero que todos andaban por el mundo con complejos de adivinos frustrados?! Apretó los dientes, el hombre si quiera había preguntado quién era, ni la cortesía siquiera de un nombre, una referencia. Nada.

Sus pasos fueron más rápidos inclusive que sus neuronas, y encontró a su propio cuerpo frente al escritorio del altanero muchacho que le daba la espalda, dando un muy poco sutil golpe contra el escritorio y recibiendo una incrédula mirada del muchacho.

-En realidad se equivoca, señor Uchiha –comenzó con notada ironía y una fingida sonrisa-. Mi nombre es…

-Ha de ser uno muy importante, para atreverse a tratarme de un modo tan insolente –la interrumpió frío y seguro.

-Como le decía, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, su nueva secretaria. Y me gustaría decirle que es un placer conocerlos, a usted y a sus modales, pero no mentir es un mandamiento que pienso cumplir.

El moreno alzó una ceja. La miró expectante y fue entonces que pareció reaccionar.

-Lo siento, señorita, pero no tengo ninguna secretaria y vuelvo a decir que creo poder prescindir de su inoportuna presencia en mi oficina…

-Hay un contrato firmado que decreta que lo soy, y al pie de la página está el nombre de "Uchiha Fugaku".

Sí, ahora estaba sumamente confundida. Ella sólo quería comenzar su primer día en aquel empleo, pero para variar, ya estaba con el pie izquierdo. ¡Pero no era su culpa! Era un egocéntrico, altanero, maleducado…

-Dime quién te ha recomendado, ¿O has venido directamente de las sábanas de mi padre?

¡Y un completo desubicado!

Volvió a apretar los dientes, ¿Siempre tenía que pasar lo mismo? He ahí otra vez discutiendo con su jefe el primer día de trabajo y tratando de conservar un puesto que se merece.

Pero admitía también que jamás en su vida conoció a un ser tan despreciable y desagradable como aquel que tenía en frente.

-No, para variar sus neuronas no han podido sacar buenas conjeturas. Me ha recomendado Hatake Kakashi.

Y tras esa simple frase, el muchacho pareció congelar sus expresiones y observarla con estupor.

- ¿Hatake Kakashi? –repitió luego, regresando.

-Así es –simplificó impaciente, esperando una reacción.

-Estás a prueba. No quiero que estés aquí y no voy a esmerarme en disimularlo, demuestra que vales algo antes de que tu ineptitud salte a la vista… y podrás conservar el puesto.

**-Shanaroo!!, ¡Estás trabajando! ¿Oíste Sakura? ¡Tienes un empleo, tienes un empleo!**

Y sí, en momentos como ese se deja evidenciada una insoportable vocecita que solía estar completamente contrariara con sus pensamientos y que la molestaba más veces de las que ella podría desear. Ahí hablaba nuevamente su molesta insoportable "inner".

_Estoy trabajando para el cerdo más ególatra e impertinente que tuve la desgracia de conocer_ –le recordó.

**-No, ¡Estás trabajando para un bombón bañado en chocolate! Kyaaaa, estas veces envidio no ser tú y poder tirármele encima **–sí, con cascaditas en los ojos.

-De acuerdo, tampoco pienso simular que usted es mi jefe preferido y espero que su ego no se dañe en el proceso.

-No se preocupe, eso es directamente proporcional con su importancia. En pocas palabras, el viento tiene el poder de llevarse sus palabras señorita Haruno.

-Me alegro entonces de que el remordimiento y la conciencia que yo _sí _tengo el privilegio de poseer no me recriminen.

-Me gustaría decirle que la envidio, pero tampoco es mi intención apelar a la mentira.

Y, tras la última palabra, se redujeron a un cruce de miradas que podría fácilmente sacar chispas.

El norte y el sur, el blanco y el negro, el si y el no. Ellos eran simplemente polos opuestos, que desgraciadamente sólo coincidían en esa inaudita facilidad de replicar…

-Comienza mañana a las ocho en punto, ¿Entendido?

-Por supuesto –contestó, dispuesta a dar media vuelta y retirarse.

-Ah, y… le recomendaría cuestionar su indumentaria –masculló mientras la joven abría la puerta y volvía a darle la espalda.

-Prometo que eso sucederá, luego de que usted se replantee su moral –contestó, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Se vio saliendo por aquella lujosa puerta hacia la calle con cierta sonrisa en los labios, tenía empleo. No la habían botado en la primera entrevista, y ahora sí podría demostrar todo el potencial que podía sacar a flote.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Le interesaría la adquisición de lo últimos y más modernos artículos de limpieza? –sonó una voz a sus espaldas.

Giró sobre su propio eje y observó a una simpática muchacha de castaños cabellos con… exactamente su mismo atuendo.

-N-no, gracias –vaciló.

Mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a recorrer las calles que la separaban de su departamento.

-Bien, quizás sí cambie esta falda –comenzó a susurrar para sí misma-. Después de todo tengo empleo, es decir, un buen empleo con un jefe con complejo de autosuficiencia y por demás ególatra, impertinente, vanidoso y descaradamente…

**-Atractivo **–finalizó la susodicha vocecita, a quien, esta vez, no pudo contradecir.

* * *

_Shanaroo, le has gustado?! n.n espero que este nuevo chap también haya sido de su agrado, creo que ha quedado un tanto largo... ustedes avisen si piensan lo mismo u.u_

_Bien, simplemente fue un choque de egos, y quiero aclarar que sí, Sakura tiene detrás de ella una historia que justifica la reacción ante Sasuke-kun! _

_En fin, ya saben, para quejas y comentarios review, como soy nueva por estos lados, agrdecería verdaderamente que me ayuden a mejorar n.n_

_Nos leemoss prontito, prometo traer lo antes posible un nuevo chap!_

_Saludoss._


	3. Guerra declarada

**Uchiha Corporation**

**.-.**

_- ¿Mi jefe? Es un cerdo machista licenciado, un precoz espécimen de macho ególatra y subdesarrollado con necesidad de adulación constante, ¿Qué puede tener de atractivo?_

_-Saku, es obvio, su tra..._

_-¡Ino-cerda! _

_Sasusaku_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personjes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, por supuesto y muy a mi pesar_

**.-.**

Capítulo anterior: _Bien, quizás sí cambie esta falda –comenzó a susurrar para sí misma-. Después de todo tengo empleo, es decir, un buen empleo con un jefe con complejo de autosuficiencia y por demás ególatra, impertinente, vanidoso y descaradamente…_

_**Atractivo **–finalizó la susodicha vocecita, a quien, esta vez, no pudo contradecir._**  
**

* * *

**Ésa era, sin dudas, una guerra declarada**

**C**erró con toda su fuerza la puerta de aquella enorme habitación y se mordió con resentimiento el labio inferior. Sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados.

Parpadeó, encontrándose asimismo en su alcoba, aquel enorme lugar con lujos y demás excentricidades, y una atmósfera fría y demoledora… _tal y como su alma en aquel momento._

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, recordando por qué estaba así, como si de un niño se tratase, frenando la puerta con su cuerpo para evitar el ingreso de aquella persona que clamaba su nombre por los pasillos.

Se odió en ese momento, sus actitudes ya no eran las de un niño, no podía permitirse ese comportamiento. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, comenzando a escuchar los gritos de su padre, que se acercaban cada vez más…

- ¡Sasuke! –rugió aquel hombre, del otro lado de la superficie caoba que los separaba.

Se reprendió mentalmente y abrió la puerta, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso de salir del estudio tras un portazo y encerrarse en su cuarto? Definitivamente no la compostura de un Uchiha, definitivamente ése sería uno de los siete pecados capitales de aquella familia.

-No voy a casarme –determinó con seguridad, abriendo la puerta.

Pero claro, que el joven azabachado tenga conciencia de lo infantil de aquel acto, no significa que su orgullo deje que su padre se entere.

Y es que el último capricho de su progenitor era, justamente, una boda. La boda de Sasuke Uchiha, para ser más exactos…

-Por supuesto que lo harás, aunque tu comportamiento no demande tu mayoría de edad –atacó-. Tienes veinticinco años, Sasuke, es hora de que te cases –decretó con firmeza.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para luego no poder con la responsabilidad de ser padre y encerrarme en la oficina y no conocer a mi familia?, ¿Para brindar tras la muerte de mi esposa? ¿Para disfrutar de distintas compañías después de eso? Lo siento padre, pero esta vez no será así.

-No seas insolente, Uchiha, y que sea la última vez que me faltas el respeto…

Volvió a morder su labio inferior, estaba completamente fuera de sí. No recordaba la última vez que sintió esa sensación, ésa de no poder controlar su instinto animal y homicida, su impotencia vencer ante sus neuronas y su _autocontrol_ perdiendo la batalla. O quizás, quizás y sólo quizás… sí lo recordara.

-No me casaré –repitió.

-Un mes –finalizó, para luego simplemente desaparecer tras aquellas lujosas escaleras.

Y de vuelta todas esas sensaciones corriendo por sus venas, cumplió siempre ante todo lo que su padre decretaba, lo que mandaba era ley en su vida. Pero, ¿casarse?

Cerró el puño y lo estrelló fuertemente contra aquella pared, quizás sí terminaría entrando al registro civil en a penas unas semanas, y quizás hubiese sido más el tiempo si no lo hubiese acotado tanto.

- ¡Mierda! –rugió, mientras oída crujir la pared debajo de su puño.

Y, curiosamente, se sentía mejor.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Sakura**_

Vio su reloj, las doce. Una enorme sonrisa decoró entonces sus delicadas facciones. Había sido un arduo día de trabajo, pero ahora era el tiempo de almorzar.

Tomó su cartera y su abrigo y se dispuso a descender hasta la planta baja, y de ahí directo a algún lugar capaz de saciar su apetito.

-Adiós, Sakura-chan –saludó aquella mujer que conoció esa misma mañana, que le había caído excepcionalmente bien.

-Nos vemos, Kaede-sama –le contestó, para luego salir y ser recibida por los esplendorosos rayos solares.

Las grandes avenidas no tardaron en desaparecer tras la segunda plaza recorrida, y las angostas y no tan concurridas veredas se abrieron paso ante ella. Lugares no tan ostentosos y con igual calidad comenzaban a aparecer.

-Supongo que almorzaré aquí –se dijo así misma.

-Dicen que la comida es muy buena –comentó un voz detrás de ella.

- ¿Kakashi? ¿Qué tal? –interrogó mientras lo saludaba.

-Bien, sólo pasaba a ver que tal te había ido estas primeras horas de trabajo –comentó tranquilamente, mientras ambos se sentaban en una de las mesas exteriores.

-Es un tanto… diferente, a lo que imaginé. Han sido cuatro horas de trabajo constante y lograron desgastarme, pero me alegra ver cuánto puedo crecer –sonrió finalmente.

-Y… ¿Te has entrevistado ya con Uchiha? –indagó luego.

-Sí, ayer –comenzó dubitativa.

-Y el comentario es…

-Es ¿Cómo decirlo? Una persona, un tanto extraña –formuló.

-Vamos Sakura, hay confianza, puedes contarme lo que piensas de él –río el hombre, ante la inocencia de la muchacha.

-Bien –suspiró, relajándose-. Es un ególatra…

-Ya veo…

-Un obstinado...

-No te ha caído del todo bien ¿Verdad?

-Un maleducado, un antipático, un irreverente, un…

- ¡Sakura! –la frenó, muy gracioso de lo compenetrada que estaba enumerando sus defectos.

-Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei, pero juro que no miento –aseguró.

-Disculpen ¿Qué van a ordenar? –indagó la voz de una mesera detrás de un menú.

- ¿Ten Ten? –preguntó sorprendida, observando a la muchacha.

- ¡Sakura! –exclamó la castaña, al reconocerla.

- ¡Tanto tiempo!, ¿Cómo has estado? –inquirió la pelirrosada tras un abrazo.

-No te veo desde la graduación, pero ¡Mírate, Haruno! Estás igual –sonrió alegremente.

- ¿Sigues estudiando para organizadora de eventos, Ten Ten?

-Así es, pero sólo me encargo de pequeños trabajos, mientras tengo este empleo de medio tiempo… ¿Y tú, te has graduado ya en administración de empresas y comenzado a estudiar tu verdadera pasión?

Una pequeña mueca se dibujó a contraluz en el rostro de la esmeralda.

-No, la medicina tendrá que esperar, ¡Y más ahora que conseguí empleo! Oh, hablando de eso, es muy cerca de aquí, quizás y hasta nos veamos pronto. Y, ahora que lo mencionas ¿Qué tal tus amores?

-Jajaja, estoy saliendo con Neji, ¿Lo recuerdas? –preguntó emocionada.

- ¡Claro que sí! Vaya, cuántas parejas salieron del Konoha High School –comenzó pensativa, enumerando con los dedos- tú y Neji, Naruto y Hinata, Ino y Shikamaru, oh no, creo que ellos ya no salen –agregó pensativa.

- ¿Sigues frecuentándolos? –preguntó emocionada.

-Sí, los veo seguido o hablamos por teléfono de vez en cuando. Pero he perdido contacto con Rock Lee, Kiba, Chouji…

- ¡Pero yo sí lo veo a ellos! Podría organizar una fiesta para todos los egresados de Konoha, ¿Qué dices, Sakura?

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué gran idea!

-Ejem, ejem –un leve e intencionado carraspeo detuvo la tan emocionada charla.

-Oh, lo siento –se disculpó la pelirrosada-. ¿Qué modales son estos? Ten Ten, el es Kakashi Hatake, mi tutor del que tanto les he hablado en épocas de la secundaria. Kakashi, ella es Ten Ten… próximamente _"de Hyuga"_ –sonrió ante su propio comentario y vio como ambos se saludaban.

-Bien, debo continuar trabajando, pero prometo empezar hoy mismo con los preparativos, tú intenta preguntarles a los muchachos qué tal están sus agendas –sonrió la morena.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Sasuke**_

- ¿Ha terminado ya de hablar por teléfono? –sonó una voz, entrando deliberadamente e irrumpiendo la calma de aquella habitación.

Una mirada seudo-asesina y el ceño fruncido de un Uchiha que aún contaba con el auricular contra el lóbulo de su oreja, fue la perfecta respuesta que logró erizar la piel de aquella muchacha, quien se retiró en silencio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Ya cállate dobe, y regresa pronto de América, ¿quieres? –dijo firmemente, regresando al auricular.

_-Vamos, sé que me presencia es de vital importancia en tu vida teme, pero lo superarás_ –se burló la voz del otro lado.

Un gruñido ininteligible fue su única respuesta.

_-Jajaja –río sonoramente-. Bien, estaré allí en menos de una semana, yo también extraño Japón. Además me quedaré por tiempo ilimitado, ya que comenzaré las vacaciones_ –comentó emocionado.

-Bien, debo seguir trabajando, y darle un buen sermón a mi nueva secretaria… que parece carecer de modales y educación.

_-Vamos, deja vivir en paz a esas pobres chicas. Siempre haces lo mismo con una y con otra._

-Ellas se meten en cosas que no les incumben, y ni hablar de esta nueva muchacha, es una completa molestia.

_-Apuesto a que no es tan mala la chica como tu testarudez, si tan sólo aquel primer día tu padre no te hubiese obligado a tener una, seguro las amarías._

-Bien, muchas gracias por recordarme a Uchiha… dobe.

_- ¿"Uchiha"? Mph, veo que las cosas andan interesantes por ahí. De todos modos en cualquiera de estos días voy a estar molestándote allá en Japón, ahora tengo que colgar. Nos vemos, Sasuke._

-Bien, nos vemos, Naruto.

Se despidió y se acomodó levemente en su sillón, de vuelta mil temas dominaban su cabeza. Según sus cálculos, en los siguiente siete lunes tendría cinco reuniones de gerencias entre diferentes empresas, dos de publicidad, cuatro de organización y una de planeación de eventos. Claro que debería terminar de llenar los formularios y preparar el cóctel que _Uchiha Corporation_ iba a ofrecer a la sociedad.

Pero ahora, oh no, ahora tenía pendiente una charla con su secretaria.

-Que Haruno entre a mi oficina –le dijo al intercomunicador.

TOC-TOC

Y aquellos dos pequeños y tímidos golpecitos sonaban como música para sus oídos. Porque aquel signo de educación significaba mucho más que eso, sí, quizás hasta significaba la victoria en la primera batalla de aquella guerra. Una que no tardaría mucho en declararse oficialmente.

-Permiso, señor Uchiha –la voz de la muchacha resonó en el lugar.

-Vaya, hace cinco minutos me dio la impresión de que no conocía de cortesía, Haruno.

-Sí –comenzó con una sutil sonrisa-. Hace veinticuatro horas usted me dejó esa misma sensación.

-Una pena que no seas mi jefe entonces.

-Completamente de acuerdo.

El muchacho frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué demonios la joven no salía corriendo ante su claro y evidente sarcasmo? O mejor, ¿Por qué es que seguía con el juego tan naturalmente? Quizás ése sería un hueso duro de roer.

Y, antes inclusive de darse cuenta, se encontró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Y es que Sasuke Uchiha amaba los desafíos, y amaba mucho más las _victorias_.

-Oh, veo que usted no ha seguido mi consejo de cambiar su forma de vestir –comentó, observando esa falda larga y anticuada en colores opacos y aquella blusa holgada y carente de brillo. La vio entonces como la única secretaria a la que no sabría exactamente su peso o estatura, o esas curvas que tanto intentaban mostrar entre escotes y faldas cortas.

-Claro, es que prometí hacerlo luego de que usted se haya replanteado su complejo de cacique autosuficiente o de alguna suerte de monarca absolutista. Pero, ¿Me había llamado para algo? –indagó finalmente.

El aire fue dominado esos segundos por un intenso silencio.

-Llegué a mi escritorio y me encontré con la no grata sorpresa de encontrarlo vacío. Sin mi taza de café humeante, sin las notas de los periódicos y sin el resumen diario de mis actividades.

-Oh, si. Advertí eso –comenzó vacilante-. Verá, usted jamás mencionó nada acerca de todas esas cosas que requería en su oficina antes de que llegara…

-Yo no tengo que mencionarle nada, es usted quien debe esforzarse por conservar su empleo.

-Así es, y quizás sí hubiese encontrado su taza de café si hubiera llegado a las ocho, cuando ésta se encontraba humeante en su escritorio.

Dejó escapar un leve gruñido.

-Tráeme una ahora, y consigue las notas de los periódicos, arregla citas con los representantes de Green y Lups para los siguientes dos días, organiza los horarios y corre las impurezas, confirma mi asistencia a los siguiente eventos sociales y solicita la entrega del pedido que le hicimos al banco la semana pasada, debes hacerlo en persona, pídele a Kaede-sama las claves, quiero todo terminado para la última hora del día. Oh, y hazlo en ese orden, ¿De acuerdo?

Vio como su insaciable rival tragaba pesado y se felicitó mentalmente por eso.

-De acuerdo, señor Uchiha –se limitó a contestar, para luego desaparecer por aquella imponente puerta de roble.

Sonrió.

_Ésa era, sin dudas, una guerra declarada._

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Sakura**_

-Te ametralló con ironías y una enorme pilas de cosas para hacer, ¿Verdad? –inquirió la voz de aquella mujer a penas salía de la oficina de su jefe, con cierto aire de piedad en sus palabras.

-Así es –suspiró la muchacha.

-Te sabrás adaptar, muchacha, tienes aptitudes –sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Kaede-sama –dijo, mientras se dirigía a hacerle el café a su jefe.

- ¿Te ha dicho ya cómo lo quiere? –interrogó nuevamente.

-No, pero supongo que será con espuma, crema y edulcorante. Siempre lo quieren así –simplificó.

-Cargado, sin rastros de azúcar o edulcorante y con canela, mi niña –le susurró mientras abandonaba la habitación.

-Qué mujer tan agradable –dijo para sí misma, aún en plena batalla campal con aquella viscosa y oscura sustancia que intentaba batir.

-

-

-

Y ahí estaba yéndose su primer día de trabajo. Sonrío, se alegró, y se felicitó mentalmente por ello.

Y es que… ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si había terminado con toda la lista de pendientes que su jefe le había encomendado.

Y ahora estaba frente al elevador de su edificio, a simples y escasos minutos de una ducha caliente y de allanar la cama por tiempo indeterminado.

Entró, dejó el bolso y se soltó la coleta que llevaba en el pelo. No era un departamento envidiable, ni costoso, ni perfectamente equipado. Contaba con dos ambientes, en los cuales había un televisor, la cocina, el sillón y en el otro su mullida y amada cama. Sin embargo, lucía su pulcritud en cada matiz en el que se lo viera.

RIIIN

Sus ojos volaron hacia el reloj de la sala. Las diez, ¿Quién sería a esas horas?

Y antes de que llegara a la puerta, ésta ya se había abierto, dejando al descubierto las figuras de dos muchachas. Una morena y una rubia, las únicas que contaban con el duplicado de las llaves de su apartamento.

- ¿Cómo no venir a festejar con algo de champaña tu primer día de empleo? –interrogó una muy entusiasta Ino, fingiendo ofenderse.

-Felicitaciones, Sakura –agregó Hinata sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias –dijo la esmeralda, saludándolas.

-No tienes que agradecer, mejor cuéntanos ¿Cómo te ha ido? –preguntó la rubia mientras su amiga servía tres copas.

-Fue muy arduo, constante trabajo de aquí y de allá… mucho más exigentes de lo que imaginaba. Ah, y hablando de eso, ¿Adivinen a quién encontré?

- ¿A Naruto-kun?, ¿Ha vuelto ya de Sudamérica? –se animó la azabachada.

-No… -contestó su amiga.

-A tu jefe en plena intimación con alguna noviecita. Jajaja, vende la primicia al amarillismo, pagarán muy bien por eso –Bromeó la joven Yamanaka, provocando el sonrojo de la pelirrosada.

- N-No, a Ten Ten.

- ¿En serio, y cómo está? –inquirió la de ojos perla.

-Bien, aparentemente saliendo con Neji. Dice que ve bastante seguido a Rock Li, Kiba y demás ex alumnos de Konoha High School –comentó sonriente.

- ¿También a Chouji? –preguntó Ino deliberadamente.

Las jóvenes la observaron unos segundos, y luego Sakura contestó.

-Sí, también a él. Y dijo que sería buena idea organizar una fiesta para todos los egresados de nuestra secundaria, ya saben que siempre amó esa profesión. Me pareció una genial idea, ¿Ustedes que dicen?

-También me encanta –coincidió Hinata.

-Concuerdo –agregó con una sonrisa-. Pero ahora, no te hagas la tonta y regresemos al tema que nos concierne. Estás trabajando para uno de los solteros más codiciados a nivel internacional, Sakura Haruno, y ni pienses que vas a librarte de esto tan fácilmente.

- ¿Él? Es un sexista licenciado. Omite lo más posible todo aquello relacionado con la educación y ama que lo adulen gratis. Ah, odia que lo contradigan o que no se achiquen ante él, lo he notado.

-Si, si, qué personalidad interesante –comenzó sarcástica-, pero iba referido más a lo físico, querida Sakura. Has estado mucho tiempo sola, no puedes negar que tu cuerpo a penas sí se controla para no tirársele encima.

** ¡Esaaaaaa! ¡Escúchala a Ino que ella sí sabe lo que dice! **

-Vamos, sólo piensas eso porque no lo conoces.

-El millonario más codiciado a niveles internacionales, y a menos que millones de mujeres en el mundo estén equivocadas, algo debe tener de atractivo –cuestionó la rubia.

- ¿Mi jefe? Es un cerdo machista licenciado, un precoz espécimen de macho ególatra y subdesarrollado con necesidad de adulación constante, ¿Qué puede tener de atractivo?

-Es obvio, Saku, su tra…

- ¡Ino-cerda! –gritó una Sakura nuevamente ruborizada.

-Jajaja

Y tras risas y comentarios y más risas, las dos jóvenes regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, y Sakura logró al fin dar alcance al mullido colchón que tanto extrañó durante el día.

Y así, feliz de que sus pensamientos se encontraran sumidos completamente en el _presente_, fue que quedó rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Ignorando, quizás, la verdadera importancia que tendría en su vida aquel joven de cabellos azabaches que, momentáneamente, llamaba…_ jefe_.

* * *

_¿Y, qué tal ha estado?_

_ Para ser sincera, el chap en sí no terminó de convencerme, pero lamentablemente era necesario para la historia u.u ya que es el incio de muchas cosas que aparecieron con trasluces n.n _

_Espero que estén en desacuerdo conmigo y a ustedes sí les haya gustado n.n jajaja, como ya dije, pueden especular tranquilos que la trama de aquí en adelante sienta base en este chap n.n ... otro tema, como verán, estoy actualizando una vez por semana, si quieren opinen sobre esa cuestión.. que no estoy segura si es demasiado o muy poco tiempo._

**_Y como dije que es un chap de lo más especial, invitos a todas los queridos lectoros y lectoras a dejar volar su imaginación, durante estos siguientes capis, y comenten en su review cómo piensan que sigue la historia, ganará el que más se acerque. Emm.. sinceramente no encuentro premios que puedan llegar a sonar interesantes, pero como esto se hace de buena onda y con ánimos de divertirnos, quizás les interece n.n De todos modos, obviamente que esa persona será nombrada y podrá participar activamente de la historia, pero... como ya les dije, no tengo premios que puedan llegar a sonarles interesantes n.n_**

_En fin, como ven ya me emocioné escribiendo y comienzo a aburrir u.u sin más blablabla, **muchísimas muchísimas gracias de corazón a todas las personas que se molestan en dejarme un comentario, alimentando mi inspiración, y ayudándome a mejorar.**_

_Saludoss, y nos leemos prontito!_


	4. Molestia

**Uchiha Corporation**

**.-.**

_- ¿Mi jefe? Es un cerdo machista licenciado, un precoz espécimen de macho ególatra y subdesarrollado con necesidad de adulación constante, ¿Qué puede tener de atractivo?_

_-Saku, es obvio, su tra..._

_-¡Ino-cerda! _

_Sasusaku_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personjes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, por supuesto y muy a mi pesar_

**.-.**

Capítulo anterior: _Y así, feliz de que sus pensamientos se encontraran sumidos completamente en el presente, fue que quedó rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo._

_Ignorando, quizás, la verdadera importancia que tendría en su vida aquel joven de cabellos azabaches que, momentáneamente, llamaba…__ jefe._

_**.-. Chap dedicado a one-san, por supuesto**** .-.**_

* * *

**Molestia**

_Tercer día: finalizado_. Suspiró profundamente, lo había logrado.

Claro que ese mérito no se lo atribuía sólo a ella, sabía también que si había superado el extenuante horario laboral había sido también gracias a Kaede-sama.

Había pasado por encima del hechizante silencio Uchiha y no se había reducido ante las nuevas ironías de su jefe. Mentiría si dijera que no le afecta en absoluto saber que su superior inmediato anda conteniendo sus ganas de arrojarla al vacío, pero sabía que podría vivir con eso… había entendido que el carácter de Sasuke era así por mera naturaleza.

Sin embargo, no fue así con Fugaku, con quien entabló muy buenas migas durante esos días.

Dibujó una enorme sonrisa y tomó su abrigo, salió lentamente de su oficina, mientras tarareaba una de aquellas dulces melodías que contagiaban alegría al entorno.

Uno de los espejos del pasillo le devolvió su imagen y se quedó observándola unos minutos. A penas sí se acostumbraba a llevar esas remeras holgadas y pantalones de igual talla… aunque ya hubiese pasado tanto tiempo. Sin sombra ni delineador que resaltara el hermoso contorno de aquellos orbes jade, y sin sus largos cabellos rosados meciéndose al compás del viento, sino que reprimidos y atados en una coleta baja.

Continuó con su camino, el día había sido maravilloso.

La primera de las llamadas había sido de…

_-Regresaré antes de la próxima semana, y todo será como siempre…_

La promesa del rubio aún resonaba en sus tímpanos, y es que nunca se acostumbraría a tener a su mejor amigo a tantas millas de distancia, durante aquellos nueve meses que se había ido.

El ostentoso brillo de la luna llena alumbraba tenuemente el pasillo que estaba recorriendo, mientras recordaba aquella segunda llamada con una enorme sonrisa tatuada en su rostro.

_-Ya han confirmado la mayoría su asistencia para el sábado, espero también contar contigo, Sakura –dijo emocionada-. Ya te llegará la invitación con el lugar y la hora cuanto antes, sólo anticipo que será de disfraces._

Y es qe Ten Ten siempre tuvo toda clase de ideas a la hora de organizar un evento, pero… ¿Disfraces? Eso sonaba por demás divertido.

Sintió la tenue brisa de la soledad acariciar sus cabellos, no dudaría en ser una de las últimas personas en abandonar el edificio… pero había acabado con _toooodos_ los pendientes que su jefe le había asignado, ¿A quién le importaba que fuesen las once de la noche? No a ella, no a su orgullo. Levantó entonces la vista y se encontró a si misma a unos pasos del elevador, y vio como aquel hombre la observaba interrogante desde la puerta de éste.

Enfrentó su mirada, una vez más. No entendía qué era lo que tenía contra ella… o, mejor dicho, lo sabía muy bien. Era simple. Era claro. Era una _Haruno_.

Sin embargo, ella se haría valer como _Sakura_. Se lo había prometido, y era mujer de palabra… no importaba que tan hechizante fuera el halo de misterio que envolvía a aquel hombre, ni la profundidad hipnotizante de sus oscuras pupilas. No importaba siquiera la atracción involuntaria que ejercía su simple presencia, capaz de obnubilar al ser más centrado.

-Buenas noches, señor Uchiha –saludó con cortesía y de una forma casi tan fría como la de él.

-Buenas noches –se limitó a decir, mientras ambos aguardaban a la espera de aquel elevador…

Claro, sin confiar plenamente en que aquel enorme edificio estuviera completamente desértico.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Un calmo silencio inundó sin mayores problemas aquella habitación. Ni uno ni otro hablaban, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos…

El suave sonido de los hielos de su copa de vino resonando contra el cristal fue el único que se atrevió a romper aquel sigilo. Se removió en su silla y apuntó su mirada hacia el hombre que le observaba desde aquel otro lado del extenso escritorio

-No pidas que entienda ni que esté de acuerdo con lo que hiciste –dejó escapar, nuevamente meciendo su copa.

-Ya no tenía de otra –se excusó.

-Entonces deberías aceptar tu callejón sin salida, no someter a tu propio heredero a tu delirio de descendencia.

-Exageras, Hatake. Sasuke ya no es un niño, yo voy a retirarme pronto y no puedo dejar a un solterón codiciado al mando de tamaña empresa.

Volvió a abrirse otro silencio, donde Fugaku entendió la reprobación de su acompañante.

-Hubiese querido que él eligiera a la mujer que ama, pero está bien si me acuso por ser el culpable de que no crea en el amor –continuó, más pensativo-. Recela y controla sus sentimientos como un androide, de una forma tan envidiable como triste; ni yo mismo podría jactarme de haber conseguido eso que tanto anhelé, eso de no depender del maldito corazón. Pero lo ha logrado, y no va a dedicarse a amar a ninguna mujer, ni mucho menos ofrecer su nombre para que un juez divida sus bienes…

-No entendería a quién salió tan frígido –comentó sarcástico.

Una mueca irónica se curvó en los labios del mayor.

-No voy a negarlo, pero por eso mismo no puedo esperarle. Se casará cuando yo demande que así suceda y al fin heredará toda la fortuna. Le dije claramente que tenía prohibido, bajo cualquier concepto, despedir a Sakura Haruno… y no me arrepiento de ello.

- ¿Es necesario que te pida que te expliques, Uchiha?

Ella es mi última esperanza de que Sasuke se case por amor, si no es con ella, no será con nadie… lo sé. Has acertado en tu elección, Kakashi, la muchacha es la mezcla perfecta para ablandar el frío corazón de Sasuke…

-O congelar el de ella en el intento –interrumpió, recordando y temiendo ante las palabras de Shikamaru.

-En ese caso, en el caso de que ella desaparezca de la vida de mi hijo y pierda las esperanzas para él… Sólo en el caso de haber errado con Sakura Haruno, él deberá casarse, por haber faltado a mi palabra de despedirla, ¿No es un plan perfecto?

-Por supuesto, si jugaras a las estrategias en un gran tablero de ajedrez –atacó-. No traje a Sakura como carnada.

El moreno dejó en el aire los vestigios de una sonora risa que no tardó en retumbar contra las paredes del lugar.

-Y no lo será, además no pienso dejar las cosas a mano del destino –agregó, guiñando un ojo y descontracturando el ambiente.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la enorme puerta de roble que separaba aquella oficina de las demás.

-Te debo una, Kakashi –sonrió a su amigo, mientras avanzaban en al penumbra de los pasillos.

-Hay un tomo Icha Icha Paradaise verdaderamente difícil de conseguir…

Ambos rieron.

_-Buenas noches, Uchiha -_sonó una voz al fondo del pasillo.

La mirada de Kakashi voló hacia los elevadores, donde dos muchachos se disponían a entrar, y luego hacia su amigo, quien comenzaba a formar en sus labios una sonrisa peligrosamente socarrona.

- ¿Qué tramas, Uchiha? –indagó sumamente intrigado.

El mayor esperó a que el ascensor comenzara, irónicamente, a descender para luego acercarse.

-Dije que no sería el destino el único que intercediera a favor de la pareja –comentó sonriendo.

-Estamos en el vigésimo piso, tardará en volver a subir… y el otro está descompuesto –se lamentó el platinado.

-Tranquilo, no hará mal bajar por las escaleras esta vez… para darles tiempo.

- ¿Tiempo, a qué? –inquirió nuevamente.

Llevó su dedo índice hacia el botón rojo a un lado del elevador y sonrió socarronamente.

-A que vuelva a componerse el elevador –concluyó, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras y siendo seguido por un escéptico y admirado Kakashi.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Le dirigió una mirada cargada de arrogancia y se adentró al elevador, ella lo siguió en silencio. Y es que podía asegurar que odiaba más a esa joven por cada segundo que pasaba.

Y no era un odio sin fundamento, por supuesto que no, Uchiha Sasuke no era un caprichoso (NA: ejem, ejem, cof cof) y es que desde que la muchacha le había caído excepcionalmente bien a Fugaku, había descendido _aún más_ en su criterio de intereses.

Es decir, el frío y autoritario, el frígido y cerrado Uchiha Fugaku, había dejado escapar una risita gracias a la susodicha usurpadora con falsos aires de grandeza. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que su padre bajaba sus barreras en presencia de un extraño? Y, claramente, alguien que le caía bien a un ser tan despreciable, no podría caerle bien a él.

Oprimió el botón que decía _planta baja_, y el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a descender estrepitosamente, causando un leve cosquilleo en su estómago.

Volvió a dirigirle otra leve mirada, entendiendo que la joven pelirrosada se limitaba a acomodar algunas cosas del bolso que llevaba. Dejó escapar un leve e imperceptible gruñido.

Es decir, era _entendible_ que la muchacha no se le tirara encima, después de todo era eso lo que él buscaba en una secretaria, también era _comprensible_ el hecho de que no se doblegara a su órdenes sin mayores reparos, era _casi aceptable_ el hecho de que no sólo no sucumbiera ante sus ironías sino que tuviera la altura de contestarlas, era _inadmisible_ que lograra terminar con todas las asignaturas que él le demandaba. Pero era sencillamente _imposible_ que la muchacha no dirigiera ni una única mirada en su dirección, siendo un espacio tan cerrado y el aire tan escaso.

"_**Escaso el aire en mi cerebro"**_ se reprochó mentalmente, seguro de que sería más interesante debatirse sobre la firma del contrato con Lups…

Sintió como el descenso se detenía y su cuerpo se precipitaba hacia una de las paredes del lugar, como seco resultado de la inercia que producía el detenimiento del elevador. Sintió entonces sobre su cuerpo el calor ajeno de aquella muchacha y maldijo por primera vez a sus instintos al verse así mismo abrazándola por la espalda.

Ambas respiraciones se habían agitado, pero aparentemente, aquel artilugio ya había decidido no continuar con su camino…

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Podía notar como su corazón se había estremecido de sobre manera por lo ocurrido anteriormente, sintió su cuerpo aprisionado alrededor de aquellos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban. Volvió a regular su respiración, y se maldijo interiormente por la poca incomodidad que sentía en esa posición.

El pequeño espacio de dos por dos no sólo estaba a oscuras, con aparentes fallitas técnicas e inmovilizado por tiempo indeterminado, sino que además estaba pendiendo de un hilo en el aire, y podría precipitarse en cualquier momento…

Y, sin embargo, se sentía condenadamente segura en sus brazos.

Ningún mal llegaría a ella en aquella posición… _nunca más_.

Sintió cómo dejaba de sujetarla y ambos se separaban lentamente, y fue entonces cuando notó lo tensos que estaban sus músculos en aquel momento.

Divisó entonces una pequeña luz proveniente de un encendedor que el joven había prendido, y aparentemente buscaba algún interruptor.

- ¿Fumas? –indagó antes siquiera de replantearse aquella pregunta.

-Fumaba –se limitó a contestar, a regañadientes.

Un pequeño botón les proporcionó un tenue resplandor que con suerte llegaba a alumbrar los rostros de los jóvenes.

- ¿Qué haces? –inquirió nuevamente, tratando de disimular los nervios.

Sintió la profundidad de aquellas oscuras pupilas calando en lo más hondo de sus huesos.

-Intento llamar a alguien, a estas horas no hay nadie en la empresa –respondió mientras marcaba números de su teléfono celular.- Maldición, no hay señal –volvió a articular, cerrando bruscamente el aparato.

La muchacha se sentó en el suelo, contra una de las frías paredes del lugar.

-No me gustan los espacios cerrados –confesó, repentinamente.

- ¿Eres claustrofóbica? –interrogó, mientras ambos se sorprendían ante la ausencia de ironías a lo largo de aquella… ¿Charla?

-No exactamente, pero no me han sucedido cosas muy gratas en lugares así.

Y, para su asombro, el joven se sentó a un lado de ella, observando en la dirección contraria.

-Es un espacio demasiado reducido, ¿Cuánto oxígeno habrá?... –se preguntó, más así mismo que a su compañera.

-No te preocupes, podemos agradecer la presencia de esa planta, no moriremos asfixiados en breve… ¿Cuánto tardará el elevador en volver a funcionar?

La observó con un deje de sorpresa ante su respuesta, y fue en aquel preciso instante en que su resplandor jade se cruzó con la oscuridad de esas orbes solitarias.

Demonios, no podía dejar de mirarlo, aunque comenzaba a notar la agitación de su sangre debido a eso, mientras su pulso amenazaba contundente en delirar taquicardias.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

- ¿Por qué me tratas así? –se animó a preguntar, para luego recriminarse por lo que fuera que estaba evitando que sus neuronas funcionaran adecuadamente.

-Porque eres una _molestia_ –contestó con simpleza.

-Oh, disculpe, habló el jefe más ameno sobre la faz de la Tierra –contraatacó sarcástica.

Y un incómodo silencio se abrió paso entre ellos.

¡Dios! Cómo le odiaba, no podía ser tan… repugnante. Tan engreído, tan cínico, tan… ¡Agr! Tan… Sasuke.

**Tan guapo.**

**Tan interesante.**

**Tan misterioso.**

**Tan difícil de enamorar.**

Y esa otra voz interior que deliraba incoherencias, seguramente era producto de algún importante problemita psicológico que debería hacerse tratar en breve.

- ¿Terminaste con tus pendientes de hoy? –su voz sonó fría y autoritaria.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, ¿Qué otra razón habría para que estuviera dejando la oficina casi a media noche?

-Por supuesto –contestó, indiferente, mientras se levantaba.

-Mañana será el doble –articuló en voz baja, mientras imitaba a la muchacha.

-Si tiene algo en contra mío dígamelo, Uchiha –desafió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Creo haberte dicho ya que eres una _molestia_.

-Bien, las pilas y pilas de trabajo que me da no dicen lo mismo. Parece que se tomó el mes sabático y me relevó a mí sus deberes.

Vio como el joven clavaba en ella su mirada mientras se acercaba lentamente, retrocedió unos pasos mientras reñía con el inaudito temblor de sus piernas. No se explicaba por qué demonios sentía que su corazón luchaba insaciable por salir de pecho ante el simple avance de tan ególatra ser, ni mucho menos la razón por la cual sus ingratos sentidos amenazaban con desaparecer en cuestión de segundos, mientras sus neuronas tardaban cada vez más en recordarle que de quien estaban hablando era de la persona más repulsiva que había tenido la desgracia de conocer, y que sólo hacía eso para aumentar su ya inflado ego.

Chocó entonces con la paded, mientras en aquella penumbra el muchacho casi le deba alcance.

Tragó pesado. Mierda, ésa sería su perdición…

* * *

_Lo sé, están todos perdonados... pueden odiarme si quieren u.u_

_Pero antes de que llegue a mi algún intento de homicidio, quiero desearles a todos mis queridos lectores y lectoras, un muuy feliz día del amigo! n.n Este es el presente que se me ocurrió hacerles y espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado este cap tanto como yo escribiéndolo._

_Además agradecer por todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo con esta historia, la verdad no puedo creerlo.. ah, y con respecto a lo que dije en el chap anterior, me han encantado sus ideas y la mayoría de ellas pasó por mi cabeza, pero lo cierto es que tengo la mitad del siguiente capi escrita y puedo decir que ciertos temas comienzan a notar el rumbo, es decir, pueden opinar en este si quieren n.n_

_Ahora, antes de despedirme, qiero dedicarle el chap y desearle el mejor de los días a **one-san** que hizo que amara la cultura del manga y el animé, me arrastró hasta fanfiction, me alentó a comenzar a escribir y me envició completamente con Naruto... entre otras cosas. Así que Ro, ya sabes, muy muy feliz día de mi parte._

**_Saludos a todos y, como ya dije, que tengan un muy hermoso día del amigo!_**

* * *


	5. Mi mejor amigo

**Uchiha Corporation**

**.-.**

_- ¿Mi jefe? Es un cerdo machista licenciado, un precoz espécimen de macho ególatra y subdesarrollado con necesidad de adulación constante, ¿Qué puede tener de atractivo?_

_-Saku, es obvio, su tra..._

_-¡Ino-cerda! _

_Sasusaku_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personjes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, por supuesto y muy a mi pesar_

**.-.**

Capítulo anterior:Chocó entonces con la pared, mientras en aquella penumbra el muchacho casi le deba alcance.__

Tragó pesado. Mierda, ésa sería su perdición…

* * *

**Mi mejor amigo**

Mierda, algo andaba mal.

Podríamos empezar diciendo la lenta y seductora forma en la que estaba avanzando en ése mismo instante hacia _ella_.

Y es que por más que se quejara de eso, amaba ver las reacciones que producía ese avance en todas aquellas muchachas que conocía. Las más valientes temblaban ante su tacto, algunas con menos suerte malinterpretaban la situación, y tenía una buena excusa para despedirlas… y su ego rodeado de vanaglorias.

Pero no. Ella no estaba temblando, no estaba malinterpretando nada. No le afectaba en absoluto las distancias que hubiese entre ellos, por el contrario, retrocedía… simplemente no causaba el más mínimo efecto, en _ella._

Podía ver la profundidad de aquellas profundas lagunas esperanza que lo observaban con interrogación y su paso se vio interrumpido al rozar suavemente su pecho con el de _ella_… ¡Y la condenada seguía sin temblar!

Sin embargo, aquella actitud de eterna fierecilla se desvaneció en aquel mismo momento. Ahora que observaba cuánto más bajita que él era y qué tan pequeña se veía con tan cortas distancias, parecía sumamente frágil. Como si hubiese traspasado aquella barrera de orgullo y fingida seguridad que la hacía verse guerrera…

Y de vuelta la profundidad de esas orbes esmeraldas amenazando con desmantelar cada una de las facetas que tanto le había costado formar para ocultar la vulnerabilidad del verdadero Sasuke.

Vaciló unos instantes y llevó sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja de la muchacha. Claro que se arrepintió de ello en el mismo instante en que sintió su pulso acelerarse, como si aquello tuviese en su vida alguna importancia.

-Eres una molestia insolente, Ha-ru-no –susurró, apegándose al plan.

Se quedó inmóvil, desentendido de su propio cuerpo, quien ingratamente se negaba a cualquier intento de desplazamiento. Y, muy a pesar de ser recriminado por su orgullo, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no pudo contra aquel aroma a cerezo que rodeaba a es mujer y amenazaba con hacerlo prisionero.

Se reprochó mentalmente por aquellos pensamientos estúpidos y estuvo a punto de retroceder, cuando repentinamente un golpe seco y el titilar de la luz del lugar los sobresaltó a ambos.

La aprisionó contra su pecho al tiempo que sentía como su corazón bombeaba más fuerte que nunca ¿Era ese el final?

Se aferró más a ella, en aquel breve segundo en el que la impotencia dominó hasta el más escondido poro de su piel… no permitiría que nada le pasara.

Aunque se fuera su propia vida en ello.

Y ahora sí, la sintió temblar entre sus brazos.

El elevador dio nuevamente un golpe seco y comenzó a descender con más brusquedad, hasta que estabilizó sus movimientos y recuperó su ritmo normal.

Podía sentir contra su pecho el corazón de aquella muchacha, su pulso acelerado, y sus débiles brazos estrujándolo con temor. Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios al tiempo que comprendió que todo se había solucionado.

Abrió los ojos en el momento que entendió que estaban cerrados, y su mentón descansaba sobre aquellos sedosos cabellos rosados. La alejó con delicadeza de su cuerpo.

-Ya todo esta bien –aseguró.

-G-gracias –dejó escapar la muchacha, mientras alzaba la vista.

Vio el vestigio de algunas lágrimas en su rostro, y un extraño sentimiento se hizo presente en su pecho, mientras admiraba también la delicadeza que lucían sus facciones en aquellos momentos.

_"Definitivamente, dos semanas es mucho tiempo para no estar con una mujer, Sasuke Uchiha"_ –se dijo con reproche, mientras sentía el estremecimiento de su piel al observar los labios entreabiertos de la joven y su respiración agitada haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron mientras ambos recuperaban la estabilidad y la tranquilidad volvía a formar parte de ellos.

-Supongo que ha sido una falla técnica –dejó escapar, indiferente.

Iba a salir del lugar, cuando repentinamente sintió como era frenado por un débil agarre de la muchacha.

Dio media vuelta y vio su pequeña mano sosteniendo la de él.

La joven comenzó a avanzar con lentitud hasta el azabachado.

Y, por extraño que suene, algo se revolvió en su estómago en aquel preciso e ingrato momento. Retrocedió casi por inercia, hasta dar contra la puerta de un elevador ya cerrado…

Los suaves dedos de la pelirrosada se posaron con cuidado en su bien formado pecho y observó estático como su delicada figura desaparecía con una exasperante lentitud el corto espacio que había entre ellos… ¿La pequeña fiera había caído como todas?

Y ése fue el primer pensamiento que su orgullo avaló, ignorando momentáneamente el estremecimiento de cada poro de su piel.

Y el temblor presente en sus piernas.

Y su pulso que comenzaba a agitarse.

Y sus pensamientos que habían decido hacer huelga por tiempo indeterminado.

Y quizás fue el resultado de todo lo anterior, el hecho de que Sasuke cerrara los ojos al momento en que la joven rozó con delicadeza su mejilla y arrastró aquellos pequeños y perfectos labios hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

Se relamió inconcientemente los labios, justo cuando ella decidió hablar.

-Eres un jefe intolerable, U-chi-ha.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No había pronunciado aquello de la forma sexy que él esperaba, sino de una manera completamente agresiva, desafiante, segura…

"_Eres un jefe intolerable, U-chi-ha"_

Vio como la joven presionaba un pequeño botón, mientras comenzaba a entender lo que la muchacha había dicho.

Las puertas se abrieron deliberadamente, tras una leve sonrisa de los labios de la pelirrosada… haciendo que el joven azabachado tuviese que hacer uso de sus mejores reflejos para no caer.

"_Eres un jefe intolerable, U-chi-ha"_

Sonrió de forma sarcástica mientras la veía marcharse. Sí, había caído.

Haruno Sakura había logrado lo que muchas jóvenes ni habían llegado a aspirar… y lo había hecho bajo sus reglas.

-Definitivamente, es una molestia insoportable –murmuró a regañadientes, observando el camino por el que la muchacha se había ido.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se sumergió más en el agua caliente de su bañera. Jugó unos segundos con la espuma.

El brillo jade de su mirada voló hacia el reloj: las cinco. No había dormido en toda la noche y tanto a ella como a ustedes le gustaría saber el condenado motivo.

En tres horas debería estar nuevamente en la oficina y su cuerpo, aun reposando en tan cómoda posición, comenzaba a pasarle factura de aquello de tantas horas sin dormir…

Suspiró, recordaba aquellas semanas que se pasaba noches sin lograr conciliar el sueño… recordaba aquellas madrugadas de pesadillas y soledad.

Meneó la cabeza, eso formaba parte del pasado.

Un pasado que enterró hacía ya casi dos años, uno que enterró con su apellido, uno que enterró con su familia.

Insólitamente, lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos fue el sonido de su celular.

Frunció el seño mientras tomaba una toalla y se dirigía hacia el susodicho aparatito, lo tomó y contestó la llamada.

_-Estoy en la puerta de tu apartamento._

Su sonrisa se amplió completamente y corrió a colocarse un rápido camisón y desatar su cabello, minutos después se encontraba abriendo la superficie caoba frente a ella, con la alegría tatuada en aquella enorme y radiante sonrisa.

Se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del recién llegado, casi derribándolo en aquel acto, y abrazó con fuerza el torso de su mejor amigo.

- ¡Naruto-kun! –gritó con efusividad.

-Sakura-chan, ¡Tanto tiempo! –saludó el rubio.

-Mírate, hasta estas más alto –comentó la pelirrosada con un mohín sumamente divertido.

-Y tú cada días más hermosa, Sakura-chan –sonrió el muchacho, causando el sonrojo de su amiga.

Y en aquel mismo instante, mientras la figura del joven cruzaba el umbral, es que entendía que lo había extrañado como siquiera ella se imagina. Sonrío, amaba esos gestos que sólo él tenía.

- ¿Tienes dónde quedarte? –indagó, viendo como cargaba sus maletas hacia el comedor.

-Sí, antes del medio día me habilitan el departamento que alquilé –contestó entusiasmado.

- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo piensas permanecer en Japón? –indagó con cierto temor a su respuesta, mientras comenzaba a batir café.

-Por tiempo indeterminado –sonrío alegre.

Definitivamente, tres meses habían sido _demasiado_.

-Oye, Sakura-chan –comenzó, un tanto más serio.

-Si, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, mientras se las arreglaba batiendo la susodicha masa viscosa que comenzaba a dejar horribles manchas en su inmaculado pijama.

-Te he notado muy despierta cuando atendiste, ¿Acaso no estabas durmiendo?

-Sí dormía, sólo me había levantado por algo de agua –mintió.

Definitivamente, no quería preocuparlo.

Uzumaki Naruto ya se había preocupado suficiente por ella en su momento, inclusive había rechazado un contrato de filmar en el exterior por aquellos días. Y simplemente, ahora quería que fuera todo sonrisas… ahora que, aparentemente, la vida comenzaba a dejarle una merecida revancha.

-Cuéntame, Naruto, ¿Qué tal es América?, ¿Cómo te ha ido en las grabaciones?, ¿Has hablado ya con las muchachas?

El joven se levantó con calma y sumamente divertido ante la emoción de la chica, tomó con cuidado la taza donde la pelirrosada luchaba insaciable con el susodicho café y continuó él con dicho trabajo.

-Mejor cuéntame tú, ¿Aún no has comenzado esas clases de cocina, verdad?

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

.

.

Sí, ése era, definitivamente, un horrible día de trabajo. Papeles, reuniones, decisiones importantes y, principalmente… se había postergado la reunión con Lups. Frunció el ceño, _necesitaba_ conseguir la firma de esa empresa, líder monopólico…

Y a penas era el medio día.

Gruñó por lo bajo y sintió dos leves toques en la puerta.

-Adelante.

Y entonces vio a la figura de su secretaria entrando por la puerta… claro, casi olvidaba la pequeña guerra que llevaba con ella. Una en la que por cierto iba perdiendo.

Algo que por cierto no iba a permitir.

-La cena con Lups S.A fue postergada a la semana próxima…

-Sí, ya lo sé –la interrumpió-. Encárgate personalmente de los papeles necesarios y arregla en el mejor restauran la cena y sus detalles.

-De acuerdo –aceptó la muchacha, para luego retirarse del lugar.

Observó unos instantes el lugar vacío que dejó la muchacha. Ahora que se ponía a examinarla mejor, tenía rasgos bastantes peculiares.

Como por ejemplo, el cabello rosa. Y no es que jamás haya notado eso, sino que no había reparado en la figura de su asistente… además de sus ojos. Eran verdes, como quizás lo sean los de millones de mujeres alrededor del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo, había algo en ellos que les daba un color diferente. Era el color del mismísimo misterio, una extraña profundidad que parecía esconder un centenar de cosas…

Pero sin dudas, lo que más causaba su gracia era su complexión. Pequeña y sin mayores extravagancias, le sacaba más de una cabeza sin problema alguno y, sin embargo, su porte y sus formas la hacían verse como toda una digna guerrera. Era como una caja de Pandora, parecía de lo más tierna y débil y a la vez demostraba seguridad y perspicacia…

Meneó la cabeza, ¿Qué demonios hacía pensando en eso?

TOC TOC

Nuevamente dos pequeños golpes irrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Adelante Ha…

Vio entrar a la figura de aquella persona y una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en sus labios.

-Dobe –saludó, desde su asiento.

- ¡Teme! –dijo el rubio, sentándose frente a su escritorio.

- ¿Cuándo regresaste?

Naruto se cruzó de piernas en el cómodo asiento y comenzó a ver los papeles sobre la superficie de madera.

-Hoy por la madrugada, y no pienso irme de Japón hasta dentro de un buen tiempo –aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Puedes quedarte en casa si quieres.

-No te preocupes, ya he llevado mis cosas hacia el hotel, pienso quedarme ahí por tiempo indefinido… y luego comprar algún departamento.

-Es buena idea.

-Oye, ¿Qué es esto? –indagó, viendo la carpeta caratulada con "Lups"

-Unos informes que acaba de traerme mi secretaria.

- ¿Tu secretaria? –repitió sorprendido-. Hubiese jurado que ya la habrías despedido para cuando llegara.

-No te burles, usuratoncachi. No puedo despedirla de la nada… Uchiha amenazó con casarme –soltó, llevando la mirada hacia el suelo.

El joven Uzumaki detuvo en aquel mismo instante todo movimiento y lo miró incrédulo.

-No vas a hacerlo… ¿Verdad?

- ¿Y qué otra opción tengo? –preguntó excusándose.

-A ver veamos… ¿Negarte es una?

- ¿Negar una orden de mi padre? Ja, como si no lo conocieras.

Una triste mirada recorrió al Uchiha.

-Siempre pensé que encontrarías un límite, por la simple naturaleza de tu personalidad… pero mira, teme, me equivoqué.

- ¿Y qué tal si mejor no me comentas qué tal América, dobe?

El rubio soltó una sonrisa.

-Estoy en una importante reunión y no quiero ser interrumpido –anunció el azabachado al intercomunicador.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

.

.

-No puedo Ino, el ogro que tengo como jefe me ha dicho que debo venir el sábado a terminar con unos asuntos –se excusó, bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo.

-Ésa no es una excusa válida –se quejó la rubia, frunciendo el seño-. Mañana vamos a reunirnos por fin con todos los ex alumnos del Konoha y no vas a faltar por el capricho de tu jefe… si eso no estaba en el contrato puedes no obedecerlo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero en cuanto tengo una excusa va a despedirme, estoy segura –dijo, dándole una mordida a su almuerzo.

-Bien mira, yo misma voy a encargarme de tu disfraz y voy a dejarlo en tu apartamento para que cuando regreses a las siete el sábado puedas cambiarte y asistir a la fiesta, ¿De acuerdo?

-Muchas gracias, Ino-cerda –sonrió la pelirosada.

-No hay problema frente de marquesina… oye, por cierto, ¿Naruto irá?

- ¡Por supuesto! Hinata dijo que iba a encargarse de su disfraz, además mencionó algo de que quería convencer a un viejo amigo… -agregó como pensativa.

- ¿Lo conoces?

-Según él, no conozco al muchacho pero…

-Pero Naruto y tú han sido amigos desde siempre, ¿Cómo no lo conocerías?

-Exacto… y no es que haya pasado cada milésima de mi vida con él, pero creo que me hubiese comentado de tener otras amistades.

-Qué interesante –agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Me gustaría saber qué tipo de persona será.

-Por el carácter de Naruto, será alguien idéntico a él.

-Sí, ya lo creo.

-Bien, debo volver a trabajar… lo bueno de este fin de semana, es que no habrá absolutamente nada de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Jajaja, matarían por estar en tu puesto Haruno… además dicen que los que se pelean de chicos se aman cuando grandes.

-Ino, creo recordar el hecho de mi mayoría de edad.

Ambas rieron.

-Vamos, que no se te haga tarde, nos vemos Sakura.

-

-

-

Sábado. Sí, tal y como oyeron era, en efecto, _sábado_.

Un sábado glorioso que anunciaba su supervivencia a aquella primera semana. Y es que después de lo ocurrido en el elevador, su jefe se había ensañado con ella como nunca. Pero no, había logrado resistir a su última hora de trabajo y ahora sólo estaba dispuesta a darse un relajante baño, calzarse el bendito disfraz y asistir a aquella fiesta en donde se reencontraría con tantos viejos amigos. Y quizás, quizás hasta tenía la suerte de… no, por más que así lo quisiera, él no iriía. Era evidente.

¿Por qué?

Simple.

Él se hallaba en aquellos momentos a millas y millas de distancias, en Estados Unidos, para ser más exactos. Y además de eso, estaba el pequeño hecho de que no hablaron en los últimos dos años.

Pero mierda, lo extrañaba.

Lo extraña demasiado, no podía negarlo.

Suspiró, por una condenada vez, debería de quedarse en el presente.

Meneó la cabeza y sonrió al imaginar lo divertida que sería esa noche… sí, sería perfecta, sería la noche que en que la vida le diera la revancha por tantos años de derrotas; lo presentía.

Volvió a sonreír y se dirigió a su habitación, donde su amiga había quedado en dejarle su atuendo.

Abrió la puerta con ímpetu, mientras sonreía emocionada… y lo vio.

Sí, ahí estaba su disfraz, tendido muy delicadamente sobre su cama… y algo en su rostro se desfiguró en aquel momento.

Algo parecido a un tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo…

No, no y NO… algo definitivamente andaba mal, se había producido un error, no había duda.

Definitivamente, no iría a la fiesta con _eso_.

* * *

_Sí lo sé, odian mis finales. Es algo que debería replantearme u.u pero eso será en el siguiente chap! Ya que poorr fin, estoy a un paso de la fiesta de disfraces que tanto esperé n.n jajaaj_

_No voy a mentir, todabía no comienzo a escribirla, pero toodas las ideas están perfectamente ordenadas y les aseguro que va a ser una noche de lo más... interesante. Quizás también sorprendente n.n ahora la gran prengunta..._

**_¿De qué se imaginan difrazado a Sasuke?, ¿Y Sakura?_**

_ jajaa lo único claro, es que a ella pareció no gustarle mucho la idea... pero en fin, sólo me queda agradecerles de corazón por todo el inesperado apoyo que esyo recibiendo con esta historia n.n_

_ah, y por cierto, muchos me han mencionado que ven mi fic actualizado cuando no hay chaps nuevos... no es un error. Lo que pasa es que personalmente me gusta leer las historias capitulo a capitulo, pero en el foto de Naruto es la primera vez que pasa que quizás no puedo pasar por la semana y ya hay varias actualizaciones! Entonces, como sé que subo un capi cada 7 días, repongo el anterior un dia antes, para los que no pueden pasar a diario y tienen manías como las mias u.u jaajaja_

_En fin, nos leemos el próximo domingo n.n saludoss y espero que el chap haya sido de su agrado!_

_Besos,!_


	6. Perdiendo

**Uchiha Corporation**

**.-.**

_- ¿Mi jefe? Es un cerdo machista licenciado, un precoz espécimen de macho ególatra y subdesarrollado con necesidad de adulación constante, ¿Qué puede tener de atractivo?_

_-Saku, es obvio, su tra..._

_-¡Ino-cerda! _

_Sasusaku_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, por supuesto y muy a mi pesar_

**.-.**

Capítulo anterior: _Abrió la puerta con ímpetu, mientras sonreía emocionada… y lo vio._

_Sí, ahí estaba su disfraz, tendido muy delicadamente sobre su cama… y algo en su rostro se desfiguró en aquel momento._

_Algo parecido a un tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo…_

_No, no y NO… algo definitivamente andaba mal, se había producido un error, no había duda._

_Definitivamente, no iría a la fiesta con __eso__._

* * *

**Perdiendo**

- Y dime, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te hace pensar que no me negaré? –indagó, con la burla signando sus palabras y una de sus cejas arqueada.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te hace pensar a ti que vas a negarte? –retrucó, desafiando a su amigo con la mirada.

-Bien, que yo recuerde, aún tengo control sobre mi persona, Uzumaki.

-Yo creo que tu padre no piensa lo mismo, Uchiha –contestó.

-Lo que él piense o no me es totalmente indiferente –se atajó, mientras rompía el contacto visual y observaba el gran ventanal-. Pero si hay algo de lo que puedes estar seguro es que _**no**_, repito, **NO** está en mis planes ir a ninguna fiesta de disfraces con motivos pseudo-melancólicos vestido como un sátiro con delirios de justiciero –determinó, contundente.

El rubio dibujó una pequeña sonrisa,_ ya vería el Uchiha cuánto le duraba su determinación…_

-Ni lo pienses, no hay forma de que me convenzas –se atajó, leyendo las expresiones de su amigo.

_Bien, quizás esta vez el hueso sería más difícil de roer._

.

.

.

.

Definitivamente esa quinta era preciosa. El ostentoso resplandor de la luna alumbraba todos y cada uno de los detalles que no habían pasado de la vista de la organizadora. Luces, ambientación, música, todo. Y dicho paisaje era testigo de diferentes reencuentros entre los ya conocidos ex alumnos de cierta secundaria…

-No entiendo cómo me dejé convencer –se quejó apretando los dientes.

…_o quizás no._

-Vamos, no te deprimas, que te queda muy bien esa capa –rió el rubio.

-Un chiste más, y compruebo el filo de la espada en tu cuello, usuratonkachi.

-Vamos, será una noche divertida… tranquilízate un poco.

-Sí, eso lo dices tú después de seis copas de sake… ¿Qué demonios aprendiste en América, dobe?

-Ya cállate, teme, además tú también tomaste. Cállate y baila un rato.

El lugar terminaba de llenarse, y una que otra persona se detenía a saludar a Naruto. Observó por unos instantes a su amigo, jamás en su vida se lo hubiese imaginado con ese disfraz de… ¿Sheriff?

Una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios. Nunca, nunca, jamás de los jamases… se permitiría ser redoblado ante la idea de su suerte de novia y vestir un traje así.

Claro que también había que admitir que al muchacho no le sentaba nada mal…

-Mira, ella es Hinata –susurró enderezándose y haciendo referencia a la muchacha que avanzaba hacia ellos.

Al fin la conocería. Años enteros pasó escuchando, soportando el inaguantable monólogo sobre la susodicha muchacha, y ahora conocería quién era la que le robaba el sueño a su… _hermano_.

-Buenas noches –saludó ella, con una sonrisa.

Nota personal: tu cuñada es la abejita.

Cuando Naruto calzó ese disfraz _sugerido_ por aquella mujer, su mente pasó a deducir instantáneamente que ella iría disfrazada de vaquera o algo por el estilo, pero… ¿¡Abeja?!, ¿Dónde demonios cuadraba eso en la historia?

No lograba comprender por qué es que…

_**"Sasuke…" **_-reprochó una voz interiormente, deteniendo su procesión de pensamientos.

Oh, si… claro, cof cof… morbo.

Y luego de desechar tantas teorías, pasó a detenerse en la muchacha. Bien, estaba bien proporcionada, él debía sacarle cuando mucho algunos centímetros, llevaba aquel sedoso cabello azabache jugando al compás del viento y el traje le sentaba a la perfección. Sonrió, su amigo no hablaba cualquier cosa cuando decía haber encontrado a su _mujer._

-Sasuke, ella es Hinata. Hina-chan, él es Sasuke –presentó.

-Mucho gusto –saludó la joven.

-Un placer –contestó, ahondando en el inmaculado brillo del iris de la muchacha.

- ¿Viniste sola? –interrogó ahora el rubio.

-No, con Ino –contestó, dando vuelta y haciéndole una seña a la chica.

Observó cómo venía ahora la otra joven hacia ellos… vestida como una suerte de… ¿gladiadora romana? Sí, le recordaba a cierta publicidad de gaseosa. Lo cierto era que aquel traje dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y estaba muy bien equipado si lo que buscaba era guerra. Que por la lanza que llevaba como aditamento, él sospechaba que si…

- ¡Naruto! –gritó, abrazando al aludido.

- ¡Ino, tanto tiempo! Quiero presentarte a alguien. Él es Sasuke, Sasuke… ella es Ino.

Ambos sonrieron a modo de saludo, para que luego aquella mujer de largos cabellos de oro y orbes zafiro continuara la charla con su amigo.

Si hay algo que debería admitir, es que las mujeres de aquella secundaria eran realmente bonitas.

- ¡Chicas! –chilló una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡Ten Ten! –respondieron ellas al unísono.

Giró levemente para ver como se abrazaban y luego la recién llegada dedicaba una enorme sonrisa al resto de los allí presentes.

- ¿Caperucita roja?, ¡Te queda divino! –comentó Ino.

- ¿Y Neji de qué ha venido? Me lo he cruzado ayer y se negó a contarme –agregó la joven Hyuga, refunfuñando.

- ¿Neji? –indagó, confundida-. Neji venía conmigo hacia acá para saludarlas –continuó, inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada-. ¡Hyuga Neji, sal de atrás de ese árbol en este preciso momento!! –chilló, con una pequeña vena en la sien-. No voy a estar rastreándote toda la noche –finalizó.

Y entonces todos vieron como desde detrás de una vieja corteza, se asomaba el rostro de aquel joven… y todos, en el fondo, entendieron su actitud. Ya que no es cosa de todos los días ver al serio, fuerte y centrado Hyuga Neji, uno de los mejores promedios de su curso… metido en una suerte de pijama cuadrillé con un hacha de juguete en la mano. En otras palabras, de leñador.

Y hasta Sasuke Uchiha entendió en ese instante al pobre muchacho, y procuró vigilar que ningún delirio suicida hiciera que el pobre terminara en una trágica zambullida en la pileta del fondo…

Y fue en aquel momento en que algo los distrajo a todos los allí presentes, cuando de la mismísima nada las puertas de entrada se abrieron de par en par y repiquetearon suavemente contra la pared.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a la figura que se encontraba en el umbral, quien estaba evidentemente algo cohibida.

Sus pupilas volaron hacia aquel lugar, encontrándose con algo que le tensó la mandíbula al instante. Recorrió la imagen de la joven un par de veces, antes de entender que, aparentemente, tanta belleza también era posible para los humanos… La recién llegada no llevaba uno de los disfraces más convencionales de todos, eso era claro.

Un pequeñísimo y ajustado delantal de enfermera era lo único que cubría su cuerpo de la exposición a la vista ajena, llevaba también la bincha característica de ese empleo, unas muñequeras con la cruz roja tatuada en ellas, el conocido estetoscopio y… una liga en la pierna izquierda.

Y, sin embargo, lucía de lo más elegante…

Reparó en su rostro unos minutos, llevaba consigo una graciosa peluca rosa chicle que le daba un toque especial al personaje que buscaba encarnar, y un sofisticado antifaz de plumas inmaculadas cubrían aquellas enigmáticas pupilas…

Mierda, era _hermosa_.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

A esas alturas, su rostro debía verse como un tomate maduro… mínimamente. ¿Qué acaso todos habían olvidado que podían hacer otras cosas aparte de observarla? Y más de… _esa_ manera.

No era una mirada superficial, no señor. Las más de sesenta personas que había en aquella sala estaban, literalmente, clavándole la mirada sin mayores reparos.

_"Para que reavives tus pasiones, Sak"_ Recordó la nota que había a un lado del traje.

No había dudas, mataría a Ino en breve.

Si no mal recordaba… le habían mencionado que al fondo de la estancia había una interesante pileta de natación.

Trató de mezclarse entre la multitud para encontrar alguna cara conocida… Demonios, nunca se había sentido tan incómoda en toda su vida. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si se andaba paseando por ahí con más del cincuenta por ciento de su cuerpo al aire. Si Ino quería andar de exhibicionismos esa noche, ¡que lo hiciera con ella! Pero no, la tomó a Sakura de carnada, por supuesto… pero lo más increíble de todo eso, es que ninguna de las cuatro casas de disfraces por las que pasó para intentar encontrar algo mas decente que ponerse, tenían ni un solo atuendo que cubriera más que eso.

Lo único que había logrado conseguir era cambiar las botas de plataforma por unos zapatos de taco alto un tanto más delicados… claro que el detalle es que no sabía caminar con esas cosas encima.

…Y ahora tenía que andar como pisando huevos, con pasos pausados e imitando a las modelos para no terminar en el piso.

Si, todo había salido simplemente _perfecto_.

- ¡Sakura! –llamó una voz a su espalda.

La joven se dio vuelta y dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Temari-san!, ¿Cómo has estado, tanto tiempo?

-Muy bien, muchas gracias –sonrió la rubia, quien vestía una hermosa yukata tradicional japonesa, junto con el abanico.

Era entendible aquel disfraz, ya que sus raíces eran japonesas… pero sus costumbres americanas.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?, si no mal recuerdo tú te graduaste en Suna…

-Sí, pero ayer Shikamaru se mostró particularmente insistente en venir y me ha pedido que lo acompañe.

-Ya veo… ¿Así que ustedes dos están juntos? –preguntó, guiñando un ojo.

Observó el sonrojo de su acompañante y rió ante eso, y fue entonces que algo dentro de ella pareció dar un estrepitoso vuelco.

-Y dime… ¿Has venido tú sola a Japón?

-Así es, Sakura-san –comenzó-. En realidad he venido por cuestiones de negocios, pero las cosas están aparentemente demoradas, debería regresar mañana… pero sinceramente no sé como repercutirá en todo ese asunto.

-Ya veo, entonces espero que todo pueda solucionarse –agregó, haciendo un esfuerzo por dibujar una sonrisa.

- ¡Sakura, Temari! –sonó entonces la voz de Ino.

**Corrección, lo que pronto será el **_**cadáver**_** de Ino**

De vuelta viendo tantos rostros conocidos, tan hermoso grupo que había dejado atrás… y era conciente de lo mucho que a veces extrañaba a toda esa gente que siempre dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios de sus días más oscuros.

- ¿Y Hinata? –interrogó luego de un rato la pelirrosada.

-Se ha ido con Naruto –simplificó su amiga.

-Jajaja, y yo que pensaba pasar con Naruto algún rato de esta noche –rió la joven Haruno-. En fin, creo que iré un segundo al tocador –terminó, dibujando una sonrisa.

Trató de hacerse camino por entre la gente, cruzándose de por medio a un Shikamaru con un elegante Kimono y un Rock Lee disfrazado de cantante de rock con cierta tendencia a proclamar la llama de la juventud desaforadamente... También a un Kiba vestido de _Sherlock Holmes_, quien aseguraba que su mascota era Watson. Volvió a encaminarse hacia el tocador, cuando una voz conocida detuvo su paso.

-Buenas noches a todos –sonaron en el aire las palabras de Ten Ten, desde un micrófono en la pista de baile-. Primero que nada, espero que estén disfrutando esta noche tanto como yo, y que hayan apreciado del mismo modo este maravilloso reencuentro, luego de dos largos años –se detuvo a sonreír y prosiguió-. Pero ahora, quiero darle paso a la parte cursi y tranquila de la noche, ya que luego de haber comido y bailado ¿Verdad que viene muy bien una pieza tranquila? Por eso los invito a tomar de la mano a la primer persona que tengan al lado, y bailemos uno de esos lentos que tanto nos sirvieron de excusa en épocas de secundaria.

La muchacha dejó el micrófono, las luces del lugar bajaron y el aire comenzó a ser mecido por la suave melodía de una tranquila canción.

Dio la vuelta para continuar con su camino, cuando repentinamente chocó contra una de las personas del lugar.

-Perdón –articuló vanamente, ya que estaba segura de que fue ahogado por todo el sonido del lugar.

Levantó la vista y se cruzó entonces con la figura de lo que parecía ser uno de sus ídolos cuando niña… Demonios, ¿Cómo era su nombre?

Batman…

No, Batman no era…

¡Superman!

No, él tampoco…

¿Spiderman?

No, definitivamente no era ése…

¿Qué acaso todos terminaban con _–man_?

No…

El zorro.

Sí, la persona que tenía en frente era, en efecto, _el zorro_.

Llevaba consigo un traje negro que lograba resaltar su buen porte, así como también aquel sombrero azabache subrayaba con gala sus facciones.

Indagó unos segundos detrás del oscuro antifaz y se encontró invadida por dos pupilas tan profundas y hechizantes como la mismísima noche, mientras los labios de aquel hombre se curvaban en una imperceptible sonrisa.

Mierda, era terriblemente _sexy_.

Un segundo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que pensó así de un hombre?...

Vio como levantaba una mano en forma de muda invitación y, tras dedicarle una sonrisa, la tomó con delicadeza.

Sentía como tomaba con cuidado su cintura, mientras ella se aferró sutilmente a su torso, sintiendo entonces el magnífico estado físico del muchacho… continuó bailando al compás de la orquesta, cuando sintió sus piernas temblar ante el penetrante aroma de aquel muchacho.

Se aferró más a aquel hombre de forma casi inconciente, y sonrió al reconocer que había olvidado esa sensación de tener la garganta seca ante la simpleza de un roce. Y es que Sakura Haruno no vanagloriaba la estética, y tampoco se permitía idolatrar a entes carentes de sentido común y con pura soberbia con un cuerpo espectacular.

Sin embargo, le resultó difícil controlar a sus sentidos en el momento en que el joven optó por reducir las distancias, y se sintió halada por los fuertes brazos de aquel hombre que la tenía totalmente delirando incoherencias.

Buscó casi por acto reflejo su mirada y se encontró nuevamente con lo fugaz y lo eterno fundidos en la perfección de aquellas pupilas… que la acechaban como predadoras ante una presa indefensa.

Mierda, se sentía condenadamente _vulnerable_ ante la simple mirada de aquel extraño.

Vio como su acompañante descendía con lentitud hasta acercarse de forma muy _peligrosa_ a sus labios, y fue en ese preciso instante en que Haruno Sakura, la fuerte, orgullosa, repleta de autocontrol y la heredera del imperio monopólico Haruno, se rindió sin más excusas a cerrar los ojos ante la adictiva magia de aquel momento…

- ¡Sakura-chan!

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Así que crees que mientras más los fuerces a estar juntos, más se interesará Cupido en ellos –soltó, completamente irónico.

-Dije que no dejaría esto en manos del destino, es de la felicidad de mi propio hijo de lo que estamos hablando –contestó, aún con la mirada perdida en el resplandor de la ostentosa luna que se encontraba del otro lado del ventanal.

-Puedes valer tu peso en excusas que hagan que pasen juntos las veinticuatro horas del día, y eso aún no garantizaría que al final comenzaran a soportarse.

-Pero daría más probabilidades a que eso suceda –se atajó.

Suspiró resignado, Fugaku podía resultar de lo más obstinado.

-Tsunade se ha mostrado de acuerdo con ese utópico plan tuyo -dejó escapar, vencido.

-Así que se lo has comentado –reflexionó el mayor-. Bien, es una de las mejores noticias que me pudiste haber dado –sonrió-. Me pondré en contacto con ella lo antes posible… para ser francos, siempre tuve intriga en conocerla.

El de cabellos plateados dibujó una sonrisa y se acomodó en su asiento.

-Y te sorprenderás cuando lo hagas, puedo asegurarte que por suerte o por desgracia, no hay en este mundo dos mujeres como ella…

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Cerró lo ojos un efímero segundo, mientras oía la música que guiaba su compás, y sentía entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de aquella mujer que le había cautivado desde un principio. Se acercó más a ella de forma inconciente, y sintió bajo su tacto la delicadeza de aquella misteriosa desconocida.

Demonios, no tenía idea qué era lo que lo impulsaba a tanto interés hacia la muchacha, tanta _necesidad_; pero definitivamente, no era una de sus sensaciones favoritas en el mundo… sentía cómo ardía en el estómago.

Indagó en sus ojos, y se encontró entonces con el destello esmeralda más profundo que tuvo la suerte de conocer detrás de aquel elegante antifaz. Era un brillo extraño, exótico, _único_.

Se sintió altamente patético ante la cursilería de aquellos pensamientos, pero antes de lograr replantearse aquella forma de actuar, se encontró asimismo acercándose a aquellos perfectos y tan deseados labios de la muchacha…

Su pulso se aceleró, la sintió temblar bajo su tacto.

- ¡Sakura-chan!

Abrió los ojos con brusquedad mientras se reincorporaba y se alejaba de ella casi por inercia, tan sólo sosteniéndola por la cintura… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

- ¡Sakura-chan, estaba buscándote! –observó la situación unos segundos, y vio como la figura de cierto rubio conocido se acercaba hacia ellos.

- ¡Naruto-kun! –oyó la voz de aquella muchacha, mientras se echaba en los brazos de su amigo.

Rememorando…

"_Nota personal: la abejita es tu cuñada"_

¿Dónde pudo haberse confundido con una enfermera de lo más sexy capaz de estremecer hasta el poro más dormido de tu ser?

-Te extrañé –le dijo la desconocida dulcemente, mientras se separaban.

-También yo, y lo sabes –sonrió el muchacho-. Oye, quiero presentarte a alguien –continuó.

Y quizás esta fuera la parte en la que él cuadraba en el asunto…

-Sakura, él es el amigo del que les hablé –comenzó, a lo que el aludido dibujó una sonrisa-, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Mucho gusto –dejó escapar el joven, increíblemente, no por mera cortesía.

Vio entonces cómo los labios de la joven se curvaban en una ininteligible mueca.

-Sasuke ella es mi amiga de la infancia, mi hermanita menor –prosiguió con entusiasmo.

-No hace falta, Naruto-kun –lo interrumpió igual de dulce-. Él ya me conoce –determinó, enfrentando audazmente la mirada del Uchiha.

Por acto reflejo, Sasuke alzó una ceja y rogó a su mente que le ayudara… ¿Él conocía a la chica?

Un segundo, un segundo… no, definitivamente, eso era imposible. Pero se parecía demasiado… es decir, si quizás (y sólo quizás), ésa no fuese una peluca… no, mejor sería dejar de delirar.

Haruno Sakura no tenía unos ojos tan espectaculares.

Haruno Sakura carecía (como todas las demás mujeres sobre la faz de la Tierra) del poder de hacerlo estremecer realmente.

Haruno Sakura no contaba con ese cuerpo, esculpido como en porcelana.

Ni mucho menos con aquellos labios que suplicaban ser besados con todos aquellos sentimientos desconocidos para el joven Uchiha.

Definitivamente, ésa mujer no era, se repite, _**no **_era _Sakura Haruno._

- ¿La conoces? –interrogó confundido el Uzumaki.

-Por supuesto –se adelantó la joven, acercándose hasta quedar frente a él.

Observó cómo se quitaba con cuidado el precioso antifaz inmaculado…

-Sakura Haruno, su secretaria –saludó, con una filosa sonrisa clavada en los labios.

Atinó a sonreír de la misma manera, como última arma de defensa… luego de quedar tan expuesto ante esa mujer.

-Uff, es una suerte –interrumpió un desentendido Naruto-. Siempre son un lío las presentaciones.

El rubio observó el rostro de uno y de otro, hasta que…

-Espera un segundo, ¿Dijiste su secretaria?… ¿Tú eres la erudita que está logrando sobrevivir a las invictas garras del Uchiha? –preguntó con sumo entusiasmo.

-Una completa molestia –corrigió el azabachado.

-Un _jefe intolerable_ –contraatacó.

Mierda, de verdad estaba perdiendo. Perdiendo en su propio juego, perdiendo bajo sus reglas, perdiendo ante una mujer, perdiendo ante _ella_.

-Mi padre, mi mejor amigo… ¿Qué acaso bailabas conmigo porque soy el siguiente en tu lista? –atinó a decir.

-En realidad, bailaba contigo por tener el encanto de desconocer tu personalidad.

Las últimas sílabas de aquello parecían salir quebradas desde su garganta, y luego simplemente la muchacha comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

.

-Ella no se merece ese trato de tu parte –afirmó, de una forma demasiado seria para ser Naruto-. Conozco a Sakura desde niños y puedo asegurarte que si hay alguien diferente al resto, ésa es la pequeña Haruno… y que tú te hayas olvidado de lo que el amor significa, no quiere decir que las personas que no lo merecen paguen tus deudas.

-Entiendo que la conozcas, dobe, pero ella es realmente una molestia –aseguró, haciendo a un lado aquel molesto antifaz junto con el sombrero.

-Pero no voy a permitir que lastimes a esa molestia, Uchiha.

Mierda, ¿Y ese Naruto de dónde había salido? El pequeño rubio defendiendo algo de tal manera… eso sonaba completamente a increíble. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, sin una contestación válida con la cual responder.

- ¿Qué tal si vas a decirle que lleva un muy bonito disfraz? –preguntó, con una sonrisa.

-Dame una buena razón para hacerlo –exigió.

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras emprendía camino hacia su novia.

-Bien, que de verdad lleva puesto un muy bonito disfraz, y no puedes decirme que no piensas lo mismo.

Suspiró, estaba literalmente entre la espada y la pared.

Como muchos de los aquí presentes deben saber, el orgullo Uchiha no tiene límites ni fronteras… sin embargo, si hay algo que el joven Sasuke sabía era que no perdería su amistad con aquel rubio molesto. Eso no estaba siquiera dentro de sus posibles especulaciones, o por lo menos no sería por orgullo…

Y fue casi sin darse cuenta, que sus pasos se encontraron siguiendo el rastro que había dejado la pelirrosada.

-Si, Uchiha, ya ves que eres un completo idiota –se reprendió, conforme se alejaba del tumulto de gente.

Se notaba que su mejor amigo de verdad la apreciaba… y que el sentimiento era muy correspondido de parte de la joven. _Demasiado _correspondido.

Es decir, por primera vez había visto sonreír a Sakura Haruno, ¡Y qué sonrisa! Aquellos labios curvados de felicidad era un atentado contra la maldad.

"_**Y el autocontrol"**_

Pero tanto homenaje a la perfección no iba dirigido a él, claro que no, nunca iba dirigido a él. Ni de la tal Haruno, ni de nadie.

De hecho, de la mujer con la más hermosa sonrisa que en su condenada vida había conocido, solo recibía una sarta de ironías para tenga y guarde reservas hasta para sus nietos. Un comentario punzante tras otro… pero eso no era todo, no señor, no era todo. Además, era aquella mujer la que le estaba enseñando a ser derrotado, a _perder_.

Cerró con fuerza los puños, ¿Por qué demonios no consiguió una asistente por él mismo antes de finalizar el plazo? De esa manera, jamás en su vida se hubiese cruzado con aquel brillo jade que estaba haciendo replantearle cada maldito aspecto de su vida, como si todo lo que llevaba viviendo los últimos veinticinco años mereciera ser directamente tirado al tacho. Entonces que alguien responda, ¡¿Por qué?!

_**"Orgullo"**_

Exactamente, había sido por orgullo, por no querer ceder ante su padre... porque ¿saben otra cosa? Así es, siquiera su propia familia lo había aceptado. De hecho, la única persona por la que se había sentido amado… le había dejado ya hace mucho tiempo, le había dejado junto con un indescriptible dolor clavado en el pecho, que silenciosamente estrangulaba todas y cada una de las venas encargadas de alimentar al corazón, con una _sensación_ de vacío total tatuada en la garganta, y la tristeza repercutiendo en una ya nublada y muy ingrata pupila, a la que juró no volver a humedecer, _nunca_ más.

"_**Soledad"**_

Sí, así la llamaban muchos, soledad. Sin embargo, los mismos que la llaman la juzgan… ya que tras aquel doloroso y mudo "Adiós" la soledad había escalado en su vida hasta una de sus primeras posiciones, la soledad pasó a ser su compañera, su cómplice, su amiga.

Él podía cargar su alma sin ayuda de nadie, él estaba completamente a favor de la autosuficiencia ¿Qué mejor que no depender de otro ser humano para ser feliz? Sí, eso es lo que odiaba, la maldita dependencia…

Después de todo, tanto dolor fue únicamente causado por el error humano, ¿Qué había de malo en contar con una inteligencia que le permitiera no tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra?

Había tomado decisiones, decisiones a fuerza de sus propias heridas, de su misma sangre, decisiones que haría valer por sobre su vida misma.

Después de todo, si el dolor es una mera sensación ¿Qué hay de malo en no sentir?

"_**Todo"**_

-Nada –se corrigió, mientras se reprochaba mentalmente tanto replanteo innecesario.

Y entonces se detuvo, a penas se oía vanamente el murmullo de la muchedumbre, justo cuando aquellas oscuras pupilas se posaron en una delicada figura, sentada sobre la hierba y con los pies siendo acariciados por el agua de aquella pileta.

La observó un momento, la brisa mecía sus cabellos por primera vez sueltos, sus piernas se movían jugando con el agua, mientras la falda que llevaba a penas sí cubría lo necesario. Su piel lucía tan tersa como la seda, y su encanto ululaba impunemente en el ambiente, mientras la inocencia parecía tatuada a fuego en su rostro. En sus facciones, en sus labios... en sus ojos.

La primera vez que la vio, pensó que tenían un odioso parecido, pensó que quizás y sólo quizás, en el fondo ambos eran iguales… que habían sido cortados con la misma tijera.

Pero no, después de todo en aquella noche él había descubierto que aquella niña que parecía jugar a ser mujer era, además de terriblemente sensual y encantadora, de lo más querida entre sus amigos… y que, muy contraria a su política de perfección humana, (alias "Autosuficiencia") y vanaglorias a la victoria… ella era _feliz_, ella conocía el dulce sabor de sus labios curvándose ante la inmensidad de aquel ingrato sentimiento, ella conocía de cerca el rostro de la felicidad.

"_**Naruto"**_

- ¿Te has perdido, Uchiha?

Volvió a lo que aparentemente era el mundo real y se encontró asimismo a unos pasos de la muchacha, y su tono sarcástico flotando en el aire.

"_**Sakura, estás muy bonita esta noche"**_

-Haruno, tú… -comenzó, llegando al filo de la pileta, junto a ella.

-Sí, lo sé –lo interrumpió ella, mientras se paraba-, soy una completa molestia, ¡De las peores secretarias que pasaron por tu oficina!, Ya ¿eres feliz? Lo admito, a penas puedo con todo el trabajo que mandas y llevo ojeras de tanta extenuación.

Estaba completamente posesionada, parecía sentirse…

"_**Dolida"**_

Furiosa, colérica… vaya, de verdad que esa muchacha le _odiaba_.

Perfecto, uno más a aquella extensa lista de nombres que le odiaban… y había algo dentro de él que no le sorprendía.

Observó sus facciones totalmente desencajadas, sus ojos carentes de todo brillo y su pequeña figura imponiéndose ante él, aún más pequeña ante la ausencia de aquellos zapatos de taco alto.

- ¿Pero sabes qué? Lo más gracioso del asunto es que de verdad necesito el empleo, y creo que si tú y yo lo pensáramos dos segundos, es esa la única razón contundente por la que soportaría a un jefe tan egocéntrico y soberbio como usted.

Y, tras sus últimas palabras, dio media vuelta.

Notaba su pulso acelerado y un inexplicable sentimiento dominando su torrente sanguíneo... ¿Tanta basura pensaba que era?

Sí, lo había dicho, aunque con otras palabras.

Y por supuesto que iba a contestarle, oh si, lo haría. Le informaría a esa mujer sobre su extravagante inutilidad y su pequeño problema de eminente bipolaridad en cuestión de segundos, y luego la dejaría ir sin importarle mínimamente alguna respuesta de su parte.

Sí, estaba claro.

Eso haría.

-

-

Esperen.

Esperen un segundo.

Algo no había salido según el plan.

¿Qué hacía su condenada mano derecha reteniendo la huía de la muchacha?

¿Qué hacían sus labios que no comenzaban con el desfile de sarcasmos?

La joven, ante el agarre, empujó el cuerpo del Uchiha, quién aún se encontraba totalmente desentendido de la situación… y comenzó una estrepitosa y húmeda caída.

Claro que los reflejos del ser humano resultan ser de lo más interesantes, ya que a sabiendas de que eso no impediría que terminara completamente empapado, tomó a la pelirrosada por el brazo… y ambos terminaron en un interesante zambullido en la pileta.

Se enderezó mientras se incorporaba, mientras veía al cuerpo de su acompañante luchando contra el nivel de agua que llevaba aquella pileta.

- ¿No sabes nadar? –indagó, tendiéndole una mano.

La joven la tomó a regañadientes, consiguiendo al fin estabilidad… era evidente que ella no lograba hacer pie.

Notó cómo la muchacha se había tranquilizado, y hasta leía un deje de vergüenza bañando sus pupilas.

La llevó con cuidado hasta el borde de la pileta, y ambos se sentaron en él.

-Está mojada, pero de todos modos es tu culpa –gruñó, mientras colocaba la capa de su traje en la espalda de la joven.

Y sus miradas se encontraron en aquel preciso momento, mientras sus cabellos mojados enmarcaban las preciosas facciones con las que contaba. Nuevamente estaba siendo asechado por aquellas lunas esperanza, y antes de siquiera poder detenerse asimismo, se encontró colocando sus manos en el rostro de aquella pequeña flor de cerezo… y, lentamente, buscando reducir la distancia entre ambos.

Sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y su respiración agitada, mientras veía cómo sus preciosos ojos se cerraron.

Mierda, ¿Desde cuando el pulso del todopoderoso Uchiha Sasuke se agitaba?

Y entonces, en aquel delirio de lucidez, entendió lo estaba a punto de hacer.

Estaba por besarla.

Besarla a ella, su molesta secretaria.

A ella, quien lo iba _derrotando_ en su propio juego.

Besarla.

Se separó en aquel mismo instante y emprendió su camino hasta su deportivo, aparcado en la entrada. Lo encendió sin dudarlo un segundo y puso la música a todo volumen, mientras echaba la cabeza sobre su asiento y dejaba en el aire el vestigio de un profundo suspiro.

Mierda, ante _ella_, definitivamente estaba perdiendo.

"_**Perdiendo la cordura…"**_

* * *

_Holas!, ¿Que tal están?_

_Como ven, llegué a tiempo escribiendo el chap n.n y este es uno de los pocos con los que me siento de lo más conforme. En un primer momento, había imaginado más interacción por parte de los demás personajes, pero he concluido en dedicárselo principalemente a nuestra parejita._

_La idea principal era hacer una presentación un tanto más enigmática (cuando se enteran de la identidad del otro) y terminar ahí con el capítulo... pero como se habrán dado cuenta, (por el propio amor hacia mi vida) me abstuve, y prolongué el largo de este chap... con lo cual espero que no les haya resultado tedioso u.u_

_Con respecto a lo que viene, planteé bastantes interrogantes en este capi (unos más extravagantes que otros) y la verdad estoy ansiosa por continuar escribiendo, ya que (a mi parecer) está por llegar la mejor parte... y quizás sea directamene importada de los Estados Unidos n.n jajaja_

_Ahora bien, hablando de los disfraces... sinceramente estaba más segura de que adivinarían el de Sakura antes que el de Sasuke (yo sé que queríamos verlo menos tapado, pero hubiese sido un atentado contra su personalidad!) pero, increíblemente, le han acertado a su disfraz! Es decir, **Saku-ann**, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, ya ves que nuestro querido Sasukin ha terminado yendo del zorro (agradecimientos a Naruto)_

_Pero lo más interesante de todo esto, es que todavía no sabemos qué es lo que pensaba y sentía Sakura ante toda esta situación... ¿Quebrarse así ante el Uchiha? jajaja, ¡y ni hablar de la suerte de mafia que han armado Fugaku y Kakashi! En otras palabras, ellos serían como mis infiltrados en la historia, por y gracias a ellos van a comenzar a suceder las cosas._

_O.O Al parecer, veo que me he extendido demasiado con las notas de autora u.u pero es que realmente quedé de lo más conforme con el chap, y espero que ustedes tengan la misma opnión. Lo único que adelanto, es que entre el chap 7 y el 8 (especialmente) vamos a conocer el pasado de nuestra Haruno... ¿Se imaginan algo?_

_Saludoss y en una semanita nos estamos leyendo! n.n_

**-Hanako14-**


	7. Tiempos verbales

**Uchiha Corporation**

**.-.**

_- ¿Mi jefe? Es un cerdo machista licenciado, un precoz espécimen de macho ególatra y subdesarrollado con necesidad de adulación constante, ¿Qué puede tener de atractivo?_

_-Saku, es obvio, su tra..._

_-¡Ino-cerda! _

_Sasusaku_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, por supuesto y muy a mi pesar_

**.-.**

Capítulo anterior: Se separó en aquel mismo instante y emprendió su camino hasta su deportivo, aparcado en la entrada. Lo encendió sin dudarlo un segundo y puso la música a todo volumen, mientras echaba la cabeza sobre su asiento y dejaba en el aire el vestigio de un profundo suspiro.

Mierda, ante _ella_, definitivamente estaba perdiendo.

"_**Perdiendo la cordura…"**_

* * *

**Tiempos verbales**

Suspiró, llevó su mirada centellante hacia el reloj de su habitación, tomó con fuerza el primer almohadón que pasó por su camino, lo estrujó con ímpetu, ahogó su grito sobre su fina contextura de algodón y terminó volando por los aires, y encontrando su aterrizaje tras un estrepitoso choque contra el armario.

Se levantó con la impotencia signando sus sentimientos y una lágrima furtiva se escapó del brillo jade de sus ojos.

Dibujó entonces una sonrisa sarcástica, ¿Era por dolor o por mera impotencia?

Se dirigió hacia el baño, tras comprobar nuevamente que ya eran las doce del mediodía. El espejo que se encontraba sobre el lavabo le devolvió a una figura horrible haciéndose pasar por su persona…

_-Sakura, él es el amigo del que les hablé, Sasuke Uchiha._

_Una sensación indescriptible dominó su cuerpo_

_Sasuke Uchiha… Sasuke Uchiha… Sasuke Uchiha… su jefe. Sí, él era el valiente príncipe azul con capa y espada que la había hecho sentir como hacía años que no se sentía. Como no se sentía desde __**él**__, para ser más específicos._

_Su inconciente de niña ilusa la traicionó al asegurarle a su amigo que ya le conocía… pero, por un momento, no pudo evitarlo. Tenía la eminente necesidad de que, tras decirle su nombre, el moreno le confesara que no había sido la única prisionera de tantos sentimientos esa noche._

_Y es que en el fondo… la ilusa Sakura Haruno que había sido siempre, seguía ahí, latente tras su gran caparazón._

_O quizás, ése pensamiento fue el mero resultado de aquella extraña sensación a _**_déjà __vu_**

_Y es que todo eso era __**tan**__ parecido, que casi no pudo evitarlo… y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba de nuevo envuelta en su utópico mundo de fantasías con matices de imposibilidad evidente._

El verde esmeralda que adornaba su iris lucía carente de brillo, y debajo de éstos se encontraban la marca de aquellas remarcadas ojeras. Su delineador demostraba no haber sido removido todavía, y se encontraba difumado demacrando su rostro.

Ilusa…

_Le sentaba bien relajarse con el agua fría, siempre fue así. Inclusive aquella noche de felicidad absoluta había contado con un final relajante de agua fría. Sus pies jugaban con el agua de aquella pileta… bien, quizás había exagerado, quizás la nostalgia había calado demasiado alto._

_Pero entonces notó unos pasos que se acercaban a ella, lo observó por el rabillo del ojo: Uchiha Sasuke._

_Y en ese momento un montón de cosas inexplicable se agolparon en su garganta, cosas que necesitaba decir, necesitaba desahogarse… además, él no era… no, eran personas diferentes, y ella no amaba a Sasuke Uchiha, por lo que no había razón coherente para todo aquello._

_- ¿Te has perdido, Uchiha?_

_Salió antes de ser analizado por su cabeza, y el joven pareció reaccionar… y entonces una idea brotó en su mente: renunciaría._

_Estaba harta de él, de lo pedante que era, de su ego, de sus contestaciones sarcásticas, de su complejo de cacique autosuficiente… de su condenado parecido con __**él**__, el que fue una vez el… el…_

_-Haruno tu…_

_-Sí, lo sé soy una completa molestia, ¡de las peores secretarias que pasaron por tu oficina!, ¿Ya, eres feliz? Lo admito, a penas puedo con todo el trabajo que mandas y llevo ojeras de tanta extenuación._

_**El amor de su vida.**_

_- ¿Pero sabes qué? Lo más gracioso del asunto es que de verdad necesito el empleo, y creo que si tú y yo lo pensáramos dos segundos, es esa la única razón contundente por la que soportaría a un jefe tan egocéntrico y soberbio como usted._

Sintió el agua hirviendo arremetiendo contra su cuerpo inescrupulosamente, mientras se prometía dejar de procesar esas imágenes y olvidar de una condenada vez todos aquellos sentimientos, dejaría de lastimarse… lo había decidido.

_Sintió cómo colocaba sus tersos y níveos dedos marcando el contorno de su rostro, y caló entonces en lo más profundo de la perfección de aquellos orbes azabaches, mientras dentro de su cuerpo, era sometida por una tormenta de sentimientos que luchaban irascibles por consagrarse ganadores en una batalla inexistente._

_Pero iba a besarlo, quería hacerlo, lo necesitaba… _

_Mierda, se sentía condenadamente **vulnerable** ante aquel hombre._

-No volverás a reírte de mí, Uchiha –sentenció, mientras tomaba una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo-. Tú no conocerás a la Sakura débil que fui una vez –continuó.

Se cambió mientras relajaba sus sentidos, debía tranquilizarse. No había motivo para no conservar la calma, no había ningún tipo de razones por la que sentir aquel amargo sabor dominando su garganta… y mucho menos ver a los fantasmas del pasado atormentando un presente de lo más grato.

Se calzó uno de esos pantalones holgados y una remera de entre casa, luego se levantó el cabello en una coleta alta y comenzó con el aseo de su habitación.

Y entonces fue distraída por el sonido del timbre del departamento.

Pasó por delante del espejo para comprobar que se veía mucho mejor que antes, y sonrío tras darse cuenta que así era.

-Oba-san –saludó, tras abrir la puerta.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó.

Aquella muchacha de finas facciones y cuerpo escultural, posó el destello ámbar de su mirada en la figura de su sobrina.

-B-bien –vaciló, invitándola a tomar asiento.

La mujer, algo disconforme con aquella respuesta, acomodó su rubio cabello y tomó asiento en el sofá, dibujando una enorme sonrisa.

-Mira, Sakurita, tienes correspondencia –anunció, entregándole una carta.

-Muchas gracias, oba-san –sonrió entonces la pelirrosada.

Ya que la reconocida Tsunade-sama no era sólo su tía, sino que además era su cómplice, su confidente, su amiga.

_-"Señorita Haruno: Está cordialmente invitada a asistir a la cena que la empresa Uchiha Corporation realizará a favor de sus negocios con "Lups", como representante de la misma, por supuesto. Confío plenamente en los detalles que le he delegado y espero corroborar el excelente trabajo que sé que hará, Sakura. Saludos cordiales, Uchiha Fugaku" _–leyó la joven.

- ¿Uchiha Fugaku? Así que te has ganado la confianza del Uchiha… vaya, has de ser de verdad buena para lograrlo, por lo que sé, es toda una hazaña –comentó la rubia, deleitada ante tanto reconocimiento hacia la pelirrosada-. Estoy de verdad orgullosa –dejó escapar.

Por su lado, la esmeralda sonrió, no era de lo más usual ver a su tía de una forma tan pacífica…

-Muchas gracias, oba-san, pero no iré –aseguró, botando al tacho tan elegante invitación.

- ¿NANI?, ¿cómo es eso de que no irás? –interrogó, desentendida.

-Pienso renunciar mañana –dejó escapar, sabía que a su tía la noticia no le caería de lo mejor.

- ¿Renunciarás a Uchiha Corporation? –inquirió nuevamente, incrédula-. Explícate –pidió, controlando el tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-Uchiha Sasuke, el precoz espécimen de macho dominante y subdesarrollado con necesidad de adulación constante que tengo como jefe… me hace, literalmente, la vida imposible. Me tortura, me busca, me pelea, es evidente que lo que quiere es que renuncie, y que ha matado a todas y cada una de mis ganas de permanecer en ese lugar. No voy a dejar que se siga deleitando con mis derrotas –escupió amargamente, recordando la noche anterior-: renunciaré.

-Recapitulemos –comenzó, recobrando una calma extrañamente aterradora-. Vas a decirle que "no" a la oportunidad de tu vida de crecer como profesional, a tu independencia económica, a los próximos espacios ocupados en tu currículum, a tu posibilidad de aprender y al comienzo de tu nombre con brillo propio… _¿Sólo por el capricho de un hombre?_

_Touché._

Dibujó una mueca irónica tras el comentario perspicaz de su tía… había echado a perder dieciocho años de su vida por capricho de un hombre…

-Suena muy evidente desde ese punto de vista –dijo, con la mirada perdida.

-Mira Sakura, sólo venía a dejarte el dinero de la semana, y te adicioné algo por todo el esfuerzo que estás haciendo, pretendo que te des el lujo y que te mimes un poco –continuó, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, y dejando un sobre arriba de la mesa-. La verdad, es que también tengo la intención de felicitarte por tus logros… pero, te sugeriría que te replantees qué es lo que conlleva el objetivo de _"no dejar ganar al Uchiha"_ –finalizó, dibujando una sonrisa y desapareciendo tras aquella superficie caoba.

Bien… ¡¿Desde cuándo mierda su tía era tan enigmática?!

Dibujó una sonrisa.

De acuerdo, su panorama había vuelto a cambiar (increíblemente) por un consejo sabio de Tsunade-sama.

Sí, quién lo creería: las palabras _consejo_, _Tsunade_ y _sabio_ en la misma oración.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con cierta capa negra que volvió a acercarle una horda de recuerdos de distintos pasados.

Lo único cierto ahora era que el Uchiha conocería el significado de la palabra _pelear_, y progresivamente, _perder_.

No abandonaría aquella batalla, no regresaría con las manos vacías.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Uzumaki Naruto. Alegre, extrovertido, soñador, hiperactivo, insoportable, pedante, utópico.

Uzumaki Naruto. Impulsivo, aventurero, empalagante, odioso, inestable, completamente inaguantable.

Uzumaki Naruto. Ilógicamente, su mejor amigo.

Arqueó una ceja nuevamente, por supuesto ya más tranquilo y relajado. Había pasado la noche en vela, pero con eso había sido suficiente para que sus ideas se acomodaran y la estabilidad volviera a formar parte activa de su ser. Sin embargo, lo que estaba viendo era un atropello.

Posó sus oscuros orbes nuevamente en aquel escritorio, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes… ya que sobre aquella inocente superficie se encontraban cinco tomos de diferentes revistas.

Y no es que hora el gran Sasuke Uchiha se haya vuelvo fanático incontenible de la crónica amarillista, ni mucho menos de la prensa rosa… pero no podía evitar tener sobre su escritorio los ejemplares de las cinco revista de "chismes" más conocidas a nivel nacional.

Y quizás ustedes se pregunten por qué.

_"Justiciero de una noche sin cicatrices"_

Y es que aquellos títulos de sus detestables primera plana, eran acompañado de diferentes fotografías de él bailando con cierto pelirrosada.

Dos de ellos tenían al rubio junto a su novia en la primera plana, pero esa fotografía había sido tomada adrede, ya que Hinata Hyuga (según se había enterado hacía unos momentos) era la fotógrafa oficial de una prestigiosísima revista y ambos habían posado para aquel retrato.

Pero lo que Sasuke jamás imaginó, es que el haberse quitado por dos segundos el antifaz, había significado dejar al descubierto su rostro a la prensa.

Y ahora, aquella muchacha de impresionantes orbes jades (a quien ya había recatalogado como una secretaria _eficiente_) era, según los medios de difusión, la "futura señora Uchiha"…

Suspiró y relajó sus músculos, estaba verdaderamente estresado.

Y es que como en cada ocasión en que su imagen aparecía en algún medio no referido directamente con los negocios, era su mejor amigo quien aclaraba con toda su infinita paciencia la situación y le salvaba del trato directo con aquellas psicópatas empedernidas con delirios de acosadoras seriales (entiéndase, las reporteras).

Él, en estos mismos instantes, tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer antes que enredarse en los innecesarios escándalos con la prensa. Tenía que, por ejemplo, recapitular una determinante forma para persuadir a "Lups" de vender parte de sus acciones la noche siguiente. Seria como una sociedad perfecta, justamente lo que a Uchiha Corporation le hacía falta… y no se permitiría que su inutilidad frustrara aquella oportunidad dorada de la empresa. No había opciones, _debía_ convencerles.

El sonido de la puerta de su estudio lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y su vista voló hacia el intruso que había osado entrar en aquel recinto sagrado sin avisar de su presencia previamente.

-Ah, eras tú… ¿Qué tal te fue con la prensa?

El rubio suspiró y se desplomó en un cómodo sofá.

-Se habían hecho una fiesta con esas fotos, han sacado ironías de lugares inexistentes y los rumores corren por doquier.

-Y básicamente les dijiste que…

-Que Haruno Sakura era tu asistente y a la vez una graduada en Konoha High School, y que tú asististe a la fiesta por mera petición mía. No mencioné la estrecha relación que mantengo con Saku-chan porque creí que esos buitres inventarían un triángulo amoroso inexistentes y, tras cuestionar mi noviazgo como excusa para enmascarar mi relación secreta con ella, iban a dar como terminada nuestra amistad…

-Cuánta imaginación tienes.

-Sí, y en América son inclusive peores –río.

-No quiero ni imaginarlo –soltó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo único que quiero saber es…

- ¿Cómo demonios consiguieron las fotos?

-Exacto.

-Quién sabe, quizás escondidos detrás de los arbustos –soltó el azabachado.

-Porque no vi a ninguno de mis ex compañeros con cámaras –agregó, dubitativo.

-Lo importante es mantenernos tranquilos, de todas formas no me veo asistiendo a una fiesta en lo que resta del año… creo que luego de dos días van a olvidarlo.

-Sí, quizás hoy por la noche ya nadie lo recuerde…

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Muchas gracias por venir a buscarme –sonrió la pelirrosada, desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Ni lo menciones, frentona –contestó-. Me alegro que no dudaras en buscarme para ayudarte con el vestuario.

-Sí, no creí como buena la idea de asistir con estas ropas mañana –contestó.

-Llegamos –anunció su amiga.

Bajó del auto y observó el imponente edificio en el que se encontraba, ya que _"Rose"_ no era ni más ni menos que una de las marcas de ropa con mayor prestigio a nivel mundial. Las pasarelas de las capitales de la moda clamaban de su presencia en cada presentación, y su amiga no podría dirigir mejor aquel negocio.

Ino Yamanaka… llevaba unos jeans ajustados con botas altas y una remera gris que remarcaba con gala su espectacular figura, sus rubios cabellos lucían atados en una sofisticada coleta alta y aquel collar largo le daba una increíble presencia a la muchacha. Vio como su amiga se acomodaba las gafas oscuras que cubrían el brillo zafiro de sus ojos y volvía hacia ella para sonreírle.

-Vamos –dijo, mientras avanzaba y entraba en el edificio.

La mayoría de los empleados de aquel lugar la saludaban con un enorme respeto, otros se presentaban con algunos problemas y los demás le alcanzaban las últimas noticias.

La veía tan seria… río, ¿Sabrían allí lo desestructurada y espontánea que es Ino realmente?

-Bien, pasaremos a los probadores VIP, ya he pedido que los cierren al público y que la modelos esperen un turno –anunció, mientras entraban por una puerta a una sofisticada habitación.

-Muchas gracias, Ino-cerda.

-Ya, deja de agradecer –contestó, mientras avanzaban hacia los probadores-. Ve quitándote la ropa, yo te alcanzaré los vestidos más propicios para la ocasión.

-Mientras que no sea necesario _revivir viejas pasiones_, los probaré –sonrió.

Su amiga le devolvió el gesto y comenzó allí el desfile de espectaculares prendas que la Haruno probó con una emoción que no sabía exactamente de dónde había salido.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía tan nervioso, Fugaku –sonrió divertido._

_El mayor suspiró._

_-Ankoku, por favor sírvenos sake –pidió a su ama de llaves._

_El mayor de los allí presentes volvió a acomodarse incómodo en el mullido sofá de su sala de estar, mientras veía a su acompañante con la curiosidad tatuada en el rostro._

_-Bien, ¿A qué viene tanto nerviosismo, Uchiha?_

_-Recuérdame qué día es hoy –comenzó, mientras bebía el sake que había sido traído._

_-Lunes dieciséis de octubre –contestó el platinado, sin entender._

_-Oh, sí… lunes, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Sabes con quién teníamos cena esta noche, ¿Verdad? _

_-Por supuesto, con Lups –completó-. Logramos persuadir a Sakura para que asistiera con Sasuke, no tengo amnesia, deja ya de dar rodeos._

_-Bien, hoy por la mañana me he enterado de quién sería el represente de aquella empresa –soltó, pasando a Kakashi una pequeña carpeta con un nombre resaltado._

_El joven sensei dejó escapar inconcientemente una irónica sonrisa._

_-No me he atrevido a decirle a Sasuke…_

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Mujeres. Escandalosas, exageradas, incomprensibles, orgullosas, exageradas de nuevo, sensibles… pero, por sobre todas las cosas… _impuntuales_.

¿De quién había sido la condenada idea de que una mujer (y más exactamente, _ésa_ mujer) asistiera a la cena de esa noche? Ella solamente era la organizadora, era totalmente innecesaria su presencia aquella noche.

Además, ella no contaba con el talento, ni la gracia, ni la habilidad de ayudarlo en esa reunión. Y si la muchacha apreciaba su vida, más le valía no entorpecerle el camino con los representantes de aquella empresa.

Pero regresando al tema, de quién había sido la pésima idea de que él, Uchiha Sasuke, estuviera esperando en la planta baja de ese edificio a aquella mujer como si de su chofer se tratara… además de tener que soportar la mirada de cada fémina que pasaba por aquellos lugares.

Esa noche, él estaba demasiado concentrado en los negocios como para poder siquiera devolverle la mirada a alguna de ellas, ¿Qué acaso era de tan difícil comprensión?

Y así llevaba, ¿Cuánto?, ¿Media hora? Sí, oyeron bien… ¡Media hora esperándole! A esas alturas, los representantes deberían estar abarcando el avión de regreso a su país… y él, reducido a esperar a que su odiosa secretaría se dignara a bajar.

No sabía qué era exactamente lo que Uchiha Fugaku tenía en contra de él últimamente, pero parecía que cada cosa que hacía era para atormentarlo… y no es que Sasuke se sintiera el ombligo del mundo, no señor, es sólo que así era la realidad.

Sintió el ruido de las puertas del elevador abrirse y dirigió a aquel lugar una mirada esperanzada… otra vez.

Pero, a diferencia de las demás ocasiones, lo que vio lo dejó totalmente pasmado. Ya que aquella muchacha llevaba puesto un vestido hasta por arriba de las rodillas, color verde pálido que hacía completo juego con sus ojos, el cual se ajustaba en su torso y dejaba un sutil vuelo cubriendo sus muslos. Sus rosados cabellos caían como cascada sobre sus desnudos hombros, y enmarcaban el contorno de sus delicadas facciones… Sus ojos, por su lado, se veían decorados por una tenue sombra que los hacían resaltar, mientras que aquellos labios lucían un formal tono carmesí, y sus mejillas algo de rubor… claro, a no ser que aquel color se debiese a que la muchacha se haya ruborizado por la forma en la que la estaba viendo…

Un segundo, ¿Qué demonios hacía viéndola así?

-Se te hizo tarde –saludó, mientras la joven se acercaba a él.

-A que ha valido la pena, ¿Verdad? –contestó fingiendo inocencia.

El joven le dedicó una mirada asesina.

La muchacha dibujó una sonrisa.

-Sé que me has extrañado, Uchiha –ironizó-. Ahora vayámonos de una vez, ¿Quieres?

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_-Y comprendo tu accionar –le contestó, tras una sonora carcajada, tras releer aquel nombre._

_- ¿Y a ti qué te parece tan gracioso, Hatake?_

_Kakashise acomodó y tomó algo de sake antes de comenzar…_

_-Como ya te he mencionado, Sakura es la hija de Fujimaro y Jun Haruno. Su padre, como bien sabes tú y la otra media porción del planeta, es el líder accionista de todo lo relacionado, principalmente, con América… y algunos de los más relevantes negocios asiáticos y europeos._

_-Sí, ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –se impacientó._

_-Desde pequeña, contó con los mejores estudios en las más prestigiosas escuelas a nivel mundial, sacó todos sus años de primaria el mejor promedio del curso, era simpática, divertida, audaz e inteligente… cuando la muchacha tenía once años y el éxito signaba su futuro, fue que su padre comenzó a no lamentarse del hecho de que su primogénito no fuera varón: Sakura sería una gran sucesora. Aumentó sus actividades extra-escolares y sus salidas se vieron reducidas, sin embargo, su potencial respondía bien ante aquellas circunstancias… y la muchacha siguió mejorando._

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

- ¿Este es el restauran, verdad? –indagó con voz fría.

-Así es, pedí que fuera reservación única, el sector privado no tendrá más invitados que nosotros –anunció, observando la sorpresa de su jefe ante aquello.

Sabía que era algo que no le habían pedido y que no se lo esperaba, pero como veían… ella podía ser realmente buena si se lo proponía.

El joven bajó del auto y, sorprendentemente, dio la vuelta y le abrió la puerta a la muchacha.

Bajó escéptica del vehículo y observó por unos segundos la profundidad de aquellos orbes oscuros, enmarcados por sus níveas y perfectas facciones, únicamente interrumpidas por el azabache de aquellos rebeldes cabellos… y algo en su pulso comenzó a acelerarse, notando cómo éste se debatía entre detenerse y delirar taquicardias.

-Como ves, soy un caballero… muy a tu pesar –gruñó, mientras se encaminaban hacia la puerta del lugar.

Era verdad, aquel joven había sido educado con los mejores modales y etiqueta, ¿Qué más se podría esperar de él? Mínimamente… que abriese la puerta de su automóvil.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_-Y todo eso me lo estás diciendo porque… -apuró, entre ansioso e interesado._

_-Fujimaro se obsesionó con el deleite de presentarla en la sociedad, todos se quedaban maravillados con la perfección de aquella muchachita. Siempre engalanada con las mejores y más sofisticadas ropas, bien peinada y maquillada, inocente y perspicaz como ninguna niña de doce años en este planeta. Mantenía conversaciones con los socios de su padre y era, evidentemente, la flor de la familia. Fue cuando la joven ya había tomado renombre, que contrataron para ella un sensei. Sin embargo, estaba tan ocupado con cierto azabachado, que tardé en darles una respuesta. A la muchacha le costó mucho acostumbrarse a mi presencia, no confiaba en mi… no confiaba en nadie. Ya no tenía amigos, ya no asistía a fiestas con compañeros de su edad, ya no sabía hacer otra cosa que obedecer todos y cada uno de los caprichos de su padre._

_- ¿Y qué demonios le pasó para terminar trabajando en lo que sería la empresa rival?_

_-Tranquilo, Fugaku, que la joven tiene veintidos años de historia, no te impacientes. Como decía, la esencia de tan hermosa flor de cerezo se había perdido, y con ella inclusive había olvidado sus ganas de encontrarla. Poco a poco fue confiando en mi, y comprendí pronto que, al contrario de lo que mostraba a la sociedad, dejaba escapar más suspiros que sonrisas… y que había olvidado el cosquilleo en el estómago que trae consigo la felicidad, lo único que recordaba era el orgullo de lograr todo que ella había conseguido a tan corta edad. Supe por Sasuke que su colegio daría una gran fiesta, y la insté hasta que aceptó el ir… y allí conoció al joven que volvería a cambiar su corta vida, quien le recordaría qué aroma tenía su esencia y qué tan lindo era sentir…_

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

-La reservación a nombre de Uchiha Corporation.

A pesar de que lo anteriormente dicho hacia la encargada del lugar había sido pedido por la joven Haruno, la muchacha allí presente no había despegado los ojos del acompañante de la pelirrosada.

-Por supuesto, por aquí por favor –continuó, sin variar su actitud.

El lugar estaba perfectamente decorado, con cada detalle en blanco, negro y plateado. La mesa estaba dispuesta íntimamente para cuatro personas, y una música leve terminaba de darle un toque maravilloso a la ambientación.

Y se notaba en sus ojos, que el Uchiha estaba maravillado con todo eso.

- ¿Y qué tal lo he hecho? –indagó, mientras se sentaban uno a un lado del otro.

El joven dibujó una filosa sonrisa.

-Quizás puedas ser más eficaz de lo que imaginaba.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_-Continúa –pidió, expectante._

_-Le desveló todas y cada una de sus noches a partir de aquello, soñaba despierta, buscaba excusas para verlo… se veía tan bien, radiante, feliz. Claro que pronto su promedio comenzó a denotar sus distracciones, y las cosas comenzaron a no ser tan orgullosas para Fujimaro. Y ahora que la naturaleza libre de Sakura había regresado, fue que comenzaron los primeros enfrentamientos con su padre… ya que con tan solo catorce años, ella podía acotarle y refutarle como una persona mayor, y dejaba al Haruno sin palabras. Mientras tanto, el conquistar a aquel chico serio y frío ya se había convertido en su más importante objetivo… y la noche en la que celebraron su fiesta de quince años, lo logró; ya que, inesperadamente, el joven se le declaró esa misma noche._

_Cesó unos segundos su relato, recordando el rostro de la niña aquella noche, grabado a fuego en su memoria._

_-Las cosas parecían estar como nunca en la vida de la pequeña flor de cerezo, de vuelta sus amigos, sus pasiones… ella. Lo único que le interrumpía era el constante rose con su padre, quien había comenzado a quedarse sin palabras ante su hija. Ése año tuvo que elegir su especialización, claro que su padre le prohibió terminantemente continuar con las artes médicas. Acató callada aquella orden… pero el vaso comenzó a derramarse cuando, a sus diecisiete, su novio se tuvo que mudar repentinamente a América, debido al trabajo de su padre. Pero no iba a dejar que Haruno le ganase… a pesar de la distancia, siguieron siendo novios un año más. Sin embargo, en ese año, más de una vez Fujimaro había sustituido sus palabras por golpes, en las constantes peleas con su hija. Finalmente, un año después terminaron, prometiendo quedar como los mejores amigos… y semanas después de esto, se encontró con que su padre pretendía comprometerla impunemente con el hijo de un magnate europeo…_

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Espérame un segundo, iré al tocador –anunció, unos minutos después.

El joven gruñó por lo bajo y vio como su acompañante se dirigía hacia aquel lugar.

-Han llegado ya sus invitados –anunció la recepcionista.

A lo que el Uchiha se paró y vio entrar en el lugar al que sin dudas era, el representante de _Lups_…

Pero algo en su rostro se desfiguró… algo no estaba andando bien, debía de ser un error, estaba seguro. No, no… es decir, era definitivamente _imposible_ que tantos dioses de hayan confabulado en su contra. Ya que, el que estaba entrando por aquella puerta era, sin dudas... su eterno rival.

Tragó pesado mientras el joven se acercaba con una sonrisa ladina instalada en los labios.

Demonios, no habría ningún contrato firmado aquella noche.

Mierda, todo estaba saliendo mal… de verdad quería la condenada firma con Lups.

-Buenas noches –saludó a regañadientes al recién llegado.

-Uchiha-sama –contestó el otro-. ¿O debería decir… _Sas-uke_?

Arrugó el ceño, mierda, esta vez los papeles estaban invertidos.

…Y no podía hacer nada.

-Disculpe a mi acompañante, es que su vuelo se retrasó, pero en cinco minutos llegará –continuó, aún con una sonrisa filosa y sarcástica en los labios…

De repente, vio como la mirada de su enemigo dejaba de reparar en su persona y era dirigida hacia algo detrás de él. Dio la vuelta, y se encontró con una muy distraída Sakura acercándose hasta ellos, mientras alisaba su vestido.

- ¿¡Sakura-chan?!

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_-Sin decir palabra, ésa misma noche juntó lo más importante para ella en una única maleta y se fue de su casa, sin un destino siquiera al cual llegar. Su tía en seguida consiguió un departamento para ella, y se comprometió a ayudarle con las expensas y demás. Cambió todos y cada uno de los hábitos que le recordaban al infierno que le había tocado vivir. Comenzó a buscar trabajo mientras ingresó a la facultad de aministración de empresas, para encontrar trabajo… miles de empleos la aceptaron por su eficiencia y sus impecables estudios primarios y secundarios. Sin embargo, tras la primera entrevista, __repentinamente__, ellos se retractaban… Haruno Fujimaro no iba a dar el brazo a torcer hasta que la joven volviese rogando perdón. Pero lo que él no sabía, era que su hija era más orgullosa que otra cosa, y que viviría en la miseria con tal de no regresar con aquel monstruo. Después de estos tres años, poco a poco volvió a recuperar la felicidad, sin embargo… creo que algo en el fondo de ella, aún extraña a su primer novio._

_-Y eso me lo dices porque… -interrumpió._

_- ¿Sabes cómo es el nombre del muchacho? –preguntó, entre filoso y divertido._

_- ¿Cuál?_

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

La muchacha levantó la mirada, y el joven heredero Uchiha no recordó cuándo fue la última vez que sintió tal contracción en su estómago, al ver la enorme sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de su secretaria y el indescriptible brillo que desbordaban sus enormes lunas esperanza.

- ¡Gaara-kun! –gritó, arrojándose a los brazos del muchacho.

El joven extranjero la estrujó con fuerza mientras el Uchiha lo veía, por primera vez, sonreír verdaderamente.

Arrugó el ceño, mientras intentaba controlar la impotencia que dominaba cada poro de su ser.

Algo, definitivamente, no andaba bien.

* * *

_Hello! Qué tal, queridos lectores y lectoras?_

_Primero que nada he de admitir que no es uno de mis capítulos proferidos u.u pero también puedo asegurar que esto sólo abre paso a lo interesante y que la verdadera sorpresa va a llegar en el siguiente chap! _

_En fin, ahora conocemos parte de la historia de Sakura... quien sabe, quizás Sasukin no se equivocaba cuando los vio tan parecidos. A la vez, lo vimos a él enfriando sus sentimiento, ¿Pero cuánto durará eso? jajaja, en realidad, creo que el sentido básico de este capi es más que nada darle coherencia a todo lo que viene y no dejar las cosas en el aire. Es decir, a mi en lo personal no me gusta leer algo en que la trama es "esto pasa porque sí" entonces he aquí la respuesta a a preguntas que se plantearon y otras que están por llegar._

_Lo que sí es seguro es que no tuve dos semanas de vacaciones inútilmente, ¡Y ya tengo terminado el siguiente capi! jajaja, sí, ése es uno de mis favoritos! Traje un par de sorpresitas que podrían calificarse como interesantes y la historia sigue sumando._

_Por otro lado, tengo otra rondando por mi cabeza... Quería hacer algo que fuera el punto justo de distintos géneros, la combinación perfecta. Algo que de verdad valga la pena recomendar y que sepa llegar a los extremos sin caer en la exageración. Sí, me planteé una meta difícil, pero conseguí una trama con la cual creo poder llegar n.n o por lo menos, la historia se prestaría a eso... y espero que mis delirios de escritora la sepan acompañar. Está al final de mi profile, y de verdad agradecería que comentaran algo al respecto, aunque sea a modo de orientación n.n_

_En fin, volvemos a leerlos en un semana! n.n _

_Saludoss,!_

**-Hanako14-**


	8. Reencuentros inesperados

**Uchiha Corporation**

**.-.**

_- ¿Mi jefe? Es un cerdo machista licenciado, un precoz espécimen de macho ególatra y subdesarrollado con necesidad de adulación constante, ¿Qué puede tener de atractivo?_

_-Saku, es obvio, su tra..._

_-¡Ino-cerda! _

_Sasusaku_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, por supuesto y muy a mi pesar_

**.-.**

Capítulo anterior: - _¡Gaara-kun! –gritó, arrojándose a los brazos del muchacho._

_El joven extranjero la estrujó con fuerza mientras el Uchiha lo veía, por primera vez, sonreír verdaderamente._

_Arrugó el ceño, mientras intentaba controlar la impotencia que dominaba cada poro de su ser._

_Algo, definitivamente, no andaba bien._

* * *

**Reencuentros inesperados**

Frunció más el ceño (de ser eso posible) y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, mientras su filosa mirada observaba como la parejita charlaba de lo más campante. En la última hora, ni siquiera se había discutido ningún tema lejanamente relacionado con los negocios… fiestas, vacaciones en la playa, amigos en común, montañas, piletas, demonios ¿Cuántas cosas habían vivido?

Y eso sin nombrar la extensa explicación que dio su rival sobre cómo logró llevar a esa vieja empresa familiar a la cima.

Se preparó psicológicamente para lo que seguía, ya que a pesar de estar hablando del mismísimo dueño de Lups, Sabaku no Gaara, su único enemigo en toda la primaria y casi toda secundaria, aún _necesitaba_ su firma en el contrato…

…_y la conseguiría, costase lo que costase._

-Y bien, regresando a los negocios –interrumpió, sin disimular su tono de pocos amigos.

-Por supuesto, ¿Dices que ella es la representante de tu corporación? Perfecto, porque creo poder arreglar los detalles del contrato alguno de estos días en el departamento, ¿Qué te parece, Sakura-chan?

Algo parecido a un tic se formó en su ojo izquierdo.

- ¡Por supuesto! –contestó ella, con una sonrisa tatuada en los labios.

Sin embargo, algo era seguro… _no habría firma con Lups._

-Por supuesto que no –irrumpió el Uchiha-. No pienso delegar a manos de mi secretaria todos los detalles que conlleva la firma de un contrato, sin contar que, principalmente, su firma carece del poder de validar nada, y mucho menos un contrato accionista.

El pelirrojo dibujó una sonrisa filosa.

-Tranquilo, _Uchiha-sama_, la creí una idea tangible… de todos modos, hagamos al revés –habló ahora a su amiga-. Hablemos hoy de negocios y de nosotros después, ¿Vale?

¿Desde cuándo Sabaku no Gaara sonreía?, ¿Desde cuándo se mostraba feliz por la vida? Todos sus condenados años de secundaria fue frío, calculador, perspicaz, austero.

Y, de hecho, ése fue el mismo Gaara que se había encontrado minutos atrás… antes de la intromisión de cierta pelirrosada…

Y además, ¿Qué acaso Sakura era simpática con todos excepto con él?

Es decir, es comprensible que lo fuera ante Naruto… sí, no conocía una sola persona que no se redoblara ante su incipiente terquedad, pero…. ¿Gaara? Ese muchacho era un témpano de hielo, ¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo entre esos dos?

Bien, supongamos que sí. Haruno Sakura era capaz de hacer arder un témpano de hielo…

"_**O quizás dos"**_

Sí, exacto, o quizás dos… No, no, no, un segundo ¿Qué estupidez es esa? Uchiha Sasuke no cambiaría su personalidad porque así lo demandara una fémina persuasiva. Sinceramente, desde ese punto de vista, lo que sucedía con aquel rival suyo le sonaba, irremediablemente, a _patético_.

Cambiar su frialdad por capricho de una mujer.

¡Ja! Sonaba tan iluso… claro, a todo esto la parejita volvía a divagar en el pasado.

Sí, esa sería una larga… muy, larga noche.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

No, no podía ser posible… estaba soñando. Sí, eso hacía. Y, seguramente, en cualquier momento caería de la cama, dándose cuenta de que estaría llegando tarde a la oficina y correría hacia allí rezando porque el siempre puntual Uchiha Sasuke aún no hubiese llegado.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con el destello brillante de aquellos ojos aguamarina del otro lado de la mesa.

Mierda, si eso era un sueño, se veía _demasiado_ real.

Y es que ese reencuentro lo había soñado en innumerables noches de utopías, pero ni en el más hermoso de ellos, Gaara la saludaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ni mucho menos se le notaba en el rostro tanta felicidad.

Sí, la vida le estaba dando una revancha. Y ahora lo volvía a ver a él.

- ¿Qué desean tomar? –interrogó la mesera tras servir el primer plato de la comida.

Para mi una copa de vino, y para la señorita un vaso de gaseosa –pidió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo lo recordaste? –interrogó sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? –contestó, dibujando una sonrisa.

Era un hecho, algo le pasaba a Gaara… pero era algo inauditamente bueno, amaba verle así.

-Yo quiero sake –siseó Sasuke, a un lado de la pelirrosada.

-Oye, Gaara-kun –le llamó-. El sábado me he cruzado a Temari, ¿Era ésta la reunión a la cual debía asistir que se retrasó?

-Así es, pero ella debía irse y vine yo en su reemplazo.

-Pero no has venido solo ¿O si? Yo hice reservaciones para cuatro personas –agregó, dubitativa.

-No, pero esta persona decidió venir a último minutó –contestó-. Ya debe estar por llegar, sin embargo, no es de gran importancia para el asunto.

- ¿Por qué? –interrogó confundida.

El joven extranjero suspiró.

-Bien, puede llegar a ser un poco…

- ¡SASUKEEEE-KUN!!

Un profundo chillido a duras penas entendible caló hasta lo más profundo de los tímpanos de todos los allí presentes, mientras los ya mencionados dirigían sus miradas hacia la puerta de entrada del lugar.

-...Insoportable –finalizó, tras un suspiro.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!, ¿Cómo has estado, tanto tiempo? –el chillido volvió a hacerse presente, mientras la figura de aquella muchacha avanzaba hasta ellos.

Su brillo jade se dirigió hacia la recién llegada. La muchacha contaba con sus hermosos cabellos rubios cayendo a cascadas sobre su espalda, de una forma sensual y elegante, por otro lado, parte de ellos se precipitaban sobre sus tostadas y delicadas facciones, quienes resaltaban con gala el espectacular y único color de su mirada. Ya que en un primer momento, lucía un azul marino inigualable, pero ahora, ya más cerca, podía distinguir en sus orbes algunos destellos rubíes. Volvió a reparan en ella, mientras la susodicha literalmente se tiraba sobre el cuerpo del azabachado… tenía una figura estilizada, fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza a la pelirrosada, sus piernas bien torneadas a penas cubiertas por una pequeña minifalda, y su torso muy bien resaltado con una remera ajustada sumamente sexy y elegante.

Y un escote fenomenal… para dirigirse al teatro de revistas.

¿Quién demonios era esa chica?

-Tania-chan –saludó entonces el pelirrojo.

Ah, Tania…

…Nombre de pu… eh, _pueblerina_ estadounidense, por supuesto.

Pero qué demonios hacía Gaara agregándole el _–chan_.

- ¡Te extrañe tanto, Sasuke-kun! –volvió a gritar, casi asfixiando al moreno.

El Uchiha se limitó a dejar escapar un gruñido.

-Y dime, ¿Qué es esto, Sasuke-kun? –comenzó, imitando una voz herida-. Tenía la intención de comprar un revista para el trayecto desde el aeropuerto hasta aquí, pero cuando fui hacia el kiosco, ¡Mira con lo que me he encontrado!

La muchacha puso entonces frente a las narices del Uchiha la portada de todas aquellas revistas que debían estar para estas alturas en su escritorio.

Por su lado, la joven Haruno le echó de refilón una mirada…

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? –vociferó, casi fuera de sí.

- ¿Qué no las habías visto? –interrogó el Uchiha, completamente indiferente-. Han salido hoy en la prensa y tuvo que interferir Naruto para aclarar el malentendido.

Observó cada una de las fotografías, luego elevó la vista y se encontró con un Gaara totalmente confundido. Bien, ellos ya no eran nada, eso era cierto… pero sintió simplemente la necesidad de aclarar aquel malentendido.

-El sábado los ex egresados de Konoha hemos asistido a una fiesta y Naruto lo ha arrastrado hasta allí… -comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por aquel agudo gritito.

- ¿Así que eres tú la de la foto? –interrogó fríamente, clavándole la mirada a la pelirrosada.

En cualquier otro momento, hubiese tragado pesado, pero no en aquel. Ésa muchacha le estaba desafiando, y ella no retrocedería. Le devolvió la cortesía de la miradita y luego dibujó una sonrisa inocentona.

-Así es, soy yo –contestó-. Haruno Sakura –se presentó, elevando la mano.

-Tania Smith –escupió, tomando la mano de la pelirrosada.

Sintió el apriete de la muchacha, parecía de complexión mediana pero indudablemente tenía fuerza. Sonrío, las artes marciales habían sido parte de sus actividades el tiempo suficiente como para poder devolver a tan caritativa muchacha aquella gentileza.

El pelirrojo tomó las fotografías y sonrió.

-Como siempre hermosa, Sakura –interrumpió Gaara sensualmente, disipando aquel tenso ambiente.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

"_Como siempre hermosa, Sakura"_ se repitió en burla. Si supiera lo idiota que quedaba diciendo eso. Volvió a reparar en la nada amistosa mirada que Tania le dedicaba a Sakura… esperaba que ambos se fueran lo antes posible, no quería ni imaginarse el problema que se armaría si se quedaran aunque sea unos días en Tokio.

Rogó al cielo algo de clemencia y volvió a su vaso de sake, le estaba por dar un pequeño sorbo cuando…

-Pero dime, Gaara-kun –volvió a hablar la recién llegada-. ¿Qué no es ella tu prometida?

Comenzó a toser tras entender como atascado el líquido en su garganta, observó a la pareja que se miraba fijamente; sin reparan en su casi muerte, por cierto.

Pero no, seguramente había escuchado mal… ¿comprometida? No, no creía que ninguna mujer sobre la faz de Tierra cayera tan bajo como para elegir a semejante intento de persona como marido… y mucho menos…

Muchos menos _ella_.

No por ser especial… sino, simplemente, porque… no lo esperaba.

-No –contestó al fin el pelirrojo.

Lo sabía, había una equivocación, eso es todo y ahí acaba la historia… ellos habrán sido amigos, como lo son con Naruto…

-Dejamos de estar prometidos hace ya tres años –agregó la pelirrosada, con demasiada nostalgia signando sus sílabas.

Así que, ésa era la historia. Ella era la chica a la que el pelirrojo le llevaba siempre aquel ramo de quince rosas…

-Oh, como Sasuke-kun y yo –agregó la rubia, con una sonrisa.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Sentía en el pecho un extraño sentimiento al negar su relación con Gaara… y es que la última vez que le vio, leyó en el fondo de su iris el amor que le profesaba. Él, su futuro esposo. Y hoy… tres años después, negaban el mantener alguna relación.

Pero aquello de "_Como Sasuke-kun y yo"_ le quedó atragantado en la garganta sin siquiera el mero intento de poder deglutirlo…

¿Con eso quería decir que el todopoderoso témpano de hielo Uchiha había estado enamorado?

Un segundo, un segundo. Enamorado de esa suerte de Barbie Girl recién importada de los Estados Unidos.

-Has venido a propósito –acusó el azabachado, con una suerte de sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Y qué esperabas de mi, pequeño Osito? –contestó, de una forma sensual.

¿Pequeño… pequeño… Osito?

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas así –recriminó, regresando a su copa.

-Sí, pero recuerdo que me encantaba tu forma de regañarme cada vez que lo hacía.

¿Por qué dice eso? Oh, claro, de seguro al masoquismo de la muchachita le agradaban las filosas miradas del Uchiha, ¿Verdad?

-Y ya deja de tomar sake –recriminó con tono dulce-. Antes no lo hacías.

-Lo único que no imaginé, fue encontrarte a ti aquí, Sakura-chan –intervino el joven Sabaku, indagando ahora en la inmensa profundidad de aquellas lunas esperanza.

-Pues entonces ha sido una grata sorpresa –sonrío la joven-. Oye, ¿Tienes dónde quedarte?

-En realidad, mi secretaria debía encargarse de eso, pero he decido venir yo a Japón desde hace menos de cinco horas –dejó escapar.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi apartamento –ofreció la joven.

-Muchas gracias, prince… Sakura-chan –contestó-. ¿Pero tú que harás, Tania?

-Se quedará en mi casa –determinó contundente un Sasuke con aire ausente.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

.

.

-Creo que ha sido una fiesta genial –sonrió la rubia, sentada en el piso y reposando su espalda contra el sillón.

-Pues yo opino igual que Ino, la has organizado de lo mejor, Ten Ten –apoyó la joven Hyuga.

-Muchas gracias –contestó su amiga, trayendo consigo algunas bebidas y gaseosas-. Y dime, Hinata, ¿Ya tienes las fotos?

-Sí, dijo Naruto que pasaría a buscarla por el estudio fotográfico y vendría para que podamos verlas.

-Oigan, ¿Y por qué dicen que no ha venido Sakura hoy? –interrogó la castaña.

-Tenía una cena de negocios –contestó la de ojos perla.

- ¿Y su jefe era el que conocimos el sábado? –volvió a preguntar.

-Así es.

-No ha de estar pasándola nada mal –sonrió.

-Sinceramente, Sakura no se fue muy bien de esa fiesta –suspiró la Yamanaka-. Parece que la relación que tiene con el Uchiha es definitivamente muy mala… al principio pensé que lo hacía como mecanismo de defensa para no sucumbir ante su encanto… pero ahora, creo que realmente no lo soporta.

-Sí, yo tuve esa misma impresión –apoyó la azabachada, interrumpiéndose con un trago de gaseosa-. Quién sabe, quizás aún no haya superado lo de Gaara, fue niña, adolescente y mujer junto a él.

El sonido del timbre distrajo al trío.

La dueña de aquel lujoso departamento se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Seguro son las pizzas –comento Ten Ten, distraída.

-Sí, o quizás es…

- ¡Naruto! –se escuchó el saludo de la muchacha desde el recibidor.

-Ino, ¿Qué tal? -saludó el rubio.

-Pasa, las chicas están en el living –invitó.

-Traje las fotos –anunció, saludando a las muchachas.

-Estoy ansiosas por verlas –comentó Ten Ten, mientras los cuatro se reunían alrededor de un álbum.

- ¡Ja! Mira como se veía Sasuke con el traje que le alquilé –río el joven.

-La mayoría de las muchachas pensaban que se veía sumamente sexy, se han ido con una buena bronca hacia Sakura –comentó la rubia, entre risas.

-No sabía que esos dos se conocieran, sinceramente me he llevado una sorpresa al ver el trato que tienen… Es decir, ambos son mis amigos desde la infancia, pero no pensé que entre ellos se conocieran.

- ¿Y cómo has hecho para ser nuestro amigo y que nosotras no sepamos que eras íntimos del joven magnate portada de mil revistas? –interrogó la Yamanaka con curiosidad.

-Es que… había un factor que me traería problemas. Yo apreciaba por igual tanto a al teme como a Sakura-chan y quería la felicidad de ambos…

-Lo que dices no tiene un sentido muy coherente, Naruto-kun –interrumpió Hinata.

-Hace diez años, cuando conocí a Sasuke… Sakura había comenzado a salir con Gaara –soltó, tras un suspiro-. Y Sabaku no Gaara fue, es y será el peor y único enemigo de Sasuke.

- ¿Enemigos dices?

-Sí, por todo. Las notas, competencias, carreras, mujeres, han rivalizados en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de sus vidas. La diferencia, es que Gaara siempre tuvo más suerte que Sasuke, pero el azabachado tenía la ventaja de mil contactos y una soberbia que lo subía a ser más influyente del lugar… Se ha pasado en torturarlo, debo decir que había veces que ni siquiera lo merecía… Pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, no tenía el valor de decirle a Sasuke que compartía la mesa con su rival ni mucho a Sakura que era oficialmente el mejor amigo de quien arruinaba la vida de la única persona que amaba.

-Pero dos años después de ello, Gaara se fue a Nueva York –interrumpió la castaña.

-Sí, pero entonces Sasuke se había comprometido en secreto con una persona que creo que no le caería muy bien a ciertas amigas mías –soltó, dibujando una irónica sonrisa.

- ¿Te refieres a nosotras? –preguntó la de ojos perla, sonriendo-. Vamos, Naruto-kun, sabes que no hay nadie a quien odiemos.

-Es verdad, no considero que tengamos enemigas –apoyó la rubia.

Se creó un silencio expectantote y, tras otro pequeño suspiro, el rubio se decidió a hablar.

-Bien entonces podría decir, que se comprometió con… Tania Smith.

Observó de refilón las expresiones de las muchachas… y en ese pequeño segundo, verdaderamente temió por su vida.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

.

.

Había sido una noche… _extraña_. Demasiadas coincidencias, casi no podría sacar lo bueno y lo malo de la situación.

Aparentemente, el amor de secundaria había reaparecido en una cena de negocios para la cual no se había preparado psicológicamente. Él debía conseguir la firma de Lups, nada más.

Sin embargo, y muy en contra de todos sus principios, ese criterio había desaparecido en cuanto vio a la figura de tan detestable hombre delante de él, y más todavía al comprobar el estrecho lazo que lo unía con su secretaria.

Aferró sus manos en el volante, mientras una luz verde le permitía volver a avanzar.

Ahora podría decirse que de _ella_ dependía tan importante firma para la empresa, y que nuevamente estaba perdiendo con su eterno rival de secundaria.

Observó de refilón el asiento de su copiloto y dibujó una sonrisa torcida.

Hacía bastantes años que no veía a Tania, y la verdad que ya había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba ver la desnudez de sus piernas cruzadas en el asiento de al lado. Sintió cómo ella también sonreía… Si había algo que de verdad le agradaba de esa mujer, era que fue la única en saber en qué momento tenía a Sasuke Uchiha a sus pies.

Y es que por más que el hombre siempre tuviera una eminente e innegable debilidad ante la mujer, ella fue siempre la única en darse por enterada de aquella situación. Y, de hecho, fue a ella a la única mujer a la que _rogó_ con sus mejores instintos animales, de una noche con muchas copas y pocos pensamientos.

- ¿De dónde conoces tú a Sabaku? –preguntó, al encontrarse en su camino con otra luz roja.

-Mi padre me ha querido comprometer con él –soltó con cinismo, sin darle demasiado importancia.

Y ésa era otra de las cosas que le gustaba de aquella mujer. Era fría, no vendía su alma a nadie y se camuflaba con el entorno que más rédito le trajera… y tenía las agallas para no disimularlo.

-Dudo que alguien como tú se haya negado.

-Y se nota que me conoces, Sasuke Uchiha –continuó, dejando escapar una pequeña risa-. Pero es que él no ha querido, de todas formas no me rendí… busqué y conseguí ser su amiga.

- ¿Estás a la mitad del plan? –indagó nuevamente.

-No, su corazón pertenece a otra persona, ya lo he descubierto –contestó.

El vehículo dio una violenta sacudida, frenando y llevando por inercia los cuerpos de los ocupantes hacia delante.

Sakura…

-Me he encariñado con él, tiene un no se qué… Creo que tengo cierta tendencia hacia los témpanos de hielo –rió después.

-No seas cínica –pidió, mientras aceleraba.

-Tranquilo, Uchiha, tú y yo sabemos que estás impaciente por llegar, pero podrías disimularlo –soltó, con otra vehemente risita-. Además, no puedes negarme que fue justamente por mi cinismo que me pediste compromiso aquella noche.

Sonrío, ella tenía razón… y ahora recordaba por qué la había visto tan diferente a las demás.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

.

.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y se desplomó en el sofá soltando un suspiro.

-Así que este es tu nuevo departamento –escuchó la voz de aquel hombre tomando asiento a un lado de ella.

-Así es, ya ves que no es muy amplio… pero creo haberte comentado que recién ahora conseguí trabajo y tengo pensado empezar a darme algunos gustos con respecto a este departamento.

-Además, se nota que le hechas muchas ganas, está de lo más limpio… te felicito.

-Muchas gracias –dijo, levantándose-. Ven, te mostraré el baño y la habitación.

- ¿Cama matrimonial? –interrogó extrañado, reposado en el marco de la puerta.

La joven rió a un lado de él, subió la vista y observó nuevamente cuánto más chiquita que él era.

-Ha sido Tsunade, tú sabes cómo es ella. Ella se encargó de comprar y amueblar este lugar.

-Va a tener su merecido cuando le vea, no fue capaz de llamar y comentarme la situación.

-No te enojes con ella, nadie quería que te preocupases de más… ya habías tenido suficiente complicaciones por mi culpa –soltó la pelirrosada, hundiendo su vista en el suelo.

-¿Por eso dejaste de llamar? –indagó con un hilo de voz.

La joven se limitó a asentir con un suave movimiento de la cabeza.

-Tonta –recriminó, dibujando una sonrisa y tomando con suavidad el mentón de su… _amiga_.

Enfrentó el aguamarina de esa mirada que tanto había idolatrado por años. Gaara, su amor platónico, su compañero, su amigo, su confidente, su novio, su prometido… de nuevo ahí, disfrutando de la simpleza de su presencia. De sus enigmáticos silencios que amenazaban con llevarla hasta el delirio, de nuevo con él. Mierda, le había extrañado tanto.

-Le amas demasiado, ¿Verdad?

Su pregunta sonó entre la gracia y el desconsuelo, lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¿A quién? –inquirió, como acto reflejo.

-A Uchiha.

Una pequeña punzada caló en lo más hondo de su lado izquierdo.

- ¿Amarlo? Estás loco, Gaara-kun. No soporto ni su arrogancia ni su pedante forma de ser –contestó.

- ¿Segura?

La muchacha asintió en otro movimiento de cabeza.

-Entonces bésame.

* * *

**Son las 6:37 de la madrugada y no dormimos, que conste (de ahi el titulo de este cap):**

_Noo me maten por favor n.n tengan en cuenta que de eso depende la siguiente actualización n.n jajaja aunque quizás tengan mucha razón en querer hacerlo, por lo que (en un vano intento de redimirme) voy a adelantar que en el chap que viene habrá _BESOOO!! _**-... que rapida que sos, por madara y sus delirios ¬¬U-**  
_

_Sí, oyeron bien... habra sorpresita entre nuestra pareja y (creáse o no) el capi ya esta escrito n.n **-no digas eso o te van a apuntar con un arma lazer para que actualizes antes --U-**_

_ehhh... sinceramente espero que eso no suceda n.nU ya que por cierto, tambien es verdad que estoy subiendo este chap gracias a que nee-san cedió su notebook, ya que mi ordenador tiene ciertos problemitas tecnicos aparentemente irresolubres para la empresa de internet y sus escasas neuronas. **-de paso, tu ordenador de por si tiene problemitas .U-**_

_Así que, ¿Qué tal el chap? Sí, voy a matar tus dudas, habrá celos en el que viene y especialmente por el lado de cierto , azabachado **-bastardo aparte-** sí, sí, pero nosotras sus fans lo queremos así... a que si fuera un chico bueno no lo miramos igual?_

_**-... lo dudo tanto -o... bonito testamento, cortemos esto-** sí es verdad, pero para terminar entonces la gran pregunta gran_

¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ TANIA?

**_-¿leerian un itadei si lo sube ella? xDD-_**

_Bueno, obviando los notables desvaríos de **nee-san**, voy a contestarme mi pregunta y es que personalmente al principio pensé que no iba a agradarme su personaje, pero me resultó de lo más interesante! **-te dije unas 50 veces que pusieras un oc ¬¬ con lo bien que te salen**- aunque obviamente no le tocó el papel de mary sue** -por eso digo que te salen bien .-**_

_Y ahora sí, me despido y rezo porque tenga la condenada coneccion para poder actualizar el siguiente dom, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos la próxima semana (si telefónica y su grupo de inútiles quieren) **-traduccion: olvidense de ella por un par de meses, que despues de todo vivimos en argentina-**_

Hanako14 y su nee-san, su cómplice y cuñada, Suzaku Uchiha (por parte de itachi, sasukin tiene dueña)

**-. no se si quedarme a Itachi o regalarselo al bombitas-**

...Yo no lo pensaría dos veces, ya que jamas, nunca, ni por una ingrata vez en mi vida, le prestaría por dos segundos mi Sasukito al rubio hiperactivo!

**-... se lo doy a deidara, asi lo disfruto mas... y si le dieras a naruto tu uchiha, me harias taaan feliz xD-**

(censurado)

(sigue censurado)

Sí gente, esto terminó mal y #&#!... (censurado)

**-al que lea todo eso, sin maldecirme por lo bajo o a los gritos, es que es dios o de por si le gsutan todas las parejas de naruto-**

Que quede aclarado que no me hago responsables por las opiniones y/o comentarios escritos en negrita, ya que son palabras textuales de Suzaku... quien por cierto va a tener ciertos problemitas por lo anteriormente dicho hacia mi Sasu-kun y #& (adivinen!... censurado)

**-... no te salen los simbolitos de insulto . "&#/&#" eso esta mejor-**

(y sí, en las notas de autora están las 2500 palabras de este seudo-capítulo)


	9. Celosas necesidades

Celosas necesidades

**Uchiha Corporation**

**.-.**

_- ¿Mi jefe? Es un cerdo machista licenciado, un precoz espécimen de macho ególatra y subdesarrollado con necesidad de adulación constante, ¿Qué puede tener de atractivo?_

_-Saku, es obvio, su tra..._

_-¡Ino-cerda! _

_Sasusaku_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, por supuesto y muy a mi pesar_

**.-.**

* * *

**Celosas necesidades**

Terminó de acomodar los papeles, y miró indecisa su lista de pendientes. Ciertamente, ya no eran tantos como el martes anterior, pero aún eran los suficientes como para no dejarle en aquel día el descanso que tanto necesitaba.

Su vista voló hacia el reloj: las diez.

Por acto reflejo, mordió con fuerza su labio inferior. Luego, volvió a dirigirse hacia la oficina de su jefe.

Y es que desde que trabajaba en aquella empresa, Uchiha Sasuke _nunca_ había llegado tarde.

Y mucho menos, si el retraso constaba de dos amplias horas de total ausencia.

En consecuencia, sus neuronas la llevaban hacia deducciones altamente probables, deducciones no muy profesionales… deducciones de cabellera rubia.

Y no es que eso le molestara en absoluto, pero necesitaba la firma de su jefe para comenzar con los pendientes de aquel día.

Como había dicho, sus pasos se dirigían, nuevamente, hacia la oficina del Uchiha.

_- ¿Q-qué? –se animó a preguntar, mientras sentía un leve cosquilleo dominarla._

_-Que me beses –volvió a repetir, de aquella forma sensual que ella tanto conocía._

_Sin más interrogantes, la muchacha se limitó a cerrar los ojos y pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Gaara. Le parecieron eternos los segundos que tardaron en desaparecer las distancias y llegó aquel roce que había esperado por años._

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Haruno?

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y, tras un leve respingo, giró a saludar a aquella figura.

-Uchiha, no lo creería, pero increíblemente llegó –sonrió irónicamente.

-Así es, tuve algunos contratiempos… pero que yo sepa, mi vida privada no es de su interés. ¿O me equivoco Ha-ru-no? –interrogó, acercándose y con una leve sonrisa plantada en los labios.

Retrocedió dos pasos por acto reflejo, al ver tal acercamiento de su jefe.

-No, en absoluto. No se equivoca –atinó a contestar.

El muchacho se acercó más ella, y otra vez el maldito recuerdo de otra cercanía la tomaba prisionera.

-Eso supuse –volvió a decir, a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

_Primero fue un beso dulce, tranquilo, cargado de toda la necesidad que habían tenido ambos durante todos estos años… pero no tardó en convertirse en lo fogoso que ambos necesitaban. Inclusive antes de darse cuenta, sintió la lengua del muchacho explorando su boca sin pedir permisos y aquel acto no hizo más que incitarla a estrecharse más contra él y comenzar a jugar con sus rebeldes cabellos._

_Empleó toda su fuerza de voluntad en dejar de besarlo y llevó sus labios hasta el cuello del joven… __**necesitaba**__ saber que tenía el mismo sabor que siempre. Quería además dejar en él la marca inexorable de que había vuelto a sentir el calor de aquel hombre que tanto extrañó._

_Ahora lo sabía, había algo dentro de sí que clamaba su nombre, algo que aún no sabía cómo llamarle, pero que la tomaba prisionera sin que siquiera lograse oponer resistencia. Algo que hacía que lo imaginara, que lo soñara, que lo buscara desesperadamente. Algo que a hacía delirar, delirar con la profundidad de sus pupilas, con la frialdad de sus palabras, con lo tersa de su piel, con el _azabache_ de su mirada._

_Y fue en ese preciso instante, que sus manos volaron a la camisa del joven, comenzando a desabrocharla de una forma casi animal. No con deseo, no con lujuria… con necesidad._

_Necesitaba recorrer su nívea piel, necesitaba saber que era la única, necesitaba conocer al fin qué tan suaves eran sus negros cabellos con destellos zafiro, lo necesitaba._

_Y algún sabio dijo alguna vez, que con la necesidad no se negocia._

_Sintió entonces cómo el joven frenaba con cuidado sus manos y separaba de su cuello los labios de la muchacha. Desentendida, buscó las pupilas del muchacho, encontrándose entonces con el destello aguamarina que volvió a traerla a la realidad._

_-Te quiero, Sakura-chan –le susurró, para luego simplemente depositar un beso en su frente y volver hacia el comedor a recostarse sobre el mullido sofá._

-Gaara –susurró, con la mirada perdida y totalmente ida de aquella situación.

-Sasuke –corrigió con la voz ronca.

La muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida, y se encontró nuevamente con su cuerpo atrapado entre la pared y la peligrosa cercanía que existían con su jefe.

-Uchiha –volvió a corregir ella, haciéndolo a un lado y regresando a su oficina.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Uchiha –oyó cómo le corregía, helando su sangre.

Vio la figura de Sakura huir ante su desconcierto y dibujó entonces una sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¿Dijiste que querías verme? –una voz sonó a sus espaldas.

-Así es -contestó, sin siquiera darse vuelta.

Tragó pesado y entraron a aquella lujosa oficina.

Lo miró a los ojos, mientras tomaba asiento, y sintió cómo las palabras quedaban atascadas en su garganta. Maldijo por lo bajo, nunca había tenido inconvenientes en decirle nada a su mejor amigo… pero por aquella única vez, hubiese preferido que Kaede no estuviese con gripe y poder contárselo a ella.

-Vamos teme, me estás preocupando –comentó, observando a su amigo.

Voló entonces su mirada hacia el destello zafiro que tenía en frente, lo que le hizo recordar…

_La besaba como hacía mucho tiempo no besó a una mujer, ésa noche no dejaría ni la más mínima parte de su cuerpo sin la marca Uchiha._

_Sí, la deseaba demasiado._

_Recordó entonces que aún estaban en uno de los pasillos de la mansión, por lo que la llevó hasta la pared y buscó con sus manos los perfectos muslos de su acompañante, incitándola a pasar sus eternas piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sonrió al ver que lo había conseguido._

_La joven rubia ejerció entonces una presión muy poco salubre para el Uchiha, quien tuvo que aferrarse a su último atisbo de lucidez para llegar a su cuarto y desplomarse sobre la cama._

_Se colocó sobre ella y recomenzó con la estampida de besos, sintiendo con placer como se estremecía ante su tacto. Y quería que así fuera, que se estremeciera sólo ante su tacto. Quería que sólo buscara su cuerpo, que sólo gimiera su nombre, quería verla únicamente para él. Quería que a él le dedicara sus hermosas sonrisas, que en él confiara más que en nadie, que a él le buscara en las noches tristes y que por él estuviera dispuesta a darlo todo._

_La quería._

_-Sakura –jadeó, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía directamente debajo de la falda de la muchacha._

_Sin embargo, una mano lo detuvo en pleno recorrido._

_- ¿Qué dijiste? –su voz sonaba estricta y con reproche._

_- ¿Qué? –indagó confundido._

_La joven quitó bruscamente su cuerpo de encima._

_-Mira, en otro momento y hasta quizás no me hubiese molestado –continuó, mientras él la observaba estático-, pero de verdad me ha jodido que estuvieras pensado en la cabello de chicle cuando como mujer, ella no me llega a los talones –finalizó, para luego dar un portazo y desaparecer._

_._

_._

- ¿De verdad dijiste "Sakura" estando con ella? –inquirió el rubio, incrédulo ante el relato.

-Bien, veo que tus neuronas aún están en su lugar y logran percibir mis vanos intentos de pedirte ayuda.

-Es que… simplemente no puedo creerlo –continuó-. ¿Pero en qué quieres que te ayude?

- ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? De verdad quería estar con Tania, y dejarla ir así no es digno de mi.

-Quizás resulta que en realidad, la querías más a Sakura-chan –dejó escapar.

Y aquellas palabras tan sencillas para el Uzumaki, hicieron más que estragos en el interior del Uchiha.

-Mira Sasuke, sólo quiero decirte algo –cambió su tono de voz, y he aquí el motivo por el cual hubiese preferido hablarlo con Kaede-. Puedes hacer lo que quieras y estar con quien se te plazca, pero voy a decírtelo una única vez, no voy a permitir que lastimes a Sakura-chan, ¿entendido?

Volvió a observar la determinación en las pupilas de Naruto… ya es la segunda vez que le veía así, y ambas habían sido por la flor de cerezo.

Mierda, de verdad no quería perder a aquel rubio insoportable como amigo.

Se limitó a asentir y hundir la mirada en el suelo, ¿Qué diantre estaba pasando?

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Mierda, si Sabaku era feliz en los Estados Unidos, ¡Debería de haberse quedado, justamente, en Estados Unidos! Que alguien me explique cuál era la eminente necesidad que el niño prodigio tenía de venir a irrumpir en nuestro plan.

El aire era tenso y a la vez de lo más descomprimido, sin embargo, la voz de Fugaku sacó de sus cavilaciones a los demás allí presentes.

-Sería mala idea que hagamos ahora otra movida… más con lo que hemos hecho con la prensa –comentó Tsunade.

El brillo ámbar de su mirada voló hacia las misteriosas pupilas de Kakashi.

-Ambos son de lo más orgullosos, quizás verdaderamente el Destino esté jugando a nuestro favor y caldee las cosas entre ellos de una forma natural –terció el joven sensei.

-Además, por lo que he sabido, no vino solo –la voz de aquella mujer volvió a hablar-. Ha venido con él una tal Tania Smith.

- ¿Tania Smith? –inquirió el Uchiha.

-Así es, ¿La conocen?

Ambos hombres dibujaron una sonrisa.

-Bien, quizás tu pensamiento no esté tan mal, Kakashi… -continuó Fugaku-. Las cosas van a caldearse, para bien o para mal.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Déjame recapitular –pidió la muchacha, algo confundida-. Fuiste ayer a la cena de negocios, te encontraste con Gaara quien resultó ser el dueño de tan importante empresa y a la vez fue otra muchacha ex prometida de tu jefe. Moriste de celos de aquella muchacha durante toda la noche y luego Gaara fue hacia tu departamento, continuaste con los celos porque la joven se haya ido con Sasuke. Lo besaste y en el fondo, algo te decía que necesitabas con desesperación conocer el sabor del Uchiha… y hoy por mañana, mientras te estabas muriendo de celos de que Sasuke aún no llegara, irrumpió de la nada dejándote contra la pared y escapaste de eso sin mayores reparos, ¿Es así?

-Creo que estás equivocando algunas cosas Ino –la joven frunció el seño-. En especial eso de los celos, y además besé a Gaara totalmente conciente de que era, en efecto, Sabaku no Gaara.

-Sí, pero en el fondo te hubiese gustado cambiar esa realidad –volvió a hablar la rubia.

-Le dijo _"pequeño osito" _–refunfuñó, mirando hacia otro lado y olvidando la acotación de su amiga.

-Vaya, parece que de verdad tenían confianza.

Sí lo se, no me estás diciendo ninguna novedad –se quejó.

-Mira, por lo menos Sasuke está cambiando algo de su trato hacia ti.

La pelirrosada alzó una ceja.

-No te degrada, ni te insulta ni mucho menos pasas desapercibida en su vida Sakura. Ha demostrado que sí te tiene en cuenta y que en el fondo, le importas.

- ¿Y quién demonios dijo que a mi me importaba lo que Uchiha pensara o sintiera por mi?

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro. Era irremediable, Sakura nunca cambiaría.

Volvió a ver a su amiga, había ido a ver a Ino en su hora de almuerzo y la rubia había dejado de lado todos sus pendientes para poder escucharla… de verdad ya no quedaban amigas como ella.

-Mira, tengo una idea –dijo, guiñando un ojo-. Esto no tiene demasiado que ver con nada, pero ahora que ya has superado esa etapa de tu vida y que ya descubriste que esta es tu gran revancha, ¿Qué tal si te regalo uno o dos conjuntos de ropa de verdad decentes?

La joven Haruno rió, Ino no tenía cara hablar de decencia.

-De acuerdo –aceptó-. Pero no tardemos mucho, porque debo volver a Uchiha Corporation.

.

.

.

"_Parpadeó unos segundos, para luego volver a vislumbrar aquel esplendoroso edificio de compleja y sofisticada estructura, con aquellas imponentes puertas de vidrio y esa grandeza que destilaba en cada ángulo en el que se le viera."_

Se acercó con seguridad al ya mencionado edificio y se vio reflejada en él.

Sonrío. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros ajustados a su pequeña figura, una blusa blanca resaltaba su presencia y aquellos zapatos de tacón su elegancia. Una suave brisa alborotó inocentemente sus cabellos a su compás y su mirada jade regresó a la fachada de aquel edificio.

Volvió a sonreír.

Sonrió con orgullo.

Sonrió con altanería.

Sonrió con felicidad.

No volvería a ser intimidada por aquella compleja estructura, ni por ninguna otra cosa en esta vida. Ya que _"nerviosismo"_ es lisa y llanamente eso, nerviosismo… y ahí se quedaba.

Se acomodó aquella cartera negra, la última novedad de _Rose_, y se encaminó hacia aquel enorme elevador.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina y en aquel preciso segundo sus pupilas se dilataron de la sorpresa.

Ya que un enorme oso de peluche reposaba sobre su escritorio. Sonrió.

Y sonrió nuevamente… mierda, no se cansaría eso.

Sí, definitivamente aquel oso de felpa era la mitad de lo que ella, y su expresión era la más tierna que había visto alguna vez.

Se acercó a él y leyó la tarjeta.

"_Gracias por dejarme recordar tu esencia después de tanto tiempo"_

Sonrió nuevamente y tomó al animal entre sus brazos, estrujándolo fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Y notó entonces que detrás de éste había una docena de hermosas rosas.

Sí, Gaara era indiferente, austero y perspicaz… pero también había logrado conocer su lado más dulce… y no se cansaría nunca de eso.

Claro que, muy en el fondo, algo en ella no podía obviar el hecho de que cambiaría su mundo por un gesto así de otro frígido azabachado que conocía bien…

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Su reloj le confirmó su sospecha de que era ya el mediodía y refunfuñó al entender que la concentración no tenía ni mínimas intenciones de volver a formar parte activa de su ser.

Y así, resignado y con una extraña y molesta sensación en el pecho, fue que decidió ir hacia la recepción a pedir el detalle de las siguientes reuniones que tenía. Y es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su cuerpo le decía que era necesario salir de esas lujosas cuatro paredes y despejarse un rato para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Cosa que sería totalmente absurda, ya que sus pensamientos se centraban en estas nuevas decisiones de la empresa… y ya no había nada que ordenar.

Y quizás, sólo quizás y muy en el fondo, reparara en cierta pelirrosada que osaba agredir a su intacto orgullo… y sí bueno, tal vez también ocupara una ínfima parte de sus pensamientos un rival pelirrojo que conocía muy bien.

Pero sólo un poco.

Demasiado insignificante para ser mencionado como relevante.

Llegó entonces frente a la recepcionista, quien se sonrojó notablemente y comenzó a movilizar sus articulaciones de forma tal de que todo aquello que hiciese terminase en una pose sumamente sexy y de lo más _natural._

¡Ja! Si la pobre ilusa supiese que no le importaba en absoluto.

Y entonces la profundidad de sus pupilas divisó, muy cerca de la puerta de entrada, a la figura de su progenitor… Hacía tiempo que no veía a su padre fuera de la oficina.

-Sasuke –saludó él.

-Mph –contestó.

-Ven, necesito que me ayudes con algo –llamó, dibujando una suerte de… ¿Sonrisa?

¿Qué le estaba pasando a Fugaku?

- ¿Estás bien? –atinó a preguntar, mientras se acercaba.

-Por supuesto que sí, hijo –contestó-. Toma, ha llegado esto para Sakura y te agradecería si lo llevas a su oficina.

Reparó entonces en lo que él tenía ganas de entregarle, siendo eso una enorme bola de pelo marrón con aparente aspecto inocentón.

Y para cuando sus neuronas amagaron a regresar, se encontró asimismo con el oso de peluche a cuestas y haciendo malabares para sostener aquel ramo de flores.

-Muchas gracias, hijo –dijo después el moreno, para simplemente retirarse.

Y sus pasos volvieron a encaminarlo hacia el elevador.

Sí, hubiese delegado eso a una figura más apta para el trasporte de objetos varios, pero decidió llevarlo él mismo… debería de cerciorarse de un par de cosas.

Llegó a la oficina de su secretaria y dejó la susodicha masa informe con delirios de oso de felpa sobre el escritorio y le dirigió entonces una mirada asesina.

Encontró en ese momento, muy delicadamente puesto sobre las flores, un pequeño sobre donde se encontraría, seguramente, el nombre de la persona que agregaría a su próxima lista de asesinados.

Pero no, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar en lugar de eso, una simple e inocentona frase que licuó hasta la más espesa gota de sangre: _"Gracias por dejarme recordar tu esencia después de tanto tiempo"_ Y fue en aquel ingrato momento en el que se mente se dignó a entender la condenada situación.

No podía ser tan estúpido, todo era demasiado evidente.

Doce rosas rojas, ¡Qué original! Había visto esas condenadas flores en su auto durante más de dos años y ahora que regresó decide regalarle, ¡Rosas rojas! Claro, para demostrarle su constante ineptitud y su completa falta de imaginación.

Y un exageradamente gran oso de procedencia dudosa, como una seudo-mezcla entre el tío Cosa y un perro goloso. Pero en realidad, no eran aquellos obsequios lo que tanto le habían irritado, y es que… ¿¡Qué demonios significaba esa frase?!

¿Cuál era el condenado sabor que él había probado?

¿Qué acaso Sakura tenía en su congelador helado de chocolate?

Y algo parecido a un tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo.

Pero antes de entrar en lo que la gente normal denominaría como un ataque de nervios (o celos) la respuesta apareció en su mente como por arte de magia: la mafia china.

Sí, sí, decían por ahí que era muy buena y que no dejaban rastro de nada.

Claro, además tendría un precio no muy accesible, pero tener que rematar Uchiha Corporation sería incluso una tontera a comparación con las deudas que estaría dispuesto a aceptar a cambio de la intervención de la ya dicha organización.

Sus pasos eran agresivos mientras regresaba a su oficina.

De acuerdo, sí, ¡Admitía al mundo que estaba celoso!

Sí, así como oyeron, ¡C-E-L-O-S-O!

Condenada y malditamente celoso de su conocida secretaria de exótico cabello rosado y sonrisa deslumbrante (la cual por cierto nunca era dirigida a su persona) y ojos extravagantes que contaban con la capacidad de hacerte perder en ellos como una trampa insufrible que te despoja inevitablemente de tu último anhelo de cordura.

Y ahora que ya lo había admitido (y sentía por cierto un par de kilos menos sobre su persona) ya no reprimía al susodicho tic en el ojo izquierdo que rogaba por salir.

Tomó aire y se relajó sentado en la mullida silla de su escritorio, debía tranquilizarse, eso era seguro.

Sí… mar en calma, mar en calma…

Y así pasaron una cantidad indescifrables de minutos, mientras lograba convencerse que definitivamente aún le afectaba el sake que había tomaba ayer… tanto como le afectó cuando pronunció el nombre de su secretaria en presencia de Tania.

Sí, el sake… el culpable de todos los males.

Y entonces, del otro lado de su puerta entreabierta, vio pasar la figura de una muchacha dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de su secretaria.

Observó entonces el suave movimiento de unos cabellos rosados que conocía muy bien y fue casi por inercia que siguió su paso.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la oficina de la muchacha y la vio entonces descubriendo aquel regalo. Y algo dentro de sí tembló al ver a la joven tan elegante y sensualmente vestida, ya que esa indumentaria combinada con su complexión física, hacía parecer que se debatía entre una colegiala y toda una exitosa empresaria. Se llenó de deseo y de ternura a la par, y entre tanto caos de sentimientos comenzó a perder de vista a un ya muy perjudicado _autocontrol_.

Vio entonces como los labios de esa mujer volvían a curvarse de felicidad, una felicidad aparentemente infinita. Felicidad que, por cierto, comenzó a despertar en él ciertos instintos animales y seudo-homicidas… ¿Tanto le importaba aquel condenado pelirrojo? Y entonces observó como abrazaba con fuerza aquel peluche.

Y entre el ya mencionado descontrol en el cual predominaban los celos, la envidia comenzó a calar importantes posiciones. Y no solamente envidia del condenado intento de animal que estaba siendo injusta e inmerecidamente abrazado por la Haruno, sino que además de cierto enemigo que tenía, que parecía ser de suma importancia en la vida de su secretaria.

Y ella seguía ahí, sonriendo tras el descubriendo de la docena de doce originales rosas.

Y fue entonces, entre tanto desentendimiento de sensaciones e ininteligibles sentimientos que dominaron su alma, que quien se encargaba del control de su cuerpo no se percató de que el azabachado estaba comenzando a avanzar hacia la pelirrosada.

-Haruno –llamó él, a sus espaldas.

La joven dio un respingo del susto y se dio vuelta, encarando con fiereza las pupilas del Uchiha.

Claro que su sorpresa fue grande al leer tanto desfile de ¿Sentimientos? En él, y fue casi por inercia que comenzó a retroceder, hasta chocar con el filo de su escritorio y tener que afrontar la profundidad de aquellos iris que la acechaban.

Mientras tanto, y juntando en él toda la calma del mundo, tomó con cuidado aquel gran oso de felpa y, olvidando entonces toda la calma acumulada, lo lanzó del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.

Entonces ocupó el espacio que antes los separaba debido al ya mencionado oso y dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa.

Llevó sus manos hacia las mejillas de la muchacha y acercó su rostro con desquiciante lentitud, pero quería que aquellos segundos fueran eternos.

Sin embargo, la necesidad venció a su afán y rozó entonces sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo la calidez y la dulzura que éstos emanaban.

Se acercó más a ella, llevando una de sus manos hacia la cintura de la muchacha y profundizando aquel contacto que tanto había deseado.

Y es que en ese preciso momento fue que entendió que la necesitaba, desde siempre.

Que necesitaba probar ese sabor que Gaara tanto se jactaba de conocer.

Sí, es a ella a quien necesitaba sentir suya

A ella a quien tenía que abrigar entre sus brazos como primera condición de supervivencia.

Con quien quería pasar el condenado tiempo que le quedara a su vida.

Aunque no se hubiese negado a cambiar su último aliento por el amor de aquella mujer.

Irónicamente, la única que no deliraba por él.

Sintió entonces sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello, y buscó con más locura sus labios... Claro que los abandonó en el instante que se decidió por dejar en el cuerpo de la joven su marca, y se dirigió al suave cuello de la muchacha.

Y fue entonces que descubrió su gusto por los cerezos, ahora que probaba el sabor de tan adictiva fragancia.

-Sasuke…

Volvió a buscar sus labios con fiereza tras entender que su nombre dicho por sus labios lo hacía delirar.

Mierda, ahora se daba cuenta.

Recién ahora lo sabía.

Demonios, y es que el causante de tantas incoherencias juntas…

_._

_._

_._

_._

No era el sake… era _amor_.

* * *

_Y he aquí Hanako redimiéndose! n.n _

_Bien, tengo que ser breve, ya que sigo sin pc (por lo que ayer no resubí el chap) y espero sinceramente poder llegar la semana próxima. Lo cierto además es que hace 7 días exactamente que no paso por ff, ni por internet, ni por ordenador, ni por nada relacionado a la seudo-tenología del siglo XXI, y quedé realmente sorprendida al leer todos los reviews! De verdad, muchas muchas **gracias**, no podría explicar cuánto subió mi ánimo semi-asesino hacia la empresa de telefonía n.n_

_Por otro lado, los comentarios del capi anterior fueron de Suzaku Uchiha, quien tuvo la amabilidad de dejarme secuestrar su ordenador y organizar bien el capitulo pasado y este n.n que espero que les haya gustado._

_Y ahora sí, tenemos a un Sasuke celoso y que entendió sus sentimientos por la pelirrosada! aleluya? jajaja, y ahora còmo sigue? no lo tengo escrito, pero sí tengo esa respuesta, así que si encuentran el chap el próximo domingo quizás encuentren sorpresas n.n_

_Sé que Tania no les cayó de lo mejor, y esa era en el fondo la intención n.n pero qué puedo decir, amo su cinismo... jajaja ¿Mala o buena? _

_En fin, espero poder actualizar en los 7 siete días usuales, saludoss y que tengan una linda semana (y si Dios ilumina mis conexiones en red, mucho mejor n.n)_

_-Hanako14-_


	10. Agridulce

**Uchiha Corporation**

**.-.**

_- ¿Mi jefe? Es un cerdo machista licenciado, un precoz espécimen de macho ególatra y subdesarrollado con necesidad de adulación constante, ¿Qué puede tener de atractivo?_

_-Saku, es obvio, su tra..._

_-¡Ino-cerda! _

_Sasusaku_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, por supuesto y muy a mi pesar_

**.-.**

Capítulo anterior: _Volvió a buscar sus labios con fiereza tras entender que su nombre dicho por sus labios lo hacía delirar._

_Mierda, ahora se daba cuenta._

_Recién ahora lo sabía._

_Demonios, y es que el causante de tantas incoherencias juntas…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_No era el sake… era __amor__._

* * *

**Agridulce**

Dio una vuelta y otra más, sintiendo bajo su cuerpo la suave delicadeza de las sábanas. Se aferró con fuerza a la almohada en su afán de seguir durmiendo e intentó escaparse de los rayos solares que se filtraban por la ventana y daban de lleno en su rostro.

Abrió un ojo al comprender que ya era de día y que debía, irremediablemente, levantarse.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un lado de la cama al cuerpo dormido de cierta muchacha que lo hacía delirar.

De cierta muchacha que hacía que sus sentidos vacilaran y su pulso se debatiera entre detenerse y delirar taquicardias; que redoblaba sin mayores esfuerzos hasta el más mínimo de sus caprichos… ella.

Y ahora lo entendía, lo entendía mejor que nunca. La amaba.

Era cierto, y ya nadie podía negarlo… no lo negaría ella entre saladas lágrimas que perforaban sin darse cuenta el corazón de él, no lo negarían sus amigos y mucho menos podría negarlo la prensa.

Ya no habría más separaciones, no habría más distancias ni más viajes al exterior… ahora entendía que su felicidad era con ella, con ella y con nadie más.

-Naruto –susurró la muchacha.

El joven se limitó a sonreír y a acariciar con delicadeza las suaves facciones del rostro de Hinata. En sus mejillas aun había un leve tinte escarlata que denotaba que todavía no se acostumbraba del todo a aquella situación, mientras que sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? –preguntó el rubio.

-Muy bien –contestó ella.

- ¿Qué quieres desayunar? –volvió a preguntar.

-Creo que café estará bien… pero dime, ¿No tenías hoy una entrevista?

-Sí –respondió, mientras se levantaba-. Pero hoy no habrá nada que no sea nosotros…

La joven sonrió mientras lo seguía.

- ¿Y a dónde iremos? –indagó con curiosidad, mientras llegaban a la suerte de living de aquel lujoso hotel donde el Uzumaki se hospedaba.

-A ningún lado –contestó, avanzando hasta ella-. Hoy podríamos quedarnos aquí… los dos… -susurró, para luego asaltar los desprevenidos labios de la joven Hyuga.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

- ¡Lo besaste!, ¡Lo sabía! Sí, lo supe desde un principio, ¡Te gusta Uchiha!

Y en aquel preciso momento, los gritos de una rubia fueron acallados por el choque de un mullido almohadón sobre su rostro.

-Sí, dilo en cadena nacional y te ahorras el esfuerzo –la interrumpió la pelirrosada-. Además te dije ya que no me gusta.

-Pero Sakura, ¿Te oyes lo que dices? Besaste a Sasuke Uchiha, el soltero más codiciado de todo Japón.

-No, besé a un cerdo machista con complejo de taxy-boy que piensa que puede tener a todas las mujeres babeando desesperadas por él.

-Y tendría razón de creer eso –continuó sonriendo, volviendo a ser interrumpida por otro almohadón.

-Estoy hablando en serio, no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte contado.

La de ojos zafiro se acomodó en el sillón.

-No entiendo por qué ése mal humor, deberías estar de lo más feliz.

Hundió aquel destello jade en la profundidad del suelo.

Debía admitirlo, le había gustado ese beso. De acuerdo, también admitía que aún sentía la calidez del azabachado posada sobre sus labios, inundando su cuerpo de extrañas sensaciones.

Y eso le encantaba… pero por otro lado…

-Gaara –susurró, desgarrando su voz en la tristeza-…. Yo… lo… traicioné.

Exacto, ése era el sabor que se mezclaba en sus papilas, la _traición_. Y no sólo eso, su orgullo recriminando el ser juguete del Uchiha. ¿Qué si volvería a besarlo? Quizás sirva de algo decir que su cuerpo clamaba a gritos la presencia de aquel hombre, pero que mientras su mente lo domine… sus labios no volverán a rozarse con los del Uchiha.

_Era como un sabor…_

-Sakura –la llamó, tomando su mentón-. Tú y Gaara terminaron ya hace mucho tiempo, y ambos tienen el derecho de encontrar a alguien más y ser felices.

-Te conté lo que pasó con la otra noche, y el peluche de ayer… Además –dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica-. ¿Vas a decirme que crees que el Todopoderoso y autosuficiente Sasuke Uchiha se enamoró de mi? Y que por eso me besó y ahora va a pedirme para que vivamos felices para siempre en un lejano castillo… ¡Ja! Y siempre dijiste que la ilusa era yo.

- ¿Y por qué no? Eres una de las mejores personas que conocí en toda mi vida, ¡Sería un estúpido de no verlo!

-Mira, él ya tiene su viejo amor universitario, y para estos momentos deben de estar juntos –soltó-, mientras yo estoy lastimando a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida por el maldito capricho de seguir el juego de mi jefe.

…

-Ellos son enemigos –dejó escapar la rubia.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –inquirió desentendida.

-No, nada, nada –continuó, reconsiderando la inoportunidad de sus palabras-. Mira Sakura, es tiempo para que empieces a pensar un poquito en ti, ¿Vale? Ya deja de torturarte y, por una vez en tu vida, dile que no al masoquismo y concéntrate en tu felicidad. Es muy bonito el peluche que te dio Gaara, y se ve hermoso en tu habitación, pero eso no significa que ustedes ahora estén casados ni nada por el estilo… solo haz lo que te haga feliz, ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, puede que tengas razón –sonrió-. Sí, eso haré… quizás, y sólo quizás, Sasuke no sea un idiota licenciado y en el fondo sí tenga algún que otro sentimiento…

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Algo andaba mal. Mejor dicho, algo _seguía_ andando mal.

Más precisamente, algo andaba condenadamente mal desde hacía ya nueve malditos días, cuando aceptó como secretaria a cierta pelirrosada insoportable.

Nueve días…

El azabache de su mirada voló hasta el techo de su habitación, y volvió a maldecir por lo bajo.

Nueve días atrás, siquiera hubiera pensado en no ir a la empresa sin motivos aparentes, nueve días atrás no se hubiese ni imaginado tan vulnerable, ni mucho menos _sintiendo_.

Sí, un mar de cruentas y traicioneras sensaciones dominaba su cuerpo sin pedir mayores permisos. Sensaciones que, precisamente, había evitado y encerrado los últimos veinticinco años, ¿Para qué? Para que llegara una mujer con delirios de perfección que pusiera su mundo de cabeza sin a penas proponérselo.

Y ahí estaba él, escondido en algún rincón de aquella excéntrica alcoba, sin poder hacer nada al respecto y con un millón de interrogantes que aparentemente morirían sin respuesta, morirían sin sentido, morirían sin ella.

Ya que ahora, no era Sakura Haruno… era _ella_.

Ahora ese pronombre tan general sólo servía para evocar su nombre.

¿Y en qué momento ocurrió tal error?, ¿En qué momento sus barreras flaquearon de forma tal que aquella muchacha tenía ahora el poder de quedarse en sus sentimientos? Ya que, aquel pequeño error técnico estaba teniendo ahora sus notables consecuencias… Ahora que por primera vez en su vida le preguntarían sobre su ausencia en la empresa… y el gruñiría, no tenía por qué dar explicaciones a nadie.

Y de hecho, ni él mismo las tenía.

TOC TOC

Frunció el ceño, no esperaba a nadie.

-Adelante –dijo, sentándose sobre el colchón.

-Sasuke-kun –saludó la voz de la rubia.

-Tania –contestó él.

-Pasé a buscarte a la empresa y me han dicho que no estabas, por lo que decidí venir a verte ¿Todo está bien?

La joven tomó asiento a un lado del azabachado.

-Sí, todo está bien –contestó-. ¿Y tú?

-Sí, podría decirse… mi orgullo aún sigue algo dañado, pero va a recuperarse, no te preocupes por él.

-Entonces son dos los egos con daños –agregó, con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Uchiha Sasuke con el ego dañado? No, algo en la frase me suena incoherente.

-Tsk, yo pensaba lo mismo –dejó escapar.

-Mph, ya veo… así que después de todo sí han ocupado mi lugar en estos años. Qué pena, he de admitir que tenía la ilusión de tener algo contigo otra vez, no he encontrado mejores –agregó, con la incitación signando sus palabras.

-No me quedó claro si debería agradecerte el reconocimiento o gritarte por tu cinismo…

-Vamos, no vas a gritar a tu invitada, ¿Verdad Sasuke-kun? Además olvidas el factor de que aún me quieres y que yo sepa eso me da el poder de simplemente no escucharte.

-Eres increíble –comentó sonriendo, tras lo dicho por la joven.

-Lo sé, muchas gracias –sonrió-. Vamos, Uchiha, arriba el ánimo… jamás te vi tan decaído.

-Mph…

-Hay cierto pelirrojo que encontró un lugar donde dormir que no es el departamento de la tal Haruno, ¿Eso sirve de algo a tu mal humor?

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? –interrogó, enfrentado el destello zafiro de su mirada.

-Me lo contó Gaara-kun… lo que no significa que las cosas entre ellos no estén bien –agregó.

-Ya veo… ¿Y por qué crees que eso debería importarme?

-Solo digamos que acerté por instinto.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja.

-Además el día está demasiado lindo como para desperdiciarlo mirando el techo, pequeño osito. Mira, tengo entradas para un parque de diversiones, estoy en Japón y quiero divertirme en mi estadía. Sinceramente, si te buscaba es porque no imaginé mejor persona para que me acompañara.

-Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas, Tania. Además, ¿Por qué no vas con tu Gaara_-kun_?

-Porque sé que él está demasiado ocupado con asuntos de Lups…

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Uchiha Corporation no necesitará de mi en las siguientes horas?

-Es que Fugaku me ha dicho que él mismo se encargaría de tus pendientes… y además, hace mucho tiempo que no salimos juntos, pequeño osito.

-Creo haberte mencionado que no me digas así –protestó, sumamente resignado.

-De acuerdo, intentaré recordarlo. Bien, voy a cambiarme y pasarás por mi en una hora… nos vemos, Sasuke-kun.

Y entonces el azabachado sintió el leve calor de los labios de la muchacha sobre los suyos por unos cortos segundos, luego la joven se levantó y desapareció tras dibujar una sonrisa.

Sí, algo definidamente andaba mal.

_Él_ estaba mal…

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

- ¿Podrías volver a explicarme por qué acepté venir? –indagó, resignada.

-Veo que el estar con el Uchiha definitivamente te está contagiando, ya cállate y come el helado –sonrió su amiga, a un lado de ella.

La pelirrosada observó el color chocolate característico de aquel sabor, que reposaba sobre un pequeño cucurucho. Y es que uno de los pequeños secretos de la joven Haruno, es que le gustaba el chocolate. Perdón, amaba el chocolate… era total y completamente _adicta_ a aquel sabor.

Chocolate amargo, chocolate con nueces, con almendras, chocolate nevado… chocolate.

Sin embargo, y por primera vez en su vida, no era el puro sabor a chocolate que ella tanto amaba.

Había algo que no le dejaba disfrutar aquel hermoso atardecer bajo el cielo primaveral del tan conocido parque de atracciones. Algo como un vacío en su estómago, algo que la desestabilizaba, algo que llevaba sus pensamientos a un único destino…

Sasuke Uchiha.

Lo había dicho, él no pretendía dejarlo todo por ella, él no la buscaría para escaparse juntos y comer perdices, él no la haría su reina ni sus futuros Uchihitas tendrías ojos verdes…

…serían zafiro.

Exacto, ella ya había dicho eso… y de verdad quisiera creerlo.

De verdad quisiera que aquella tontera no fuera real, que sus sentidos no se obnubilaran ante la ínfima posibilidad de pensar que quizás, quizás y sólo quizás… Sasuke la haya besado porque la quería.

La quería a ella, la sombra de una familia que a penas lleva cinco años de historia propia.

Pero fue un beso.

Y ella, con sus muy bien puestos veintidós años, entendía que un beso era simple y llanamente eso, un beso.

Un rose con delirios de lujuria desesperado.

Eso era un beso.

Eso era Sasuke Uchiha.

Lo que hacía que ni siquiera pudiese disfrutar de su sabor preferido.

_Era como un sabor…_

-Además –continuó Ino, distraída-, tu jefe nos ha regalado las entradas y tanto Hinata como Naruto estaban ocupados esta tarde… ¿Dime, no ha sido muy amable de parte de Fugaku?

-Sí, aparentemente le he caído bien –dibujó una sonrisa.

-Me gusta tu forma de vestir, Haruno –bromeó entonces la Yamanaka.

Y es que en aquella tarde, Sakura llevaba puesto unos short de jean con zapatillas, y una remera blanca detallada en rosado que le quedaba de lo mejor, además de una pequeña mochila que hacía juego con su atuendo.

-Oye, ¿qué sabes de Shikamaru?

- ¿Mi mejor amiga preguntando por mi ex? Debe ser algún tipo de advertencia… ja, ja, mira, hace unos días que no hablamos, estaba de lo más concentrado en sus estudios… cambiando de tema ¿Te parece subir a la noria? Está por anochecer y dicen que la ciudad se ve hermosa desde allí.

-De acuerdo, además estoy extenuada, y la vista desde la rueda de la fortuna es alucinante.

Ambas muchachas se encaminaron hacia aquel lugar, definitivamente ése había sido un hermoso día.

Subieron a todas las atracciones, comieron y rieron como nunca.

Hubiese querido ir con Gaara… pero algo en su conciencia hizo ruido ante la simple mención de aquel nombre.

- ¿Ése no es Uchiha? –la voz de Ino la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Qué?

-Aquel de allá –señaló la rubia.

Llevó su brillo jade hacia el lugar que la Yamanaka señalaba y sintió a su estómago contraerse en el momento en que aquellas orbes oscuras se giraron y encontraron las de ella.

Y es que a escasos metros de ellas estaba, efectivamente, Sasuke.

_Su ajeno Sasuke Uchiha._

-Vamos, acerquémonos a saludar –sonrió la rubia pícaramente arrastrando a su amiga hasta su jefe.

Pero, a unos pasos de él, ambas se detuvieron.

Se detuvieron en el instante en que otra figura se acercó al azabachado.

Se detuvieron cuando una melena rubia abrazó la figura de aquel hombre.

Se detuvieron estáticas cuando aquella acción fue secundada por la unión de sus labios.

-Sasuke-kun, si nos tardamos va a comenzar la vuelta y son de quince minutos… sabes que no me gusta esperar –se quejó, sin notar la presencia de las jóvenes.

-Tania Smith –escupió Ino.

La aludida se giró y enfrentó los ojos de la Yamanaka.

-Tanto tiempo –contestó, filosa.

- ¿Se conocen? –intervino indiferente el Uchiha.

-Sí, es una vieja amiga, pequeño Osito.

-Ino Yamanaka, mi mejor amiga –presentó la pelirrosada-. Ino, él es Uchiha Sasuke mi… mi jefe.

-Mucho gusto –dijeron ambos, ante la atenta mirada de la rubia.

-Pequeño osito, mejor nos apuramos a llegar a la noria o empezará sin nosotros.

- ¿No querías pasar antes por el baño, Tania?

La joven les dedicó una mirada a las otras muchachas.

-Oh, claro –continuó-. Sí, mejor paso antes por el tocador…

Claro que había que admitir que la historia que compartían aquellas rubias era un tanto peculiar, y Tania no abandonaría la escena sin antes frenarse justo enfrente de la rubia y dejar en el aire un susurro que sólo ella pudo oír.

-Han triunfado tus colecciones antes que tu nombre, pero después de todo ya has visto que no son del todo buenas… de otra forma sería conocida alrededor del mundo.

Ino sintió entonces una pequeña punzada, tras el veneno de aquellas palabras.

-Ya ves como sí, _Rose_ es reconocido alrededor del mundo –escupió en otro murmullo, y luego la joven desapareció.

-No sabía que la conocieras –dejó escapar Sakura.

-Sí… -y una sonrisa ambigua cruzó los labios de Ino-. Somos viejas amigas, tenemos nuestros propios códigos con _Tani-chan._ Oye, Sakura… disculpa, pero me ha dicho si hablábamos un rato, para rememorar estos años, ¿Te molestaría si…?

-Oh, no te preocupes… de todos modos ya estábamos por irnos –sonrió la Haruno.

-No, de ninguna manera, sé que amas la rueda de la fortuna y no quiero que te pierdas de conocer ésta por mi culpa. Además, estamos en presencia de un caballero.

El Uchiha alzó la ceja.

-Vamos, ya debe estar por comenzar –sonrío la rubia, tomando y uniendo las manos de ambos.

Acto que, por cierto, precipitó toda la sangre de la joven Haruno. Ya que ahora, en pleno contacto con su mano derecha, se encontraba la calidez de Sasuke, de Sasuke-kun.

_De Uchiha-sama_

El camino no era largo, a penas unos pocos metros.

Pero le supieron a eternidad.

Ya que ni uno ni otro retiró su mano de aquel tierno contacto.

Hasta que llegaron a la noria.

Hasta que un atisbo de lucidez asomó en Sakura, e hizo que lograra recuperar la razón, por lo que se alejó bruscamente de la cercanía del Uchiha.

Se adelantó entonces unos pasos y entró en la pequeña cabina de cristal, ignorándolo. Luego se sentó y dirigió su mirada lejos del cruce con aquellos azabaches.

El joven, desentendido, tomó asiento frente a ella, y perdió en la mismísima nada su gélida mirada.

El artefacto comenzó con sus movimientos, y, poco a poco, la ciudad fue quedando bajo sus pies.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –la para nada sutil pregunta de Sasuke tensó más el ambiente.

La mirada de Sakura perforó el tangible cuerpo del muchacho.

- ¿Nunca piensas sonreír en mi presencia?

-No soy yo la que se ríe de ésta situación –escupió, volviendo hacia la ciudad su mirada.

- ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? –interrogó, extrañado y con cierto deje de irritación.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí pensé inmediatamente que eras un cerdo, un vil espécimen machista con la soberbia y el egoísmo tatuados en la piel… pero nunca pensé que me sorprendiera tanto el comprobar que era cierto.

-Debo agradecerte por la flores, supongo –dejó escapar irónico, conteniendo la impotencia.

-No, debo agradecerte yo el demostrarme que sólo hay _un_ hombre que es diferente en este maldito planeta.

Y esta vez, las palabras de Sakura salieron estranguladas.

Pero no se quebraría ante el Uchiha.

No le demostraría a aquel hombre su debilidad, no le demostraría sus sentimientos.

_Su realidad._

-Y debo pensar que ese hombre es tu ex prometido –soltó, riendo torcidamente.

-Y pensarías bien.

- ¿Y puedo saber a qué se debe este desliz de sinceridad en la siempre sonriente Sakura Haruno?

-A que a la siempre sonriente Sakura Haruno no le gusta que se rían de ella.

Y entonces tomó el valor de mantener la mirada de Sasuke.

Un Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, desentendido… un Sasuke ininteligiblemente irascible.

- ¿Y puedo saber qué mierda hice yo para ameritar este discurso de mi secretaria? –gritó, parándose frente a la joven.

- ¡Ja! Me gustaría saber qué no habrá hecho mi jefe con aquella zorra rubia –estalló, parándose frente a él.

Y entonces asomó en Uchiha un gesto que heló en un segundo la agitada sangre de la pelirrosada.

Era una sonrisa. Sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Así que son solo celos, Ha-ru-no –siseó, acercándose.

-No te atrevas a acercarte –determinó, cortante.

- ¿Ah, si?... ¿O qué?

La joven retrocedió y sintió temblar sus piernas al ver el constante acercamiento del Uchiha.

Su cuerpo dio contra el vidrio del lugar.

Sintió vacilar sus sentidos.

Sintió contraer su corazón.

Sintió desfallecer su cordura.

-Vas a besarme, ¿Verdad? –preguntó, en un susurro.

-Adivinaste –susurró contra su rostro, impregnándola de su aroma.

- ¿Para comparar mi sabor con el de ella?, ¿Para saciar tu apetito?, ¿Para matar tus dudas?... ¡Para qué demonios piensas besarme, Uchiha! –explotó, dejando escapar unas furtivas lágrimas.

-Porque quiero besarte –contestó, para luego asaltar los labios de la joven.

Y un ruido seco cesó aquel acto, para que el Uchiha se separara y tocara con cuidado su herida mejilla.

Y es que ella había pasado a ser el nuevo juguete de Sasuke, pero éste juguete se haría respetar.

Y tenía una buena derecha.

-O tendrás tu merecido, Uchiha… o te alejas o tendrás tu merecido –repitió.

Sin embargo, no fue esa la acción del joven.

En cambio, sonrió torcidamente y se acercó de nuevo, con una lentitud exasperante.

Volvió a sentir su cuerpo chocar contra el cristal, para luego notar las manos del Uchiha tomando las suyas, y llevándolas hasta quedar reposadas en el cristal, sobre su cabeza.

Entendió la idea del amarre, y trató vanamente de soltarse.

Sasuke, por su lado, aferró con una única mano los brazos de la joven, quien ahora lucía de lo más indefensa, y acercó nuevamente su rostro.

-Adivina qué… voy a besarte, Haruno.

-Te confundiste, Uchiha, tu zorr… acompañante quedó en el parque –siseó, reteniendo las gotas saladas que se agolpaban en su retina.

Mierda, era débil.

Era impotente y condenadamente vulnerable ante aquel hombre.

-Suéltame –ordenó, al notar el pulgar del muchacho delineando su rostro.

Y amenazando con el delirio eminente de su tacto.

-Dije que voy a besarte, Haruno.

-Ya basta, suéltame Uchiha –soltó, entre una orden y una súplica, forcejeando contra la fuerza de su jefe.

-Y me importa muy poco tu consentimiento –continuó, ignorándola-. Ya nombraste a mi egoísmo y a mi soberbia, ¿Por qué me importaría si no quieres? Ya te lo dije, voy a besarte, y para no entrar en dudas estúpidas… voy a besarte porque te quiero, _Sakura_.

Y tras éstas últimas palabras, sus hermosas y ahora resplandecientes lunas esmeraldas se abrieron desentendidas, mientras sentía el roce de los labios del Uchiha.

Un roce que la llevaba a la frontera de la adicción.

Dejó de forcejear y cerró los ojos, permitiendo a aquel hombre el libre ingreso a su boca.

_A su amor._

Y fue entonces que notó en los labios de Sasuke un extraño sabor que le recordó a aquel sentimiento que dominaba su cuerpo, al gusto del helado de aquella tarde.

Era el bien y el mal fundidos en su paladar.

Blanco y negro, formando el mejor de los grises.

Era la mezcla perfecta del mejor de los venenos.

_Era como un sabor…_

**Agridulce**

* * *

_Justo a tiempo! si, aun es domingo y estoy, increíblemente, en término._

_Ahora a la sinceridad sin anestesia, no me gustó del todo el chap. Tuve que hacerlo en tiempo récord y justo ahora vuelve internet (qe espero se mantenga). Y no es qe piense que está bien mandar la primer porquería que escriba por el simple afán de estar a tiempo, pero creo que un pequeño atisbo de esperanza confía un poco en lo que escribí..._

_¿Pensaban que Sakura reaccionaría así? Sinceramente, yo hubiese esperado más melancolía, pero creo que simplemente no va mucho conmigo en este momento, y así me ha gustado más (y espero compartir con ustedes la opinión)_

_En fin, voy a subirlo antes de que otro imprevisto me lo impida n.n_

_Simplemente saludos a Hatake'Fer!! que hace tiempo espero poder contactarme con ella y comenzar a betear sus historias! n.n _

_-Hanako14-_


	11. Doble filo

**Uchiha Corporation**

**.-.**

_- ¿Mi jefe? Es un cerdo machista licenciado, un precoz espécimen de macho ególatra y subdesarrollado con necesidad de adulación constante, ¿Qué puede tener __de atractivo?_

_-Saku, es obvio, su tra..._

_-¡Ino-cerda! _

_Sasusaku_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, por supuesto y muy a mi pesar_

_.-._

_Capítulo anterior: Y fue entonces que notó en los labios de Sasuke un extraño sabor que le recordó a aquel sentimiento que dominaba su cuerpo, al gusto del helado de aquella tarde. _

_Era el bien y el mal fundidos en su paladar._

_Blanco y negro, formando el mejor de los grises._

_Era la mezcla perfecta del mejor de los venenos._

_Era como un sabor…_

Agridulce

* * *

**Doble filo**

Suspiró, frustrada. Volvió a tomar el libro entre sus manos y procuró concentrarse. Llevaba más de media hora leyendo las primeras cinco hojas y ninguna de las palabras de aquella novela lograban cobrar un verdadero sentido en su mente.

Lo intentó de nuevo. Falló estrepitosamente.

Gruñó, estallando en enojo contra ella misma, y "Romeo y Julieta" se vio estrellado contra la pared más cercana.

Bien, primero y principal, la culpa de que no pudiese leer era de Shakespeare. Era de él por escribir tan confuso y era de él por el tema que había elegido. Shakespeare pareció disfrutar de aquel sentimiento en su vida y le habrá parecido una idea de lo más mona hacer una tragedia romántica a base de aquel estúpido sentimiento que lograba someter a personas débiles; pero, claro, ¡Le alegraba que el hombre fuese correspondido! Ahora bien, ¿Era necesario desarrollar toda la obra alrededor de aquello?

Bufó molesta. Bien, quizás la culpa no era de William, sino de su masoquismo, quien la instaba a leer algo así, y de ella misma… por aceptar.

Se acomodó en la cama y cruzó las piernas. Era hora de afrontar la condenada situación de una vez por todas.

Habían pasado ya más del cuarenta y ocho horas del domingo, y aún no había podido charlar consigo misma el tema de los acontecimientos ocurridos aquel día.

Claro, no eran acontecimientos sumamente relevantes, tan sólo el Uchiha y ella, con una unión de labios de por medio y una pasión que había olvidado que existía.

Lo había visto el lunes en el trabajo y él se había limitado a ignorarle, como si alguna suerte de secta alienígena le hubiese borrado la memoria por completo…

…_o cierta rubia estrafalaria le hubiese convencido de aquello._

Pero, ¿Cómo explicar esa condenada sensación que le oprimía el pecho?

Besar al Uchiha era adictivo, era excitante, era _necesario_ y era perfecto.

Besar al Uchiha era punzante, era _hiriente_, era aberrante y era incoherente.

Las palabras del azabachado flotaban en el aire, haciendo que ahora dibujara una imborrable sonrisa en su rostro. Ya que besar al Uchiha era, además, sinónimo inexplicable de _felicidad_.

¿Pero de dónde venía toda esa felicidad?

El témpano de hielo había sucumbido ante su fragmentada autoestima, ¿Era ése un honor?, ¿Se estaba sintiendo bien con su orgullo? Es decir, había besado al cerdo más ególatra sobre la faz de la Tierra, y había besado simultáneamente al soltero más codiciado en todo Japón.

Pero… ¿Cuál era el grado de veracidad de sus palabras?

"…_voy a besarte porque te quiero, Sakura"_

Su potente voz podía reproducirse peligrosamente real en su mente, causando un desprevenido vértigo en su estómago.

Pero si la quería a ella, por qué es que Tania…

Tania Smith, su ex prometida. Había hablado con Ino sobre ella… al parecer la zorra era además una completa embustera.

-Dime con quién andas… -susurró, con su mente en Sasuke.

Tania e Ino eran compañeras de uno de esos cursos excéntricos que habían tomado, ambas devotas de la moda y el diseño de indumentaria femenina. Los sueños de ambas rubias recién comenzaban, a sus a penas dieciséis años.

Entonces un concurso invitó a los principiantes a enviar una colección de verano, la mejor colección sería conocida por el mundo, con atuendos desfilando en las pasaderas de Milán y París. Dos meses enteros fueron los que la joven Yamanaka había pasado sin dormir para completar sus dibujos.

La pelirrosada había intentado ayudarla, y la felicitó a la hora de ver finalizada su obra.

Claro que en aquel momento, la de ojos jade le había creído a su amiga cuando ésta dijo que había decidido no enviar sus dibujos porque prefería esperar y experimentarse, en lugar de que éstos dibujos habían sido saboteados por su compañera… y que ahora sus obras llevaban el nombre de "Smith Tania"

Obras que consiguieron la victoria y conocieron Francia y España… entre otras.

Y Uchiha no era un simple conocido de la muchacha, era su _pequeño osito_.

-Y yo su pequeño juego…

El sonido del timbre la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Se acomodó levemente y se dirigió al recibir, para encontrar de aquel otro a cierta figura que la tomó por sorpresa.

-Sakura-chan –sonrió aquel hombre, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Gaara-kun, ¿qué haces por acá?

-Vine a verte –se limitó a contestar-. Te extrañaba –agregó, indagando en el brillo jade de sus orbes.

La muchacha se redujo a refugiarse en sus brazos y sentir su calidez.

-También te extrañé mucho, y si no te conociera pensaría que vienes a despedirte –agregó, con el leve matiz de tristeza que le causaba aquella posibilidad.

-Sí, me iré –continuó, apretándola contra su torso-, pero eso será en unos días, será luego de cierta fecha muy especial.

- ¿Vas a regalarme tu partida como obsequio en mi cumpleaños?, has perdido el romanticismo, Gaara-kun –ironizó, dolida.

- ¿Por qué mejor no dices que te regalo estos días que alargo mi estadía? –contestó el joven, mientras ambos pasaban a la sala.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Novedades –pidió la voz de aquella mujer, con suma calma.

-Parece que comenzaron a aflorar los sentimientos –sonrió cierto azabachado.

-Muy bien, Fugaku ¡Ya ves como ha mejorado! –la rubia levantó la copa para celebrar.

- ¡Y brindo por eso! –su acompañante correspondió.

-Ha sido muy buena idea el invitarlos a ambos al parque de atracciones –lo felicitó, sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias, Tsunade –le dijo él-. Pero mejor idea eso de recibir el regalo de Gaara y pedirme que se lo diera a Sasuke personalmente ¡Le han picado los celos! Juro no haber visto así a mi hijo en lo que llevo de vida –sus ojos resplandecían.

-Para este momento, seguro ya se han besado –la sonrisa de la mujer refulgía en la iluminada habitación.

- ¿Por qué no te unes a la celebración, Kakashi? –preguntó a su amigo.

-Personalmente, no veo mucho que celebrar –su voz era neutra, no parecía enojado-. Hemos movido a personas como piezas de ajedrez y no nos han importado sus sentimientos. Cada uno por causas diferentes, que justificó como correctas… pero ahora empiezo a preguntarme qué tanto son el uno para el otro.

- ¡Son completamente el uno para el otro! –aseguró Tsunade.

-Claro, no sé si a ti te importa ver el corazón de tu sobrina haciéndose añicos por tener que elegir entre quien fue el amor de su vida y nuestro Rey en el partido.

-No te atrevas a decir eso, Hatake –contestó, aminorando su expresión.

- ¿No te replanteas qué hubiese pasado si Gaara volvía y ella, después de haberlo esperado todos estos años, decidía ser feliz con él? Con él, que la ama con locura.

- ¿Ahora estás diciendo que mi hijo no le conviene?

-Ahora estoy apostando por la felicidad de Sakura, que es lo que más extraño. Podrá estar más cerca de Sasuke que nunca, podrá haber colmado nuestras expectativas y podrá ser la mujer ideal para el Uchiha… pero hay cosas que no voy a poder callarme si no veo la felicidad tatuada en su rostro.

-Es decir que vas a traicionarnos –interrumpió la rubia.

-Los hemos traicionado a ellos de todas formas, digamos mejor que voy a redimir mi conciencia cuanto más pueda.

- ¿No viste los ojos de Sasuke, Kakashi? –la voz era, por supuesto, de Fugaku.

El joven sensei lo observó con recelo.

-Por primera vez, en ellos atisba algo que no sea frialdad. Hay en su profundidad alguna suerte de sentimiento, ahora brillan… ¿Vas a decirme que no notaste los cambios en su personalidad?

-Sí, pero una relación consta de dos personas… ¿Imaginas cómo se tomarían una decepción? Conozco a Sasuke, él se cerraría por siempre a los sentimientos, mientras que Sakura volvería a sumirse en la perdición de la soledad. En cuanto Naruto supiese esto, se enfrentaría a tu hijo y habría aquí un tercer dañado, Sasuke perdería a su amigo de toda la vida, dejando así en cero el saldo de personas que de verdad teme perder… ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no son exactamente como las tienen planeadas?

- ¿Has estado hablando con Shikamaru, verdad?

-Así es, Uchiha.

-Bien, es un riesgo que estamos corriendo –soltó, vacilante.

-Sí, pero un riesgo con demasiadas probabilidades –interrumpió Tsunade, seria.

-Pero es demasiado tarde ahora, ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. Debemos intentar prevenir esa situación.

-Creo que deberíamos de replantear verdaderamente nuestro accionar. Decidamos lo que decidamos ahora, procuremos que sea por su bien –terció Hatake, sumido en sus pensamientos.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Era curioso. Sí, demasiado curioso.

Curiosa aquella lejana sensación de incertidumbre que se alojaba en su estómago y le producía tanto impotencia como un leve atisbo de _felicidad_.

Sí, era curioso.

Principalmente porque era nuevo. Y como todo buen ser humano, ante aquella peligrosa sensación desconocida (y aunque el Uchiha jamás lo admitiese) sentía, en el fondo, miedo.

Pero a la vez, como todo buen ser humano, sus instintos suicidas no dudaban ni un solo segundo en llevar sus pies justo al borde del acantilado, vendando con cuidado sus ojos y sonriendo sádicamente. Es decir, en una forma más simple y humana, no se alejaría de Sakura.

Observó la luz roja que lo obligaba a detenerse y suspiró. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conducía sin un lugar específico al cual dirigirse.

No quería regresar a la mansión, lucía de lo más tétrica en la noche… y más aun si llovía como entonces. No tenía ni las más mínimas intenciones de volver hacia la empresa, y tenía además el leve presentimiento de que su amigo el rubio estaba demasiado ocupado con cierta azabachada.

En conclusión, deambulaba por las casi desérticas calles de Tokio, únicamente acompañado por el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra su automóvil y la vana certeza de no saber dónde estaba parado.

A pesar de saber que se encontraba en la avenida principal.

Y fue entonces que una loca idea cruzó por su cabeza. Podría hacerlo: sólo debería desviarse dos calles y bajar otras cinco y ya estaría frena a _su _departamento.

Meneó la cabeza y desechó la idea de irrumpir en la morada de su secretaria y exigirle con fiereza la entrega de sus labios, saciando así toda la sed que aquella muchacha inocentemente le provocaba.

Y fue entonces que aquella punzada regresó, justo cuando entendió que lo único que hacía que no se encontrase ya en aquel edificio era la probable posibilidad de que ella no estuviera, como quien dice, sola.

Era la condenada posibilidad de que, más específicamente, estuviera con _él_.

Y no es que fuera cobarde, no es que tuviera miedo, pero algo en el fondo sabía que aquello desmoronaría en un segundo su enhiesto castillo de silenciosas ilusiones.

Sí, y más cursilerías semejantes. Ya que el Uchiha, desde que la conoció, no era más que un manojo de patéticas cursilerías.

Desvió la vista del semáforo, posando sus orbes en una pequeña plaza, a penas iluminada por algunos faroles y tan azotada por la lluvia como toda la ciudad.

Pero, para su sorpresa, no estaba vacía.

Volvió la vista al susodicho artefacto que le impedía continuar avanzando, ¿Cuándo tiempo duraban esas cosas?

Y entonces, casi entendiendo lo que había visto, regresó su mirada a un viejo columpio, donde una mujer delgada se encontraba sentada, con la vista perdida en el suelo y a penas meciéndose.

Casi ajena del fría que sometía a la ciudad, casi ignorante de la tormenta que arrasaba con todo a su paso, casi perfecta, casi intocable, casi _imposible_.

Y es que, a pesar de que el joven Sasuke estuviese lo suficientemente lejos de aquella hamaca como para no ver de quién se trataba esa persona, aquel color de pelo era simplemente inconfundible.

Y fue casi por acto reflejo que vio su mismo cuerpo saliendo de aquel despampanante deportivo y exponiéndose a las gentilezas de la lluvia, en camino directo hacia la joven Haruno.

Se encontró a unos pasos de la muchacha, y pudo notar entonces que, desde esa perspectiva, no lucía tan ajena de las condiciones climatológicas.

Su cuerpo tiritaba entumecido, mientras que sus manos temblaban levemente sujetadas al columpio.

La observó durante unos instantes, sus cabellos húmedos impidiendo ver el jade de su mirada, sus delicadas piernas expuestas a causa de aquel short rosa, al igual que sus hombros, al descubierto debido a aquella musculosa blanca.

-Sakura –la llamó, a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Pudo ver el respingo que la joven dio a causa de la sorpresa, al igual que los gestos que le siguieron. Sonrió, de verdad que amaba la inocencia de esa mujer.

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí? –indagó, con un hilo de voz.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía pulmonía... Además es una buena excusa para no ir a la empresa por algunas semanas –sonrió, sentándose en el asiento contiguo.

-Veo que te has levantado de buen humor –susurró, con la mirada perdida.

-Mph, ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? Vas a enfermarte si sigues aquí.

- ¿Y vas a decirme que eso sería de tu importancia?

-Tsk, tendría el doble de trabajo.

- ¡Ja!, No sé si debería agradecerte o echarte sobre el lodo.

-Humm, prefiero el agradecimiento… aunque he de admitir que la idea del lodo luce demasiado tentadora –agregó, tras una de aquellas irresistibles sonrisas.

Volvió a perder la mirada en la mismísima nada, aun con el cuerpo tiritando.

-Será mejor que nos apuremos, sino verdaderamente vas a terminar en la clínica –dijo, no pudiendo evitar el tono de preocupación que se escapó en aquellas palabras.

-No quiero –sentenció segura, aferrándose a aquel juego.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sucede algo? –indagó, extrañado.

-No voy a moverme, quiero permanecer aquí –repitió, con más seguridad que antes.

El joven volvió a mirarla sin comprender, con el ceño fruncido.

-No quiero poner en duda tu capacidad intelectual, pero creo que ambos entendemos que puede traer consecuencias el quedarte.

-No pretendo poner en duda tu capacidad intelectual, Uchiha, ¿Pero acaso no entiendes la palabra _"no"_? –atacó, enfrentando la profundidad de de su mirada.

-No es por ofender, pero la verdad no la comprendo –escupió.

- ¿Y qué tal la frase _"Ya no molestes"_?, ¿Te suena de algún lado, o no puedo pedir tanto a tus neuronas? –volvió a indagar, completamente agresiva.

- ¿Molesta? Oh, sí, podría definir así a algunas integrantes de mi corporación.

La Haruno lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Vete, o tú también terminarás en el hospital –agregó áspera, bajando la mirada.

Y entonces la muchacha sintió sobre sus hombros el peso de aquel impecable saco negro.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida de aquel gesto, y, acto seguido, se vio en el aire, elevada por el Uchiha.

- ¡Bájame! –chilló, al ver como el joven la tomaba entre sus brazos sin mayores problemas y la llevaba hacia el vehículo.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no voy a hacerlo, así que ahórrate las palabras, Haruno.

Era tan pequeña, tan perfecta. La sostenía con cuidado, como si se tratase de una muñeca de porcelana, hermosa y frágil. Sintiendo cómo quemaba en sus manos el simple roce con la piel de aquella mujer.

Refrenando sus instintos suicidas que lo incitaban a llevársela lejos, lejos para no volver.

Fugarse con ella.

Mierda, aquel delirio no sonaba tan mal como debería.

- ¡Bájame Uchiha!, ¡Bájame o te arrepentirás! –amenazó, echando patadas y golpeando la espalda del joven-. Si no me bajas yo… yo… ¡Voy a gritar!, Si, ¡Voy a gritar y a denunciarte!

-Ajá… ahora sí que me das miedo –ironizó, llegando al fin al deportivo.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la depositó sin mayores problemas.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Hundió la vista en el paisaje del otro lado de la ventanilla, esperando a que el joven subiese al auto.

Y cuando subiera tendría que escucharla, sí señor, ¿Quién se creía para tomarla así como si fuera un costal de papas y llevarla a donde quisiera sin su previo consentimiento?

¿Quién se creía para interrumpir su llanto, si estaba, justamente, llorando por él?

Sí, llorando por aquel espécimen en peligro de evolución, como una estúpida enamorada, clamando por la belleza de lo imposible y lamentándose de su estúpida realidad.

Y ahora, en lugar de disfrutar del frío que las gotas le producían al morir contra su cuerpo, se encontraba media intoxicada por la perfección de aquel perfume único. Ya que aquel saco, además de ser elegante y sofisticado, destilaba el aroma tan característico de su cuerpo, aroma que podía confundirse con la perfección y llevar a las fronteras del delirio.

Y eso era justamente lo que ella no debería hacer.

Ella debería ponerlo en su lugar, debería dejar que se fuera con su amiga imitación barata de Barbie Girl y que fuera feliz con ella.

Debería enseñarle al ego del Uchiha que no jugaría con ella, que no la lastimaría, que no tenía ese poder.

Pero en lugar de eso, estaba totalmente perdida en su aroma, sintiendo la calidez de aquel pequeño espacio y estúpidamente feliz por aquella linda actitud de haberla arrastrado como un costal de papas llevándola donde quisiera sin su previo consentimiento.

Por preocuparse por ella.

Sintió la puerta abrirse y a Sasuke sentándose y poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

Y en aquel ínfimo instante en que se cruzaron sus miradas, pasó de sentirse indignada a una verdadera estúpida.

¿Qué había sido todo la caprichosa escena que le había planteado?

Volvió la vista hacia la ventanilla, sintiendo cómo comenzaban a avanzar.

¿Y hacia dónde iban?

Abrió la boca dispuesta a preguntar, pero el aliento se negó a escapar de sus labios.

-A mi casa, dudo que esta noche estés en condiciones de tomar buenas elecciones por iniciación propia –contestó, como leyendo en su mente la pregunta.

No acotó nada, no sin sentir su piel estremecerse y su pulso dilatarse sin previo aviso.

- ¿Y podría saber quién te dijo que quería ir a tu casa? –interrogó, ahora con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ¿Y se podría saber a quién le interesa tu consentimiento? –contestó, sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, creo que a mi puede importarme lejanamente.

-Mph, considera que serás la envidia de más de una, eso es todo.

- ¡Ja! No creo que tengan mucho que envidiar…

-Por supuesto, solamente vas a dormir bajo el mismo que el soltero más codiciado de todo Japón.

-Error, voy a dormir bajo el mismo techo que el idiota más modesto que tuve la desgracia de conocer –corrigió.

-De acuerdo, me alegra saber que por lo menos ya no contradices la idea de dormir en mi casa. Espera, ¿esto no fue demasiado fácil? Hummm… comienzo a pensar que tenías bien premeditado esto de pasar la noche conmigo –sonrió, divertido.

-Claro, en realidad todo esto es un enorme plan para poder envenenarte y salir exonerada. Es decir, todo un accidente –continuó, sarcástica.

Y se abrió entonces un profundo silencio entre ambos.

Mierda, quién diría que algún día terminaría así… así con el _Uchiha_.

Sasuke era el hombre más perspicaz, más inteligente y más guapo que había tenido la _suerte_ de conocer.

Sasuke era el hombre más egocéntrico, más cínico y más impertinente que había tenido la _desgracia_ de cruzarse.

Y es que sentir aquello por él era, sin dudas, un arma peligrosa.

Sasuke era el único que causaba en ella esas sensaciones. Esa falta en sus pulmones por su sola presencia, esa indescriptible sensación en el estómago, ese inaudito temblor en sus piernas.

Pero, vamos, ¿Cuántas mujeres podrían decir lo mismo?

Ino se lo había advertido antes de comenzar a trabajar con él: tenía un encanto inevitable.

Se había propuesto no caer ante él, no sucumbir ante su hechizo. Se había propuesto no ocupar un nombre más en su eterna lista de admiradoras con obvias carencias cerebrales a las cuales recurrir a la hora de una charla mínimamente interesante.

Quería ser más que su orgullo, más que su ego.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, sin poder controlar su cuerpo ante la simpleza de su presencia.

Y sin embargo, así estaba ella, amando sin remedio aquella ingrata situación.

Volvió a sentir el silencio chocar contra su piel. Pero vamos, ¿Qué demonios podía decir, si sentía la tensión de ese beso todavía contra sus labios?

¿Qué acaso el Uchiha lo había olvidado?

Tanto ayer como aquel día en la mañana lo había visto, y habían hablado...

Pero el trato era el de jefe a empleada.

El de un entero desconocido.

Pero, ¿Qué podía esperar? Había sólo una persona con la que Sasuke era diferente, y se apellidaba Smith.

Y he ahí la herida por la cual moriría desangrada.

Agridulce, sí, así sabía aquella sensación.

Su parte buena, su parte mala.

Amar a Uchiha Sasuke, era _definitivamente_ un arma peligrosa.

-Gracias –dejó escapar casi sin darse cuenta, recordando la preocupación de aquel hombre por ella.

-Mph –dejó escapar, aun concentrado en el volante- ¿Te han mencionado alguna vez lo bipolar que puedes llegar a ser?

-Creo que me lo han dicho alguna vez –puso su esfuerzo en sonar indiferente, pero casi fue traicionada por la debilidad de sus cuerdas vocales.

Se abrigó más entonces con aquel saco, procurando guardar en su memoria el perfecto aroma que emanaba la prenda, el cual amenazaba con inutilizar el último atisbo neuronal que para entonces le quedaba.

Doblaron una esquina amplia y entonces el vehículo se encontró frente a unas imponentes rejas de plata, que se abrieron de par en par ante su llegada. Avanzaron hasta el aparcamiento, para luego estacionar tranquilamente.

Suspiró mientras el azabachado se bajaba del automóvil y, antes siquiera de que efectuara movimiento alguno, su nívea mano se posó en la manija de la puerta del copiloto y la abrió, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa.

- ¿Puedes bajar o prefieres que te cargue? –preguntó, con sorna.

-Mph, para ser sincera, ninguna de las opciones es verdaderamente tentadora.

- ¿Lo que me deja la elección a mí? –aquella pregunta suponía un claro peligro de ser literalmente arrastrada por el moreno hasta llegar a dondequiera que fueran, por lo que prefirió entrar a su casa con algo más de dignidad, teniendo en cuanta además que aquella era la primera vez.

Y no podía negarlo, la curiosidad la invadía por completo.

Hizo el amague de devolverle el abrigo, a lo que el hombre se negó de inmediato y comenzó a caminar por el hermoso entorno verde (algo demacrado debido a la noche espantosa) hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

El mayordomo les indicó que pasaran, a lo que los jóvenes obedecieron e ingresaron a una hermosa habitación bien decorada, con cuadros adornando las paredes y la entonación de colores como dogma principal.

-Éste es el vestíbulo –comenzó el Uchiha.

-Es hermoso –dejó escapar.

-Preparen la habitación de huéspedes –ordenó, a una mucama.

- ¿Cuál de todas? –interrogó ella.

-La mejor –casi gruñó, en voz a penas audible.

Algo dentro de la pelirrosada ardió de emoción al escuchar esas palabras.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Ino, ¿Qué tal estás? –saludó la joven Hyuga, entrando en el departamento de su amiga.

-Muy bien, pasen –invitó-. ¿Cómo andan ustedes?

-Excelentes, gracias –sonrió ahora el rubio, entrando tras su novia.

Hinata buscó en la nevera algo de bebida, mientras los rubios tomaban asiento en el sillón.

-Me extraña verlos por aquí a esta hora –dejó escapar la Yamanaka.

-En realidad, ¿No está Sakura contigo? –Naruto levemente había cambiado su tono de voz-. Verás, estoy llamándola desde hace un rato y no he tenido noticias de ella…

-Quizás esté con Gaara –señaló.

-En realidad, lo llamé a él disimuladamente… pero estaba solo.

-Sabes como es tu amiga, seguramente debe haber salido a despejarse… ¿No crees exagerado preocuparte así?

El Uzumaki dibujó una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, es sólo un mal presentimiento… no debería darle importancia.

-Te lo dije –Hinata había tomado asiento a un lado de él.

- ¿Y qué hay con el cumpleaños de Sakura? –preguntó Ino, emocionada.

- ¡Una gran fiesta sorpresa, sin dudas!

-Es verdad, hace tiempo que no festeja esa fecha –apuntó la azabachada.

-Sí, ¿Cuánto podríamos organizar en tres días? –preguntó, emocionada.

-Mucho –aseguró su amiga-. Hagámoslo en mi casa, ya saben, la mansión Hyuga me tiene a mi como única dueña debido a las vacaciones que mis padres se tomaron –guiñó un ojo con perspicacia.

-Sí, podríamos invitar a todas las personas que asistieron a la fiesta de Ten Ten –propuso la de ojos zafiro.

- ¡Gran idea! Además –continuó el rubio, aumentando su emoción con cada sílaba-, debe haber globos y buena comida, música de la mejor. Sí, todo debe ser hermoso, una noche eterna, con cada detalle bien guardado… como será nuestra boda –lo último lo dijo casi sin darse cuenta, perdiéndose en las orbes perla de su novia.

- ¡Naruto! –lo reprendió ella.

El muchacho parpadeó y se tapó la boca con culpa.

- ¿De qué me he perdido? –indagó entonces, con elocuencia.

-Pues… etto… -balbuceó.

-Es que, nosotros –intervino Naruto, miró a su novia para encontrar su aceptación-. Es decir –ahora sonrió-... Hinata y yo vamos a casarnos.

- ¿En serio? ¡Los felicito! –dijo, abrazando a ambos-. ¿Saben ya cuando?

-No exactamente, pero será en menos de dos meses –contestó ella.

- ¿Y eso por qué? –inquirió, perpleja.

-Por el estado de Hinata, naturalmente –contestó, como con obviedad.

- ¡Naruto! –volvió a protestar, ruborizándose.

El rubio la miró desentendido, y luego sus ojos reflejaron sus ganas de lanzarse al vacío sin paracaídas.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras confesarme, Hinata? –alzó una ceja.

-Etto… yo… es decir… Naruto y yo estamos…

-Hinata no quiere entrar al altar con la panza redonda, y yo entiendo esa decisión.

Los ojos de Ino se dilataron de la sorpresa.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Sí, que estoy embarazada –dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa y un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

- ¡Los felicito! –volvió a decir, abalanzándose sobre su amiga.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Esperó a que Sakura se cambiara con la ropa que les había facilitado una de las mucamas. La joven le había agradecido el gesto y había entrado a aquella habitación hacía ya diez minutos… por un momento temió que se haya quedado dormida.

Resistió a la tentación de entrar deliberadamente y comprobar así que ella seguía ahí, de pie y sumamente despierta. En otras palabras, con la capacidad de permanecer conciente y regalarle otros minutos de su simple presencia.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo distrajo, por lo que dirigió allí la vista enseguida.

-Creo que me queda algo grande –rió la joven.

El Uchiha llevó entonces su mirada hacia el camisón que, efectivamente, le quedaba algo grande. Las mangas largas de la prenda sobrepasaban sus frágiles muñecas, mientras que el volado (que se vería corto en bastantes maniquíes) le colgaba hasta por debajo de la rodilla.

Sonrió inconcientemente. Aquella imagen se le antojó a peligrosamente tierna.

Además, ahora la siempre sonriente Sakura Haruno, también le estaba dedicando a él una sonrisa...

-De verdad muchísimas gracias –dejó escapar.

-No tienes nada que agradecer –le interrumpió.

-Pero quiero agradecerte. Significa mucho para mi que te preocupes, Sasuke –le dijo, enfrentando su mirada.

Comprobó una vez más que aquel brillo jade era incomparable.

-Entonces de nada, Sakura.

Sonrió.

- ¿Pero no es demasiado? ¿No hay acaso una habitación mas… pequeña?

El muchacho aventuró sus ojos hacia dentro de la alcoba.

-Yo creo que esta muy bien, ¿no te gusta?

La joven se apresuró a mover las manos de un lado a otro.

-No, no es eso… pero quizás es mucha molestia que permanezca aquí –continuó, cuidando las palabras.

El azabachado frunció la nariz.

-Mira –dijo mientras ingresaba, tras un suspiro-, hay televisión, equipo de música y hasta cuarto de baño propio. Es verdaderamente hermosa, pero quizás no haga tanto problema si duermo en una habitación más simple, es sólo esta noche.

-No –negó, meneando la cabeza-. Tú estás bien en ésta habitación.

Bufó sin acotar más nada, después de todo era el cuarto de sus sueños.

La alcoba era amplia y en tonos manteca. La cama de plaza y media con hermosos acolchados y almohadones, las paredes finamente pintadas y todo lucía un hermoso toque de sofisticación y elegancia.

Un bostezo se escapó de los labios de la esmeralda, los cuales se le antojaron de lo más suculentos. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener el control de su cuerpo, lo cual era estúpidamente difícil en presencia de aquella mujer.

Un potente trueno hizo sobresaltar a ambos, especialmente a la pelirrosada, quien se sonrojó ante aquel hecho.

El muchacho dibujó una tenue sonrisa.

-Que duermas bien –le dijo, en afán de dejarla descansar.

Acudió a todo su autocontrol para dar media vuelta y emprender el camino hacia la puerta, cuando repentinamente sintió cómo una pequeña mano tomaba de su muñeca. Se dio vuelta desentendido, para observar el rostro cabizbajo de la muchacha, quien aún no le soltaba.

-Quédate –había intentado sonar a una orden, pero sus cuerdas vocales lo habían disfrazado de una súplica desesperada.

- ¿Que me quede? –repitió, atónito.

-Sí –pidió esta vez, con más seguridad.

Levantó la mirada y enfrentó sus pupilas con las de él, luego la joven dibujó una sonrisa.

Él, por su parte, no pudo hacer más que asentir tontamente y obligar a su cuerpo a mantener la cordura en un momento como ese. Intentó vanamente controlar los atolondrados latidos de su corazón y la fuerte presión que ejercía ahora su torrente sanguíneo.

La de ojos jade se recostó en la cama y el tomó asiento a su lado.

-Gracias –escuchar aquel susurro fue el último atisbo de conciencia que notó ante de caer ante el delirio eminente de su presencia, de su respirar a tan escasos centímetros.

Procuró no ocupar mucho espacio, y se propuso contemplarla. Esta vez sin miedos y sin disimulos, ya que era ella misma quien prácticamente lo había autorizado.

Además, sentado en la cama tenía más posibilidades de observar la relajación de su rostro mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. Sintió entonces en su mano derecha la calidez de los dedos de la muchacha.

La tomó dulce y posesivamente, a lo que vio dibujada una sonrisa en su rostro adormecido. Él también sonrió.

-Sakura yo… -las palabras se atolondraron en su garganta.

Vio como la joven se movía levemente y volvía a quedar en su posición, entendió entonces que estaba dormida.

Llevó su mano izquierda a delinear con cuidado el rostro de su acompañante. Sintiendo cómo quemaba su tacto bajo su piel.

Y entonces lo decidió.

Mañana sería un arduo día en la empresa, con reuniones y demás chárara inservible que lograría complicar su existencia. Sin embargo, no dormiría aquella noche.

Si hay algo que Sasuke Uchiha había aprendido en aquellos últimos diez días, es que hay cosas en las que la vida te da oportunidades únicas, oportunidades que hay que saber disfrutar en ese momento o llorar lo que te queda de existencia por no haber sabido hacerlo.

Y tener a la joven Haruno durmiendo plácidamente a tu lado, con la respiración calmada y una inconciente sonrisita instalada en los labios, era, en efecto, una de esas cosas.

Se puso de costado y se recostó a un lado de ella. La abrazó con delicadeza y concentró su mente en el pensamiento de qué pasaría ahora por los sueños de la Haruno. Sonrió inconcientemente al atisbar la posibilidad de ser él el protagonista.

En lo que llevaba de vida, nunca había sentido aquella ingrata sensación de felicidad ante una simpleza como esa.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, su orgullo no tuvo el poder de reclamarle nada.

Por primera vez en su vida, continuaría haciendo lo que hacía en aquel momento sin una razón _coherente_ para aquello… inclusive afrontando al día siguiente las consecuencias.

Y es que por primera vez en su vida, Uchiha Sasuke tenía una _buena_ razón.

Una razón no a base de ciencias exactas, sino que de sentimientos. Ahora lo entendía mejor que nunca, ahora definitivamente no había dudas. La amaba.

Aunque resultara ingrato y peligroso, al mismo tiempo que perfecto.

La amaba.

Y no podía contra sus ganas de gritarlo al mundo entero.

Porque el amarla, por sobre todas las cosas de este mundo, lo hacía _feliz._

La acurrucó más contra su pecho y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, mientras descubría que no podría resistir más la pesadez de sus párpados cansados.

Aún era ajena, pero no importaba qué tan peligroso fuese amar a Sakura Haruno. No importaba si estaba cometiendo el mismo error que hacía ya veinte años… esta vez estaba dispuesto a lo que sea por aquel infinito sentimiento. Contra viento y marea, y lo que tuviese que afrontar.

Sonrió en su último recuerdo de conciencia, había tomado una decisión después de todo.

-Me gustaría saber en qué piensas –susurró, a penas conciente.

Ahora de algo estaba seguro.

_Y ya no importaba si amar a Sakura era…_

-En ti –contestó tranquila, dejándolo perplejo.

**…_un arma de doble filo._**

* * *

_¿Me redimí?_

_  
Gente linda, qe tal? por mi lado tratando de creer que hice un chap por el qe verdaderamente haya valido la pena esperar. Asi que por favor, no maten mi ilusión n.n_

_jajaja, como ya dije, los chaps van a ser actualizados como de costumbre, pero no serán tan largos como éste (por una cuestión de ausencia de tiempo) y no quiero cambiar ni deformar la trama sólo para estirar algo insulso._

_En fin, no qiero hacer comentarios, porqe no aseguro cuánto vaya a durar el momento de felicidad de la parejita ya que aún me debato en si la trama se presta para contener mis pequeñas modificaciones y que tenga un tiempo más de vida antes del epílogo.  
En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo incondicional, verdaderamente lo valoro mucho y es un estímulo de lo más importante para continuar! n.n_

_Saludoss y qe tengan una hermosa semana todos!_

_  
_**-Hanako14-**_  
_


	12. Promesas

**Uchiha Corporation**

**.-.**

_- ¿Mi jefe? Es un cerdo machista licenciado, un precoz espécimen de macho ególatra y subdesarrollado con necesidad de adulación constante, ¿Qué puede tener __de atractivo?_

_-Saku, es obvio, su tra..._

_-¡Ino-cerda! _

_Sasusaku_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, por supuesto y muy a mi pesar_

_.-._

_Capítulo anterior: -Me gustaría saber en qué piensas –susurró, a penas conciente._

_Ahora de algo estaba seguro._

_Y ya no importaba si amar a Sakura era…_

_-En ti –contestó tranquila, dejándolo perplejo._

…_un arma de doble filo_

* * *

**Promesas**

El cálido sol que se filtraba por la rendija de la persiana había comenzado a molestarle desde hacía ya unos minutos, sin embargo, estaba demasiado sumido en el más hermoso y profundo de los sueños como para aceptar la cruda realidad de que aquella ilusa perfección era, en efecto, simplemente un sueño.

No fue coraje sino resignación lo que sintió al abrir los ojos y dejar a la vista aquellas profundas y afiladas pupilas, quienes escrutaron extrañadas la habitación.

Si no mal recordaba, aquella no era la enorme ventana de su habitación, ni mucho menos aquellos tonos manteca se asemejaban al verde frío que vestía su alcoba.

Frunció el ceño, su plasma no se comparaba con la pantalla plana de aquella sala y ahora que se detenía a la sensación de su espalda, ése tampoco era su colchón de plumas.

Se dio cuenta entonces que se encontraba de costado, seudo-contracturado en una cama de a penas plaza y media, y aparentemente arrinconado en un pequeño espacio del lugar por motivos de procedencia dudosa.

Y fue recién en ese momento que reparó en cierta fuente de calor que envolvía su espalda y seguía hasta terminar rodeando su cintura.

Y entonces lo supo.

Y sonrió.

Sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo que en su condenada y excéntrica vida no lo hacía.

Sonrió con verdaderas ganas de hacerlo.

Porque por primera vez, sus labios tenían algo que festejar.

Dio media vuelta con cuidado y se detuvo a observar las perfectas facciones de la mujer que lo acompañaba. Tan pequeñas, delicadas, tan inocentes, tan perfectas.

Colocó un pequeño mechón rosa a un costado para poder observarla con mayor lujo. Por supuesto volvió a sonreír.

Ella era simplemente todo lo que alguna vez hubo soñado, era de un color diferente a todo lo que conocía. Como si el egoísmo de la vida escondiera tan hermoso resplandor para su propia satisfacción, privando a miles de miradas de tan exquisita visión.

Y él era el afortunado, él era quien podía conocer y ver de cerca tan perfecto brillo.

La tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos y se rindió a aspirar el perfecto aroma que su pequeño cuerpo emanaba.

-A fresas…

Cuidó de no volver a caer dormido, no aceptaría la posibilidad de terminar ese momento.

-Nunca sentí necesidad de decir algo así… -comenzó, vacilante-, sinceramente, siempre creí que era iluso y patético, pero por sobre todas las cosas esclavizante. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que es mucho más que todo eso, quizás estuve toda la vida totalmente equivocado porque…

Cesó un momento, dudaba verdaderamente qué era lo que lo llevaba a hablar con el cuerpo dormido de aquella mujer.

Y entonces lo supo. Era necesidad. _Necesitaba_ decírselo.

-Porque amar es hermoso… y yo te amo, Sakura. Te amo como no recuerdo haber amado a nadie… te amo por ser mi única esperanza de felicidad, molesta.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Mierda, se estaba tomando aquello de costumbre.

Y entonces una pequeña vibración en su bolsillo derecho lo distrajo completamente. Tardó unos segundos en entender que su teléfono móvil estaba intentando comunicarle que alguien lo llamaba.

-Uchiha Sasuke –saludó, cuidando no alzar la voz.

-Uchiha-sama –comenzó la secretaria-. Ya están aquí los inversionistas de Green y me extraña que aún no haya llegado, ¿Ha sucedido algo? Su padre dijo que le avisara cuanto antes, que no ha dormido en su habitación esta mañana.

Frunció el ceño, Fugaku no tenía por qué andar comentando su vida privada a sus empleados. Además, no le gustó para nada el tono demandante que utilizaba la secretaria, como si le debiera algún tipo de explicación.

Un segundo, un segundo… ¿Green? Sí, era una empresa de perfumes sumamente conocida y con una enorme importancia a nivel internacional, y, si sus neuronas no le fallaban, tendría una reunión con ellos el miércoles al mediodía…

- ¿Uchiha-sama?

- ¿Green? –indagó.

Su vista voló instintivamente hacia el reloj de la pared: doce y media.

¡Mierda!

-En seguida voy –aseguró.

Colgó el móvil y se levantó apesadumbrado, cuidó de no hacer más ruidos de los necesarios y ordenó a su cuerpo dirigirse al deportivo y correr hasta la empresa… suspiró, después de todo, ya estaba llegando tarde.

… por primera vez en su vida.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

- ¡Esa es perfecta! –la voz de Hinata sorprendió al rubio.

Al rubio y a la vendedora, quien también sonrió ante la emoción de la muchacha.

- ¿Estás mucho más sensible, verdad? –susurró.

-El médico dijo que es lo más normal, además, Naruto-kun ¿Quién no sentiría tanta felicidad ante una manzana tan perfecta como ésta? –miró con esplendor la susodicha fruta.

-Bien, tomando en cuenta que aún conservas tu antojo, ¿Estás segura que es esa la que quieres? Te amo mucho, pero no volveré para cambiarla… otra vez.

-Sí, aún lo conservo ¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Bien, pasaste los primeros veinte minutos reeligiendo entre las rojas y las verdes, y luego los siguiente quince en comprobar la forma de cada una ¿No es suficiente para querer algo de helado?

- ¿Helado? ¡Si! Se me antoja uno de chocolate, pero no cualquier chocolate debe ser…

El Uzumaki suspiró. Ahí estaba su primera semana.

-Quiero un kilo que incluya ésta manzana –dijo, hacia la vendedora-. Quédese con el vuelto.

La muchacha sonrió y la azabachada se colgó de su brazo.

Reemprendieron camino, mientras la de ojos perla de daba fin a la suculenta fruta.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres?

-Creo que no querré volver a ver una manzana en los próximos veinte años, Hinata –sonrió, divertido.

La joven hizo un mohín de enojo que, más que intimidarlo, se le antojó de lo más tierno a su prometido.

-Prometiste no dejar que tu hijo nazca con cara de comida, así que ahora no te quejas.

-Lo sé, y no romperé esa promesa –rió.

La joven lo miró, deleitándose ante el semblante de su prometido.

-Ino debe estar esperándonos –apuntó el Uzumaki.

-Sí, mejor démonos prisa, quiero poder terminar con todos y cada uno de los detalles de la fiesta.

Los ojos del rubio resplandecieron.

Sakura tendría un buen festejo para aquella fecha que tanto odiaba celebrar, y la pelirrosada volvería a sonreír. Porque se lo merecía.

Y porque, como su mejor amigo, había prometido no permitir que el dolor volviera a acercarse a ella. Nunca más.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Hacía ya más de quince minutos que permanecía así. Y lo sabía.

Más de un cuarto de hora en los que se mantenía inmóvil, con los músculos tensados y con la determinante decisión de no moverse ni un ápice.

Y eso no significaba que Haruno Sakura tuviese delirios de una estatua de piedra, sino que se había propuesto firmemente no efectuar ningún movimiento que hiciese peligrar la veracidad de aquel momento.

Aquel momento en que se encontraba en _su_ casa, tendida sobre una cama de _su_ pertenencia, en un lugar estrictamente privado (_suyo_) y aún saboreando el potente y perfecto matiz de _su_ aroma en el ambiente.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, casi sintiendo en su mente la sensación que su simple presencia causaba en ella. Su cuerpo tan cerca, su aliento contra su nuca y su palpitar a escasos centímetros.

Y ahora no había excusas para impedir que la felicidad llenara su cuerpo, ya que no había sido un sueño tantos hermosos momentos. Primero él se había preocupado (algo no muy usual en el Uchiha) luego la había llevado a su casa para protegerla, después había accedido a pasar con ella la noche, como una pareja romántica ¡Eso tenía que significar algo!

No se haría en la cabeza el cuento de que ambos se amarían hasta el final de los tiempos, ni tampoco que el azabachado correspondía exactamente todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que a ella la embargaban, pero de todos modos, aquello ya alcanzaba para ser feliz.

Llevó su vista hacia el reloj, eran ya las dos de la tarde ¿Tanto había dormido? Algo en el fondo de ella no se sorprendió de aquello, el sol que se filtraba por la ventana delataban que ya había pasado el medio día.

¿Pero aquello importaba?

Por supuesto que no.

Se levantó perezosamente y se incorporó en la habitación, se lavó la cara en el cuarto de baño y se propuso recordar dónde había dejado su ropa la noche anterior. Al ver que no se encontraba a los pies de la cama, presumió que la mucama la habría guardado por la mañana… quizás Sasuke había pedido que la atendieran.

Frunció la nariz en aquel momento, mientras un escalofrío trepaba por su columna vertebral. Por un lado, no quería volver a vivir aquellos excéntricos lujos de los que había sido presa la mejor parte de su vida… pero era tan dulce que el témpano de hielo Sasuke-kun hiciera algo así que no podía evitar sentirse halagada.

Se dirigió hacia el armario, por ser el lugar más evidente donde podría guardarse la ropa.

Se exaltó cuando algo dentro de aquel impecable mueble de madera cayó al suelo al abrir sus puertas. Llevó sus ojos hacia el objeto, identificándolo como un portarretratos.

Se mordió el labio inferior tras descubrir el vidrio hecho añicos en el suelo, procuraría pedir disculpas por aquello. Se agachó y lo tomó con cuidado de no lastimarse…

… y entonces la vio.

La fotografía que acompañaba aquel cuadro.

Montañas nevadas como el perfecto paisaje.

Diversión.

Un clima perfecto para esquiar.

Una hermosa pareja disfrutando aquel exquisito entorno.

Sus labios fundidos en un precioso beso.

Tan estéticos.

Ella rubia, él moreno.

Ambos hermosos.

Hermosos juntos.

Juntos como deberían estar.

Juntos como estaban entonces…

Una punzada inevitable se hundió en su pecho, aquella imagen debía de ser cuando ellos estaban comprometidos… sin embargo, se veían tan bien juntos. Él no acaparaba la atención en la fotografía, ya que la despampanante belleza aristocrática de la Smith también llamaba la atención. Era como si… si se complementaran.

Levantó la vista, y otra leve punzada volvió a clavarse en su pecho.

Algo estaba mal.

Había un error.

Aquel armario estaba lleno.

Lleno de ropa de mujer.

De minifaldas extravagantes que quedarían hermosas en un par de bronceadas y torneadas piernas, de musculosas que sabrían resaltar la voluptuosidad de cierta rubia. Era como si… como si fuese el armario de Tania.

Y que nadie pregunte por qué Tania, y no cualquier otra mujer.

Un agujero se instaló en su estómago.

Y entonces, deliberadamente, la puerta se abrió tras su espalda.

Giró de forma instintiva, y la rabia dominó entonces su torrente sanguíneo.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces por aquí? -preguntó, extrañada.

-Tania, ¿Nadie te ha enseñado a tocar la puerta, para respetar la privacidad ajena? –escupió.

La rubia frunció el ceño, desentendida.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no es algo que haga muy seguido al entrar en _mi_ habitación.

- ¿T-tu habitación?

-No en el sentido estricto de la palabra, es mi alcoba _en casa de osito_ ¿Por qué?

Le tembló la garganta mientras asimilaba la información, y entonces se vio sin el aliento necesario para emitir alguna respuesta coherente.

Entonces la rubia suspiró, como resignada.

-Ya le he dicho que lleve a sus _amigas_ a otra habitación, que ésta es mía, pero siempre dice que mientras más me recuerda, mejor la pasa –bufó, como exasperada-. Ojalá entendiera que por ahora sólo somos amigos.

Y un terrible vuelco hizo estragos en su corazón.

-O-oh –atinó a articular.

Se enderezó y, casi por acto reflejo, se encaminó con cierta prisa hacia la puerta.

-Disculpa –le dijo, para luego continuar por el corredor.

Dejó que las lágrimas se escaparan de su rostro sin oponer mayor resistencia, y, acabado el pasillo, echó a correr.

Tenía una leve idea de hacia dónde dirigirse, pero no era el hecho importante en aquellos minutos. Había dormido en la cama de Tania, en la cama más sucia que debía existir en aquella mansión y él… él había disfrutado del morbo de la situación.

Después de todo, ella había caído.

Caído como una ilusa.

Caído ante el plan del Uchiha.

Chocó contra lo que parecía ser una persona en aquella huída desesperada.

-Perdón –articuló, para reanudar la marcha.

Pero una mano tomó su muñeca.

- ¿Qué sucede? –su voz era grave y varonil…

-Suéltame –ordenó, ¿Qué hacía Sasuke allí?

Oh, claro, era su casa.

-Tranquila –volvió a decir.

- ¡Te dije que me soltaras! No vuelvas a poner un dedo sobre mi, ¡Entendido! –estalló, con la mirada en el suelo. No permitiría que él le viera llorar.

Llorar por él.

Y entonces una elegante y sonora risa dominó el ambiente. Subió la vista, desentendida, al distinguir tanta diversión.

-No soy quien crees que soy –y entonces reparó en el aspecto del muchacho.

Alto, buen mozo, de rasgos varoniles y su cabello azabache recogido en una coleta.

Sintió la pigmentación cubrir hasta el más ínfimo poro de su rostro.

-Oh, d-disculpa yo…

- ¿Eres amiga de mi hermano, verdad? –indagó, con una sonrisa.

Lo miró con duda.

-Lo siento, no me he presentado. Un placer, soy Uchiha Itachi –comenzó, depositando un suave beso en la mano de la pelirrosada-, el hermano mayor de Sasuke-chan.

Dolieron aquellas palabras, ¿Tan común era que llevara a sus amigas?

-Y tú eres…

-S-sakura, Haruno Sakura –articuló.

- ¿Itachi Uchiha? –una voz a su espalda los distrajo-. ¿Itachi Uchiha entablando conversación? Ja, eso sí que no me lo creo.

Y entonces un rubio de cuerpo atlético y ojos azules se acercó a ellos.

-Mph, la muchacha resulta ser divertida –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya, acabas de entrar en el libro de récord mundiales, hiciste que Uchiha sonriera antes siquiera de decirle tu nombre –volvió a hablar, aplaudiendo y con suma diversión.

-Tsk –gruñó ahora el moreno.

-En fin, mi nombre es Deidara y como podrás imaginar, soy amigo del androide aburrido que ves aquí –enfatizó, señalándolo.

La pelirrosada dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

-Haruno Sakura –se presentó.

-Bien Sakura ha sido un placer conocerte, resultas muy bonita y divertida –se sonrojó ante la confianza del rubio-, espero que podamos vernos pronto, sucede que ahora Itachi estaba por comenzar con lo que había venido a hacer a Japón.

El aludido bufó.

-Nos vemos –volvió a saludar el de ojos zafiro.

-Adiós –contestó ella, a ambos muchachos.

Observó cómo los jóvenes se alejaban y suspiró, ahora que volvía a recordar qué es lo que hacía ella en la mansión Uchiha. El dolor volvió a dominar su cuerpo, pero con mayor tranquilad. Llevó sus pasos hacia la salida y casi le sonrió al mayordomo cuando salió del lugar.

Y nuevamente un enorme agujero llenaba su pecho.

Se había prometido no caer ante el Uchiha, y ahora entendía el precio de romper promesas…

-Naruto –susurró.

Sí, ésa era la respuesta.

Él siempre había sido su respuesta, quien la contenía, quien la instaba a seguir y no dejarse derrumbar, quien le arrancaba una sonrisa en los peores momentos, en quien podía confiar la vida. Naruto.

Fue recién en la tercer calle que se dio cuenta que lo que llevaba puesto era una camisón, bufó y se ruborizó antes de tomar el taxi más cercano. Necesitaba pensar.

Necesitaba anular a aquel desgarrador músculo que la había llevado al borde del delirio y volver a dar poder a sus neuronas, poder para que volvieran a llevarla hacia su eje. Llevarla lejos del dolor, lejos de la desilusión y del sufrimiento. Lejos de Sasuke.

-Lejos de _Uchiha_ –se corrigió, mientras entraba en su departamento.

Y ahora sí, en la penumbra de su privacidad, las lágrimas podían escurrirse por su rostro sin prejuicios morales.

Tomó el teléfono y sus dedos marcaron casi por inercia.

Era verdad, estaba destrozada. A penas podía controlar sus sollozos y no podía creerse tanta desilusión junta…

Pero no volvería a llorar por el Uchiha después de aquel día.

Era una promesa.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Había sido extraño conocerla.

Sus certezas se habían vuelto un manojo de dudas, sus convicciones se transformaron en simples caprichos y sus más frías anécdotas en cálidos recuerdos.

Había sido extraño no darse cuenta en aquel primer momento la mala idea que fue no conseguir antes una secretaria, ya que ahora podía ver claramente en sus lunas jade la forma en la que logra hipnotizarlo.

El sabor de sus labios era ahora su única y más fiel adicción, y ya casi no entendía porque es que no lograba controlarse en su presencia. Controlar aquellos instintos suicidas de probar su prohibición.

Pero más precisamente, en lo que su mente divagaba en aquel preciso momento, es en que había sido extraño lo acontecido la noche anterior. Como si los cuentos de hadas verdaderamente existieran.

Había sido como la mismísima perfección asomando su rostro para poder contemplarla con adoración. Como si el destino hubiese querido regalarle una merecida revancha a su existencia… era la mismísima felicidad acariciando sus mejillas.

Felicidad que no había conocido nunca… ni siquiera con Tania.

Curioso, la joven Smith no había mencionado para nada a su secretaria… sabía que en el fondo ella siempre sintió algo especial por él, y ahora como buena amiga entendía aquella situación.

Sí, es conciente de que la mujer es una maldita bastarda embustera, pero vamos, después de todo él también lo es.

_O lo era._

Era extraño, pero ya no sentía su alma tan sucia, sus intenciones tan desviadas o su avaricia a flor de piel. Su egoísmo no signaba sus acciones y su soberbia encontraba, increíblemente, fronteras.

Pero lo más curioso del asunto, es que todo aquello le agradaba.

No lo admitiría, no señor, pero le agradaba.

Más allá de desorientarlo, le agradaba.

Se volvía cursi y estúpido, y le agradaba.

Cambiaba su frigidez por poeta empedernido, y le agradaba.

Dejaba su mueca por sonrisa de galán mal pagado, y le agradaba.

La amaba, y, ¡Maldición, le agradaba!

Irónicamente, amarla le daba el leve sentido a su vida, del que siempre careció.

Sí, así de patético se sentía… y le agradaba.

Y, créase o no, estamos hablando del Todopoderoso Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Y qué es lo que estaba haciendo?

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron al currículum de la muchacha, quien le informó al azabachado que se encontraba a escasos dos días de su cumpleaños.

Y quería figurar de alguna manera en aquella fecha tan importante para la pelirrosada.

Nunca creyó verse envuelto en la penosa situación de tener que regalar algo a una persona. Mejor dicho, de comprar algo por sus propias manos en lugar de las de su secretaria de turno… pero aquella vez quería hacerlo.

Le daría a su secretaria el mejor de los obsequios… el único problema, es que no sabía cuál podría ser.

Cuando era pequeño, era la anciana Kaede quien le ayudaba a hacer lo más preciosos obsequios a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y luego se regocijaba con la enorme sonrisa que Mikoto le regalaba tras un tímido "Feliz cumpleaños"

Pero ahora, Kaede estaba de viaje para pasar tiempo con su recién nacida nieta, y no quería molestarla por aquella situación.

Y entonces alguna suerte de lamparita se encendió en su cabeza: Naruto.

Y como si hubiese sido por arte de magia, justo en aquel preciso momento la puerta de su oficina se abrió, dejando entrar a cierto rubio.

Sonrió, tenía tantas cosas que contarle.

Sin embargo, el semblante preocupado del recién llegado hizo que el moreno frunciera el ceño.

- ¿Qué sucede? –interrogó, mientras su amigo se sentaba y apoyaba los codos sobre el escritorio.

- Sakura –dejó escapar, con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Sakura? –volvió a preguntar, con preocupación.

-Es que… desde ayer por la tarde que no aparece. La busqué por todos lados, no está en su casa, no está donde Ino ni con Gaara… intenté hacer la denuncia, pero me dijeron que hasta pasadas las veinticuatro horas no puedo hacer nada –agregó, desesperado.

Tragó pesado.

-Naruto, no te preocupes…

- ¡¿Que no me preocupe?! , ¿Qué estás diciendo? Sakura podría haber sufrido algo horrible y no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera sé dónde está –agregó, exasperado y fuera de control.

-Ella está en mi casa –dejó escapar, escrutando en las reacciones de su amigo.

- ¿Qué? –inquirió, escéptico.

El moreno se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia el enorme ventanal, perdiendo en la ciudad su mirada.

-Ella pasó la noche en mi casa, y está complemente a salvo…

Y entonces sintió las fuertes manos del rubio tomándolo del cuello de su camisa. Observó, complemente desentendido, las reacciones desencajadas de su amigo.

-Mira Sasuke, yo sé muy bien qué es lo que haces con las muchachas. Sé que cuando te encaprichas con alguien no te detienes hasta verla suspirar por cada gesto tuyo y luego simplemente, buscas otra diversión. Sé que las mujeres no te interesan y no se han ganado tu respeto… pero te advertí que ésta vez, hablamos de Sakura Haruno, y no tienes permitido agregar su nombre en tu lista.

No atinó a responder, jamás había visto esa reacción en el pacífico Uzumaki.

Apretó el cuello de su camisa.

-Tú eres mi mejor amigo, y lo sabes. Sabes cuánto me importas y cuánto te aprecio, pero Sakura es mi hermana menor y la amo demasiado como para dejar que la corrompas y que sea tu muñeca, ella no lo merece y tú no la mereces a ella… no permitiré que ensucie tus sábanas Uchiha, y estoy hablando en serio, aléjate de ella.

-No voy a lastimarla, lo prometo –aseguró, empujando al rubio.

-Más te vale…

Y en aquel momento un sonido los distrajo a ambos. El sonido del celular de Naruto, para ser más exactos. Atendió impaciente al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

-Sakura…

Y entonces, tras los sollozos desesperados de la joven pelirrosada, las facciones del rostro del rubio se desfiguraron…

* * *

_Hello, ¿Qué tal? _

_Sinceramente, no fue un chap que me haya deslumbrado y tranquilos que el malentendido va a solucionarse, ya que en realidad la situación apunta a otra cosa n.n jajaja_

_Como verán, estoy regresando a la puntualidad xD y tengo especulado lograr mantenerme en ella. Por otro lado, de verdad me sorprendí cuando vi los más de 350 reviews! de verdad, agradezco muchísimo su apoyo y su interés por esta historia, y espero no desilusionar sus espectativas n.n_

_Oh, no vaya a ser que lo olvide... ¡Itachi! La idea original, era incluirlo antes del décimo capi, pero nuestro querido Itachi ha tenido que esperar un poco más. No va a ser un Itasaku, como quizás alguien piense (así que no especulen con ello) pero sí podríamos decir que va a resultar como pieza interesante en su relación._

_En fin, mejor dejo de parlotear. Que tengan todos una muy bonita semana y nos leemos de nuevo el próximo domingo._

_¡Bessos!_

**Hanako-14**


	13. Relativamente cómplices

**Uchiha Corporation**

**.-.**

_- ¿Mi jefe? Es un cerdo machista licenciado, un precoz espécimen de macho ególatra y subdesarrollado con necesidad de adulación constante, ¿Qué puede tener __de atractivo?_

_-Saku, es obvio, su tra..._

_-¡Ino-cerda! _

_Sasusaku_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, por supuesto y muy a mi pesar_

_.-._

Capítulo anterior:__

-No voy a lastimarla, lo prometo –aseguró, empujando al rubio.

-Más te vale…

Y en aquel momento un sonido los distrajo a ambos. El sonido del celular de Naruto, para ser más exactos. Atendió impaciente al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

-Sakura…

Y entonces, tras los sollozos desesperados de la joven pelirrosada, las facciones del rostro del rubio se desfiguraron…

* * *

**Relativamente cómplices**

-Sakura, tranquila –susurró-. ¿Te ha pasado algo? –preguntó entonces, con la preocupación signando sus palabras.

El moreno, por su parte, frunció el ceño y prestó peculiar atención a la charla de su amigo.

- ¿Segura que estás bien?, ¿Y entonces por qué lloras?... Sakura sé que no eres alérgica a las flores así que no me mientas, ¿Estás en tu casa?... ya veo, estoy yendo para allá, tranquilízate, pronto estaré ahí…

Vio cómo las facciones de Naruto se relajaban.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, y lo sabes. Procura tranquilizarte y espérame diez minutos, te quiero.

Y, tras aquello, se dio por finalizada la charla telefónica.

-No sé qué le ha pasado, pero si por algún motivo eres el culpable de ello lo sabrás.

-Cállate usuratonkachi, deja de decir estupideces… te dije que nunca la lastimaría –volvió a hablar, con seriedad.

-No tienes un historial que me aliente a creerte, teme –contraatacó.

-Pero ésta vez tengo una buena razón para hacerlo.

_Amarla._

-Mira, Sasuke –continuó, recobrando la tranquilidad-. Sé que sueles deshacerte de esta manera de tus secretarias, pero ésta no es la ocasión.

_Si supiera que sin ella no vivo…_

-Naruto yo…

… _yo la amo. _

TOC-TOC

Frunció el ceño al sentir el sonido de la puerta.

-Adelante –soltó, frustrado. Debía hablar con Naruto lo antes posible.

Y entonces entró en aquella oficina un hombre de porte atlético, vestido en un traje negro que resaltaba sus afiladas pupilas azabaches, mientras su cabello lucía atado en una coleta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, cortante.

-Ototo, ¿Vas a decir que no me extrañaste? –inquirió con sorna.

La tensión se respiraba en la sala, y el rubio aprovechó la oportuna situación para desparecer del lugar.

-Sal de mi oficina o te sacará Seguridad.

-Tranquilo, vengo a hablar de negocios.

-No tengo nada que negociar contigo.

-Nuestra madre no opinaba lo mismo.

Y las palabras del joven Itachi, produjeron en su hermano un vacío que caló hasta lo más hondo de su pecho.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mamá en todo esto?

- ¿Tomamos asiento? –su pregunta era afilada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y acató la proposición.

-No vine aquí a pelear contigo –aseguró-. Como dije, vine a hablar de negocios, a rever las situaciones que me quedaron pendientes hace doce años.

- ¿Sabes? No tienes derechos de decir esto, no tienes derecho sobre la empresa ni sobre la familia…

-La ley no opina lo mismo que tú, y lo sabes –lo interrumpió-. No me hagas las cosas más difícil, ototo, no vine a por ti… sino por Fugaku.

- ¡Ja! Qué ingratitud escucharte decir eso. De todos modos, sería una linda escena ver a mi padre saboreando el dulce aroma de su hijo predilecto apuñalándolo por la espalda.

- ¿Su hijo predilecto? Mph, no creo que tengas planeado ir contra tu padre, Sasuke.

-Siempre fuiste su preferido, su orgullo. Inclusive cuando se fue mamá, no dejaste de ser la luz de sus ojos… hasta que te fuiste, y él decidió no ver nada más.

- ¿Quedaste resentido por mi partida, verdad?

El menor de los Uchiha dejó escapar un gruñido.

-Eras lo único que me quedaba entre aquellas paredes –soltó, con amargura.

-Lo sabía, pero algunas situaciones de la vida son más fuertes que los propios deseos… y tú eras muy pequeño como para llevarte conmigo.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron por un efímero segundo.

- ¿Pretendías llevarme contigo?

-Por supuesto que lo hubiese hecho, pero te repito, eras menor… y además, debo admitir que me hubiese dolido privar a Fugaku de su último atisbo de familia.

-No pareció dolerte privarme a mí de aquello.

Y por un breve instante, los ojos del siempre frío Itachi Uchiha refulgieron de un matiz de dolor.

-No fue esa mi intención…

-Sí, llevo los últimos doce años tratando de convencerme de eso.

-Siempre intenté hacer lo mejor para ti.

-Murió mamá y me enteré de aquello diez meses después, ¿La tortura psicológica estaba incluida en aquellos planes, Itachi?

-No tenía el valor para contarte lo ocurrido…

- ¿Y con eso alcanza? Tenía siete años, ¡Siete! Sabía que algo estaba sucediendo, y de un día para el otro, Fugaku siquiera me dirige la mirada, parecía invisible a los ojos del mundo…

-No a los míos.

-Pero los tuyos no tardaron en viajar a Australia y mantenerse allí sin la más mínima de las explicaciones durante los últimos doce años.

- ¡Por supuesto que hay explicaciones!

-Por supuesto, abandono de hogar… tenías dieciocho, era totalmente legal.

-Fugaku me echó, no fui yo quien se fue por propia voluntad.

Los ojos del menor se dilataron de la sorpresa.

- ¿T-te echó?

-Tenía un sueño diferente al que él aspiraba para mí… y me dio a elegir: o aceptaba mi destino o me exiliaba. No tardé en decidirme.

- ¿Y ahora quieres venir por la parte monetaria que perdiste en el asunto?

-En parte. Sólo digamos que mis expectativas necesitan de Uchiha Corporation, y he venido a ocupar la parte que me pertenece.

- ¿Así que tendré que entregarte mi escritorio?

-Si fueras otra persona, no tardaría dos días en hacerte abdicar y ocuparlo yo mismo. Pero no, no he venido a eso.

-Mata mi intriga –invitó.

El aire fue perdiendo la tensión a la que había llegado.

-Vine a… a tomar la parte de las acciones que me corresponden... y a hacerme cargo de ellas.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

-¿Y para qué has hecho eso? –preguntó la voz de una castaña.

-Porque la muchacha resultaba estar convirtiéndose en toda una molestia, debía quitármela de encima –contestó la rubia, cruzándose de piernas.

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que has hecho, eso es jugar sucio.

-Dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, Eriko.

- ¿Y resulta que ahora empiezas a creer en todo lo que dicen?

-Mira, lo cierto es que Sasuke ha cometido un error al olvidar que hace tres años, cuando estábamos comprometidos, usualmente me quedaba a dormir en aquella suite. Y los errores se pagan caros. Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue colocar su ropa en el armario y el portarretrato de forma tal que cayera al primer movimiento.

- ¿Y en qué se ha equivocado la pobre chica?

- ¿La cabello de chicle? Ha cometido el error más grande de todos: creerme. Nunca haría algo como lo que ella hizo, a penas pronuncié dos palabras y había creído en todas y cada una de ellas… Como si la estúpida no se diera cuenta del amor en los ojos de Sasuke cuando la mira, cuando se acerca –frunció el ceño.

- ¿Envidia?, Ja-ja-ja –pronunció-. La alta y delgada, la perfecta cabellera rubia y los profundos ojos zafiro de Tania Smith están celosos de la pequeña y nada voluptuosa, cabellos de chicle Sakura Haruno?

-Ya cállate, no estás siendo mi amiga de ésta manera.

-Sabes mejor que yo que Sasuke te ha olvidado, de hecho, lo acabas de admitir ¿Por qué no dejas que sean felices?

-Él será feliz, feliz conmigo… como tuvo que haber sido desde un principio.

- ¿Siempre lo amaste, verdad?

-Fue el primero con quien no me acosté por interés –soltó, con amargura.

-Sé que te dolió ser un juego en su vida, a tu corazón y a tu orgullo.

-Mph, él siempre creyó que también para mí ha sido un juego, procuré que así fuera… no permitiría que agregara mi nombre a su lista. En su vida fui especial, fui diferente… pensé que con eso alcanzaría.

- ¿Y si te limitas a amarlo de una forma más pura? No quiero ser tu cómplice en esto.

-Sería renunciar a él, además… ya lo eres.

La castaña suspiró, después de todo… Tania no cambiaría.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

- ¡Es igual que todos! –el grito de la muchacha sonó como una queja desgarradora.

El rubio por su lado, se limitó a acariciar la mejilla de su amiga, quien se encontraba acostada a un lado de él, y apretar su puño izquierdo.

-C-creí en él –dejó escapar, mientras una lágrima furtiva la traicionaba-. De verdad creí en él.

-Lo sé, Sakura, lo sé… -volvió a decir, mientras secaba las lágrimas de la pelirrosada.

Y entonces el sonido del timbre los distrajo a ambos.

- ¿Puedes ir tú?

El joven asintió y salió de la habitación.

Dolida.

Traicionada.

Lastimada.

Estúpida.

Así se sentía la Haruno en aquellos precisos instantes, mientras recordaba el sabor del tacto del Uchiha sobre su piel, la exquisitez de su presencia, el inigualable sonido de su voz.

Su imperfecta perfección.

Y ahora, después de haber desahogado ante su amigo aquella pena, debía admitir que se sentía mejor. Aunque aquel dolor seguía instalado en su pecho.

- ¿Quién era? –preguntó, cuando el rubio hubo regresado.

Y entonces el jade de su mirada reparó en el enorme ramo de rosas rojas que Naruto traía en sus manos.

-Supongo que son de Gaara –dejó escapar, entregándole también una tarjeta.

_Gaara._

Él había sido el primer motivo de sus desvelos cuando joven, su primera ilusión, su primera sonrisa no forzada después de años de no dibujar ninguna. Y lo había amado, de eso estaba segura. Estuvo segura en aquel momento, y su seguridad perduró los siguientes tres años de su partida…

…_hasta que lo conoció a él._

La muchacha tomó la nota dentro de la carta.

-Te traeré algo para tomar –sonrió el rubio, en vano intento de levantar su animo-… y arreglaré un par de asuntos con mi amigo –masculló luego, a lo que Sakura por supuesto no oyó.

Observó el impecable sobre que acompañaba el ramo.

Era como siempre, fondo blanco y tinta roja.

La firma de su antiguo prometido decoraba el pie de la pequeña carta, y entonces se dispuso a leerla:

"_Hace tres años te despedí en un aeropuerto, hace tres años el destino nos obligó a separarnos y no supimos cómo ir contra él, cómo pelear por nuestra felicidad. Y ésta es la primera piedra con la que no me permitiría caer dos veces… porque te amo, Sakura._

_Siempre tuyo, Gaara"_

Frunció el ceño, claramente había algo que no estaba entendiendo.

Y entonces fue cuando vio que detrás de aquella pequeña tarjeta se encontraba otro papel. Un papel con datos grabados, un papel con una fecha impresa. Un boleto.

Boleto a Nueva York.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Perfecto, y ahí estaba Itachi.

En _su_ casa.

Metiéndose sin permiso, en _su_ vida.

En _sus_ asuntos.

En _su_ empresa…

Era verdad, como hermano mayor, siempre necesitó de aquel moreno y desde niño el mayor de los Uchiha fue un pilar muy importante, especialmente después de la partida de la única mujer que había amado, por la cual había llorado ríos de lágrimas.

Pero un día, sin importar nada, simplemente se fue.

Sin decir a dónde.

Sin decir por qué.

Se fue como se había ido Mikoto, sin decir adiós y sin tener planeado regresar.

Y entonces quedó solo. Y aprendió a querer a la soledad.

No como compañera, no como amiga, no como hermana. Como estrategia apta para ya no sufrir la pérdida de alguien que amara. Para ya no sentir aquel profundo vacío en su pecho, para ya no ser devorado por el más desgarrador de los dolores: la ausencia.

Y ahora él era un hombre diferente al pequeño y frágil Sasuke que Itachi había conocido antes de irse, y suponía que su hermano también sería una persona sumamente distinta. Un completo desconocido.

Desconocido en el cual no volvería a confiar tan fácilmente, y más si dicha persona tiene las intenciones declaradas de usurpar parte de la empresa que tanto trabajo les había costado llevar a la cima.

No volvería a poner su cariño en aquel traicionero, no volvería a sufrir. Ahora su coraza estaba armada, ahora era indestructible…

…_o casi._

Porque por ejemplo, ahí estaba él, viendo cómo el servicio doméstico lo recibía cual rey retornando al palacio… no como el traidor que verdaderamente era. Deshaciéndose en bienvenidas y sonrisas (pícaras por parte de las muchachas, cómplices las de los jóvenes) mientras él pasaba como si de un fantasma se tratase. Nadie se inmutaba siquiera.

Frunció el ceño, después de todo, era él quien llevaba viviendo allí los últimos veinticinco años.

-Creo haberte indicado ya que los papeles que buscas están en a oficina, no entiendo tu insistencia por venir aquí –soltó, indiferente.

-Simplemente porque ésta es también mi casa, Sasuke-chan –contestó con cierta frialdad.

El menor apretó los dientes.

-Pareces molesto, ototo. Sinceramente, pensé que te alegrarías más de verme.

-En realidad, esto es una gran fiesta sorpresa y debo hacerte creer que no te quiero –ironizó-. Sino lo arruinaría todo.

-Dime, ¿Y vendrá la muchacha que estaba hoy en casa?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

-No creo que no la reconozcas, tenía el cabello rosado.

Y entonces los oscuros y ahora afilados ojos del menor de los hermanos, resplandecieron a la tenue luz del lugar, al momento en que los allí presentes terminaban de dispersarse y el joven apretaba inconcientemente los puños.

-No eres estúpido. No voy a repetírtelo dos veces. **No** te acerques a ella.

- ¿A Sakura-chan?

- ¡Ni la nombres! –rugió-. Sakura es una mujer que vale más que nadie en este mundo y tú un bastardo traidor que regresó con hambre de dinero, no permitiré que tu simple presencia la ensucie Itachi, y estoy hablando en serio –continuó, gélido.

-Vamos, no te exasperes, después de todo tú tampoco eres como quien dice el príncipe azul e inmaculado de los cuentos.

Vio como su hermano dibujaba una suerte de mueca.

-En estos últimos doce años, entendí que no me gusta repetir las cosas –escupió, para luego darse vuelta y emprender camino a su habitación.

-De acuerdo, iré a la empresa a por los papeles –sentenció el otro moreno, saliendo de la sala.

Suspiró y dirigió sus cansados pasos hasta su cuarto, necesitaba estar solo. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba hablar con _ella_.

Porque desde la noche anterior, no había tenido ni la más mínima noticia, siquiera un llamado, una carta, una señal de humo… nada.

Y eso, evidentemente, no era una buena señal.

Abrió la puerta mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, de verdad lo había desorientado la repentina reaparición de Itachi en su vida. Porque desde que se había ido, las cosas fueron mucho más difíciles, los dolores más intensos, las derrotas más frecuentes, las sonrisas escasearon. Porque en tan pocos años había perdido lo que más amaba en su vida, porque ya no tenía siquiera una familia.

Sólo un entero desconocido que decía ser su padre, pero que no decía nada más.

Y ahora, como si nada, en menos de dos semanas, tenía todo de cabeza. Aquella barrera de defensa que se había impuesto para evitar volver a sufrir se veía sucumbiendo ante la simple presencia de cierta pelirrosada, su mejor amigo parecía estar por enfadarse con él, y su hermano regresaba de la mismísima nada.

¿Cuándo perdió las riendas de su había? ¿En qué momento había dejado de tener el control de la situación?...

Oh, claro, cuando la conoció.

Cuando la vio delante de sus ojos y la confundió con una vendedora.

Cuando arremetió en su contra y recibió ironías.

Cuando comenzó a conocer la maravillosa persona que era.

Cuando entendió que no había mujer más hermosa que ella.

¡Ella!

Era ella evidentemente la culpable de todo.

De que flaquera como flaqueaba entonces, de no tener la fuerza suficiente para afrontar aquella situación… _Ella_.

Mentira. Sino fuera por ella, él no tendría un motivo por el cual sonreír, ella era el pequeño as de luz entre tantas nubes, ella era su ángel de salvación, su camino hacia la felicidad.

Entró a su habitación, frunció la nariz al descubrir la luz de su recámara encendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, al ver al rubio sentado sobre su cama.

Y entonces, sin siquiera recibir respuesta por parte de su amigo, éste se levantó y volvió a tomar el cuello de su camisa, empujando su cuerpo hasta la pared… Demonios, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué era esa expresión en el rostro de Naruto?

- ¿Qué demonios…?

-Pensé que había sido claro –escupió, conteniendo la rabia.

- ¿Qué mierda haces, dobe? –preguntó, complemente desentendido.

- ¿Qué hiciste tú? ¿Dónde demonios estaba tu sentido común? ¡Te advertí que no te metieras con ella!

-Explícate de una condenada vez –exigió, empujándolo con fuerza.

-La usaste, como a todas Uchiha –no podía creer el ver a su pacífico amigo en semejante expresión de furia-. ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!

Hablaba de _ella_, estaba seguro.

- ¡No hice nada! –gritó.

- ¿Que no hiciste nada? –repitió, acercándose y con los puños apretados.

Sasuke, por su lado, se hizo a un costado disimuladamente e intentó poner en orden sus ideas.

-Nunca le haría nada malo.

- ¡Ya cállate, infeliz! , ¿quieres saber una cosa? Lo lograste, mira, te aplaudo –ironizó-, has logrado hacer llorar a la persona que más tiene merecido ser feliz, y es lo que está haciendo en este preciso momento, llorando inocentemente por un imbécil que por supuesto no lo vale, llorando por una mierda que no le importó lastimarla, llorando por ti, Uchiha –volvió a escupir.

¿Era ese Naruto? Indagó sus ojos entre el desentendimiento y el temor, esto iba mal. Tragó pesado cuando llegó a atisbar un destello rubí en sus orbes, uno del que nunca había sido testigo.

-Naruto yo…

Vacilar. Sí, vacilar no era una buena idea, pero era la única alternativa a la que atinó a apelar, vacilar.

Él era su compañero, su consejero, su amigo, su cómplice.

Ellos reían juntos, ellos se ayudaban cuando la ayuda era necesaria, el rubio solía demostrar su cariño, el moreno buscaba disimularlo más.

Ellos eran como hermanos.

¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo?

Y entonces, antes de poder seguir analizando ideas en sus pensamientos, antes inclusive de continuar con su insulso balbuceo, y mucho antes de lograr comprender aquella insensata situación, fue que sintió en su mejilla izquierda, el ardiente dolor que desembocó en un pequeño hilo de espeso líquido rojo escarlata rodando por sus labios.

Fue que sintió aquel potente golpe, propinado por el puño de su amigo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

- ¿¡Y ahora qué!? –el gritó de la rubia exaltó a los allí presentes.

Kakashi suspiró, Fugaku observó exasperado la habitación.

-Me ha contado Naruto lo sucedido, y aún no he tenido el valor de hablar con Sakura –volvió a decir, completamente culpable.

-Tsunade, tranquilízate –pidió Kakashi.

- ¿Que me tranquilice? –preguntó, incrédula-. ¡Naruto tenía planeado destripar a Sasuke! Estaba furioso, colérico… sólo le había visto así una vez, y fue hace tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado.

- ¿Sabes exactamente lo que sucedió? –preguntó Fugaku.

-No, a penas sí entendió el balbuceo constante de Naruto, estaba más preocupado pensando en cómo darle a Sasuke su merecido que en relatarme la historia.

- ¿Tanto quiere a Sakura? –volvió a inquirir el moreno.

-Sakura fue desde siempre como su hermana menor –contestó Kakashi-. Siempre la ha cuidado como a tal, inclusive se mantuvo pendiente de ella la vez que Haruno le prohibió juntarse con el rubio… también yo lo recuerdo colérico, pero no tanto.

-Repito, ¿Y ahora que?

-Ahora habrá que esperar –decidió Hatake-. Ahora sí habrá que confiar en las manos del Destino.

Fugaku suspiró, Tsunade terminó en un único movimiento el pequeño vaso de sake.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Verdaderamente, no sabía con exactitud qué hacía allí.

Era como entrar en la boca del mismísimo lobo… claro que tenía una ventaja.

Sabía que el lobo no estaba en su cueva. Y ésa era simplemente una de las ventajas de ser su secretaria.

Pero a pesar de saber que Sasuke solía irse temprano los jueves, no contaba con el valor necesario como para entrar allí y presentar su renuncia.

Después de todo, aquello sería lo más coherente.

Alejarse del Uchiha, ¿Qué más sino? Porque estaba segura que hasta al más devoto del masoquismo le parecería la mejor solución. La más aceptable. La más productiva. La más dolorosa.

La mejor.

Se acomodó mejor aquel sofisticado piloto obsequio de Ino y se dispuso a entrar, había prometido ya que aquel edificio no lograría atormentar ni por un solo segundo su seguridad.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Hubo sólo un pequeño momento en su vida en el que se sintió grande y segura, invencible. Que se sintió con poder a todo, que se sintió feliz. Y aquello había sido entre sus brazos.

Suspiró, había tomado aquella decisión, y ya no se arrepentiría. Dio el primer paso…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Una voz sonó a sus espaldas. Se giró, extrañada.

- ¿Itachi? –preguntó, intentado recordar el nombre de aquella persona.

Fuerte, seguro, de facciones aristocráticas y porte innato.

…_igual que su hermano._

- ¿Venías a ver a Sasuke, Sakura? –indagó.

La joven bajó la mirada y sintió el dolor que aquel nombre le causaba.

-Estás peleada con él, ¿Verdad? –preguntó, casi preocupado.

Meneó la cabeza, aún sin levantar la mirada.

-Entonces él te hizo algo malo –ella permaneció inmóvil-. Ya veo… -suspiró-. Verás –la llamó, tomándola del mentón y haciendo que lo viese-, pensé que mi hermano había crecido en estos últimos años, pero veo que no.

-Él simplemente eligió por algo que a mi me hacía mal –lo defendió.

Mierda.

Él la engañaba, la ilusionaba, se reía de ella, le mentía en la cara, la utilizaba y la traicionaba. Él la usaba como el as en su manga vacía.

Y ella lo defendía.

Lo defendía cómo si de verdad tuviese razones válidas para aquello, como si esa traición fuese justificable.

Mierda.

-Mira, ha de ser muy estúpido si eso fue lo que hizo. Le importas mucho.

-Sí, también creí eso –dibujó una pequeña mueca.

El moreno pintó entonces una sonrisa enigmática.

-En serio, puede asegurarte que de verdad le importas… hasta me animaría a decir que te quiere como a nadie –la joven abrió los ojos de la sorpresa-, lo que sucede es que suele equivocarse y puedo hasta imaginar lo que hizo… pero, ¿sabes? si Sasuke hace cosas estúpidas, si Sasuke lastima a quien no lo merece, tú no debes huir de Sasuke. Sasuke debería recibir una buena lección, y eso es todo.

- ¡Ja!, ¿El Todopoderoso Sasuke Uchiha? Seguramente estará riendo de mi estupidez…

-Lo dudo, pero dudo también que esté madurado… como debería hacer –volvió a dejar escapar un leve suspiro-. Mira, ya es de noche y no pretendo retenerte más tiempo… pero creo que lo que Sasuke necesita es un poco de su propia medicina.

La pelirrosada lo observó, aquella idea sonaba de lo más intrigante y tentadora.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Demuéstrale que no es lo más importante en tu vida, que tiene el riesgo de perderte para siempre –contestó el joven.

- ¿Cómo?

-Mph, ignóralo a veces… Dale _celos_ –dijo, a lo que la joven dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquello sonaba bien.

_Muy bien._

- ¿Darle celos?

-Con otro hombre –respondió, parecía de lo más divertido con aquella situación.

- ¿Otro hombre? –la muchacha arrugó la nariz, no tenía a nadie en mente.

No podía pedírselo a Naruto, sería desleal. No le diría absolutamente nada a Gaara, sería antimoralita.

- ¿Con quién? –preguntó, como para si misma.

**.**

**.**

La joven dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, ¿Había oído bien? ¿Itachi Uchiha había dicho _eso_?

No, no podría ser posible. Definitivamente, aquello era perfecto, era el cielo abriéndose en un día nublado y regalándole a ella y sólo a ella un pequeño as de luz para calentar su ya entumecido cuerpo.

Le demostraría a Sasuke Uchiha que ella valía mucho más de lo que él creía, que era una mujer con todas las letras, haría que en estos dos días que le quedaban en Tokio, el Uchiha delirara su nombre. Y sería hasta entretenido, el plan de Itachi era muy bueno. Era tentador. Era divertido. Era jugar con fuego… era arriesgarlo todo, era la posibilidad de ganar.

Podría conseguirlo, estaba segura.

_**Sí, Sasuke, serán cuarenta y ocho horas de lo más divertidas…**_

Después de todo tenía un plan, y tenía cómo hacerlo. Tenía un objetivo, tenía lo medios perfectos…

_ ¿Con quién? –preguntó, como para sí misma._

_Conmigo –contestó, grave y seguro._

.**..Tenía un cómplice.**

* * *

_¡Hello! ¿Qué tal?_

_Vale, no he solucionado la situación, como quien dice en el sentido _literal_ de la palabra "resolver" pero si lo hacía, le quitaba el humor a los siguientes chaps, y no pude vencer a la tentación! Como dije, no va a ser un Itasaku, y (si nos las modifico) quizás no les guste del todo mis argumentos para aquello (bien, a las más pervertidas seguro van a caerles bien) pero es lo que la historia necesita n.n jajaja_

_Me pareció de lo más tierno poner así a Naruto, el rubio es todo un amor ¿Quién no quiere tener un amigo así? Arg! Ojalá y si existieran los hombres así. Oh por cierto, ¿Tiene audiencia masculina Uchiha Corporation? De verdad me gustaría saberlo de ser así. Por lo que, chicos, ¡Háganse notar! jaja_

_Mph, ¿qué más decir? Subí en término (y llegué por poco) pero llegué. Porque, por cierto, tengo otra idea rondando mi cabeza (pero es para cuando termine este fic) y no lo sé, me pareció interesante y me gustaría saber su opinión, por lo que mejor dejo de parlotar y les dejo el summary ;) _

_Espero que tengan una hermosa semana y nos leemos el domingo siguiente,_

_¡Bessos!_

**.**

**Era un reto fácil. Simple. Sin mayores complicaciones. Nada que la joven Haruno no pudiese resolver, sólo era un mes de convivencia… "-No lograrás atormentarme, Sasuke-kun"… ¿Verdad?**

**.**

_¿Comentarios al respecto?_

_¿Lo merece?_

**-Hanako14-**


	14. Sentimientos inevitables

**Uchiha Corporation**

**.-.**

_- ¿Mi jefe? Es un cerdo machista licenciado, un precoz espécimen de macho ególatra y subdesarrollado con necesidad de adulación constante, ¿Qué puede tener __de atractivo?_

_-Saku, es obvio, su tra..._

_-¡Ino-cerda! _

_Sasusaku_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, por supuesto y muy a mi pesar_

_.-._

Capítulo anterior:

Después de todo tenía un plan, y tenía cómo hacerlo. Tenía un objetivo, tenía lo medios perfectos…

_- ¿Con quién? –preguntó, como para sí misma._

_-Conmigo –contestó, grave y seguro._

...Tenía un cómplice.

* * *

**Sentimientos inevitables**

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que me quiere? –indagó, confundida.

-Sólo digamos que a lo largo de la vida uno termina conociendo a su ototo incluso más de lo que le gustaría –soltó el moreno.

La pelirrosada, por su lado, lo miró confundida.

Y es que Uchiha Itachi era un hombre de lo más intrigante. Tenía sus momentos de seriedad absoluta y algunos instantes de sonrisas efímeras pero profundas…

Era como un mar de secretos, como tener un por qué para todo. Para cada risa y para cada seriedad, un por qué el cual no tenía obligación de confesar a nadie.

Y de hecho, no lo hacía… y aquello lo volvía más intrigante todavía.

- ¿Quieres más café? –preguntó la muchacha, al recordar ser una buena anfitriona.

-No, gracias –contestó el joven-. ¿Sabes? Te agradezco que hayas aceptado ayudarme.

- ¿Ayudarte?

-Sí, tenemos un plan muy ingenioso, pero cada cual motivos diferentes para llevarlo a cabo.

-Entonces yo también debería agradecerte –sonrió la de ojos jade.

-Lo único que quiero pedirte es que… de todos modos hables con Sasuke.

- ¿Para escuchar qué? ¿Que no tengo los ojos de Tania? ¿Que ella es mejor que yo? Déjalo, estoy lo suficiente segura de que no es así como para ir y ponerlo en duda.

-Mira, sé qué es lo que ha sucedido y puedo asegurarte que todo esto fue una suerte de mal entendido –suspiró-, pero yo no soy quién para contarte algo así y tú deberías hablarlo con mi hermano. Pero…

La Haruno lo observó, analizando cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Cuando él te cuente la verdad, sabrás que es completamente inocente de todos y cada uno de los cargos de los que lo acusas.

Sus ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa.

-Sí, él es inocente. No te usó, ni te traicionó, ni nada por el estilo. Pero sin embargo, nosotros tenemos pactado un plan…

-Y no quieres que retroceda por eso –lo interrumpió, sonriente.

¿Así que su Sasuke-kun era inocente?

Inocente…

Inocente…

- ¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Su respuesta fue segura, cargada de emoción.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –inquirió, con la felicidad signando sus facciones.

-Adelante…

- ¿Crees que a Sasuke le haga bien que yo esté cerca?

-Sí, definitivamente te quiere mucho.

No tardó en responder, pero tampoco lo hizo con entera seguridad. Y entonces el Uchiha dibujó una pequeña sonrisa que haría temblar la confianza de cualquiera, y apuntó sus eternas pupilas hacia la muchacha.

- ¿Puedo ahora preguntarte yo algo? –casi siseó, afilando sus facciones.

-Claro –contestó.

- ¿Por qué mencionaste que sólo podrías ayudarme por cuarenta y ocho horas?

La muchacha bajó la mira, indecisa.

- ¿Prometes mantenerlo en secreto?

-Por supuesto.

-Tengo un pasaje a Estados Unidos para el domingo en la mañana, me lo regaló un viejo amigo, un viejo amor… invitándome a ir con él –soltó-. Había decidido acompañarle, alejándome así de Sasuke pero…

-Pero ahora no sabes qué hacer –completó el moreno.

-Así es.

-Ya veo. Bien, entonces empecemos con un plan intensivo, querida _Sakura-chan_ –dijo, guiñando un ojo.

Sakura, por su lado, indagó en sus pupilas azabaches, encontrando en ellas un mar de convicciones…

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Entonces…

-Entonces fue un estúpido mal entendido, dobe –finalizó áspero.

El rubio desvió la mirada de su amigo y pasó su mano derecha enredando sus cabellos. Nervioso. Avergonzado.

-Perdona, teme –soltó, al ver a su amigo limpiando su labio inferior.

-Mph, ¿Qué no te ha parecido preguntarme antes de zamparme semejante golpe? –inquirió, como indignado.

-Pues, es que verla a Sakura-chan de esa manera me ha roto el corazón, y digamos que las neuronas pasaron a tomar un papel secundario.

-Nada nuevo para ti –contestó con sorna-. ¿Así que también debería hablar con Sakura?

-Creo que sería lo mejor, si es que tienes algo importante que decirle –continuó, más seguro-. No la ilusiones con imposibilidades, Sasuke… ella no lo merece.

-Bien, ya has desconfiado de mí una vez, ¿Vale? Ahora tengo mi derecho a exigirte que no lo hagas.

-Dijiste tener un buen motivo por el cual no lastimarla, ¿Verdad?

-Lo tengo –confesó, alejando el hielo de su boca.

- ¿Cuál?

La pregunta de Naruto tensó notablemente el ambiente, dividiéndolo en dos. Por un lado, un rubio expectante y arrepentido, curioso. Por el otro, un moreno debatiéndose entre la verdad y la mentira, entre confesar o guardar para él aquellos vulnerables secretos.

Entonces el Uchiha dibujó una pequeña mueca torcida y desvió la mirada.

-Te dije toda mi vida que el amor era una mera cursilería que sólo creaba debilidades, y es eso lo que sigo pensando –dejó escapar.

El Uzumaki frunció el ceño.

- ¿La idea de la charla es volver a mostrar mi desacuerdo con aquella opinión?

-No exactamente –continuó-. Más bien es decirte que… que últimamente me siento más cursi y vulnerable que nunca, ¿Sabías?

Naruto lo apuró con la mirada, ¿A dónde demonios pretendía llevarlo?

-Vamos dobe, ¿Necesitas que te lo dibuje? Sakura es la mujer más hermosa e inteligente que haya conocido jamás. Es fría y es dulce, es sincera y perspicaz, es fuerte y a la vez parece tener la eminente necesidad de ser protegida. Ella es perfecta, lo he visto.

El destello zafiro de sus orbes se dilató de sorpresa.

-Sí, así es… yo… yo la amo, dobe, la amo con locura.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

- ¡Esto es perfecto! –chilló, emocionada.

- ¡Cálmate Ino, todo el mundo nos mira! –pidió la azabachada.

-Pero míralo, es simplemente perfecto… sé que a Sakura le encantará –sonrió.

-Sí, lo sé, pienso igual que tú y sin embargo estoy segura de que aún en Australia no se han enterado.

-Ya, no seas tan amarga Hinata –pidió restándole importancia al asunto con un además de sus manos.

La joven Hyuga suspiró.

-Mejor apurémonos, está anocheciendo y si seguimos así, las cosas no estarán listas para mañana en la noche.

-Debes relajarte o le hará mal al bebé, además tenemos todo muy bien controlado –la de ojos zafiro torció el gesto, era uno triste-, excepto…

- ¿Excepto qué? –inquirió.

-Excepto Sakura, Sakura y sus sentimientos. Me he quedado realmente mal luego de lo que ha comentado Naruto… además, sonaba eufórico, habrá problema entre esos dos Hinata, y eso sólo va a lastimarla más –suspiró.

-Tranquila, he hablado con Naruto antes de alcanzarte aquí en la tienda –le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice-. Lograron solucionar las cosas, Sasuke le explicó al hiperactivo indomable de mi novio lo sucedido, aunque él no me contó la historia –hizo un pequeño puchero-, pero aparentemente resolvieron sus asuntos, es por eso que Naruto no está aquí con nosotras.

La rubia sonrió y alzó una ceja, ¿qué tenía eso que ver?

-Es que Sasuke le ha dicho que le debía una, y ha querido cobrársela, luego simplemente me dijo que era probable que no estuviera disponible en toda la tarde –explicó.

Ambas sonrieron.

-Entonces sí, todo está muy bien controlado…

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

- Así que, ¿Todo esto fue por una confusión? –preguntó, con el sabor amargo en la garganta.

-Digamos que después de todo, Sasuke sí merecía algo de credibilidad y confianza de nuestra parte… algo como no sé, preguntarle acerca de lo ocurrido, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, soy una perfecta idiota que se deja engañar por arpías rubias.

-No voy a negártelo –río el de ojos zafiro.

- ¿De verdad le pegaste? –preguntó, con preocupación.

-Tranquila, no es nada que el Todopoderoso Uchiha no pueda superar… y más con los cuidados de la enfermera Haruno –bromeó, divertido ante el tono carmesí en las mejillas de su amiga.

- ¡Naruto! –se quejó, lanzándole un almohadón.

-Ya, sólo pretendía ahorrarle la historia… -confesó, lo cual era verdaderamente cierto: conocía al Uchiha. Y él jamás le confesaría a la pelirrosada que sería incapaz de lastimarla porque la _amaba con locura_ y… podría crearse otro mal entendido.

-Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun –sonrió la joven.

-No tienes de qué, es bueno que todo vuelva a estar en orden.

El rubio terminó su bebida y la colocó sobre la mesa, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Oye, por cierto Sakura…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tú que sientes por Sasuke?

Se tensó. Se sonrojó. Se trabaron las palabras en su garganta.

Y desvió la mirada, mientras sentía sus mejillas coloradas.

Escuchó entonces una pequeña risa de su amigo.

-Sí, lo supuse –agregó-. Por cierto, ¿Harás algo por tu cumpleaños?

-Naruto-kun, mi cumpleaños es en dos horas y no, no tengo pensado hacer nada. De lo contrario lo sabrías, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Y por qué no harás?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida.

Cuando cumplió diecinueve había dicho no porque estaba _harta de grandes celebraciones._

A los veinte no quiso, ya que su vida estaba desarmada y no _pensaba tener algo por lo que festejar._

A los veintiuno _tenía a las personas que más amaba en América_, y se limitó a ver películas con Hinata e Ino.

Y a los veintidós… Ahora que sí quiere alguna celebración, ahora que tiene la ferviente seguridad de tener aunque sea un motivo por el cual levantar la copa en su honor, ahora que las personas que más ama están con ella, cerca… ahora, ¿Por qué su cumpleaños pasaría desapercibido?

-Está bien, te comprendo, Sakura –se adelantó-. De todos modos, tengo una campaña fotográfica mañana en la noche, así que pasaré a saludarte por la tarde…

-No hay problema, supongo que saldremos con Hinata e Ino.

-Humm, me suena a que Ino tenía mañana reunión de Directorio… pero no esto seguro, pregúntale a ella.

-Oh, bueno… siempre está Hinata –apuntó.

-Sí, creo que pensaba pasar contigo mañana –volvió a sonreír.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Naruto-kun –le dijo, abrazándolo.

Sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia el umbral, abrió la puerta.

-Oye, Naruto –el joven estaba de espaldas.

- ¿Si?

Vaciló unos instantes, rodando la vista.

- ¿Crees buena idea que vaya a hablar con Sasuke? –preguntó a su amigo, cuando éste comenzaba a caminar.

-Creo que no hay mejor idea que vayas a hablar con Sasuke –contestó sin darse vuelta.

-Eso supuse –sonrió la joven.

-Entonces apresúrate, estás hermosa –le dijo, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa y salir del lugar.

Sonrió, Uzumaki Naruto era el mejor amigo que podría haber tenido. Cerró entonces la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Se paró frente al espejo e indagó rápidamente en su imagen.

Sus sedosos cabellos caían en cascada sobre su hombro, mientras el destello jade de sus orbes resaltaba de tanta felicidad.

Se colocó una falda y una remera a juego, se decidió por algo de taco para regarle un poco de altura… _aunque amaba ver qué tan alto era su Sasuke-kun_. Dejó suelto sus cabellos y procuró acomodarlos bien, _quería que él les regalara el toque salvaje_, y a penas maquilló sus mejillas, después de todo, _él les daría un teñido natural_.

Sonrió al confirmar que se veía exactamente como ella quería verse, y entonces cerró el departamento y se encaminó hacia la mansión Uchiha.

Subió al primer taxi que pasó.

Le temblaron las piernas aún estando sentada.

Y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

Ya que ahora, ahora que no se encontraba escondida en la comodidad de su hogar, era que las interrogantes se podían ver de forma clara, ¿qué interrogantes? Bien, algo como…

_¿Qué haré cuando llegue?_

_¿Qué pretendo decirle a Sasuke?_

_¿Debería pedirle perdón?_

_¿Cómo reaccionará?_

_¿Estará enfadado?_

Y demás inquisiciones que merodeaban por su mente, recién logrando detenerse al sentir cómo el vehículo frenaba, estacionando en frente de una enorme residencia en cuyas rejas decía: _"Mansión Uchiha"_

- ¿Es aquí donde viene, señorita? –preguntó, extrañado.

-S-sí, ésa era la idea –tragó pesado y entregó al hombre el dinero.

Bajó del automóvil, ¿Y ahora qué?

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_-Tranquilo Uchiha, no hace falta que digas nada _–se mofó la persona del otro lado del auricular.

- ¿Hablaste con ella? –preguntó, ignorando el tono de su amigo.

_-Sí, se lo he explicado… ¿tú hablaste con Tania?_

-La he llamado, pero no responde mis mensajes –dudó, casi no creía que ella hubiese sido la causa de aquel embrollo.

_-Disculpa si sueno reiterativo pero…_

-Sí lo sé, _me lo dijiste_ –citó, exasperado-. Lo has repetido más de mil veces en las últimas cinco horas dobe, creo haber captado el mensaje.

Escuchó entonces la risa del rubio.

-Son las once uzuratoncachi, ¿Crees buena idea que vaya a saludarla?

_-Ella siquiera imagina que sabes que es su cumpleaños, yo diría que mejor te quedes en casa, suele resultar un tanto más seguro para tu estabilidad emocional hablar antes con ella._

- ¿En casa? De acuerdo, entonces la llamaré.

_- ¿Y qué tal si mejor dejas de adelantarte a las situaciones, teme?_

El moreno frunció el ceño.

- ¿Entonces debo aparentar que no sé que cumple años?

_-No, sólo quédate ahí y ya… además no ha sido una tarde inútil después de todo._

-Y te agradezco por ello –gruñó.

_-Te lo debía, ¿Verdad?_

-Va a encantarle –increíblemente, su voz sonaba ilusionada.

_-Conozco a mi amiga, te aseguro que va a encantarle._

-Sí… esperan, están llamándome –Sasuke escuchó entonces la voz de una de sus empleadas, había pedido que le avisasen cuando su hermano regresara a la mansión, tenía cosas que hablar con el-. Bien, dobe, ha vuelto el traidor y tengo cosas que aclarar con él.

_-Ni siquiera a ti te gusta llamarle así, no te obligues a _hacerlo –apuntó.

-Mph, ¿Quieres alejarte algún tiempo de la psicología de Hinata? Estás que asustas.

_-Ja, ja, ja, de acuerdo, tomaré ese apunte. Nos vemos mañana._

-Nos vemos –saludó, colgando el teléfono.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

¿En qué tipo de delirio podría ocurrírsele aparecerse así de improviso?

Vio cómo la pequeña camarita de seguridad giraba directamente a su rostro, y casi podía sentir la mirada del oficial de seguridad del otro lado del vidrio polarizado de aquella cabina.

_Tranquila…_

- ¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita? –un hombre de porte musculoso y uniformado se le acercó.

-Yo… bueno, y-yo… ya sabe –tartamudeó.

¿Y qué más podía hacer?

Y entonces una pequeña bocina se escuchó a sus espaldas, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

Era un automóvil.

Perdón, era uno de esos monstruos último modelo, con un motor que rugía de mero ego y las luces de neón azules que resaltaban el tono plateado del vehículo.

Y era enorme, era imponente.

_Sasuke…_

Tanto el guardia como ella atinaron a hacerse a un lado al ver que la potente bocina quería pedir el paso para poder ingresar. Las rejas se abrieron.

El coche avanzó hasta quedar frente a ellos…

La ventanilla del piloto daba justo al colorado rostro de la Haruno.

Y sus piernas temblaron, obviamente.

-Voy a pedirle que por favor se retire –la voz del guardia sonó como un eco distante en sus tímpanos, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada observando la exasperante lentitud con la que aquella oscura ventanilla había comenzado a descender.

-Ella no va a retirarse, porque viene conmigo.

Y lo dijo aquella voz grave, potente, demandante.

Observó el filo azabache de sus pupilas y agradeció mentalmente su gesto.

-Sube –invitó, señalando el asiento del copiloto.

Pero, más allá de que su cerebro haya mandado la clara orden de aceptar lo invitado por aquel hombre, sus piernas parecían negarse a obedecer, clavadas en el aquel sitio de pura perplejidad.

-Vamos, no muerdo, _Sakura-chan_ –sonrió de lado, luego observó a lo hombres allí presentes.

-Disculpe, Uchiha-sama… nosotros no sabíamos que ella… -comenzó el guardia.

-No hay problema –lo frenó, viendo entonces el cuerpo de la Haruno acomodándose en el asiento.

El aroma que se respiraba dentro de él era penetrante, profundo.

-Muchas gracias –le susurró la muchacha, mientras el auto hubo avanzaba hacia adentro.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué hacías por acá?

Y aquella pregunta que a cualquier otra persona le hubiese resultado atemorizante, a ella le sonó a confiada. Ya que, por más que parecía severa, por lo poco que le conocía, sabía que Uchiha Itachi no andaba preguntando esas cosas a desconocidos… a menos que fuera de su interés.

Y si eso era de su interés, entonces había confianza.

Confianza como para no inmutarse ante aquello.

-Pensaba hablar con Sasuke.

El joven rió sarcásticamente.

-Ya veo, a juzgar por tan angelical atuendo, no me cabe duda que venían a hablar –ironizó, comenzando a estacionar.

Sintió hervir sus mejillas.

-Este… b-bueno…

- ¿Conoces la historia?

La joven asintió.

-Al dejarte a ti, continué avanzando y me encontré con Tania… Y podría decir que luego de una pequeña tortura psicológica, la siempre astuta Smith casi terminó confesando.

-Puedes resultar muy perspicaz y persuasivo –apuntó.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero volviendo a lo nuestro, ya que estás aquí tan bien producida ¿Te parece iniciar con el plan?

- ¿Iniciar…?

-Sí, no será complicado. Tú sólo sígueme la corriente, ¿Vale?

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? –se adelantó.

-En el fondo hasta te parecerá divertido, presta atención a las caras de Sasuke –le guiñó un ojo y bajó.

Itachi abrió la puerta de la muchacha y emprendieron camino hacia la casa.

Y entonces sintió la mano derecha del moreno cernirse alrededor de su cintura.

- ¿Pero qué estas…?

-Tranquila, sólo somos amigos, no voy a inventar nada _relacionado con eso_.

Lo observó, completamente desentendida y luego siguió los pasos del muchacha, quien aún tomaba su cintura y teñía levemente sus mejillas. Después de todo, por más que fuese por un simple trato, no estaba acostumbrada a semejante confianza de un desconocido.

Llegaron entonces a la puerta de la mansión, y en aquel preciso instante el mayordomo la abrió.

Itachi dibujó una sonrisa y se adentró con ella al vestíbulo.

-Ha sido una hermosa noche, Sakura-chan –le dijo, mirándola a los ojos y soltando una leve risita.

Ella también sonrió, después de todo el moreno sí tenía pensado mentir.

Y aquella puesta en escena resultaba de lo más divertida.

-Eres de lo más sorprendente, Itachi-kun –sonrió ella, haciendo honor a la verdad.

-Muchas gracias –dejó escapar él.

- ¿Itachi?

Y entonces una voz, quien era portada por un ceño bastante, bastante fruncido, irrumpió la actuación de la joven pareja.

-Ototo –saludó él.

-Creí haberte dicho algo –siseó, sin dirigir una mirada a la pelirrosada.

-Oh, sí, por eso procuré regresar temprano… debemos ver esos papeles –apuntó.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí con Haruno? –indagó entonces, gélido.

Y aquello dolió.

-Hemos salido a pasear, y como buen caballero, la he invitado a tomar algo en casa.

Y ahora sí, las filosas y cortantes orbes del azabachado repararon en el brillo jade de la muchacha.

Y en aquel preciso instante, sintió cómo su mundo se venía de cabeza, cómo sus convicciones se desplomaban y perecía todo aquello no relacionado con la eternidad y la hermosura de aquellos ojos oscuros, tan fríos y tan cálidos, tan seguros y temerarios… _tan desafiantes_.

Pero sintió su pulso desfallecer cuando en las asesinas pupilas del Uchiha atisbó un as de diversión, un as de creatividad, una idea que seguramente sería más interesante para él que para ella.

Tragó pesado.

Que Uchiha Sasuke pensara algo de aquella manera, era simplemente peligroso.

Para ella y para su salud mental, por supuesto.

Sintió cómo Itachi aferraba más su cintura, ante la mirada de su hermano.

Él también sonrió.

Los labios de ambos jóvenes curvados en una suerte de mueca amenazadora que hubiese hecho temblar a cualquiera. Menos a ella, claro está.

Ella estaba de lo más intrigada por aquel lenguaje secreto con que ellos parecían estar comunicándose. Era como un desafío silencioso, y habían aceptado el duelo.

Ahora sí tembló.

Aparentemente, _ella era el premio_.

-Como te decía, Itachi, por tu propia salud, no vuelvas a acercarte a ella –siseó, sin sacar la mirada de la pelirrosada.

- ¿Por qué? –indagó, con sorna y apretando aún más su cintura.

El menor de los Uchiha se acercó hacia ellos y tomó la mano de la muchacha, para luego acercarla a él bruscamente.

Por supuesto, Itachi soltó su agarre.

-Porque es _**mi**__ mujer_ –contestó, aún sin dejar de observar únicamente los ojos de Sakura.

Quien por cierto, para aquel momento se encontraba en plena súplica desesperada a sus pulmones para poder continuar respirando tal y como necesita cualquier persona medianamente normal.

Y entonces (y sin previo aviso, muy fiel a su costumbre) una mano de Sasuke se aferró a la pequeña cintura de la muchacha, mientras que la otra tomó posesivamente su cuello y, acto seguido, sus labios estaban siendo atacados por los del Uchiha, quien parecía no querer dar tregua y probar todo lo que tenía a su paso.

_Con ferocidad._

Sintió el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Pero no pudo hacer más que pasar los brazos alrededor de su cuello y continuar con aquel juego que parecía gustarles a ambos.

Una aguda risa retumbó en la habitación, mientras se separaban.

-Creí que no lo habías superado, te juzgué mal _hermanito_.

-De hecho me habías juzgado bien, no lo _había _superado –aceptó, con una sonrisa de superioridad-. Pero digamos que en estos últimos días me di cuenta de una par de cosas importantes, como por ejemplo que debería romper la cara de todo aquel que la tocase sin mi consentimiento –aquello fue con sorna.

Algo que sorprendió al Uchiha mayor.

-Ototo, ototo, ototo –suspiró-. Mejor apela a las pocas neuronas que ésta mujer te ha dejado vivas y no atentes contra tu propia vida.

Y volvieron a dedicarse otra mirada.

Una parecía pedir perdón, la otra parecía aceptarlo. Ambos estaban agradeciendo.

-Creo que tienen cosas que hacer, mejor me dedicaré a dormir –soltó el mayor, dando vuelta y dirigiéndose a las escaleras-. Si es que ningún grito me lo impide –soltó, nuevamente entre la broma y la perspicacia.

-Entonces da por seguro que no podrás –contestó, a lo que ambos sonrieron.

La muchacha, por su lado, hacía su mayor esfuerzo por poner sus ideas en orden y que sus neuronas se dignaran a pasarle alguna teoría de lo sucedido, o por lo menos algún entendimiento de algo. Por ejemplo, ¿Por qué es que gritarían si…?

- ¡Sasuke! –chilló indignada, dando un golpe al brazo del muchacho.

Y él dejó escapar una leve carcajada, dejándola perpleja.

Era grave, era fuerte, era segura. Adictiva. Era el sonido creado para deleite de dioses.

¿Cómo podía ser que aquel hombre jamás sonriese si lo hacía con tamaña elegancia?

Observó cómo el hombre miraba el reloj y sintió seca la garganta.

-Ven –la llamó-. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

La tomó de la mano y la encaminó entre las salas y pasillos de aquella enorme mansión, la cual denotaba su lujo hasta en el más mínimo detalle.

Llegaron entonces hasta un gran ventanal cubierto por cortinas blancas, cuyos hermosos bordes dorados delineaban su perfección. Del otro lado se lograba ver el hermoso patio trasero del lugar, el verde sobresalía entre todos los colores.

Sasuke deslizó el ventanal corredizo y ambos salieron, quedando expuestos al ostentoso brillo de la luna, quien los bañaba con su tenue manto de luminosidad.

-Es hermoso –dejó escapar, anonadada con tanta belleza.

Los árboles, las plantas. Todo perfecto. Inclusive aquella enorme pileta de natación, quien entregaba al lugar aún más porte.

Se detuvo a observar el particular tamaño de aquella piscina.

-Itachi ha querido hacer natación de pequeño, y un entrenamiento personalizado era indispensable –explicó, encogiéndose de brazos.

La muchacha sonrió.

Y entonces sintió alrededor de su cuerpo la calidez de los brazos del Uchiha cerniéndose a su figura. La perfección de su tacto rozando su piel, el penetrante aroma de su perfume.

- ¿Sabes? –el aliento del joven chocó entonces contra el lóbulo de su oreja, arremetiendo contra lo último de cordura que a ella le quedaba-. Desde que era niño, más precisamente desde los siete años, había un sueño que me seguía, me atormentaba, no me dejaba dormir –se detuvo, apretando más aquel abrazo-; mejor dicho, era una pesadilla, la más horrible que podrías imaginarte. Al principio la soñaba todas las noches, después de dos años, sólo era de vez en cuando… pero en los últimos meses, he vuelto a tenerla de forma constante.

Volvió a detenerse, haciendo estremecer a la muchacha.

-Excepto en las últimas dos semanas –continuó, casi sonriendo-. Suena extraño y quizás hasta estúpido. De hecho, no sé qué hago contándote algo que quizás siquiera es de tu importancia… Pero creo que es justo que por lo menos te de las gracias, ya que me di cuenta que es desde que te conozco que aquello deja de atormentar mis noches.

Y entonces sintió cómo su pulso hacía el amague de detenerse ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, O mejor, ¿Qué había sucedido con el témpano de hielo?

No importaba.

¿Cómo podría importarle si el hombre que amaba estaba reteniéndola entre sus brazos, confesando lo importante que era en su vida?

Simple, no podría.

-Claro que es de mi importancia –sonrió la joven, alejándose de él.

Entonces sus pequeñas manos se posaron en las mejillas del Uchiha, rozándolas con cuidado. Nunca creyó que su tersa piel fuese tan adictiva.

-_Tú_ eres de mi importancia Sasuke-kun –lo dijo en un susurro, haciéndolo estremecer.

La muchacha lo miró.

- ¿Tienes frío? –preguntó confundida.

Era verdad, las nubes amenazaban a llover, pero el día era el más caluroso del año.

-No –susurró, acercando su rostro al de ella.

Y entonces se escuchó el lejano sonido del reloj dando su primera campanada, anunciado la medianoche. Los labios del Uchiha se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura –le murmuró, para luego rozar suavemente sus labios.

Un beso dulce, cargado de palabras y sentimientos. Cargado de amor.

La joven quedó desentendida después de eso, luego sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun –contestó, sin poder evitar el sonreír y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Espera –la frenó, alejándola unos centímetros y llevando su mano derecha al bolsillo de su chaqueta. Saco una fina cajita alargada-. Feliz cumpleaños –volvió a decir, entregándosela.

La joven la tomó, aún desentendida ante semejante gesto del muchacho. La abrió con cautela y encontró dentro de ella una hermosa gargantilla de plata.

Era elegante y sofisticada, y su dije la dejó simplemente impresionada. Era una hermosa flor de cerezo, constituida por varios pequeños diamante rosados, los cuales brillaban a la luz de la luna.

-Es hermosa –dijo-. Pero no puedo aceptarla, Sasuke, es demasiado.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto que no es demasiado –contraatacó.

-De verdad, no era necesario algo tan hermoso –volvió a decir, dibujando una sonrisa e intentando devolverle el obsequio.

-Pero yo quería regalarte eso, y de hecho fue sólo la gargantilla porque Naruto dijo que de lo contrario te enfadarías –gruñó, más para él mismo.

Ella rió.

-Además, ¿Vas a negarme el honor de colocarla en tu cuello?

¡¿Y cómo demonios pretendía el muchacho una respuesta positiva si utilizaba aquella sensualidad en sus palabras?!

Por supuesto que no contestó, como si tuviera en sus pulmones el aire suficiente para ello. En su lugar, asintió levemente y dio media vuelta, para luego levantar sus cabellos y dejar al moreno el paso libre para colocar aquella hermosa gargantilla.

Y luego de haberlo logrado, la pelirrosada sintió en aquella sensible zona el tacto de la lengua del muchacho. Algo que llevó los impulsos eléctricos de lleno a su columna vertebral. Algo que la estremeció. Algo que aniquiló el último atisbo de cordura con el que creía contar.

Y el joven no detuvo su caricia, sino que, por el contrario, pareció recobijarse al ver el efecto que había causado en ella, y continuó sin remordimientos con aquella húmeda tarea.

Ambas manos del Uchiha se colocaron en su cintura, mientras uno comenzó a subir lentamente, haciendo que los ya mencionados impulsos se duplicaran.

-Sasuke… -suspiró, lo que evidentemente pareció _emocionarlo_ más.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sa-ku-ra?

Dios no podría contradecirlo, ¡aquello había sido un ronroneo!

Uno que, por cierto, hizo que el cálido aliento del muchacha chocara contra su cuello.

Y entonces, un pequeño amague de lucidez pareció asomar en la mente de la joven Haruno, recordándole que cada año sus amigas solían sorprenderla a las doce, yendo a su casa.

-Debo irme –dijo, separándose.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Buscó su cartera, ¿Dónde demonios la había dejado?

-Cada año pasan las chicas a saludarme, debo irme –volvió a decir, dando media vuelta y encarando la mansión.

Pero entonces se detuvo, al sentir cómo sujetaba su muñeca.

-Quédate, Sakura –se quedó sin aliento, ¿Se lo estaba pidiendo?-. Quédate, por favor –volvió a susurrar.

¡Se lo estaba pidiendo! Uchiha Sasuke, su jefe, el hombre que amaba por sobre todo en este mundo, estaba pidiendo que se quedara con él.

¿Quién de ustedes podría negarse? Si alguna responde que podría, sinceramente merece unas buenas felicitaciones, ya que en aquella situación la pelirrosada siquiera logró sopesar aquella vana posibilidad de negarse.

Por el contrario, entre su falta de neuronas y su acumulación de instintos, se abalanzó sobre él sin previo aviso, haciendo que éste cayera y que ella terminara sobre él.

Y lo besó, lo besó con la pasión que necesitaba regalarle.

Se separó recién cuando descubrió que esta vez, eran sus pulmones quienes le pedían que recordara el respirar.

Sasuke lucía sorprendido.

-Pareces cómoda –soltó.

-Lo estoy –aceptó ella.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si se encontraba cómodamente reposada sobre el bien formado pecho del Uchiha, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y el embriagante aroma que éste destilaba.

Colocó su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Habían perdido el ritmo, él estaba sintiendo. Sonrió.

Sintió entonces cómo uno de sus fornidos brazos estrechaba su cintura, mientras la otra se dedicaba a jugar con sus rosados cabellos.

Y entonces cayó la primera gota.

Gota que, por cierto, desencadenó una lluvia espesa en el siguiente minuto.

-Vamos a mojarnos si continuamos aquí –comentó el joven.

Lo cual no era completamente cierto, ellos ya estaban mojados.

La muchacha se sentó, permitiéndole a él hacer lo mismo.

-No me importa –determinó, segura.

Y entonces, casi se arrepintió de aquello. Ya que al levantar la mirada, logró observar los oscuros cabellos del Uchiha pegándose contra su nívea piel de porcelana. Tan perfecta, tan tersa, tan apetecible. Pero aquello no fue lo que la hizo temblar, sino que, en el fondo de las eternas pupilas azabaches, aparecía algo que nunca había distinguido en aquellos ojos.

_Era deseo._

-Vas a besarme, ¿Verdad? –preguntó sensualmente, él entendería aquel juego.

-Adivinaste –contestó, acercándose peligrosamente.

- ¿Para comparar mi sabor con el de ella?, ¿Para saciar tu apetito?, ¿Para matar tus dudas?... –a diferencia de aquella vez, ésta lo dijo de forma tranquila, calmada, _incitante_.

-Porque quiero besarte –contestó, haciéndola estremecer.

-Aléjate –invitó ella, recostando sobre la húmeda hierba su propio cuerpo.

El moreno sonrió, estaba entendiendo.

- ¿O qué? –preguntó, colocando su rostro sobre el de ella.

Su cuerpo, sobre el de ella.

-O tendrás tu merecido, Uchiha… o te alejas o tendrás tu merecido –en la noria aquello había sido verdaderamente un mal merecido, ahora el Uchiha sabía que de hacerlo, hasta reclamaría aquel merecido.

Pero a ella eso no le preocupaba, estaba segura que aquel sabor ya no era agridulce.

Sintió el pecho del joven rozando con el suyo, su aliento muriendo en su rostro, impidiendo que la lluvia llegara a ella.

-Dije que voy a besarte, Ha-ru-no –dijo.

Mierda, aquello se estaba volviendo una tortura ¡que la besara!

Y entonces, bendiciendo la buena memoria del muchacho, sintió cómo sus fuertes manos tomaban los brazos de ella y los colocaban sobre su cabeza, sujetados con fuerza sobre el pasto.

Y aquello era… incitante.

Sus cuerpos se pegaron aún más.

Y los labios del Uchiha volaron hacia el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Y me importa muy poco tu consentimiento –demonios, ¿Cómo podía tener tanta memoria hasta para los diálogos?-. Ya te lo dije, voy a besarte, y para no entrar en dudas estúpidas…

"_Voy a besarte porque te quiero, Sakura"_

Aquella parte de su discurso no podría olvidarla siquiera en un momento como ese, en el que estaba segura que su cerebro había dejado de funcionar por tiempo indeterminado. Cerró los ojos esperando que el silencio de Sasuke fuese llenado por aquellas dulces palabras.

Pero no fue eso lo que escuchó, no fue eso lo que el joven dijo. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, mientas finalmente sentía la experta lengua del Uchiha explorando sin su consentimiento todo aquello que le entraba en gana, jugando con la suya como si con fuego se tratase.

Y se sintió feliz, sintió su corazón desfallecer y continuó con aquella caricia, que, segundo tras segundo, iba perdiendo la inocencia...

"_**Voy a besarte porque te amo, Sa-ku-ra"**_

* * *

_¿Qué tal, gente linda?_

_Bien, queridos lectores y lectoras he aquí actualizando uno de los chaps que más me han gustado (sí, todos sabemos que es por el final) así que, a pedido del público (y de la autora, y de los personajes) y por una decisión unánime ¡Se lo dijo!_

_Simple y claro, por lo que no habrá malos entendidos después de esto n.n ¡Al fin! Por otro lado, la parte mala. Me han mencionado por ahí (y estoy segura de que es lo que muchos esperan) que no publiqué ningún lemmon, por más que determinadas situaciones se prestasen (como ésta, por ejemplo) pero lamente enormemente cometarles que no estoy en plan de llegar hasta eso u.u_

_Me gusta leerlos y hasta corregirlos como beta, pero no me creo capaz de escribri uno, perdonen _

_Pero, como siempre, hay parte buena, y es que los tortolitos están juntos y no pienso separarlos (por ahora) ni terminar la historia en las siguientes semanas (aunque no vaya a durar mucho más)_

_En fin, vuelvo a agradecerles de todo corazón sus comentarios y su apoyo! de verdad son incondicionales a la hora de escribir y hacer que esta historia crezca!_

_Y, antes de despedirme, un saludo a todas aquellas mamás alrededor del mundo. Para los que la tengan cerca y para quienes tienen que desearle de lejos un feliz dia, para quien le susurre eso al viento y para quien sepa que ella siempre lo acompañana. Ya que, al fin y al cabo, todos, absolutamente todos, somos hijos ¡**Feliz día ma**!_

_Que tengan una hermosa semana._

_Bessos!_

**-Hanako14-**


	15. Sorprendiéndote

**Uchiha Corporation**

**.-.**

_- ¿Mi jefe? Es un cerdo machista licenciado, un precoz espécimen de macho ególatra y subdesarrollado con necesidad de adulación constante, ¿Qué puede tener de atractivo?_

_-Saku, es obvio, su tra..._

_-¡Ino-cerda! _

_Sasusaku_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, por supuesto y muy a mi pesar_

_.-._

Capítulo anterior:_ Y se sintió feliz, sintió su corazón desfallecer y continuó con aquella caricia, que, segundo tras segundo, iba perdiendo la inocencia._

"_Voy a besarte porque te amo, Sa-ku-ra"_

---/..x---x----x----x----x../---_  
_

**Sorprendiéndote**

-Esta no es ropa como para ir a trabajar –se quejó-. Creo que mejor será pasar a cambiarme por el departamento.

El joven la observó con suspicacia, en cierto punto ella tenía razón.

La muchacha esperó una respuesta, parada del otro lado de la cama del Uchiha. Ya que esta vez, no habría lugar a confusiones. Esta vez, había dormido en la habitación de Sasuke.

Vio cómo el muchacho se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, sonrió por dentro.

-Ésta ropa te queda muy bien puesta –comentó, a centímetros de su rostro-. Pero insisto, quedarías mejor sin ella.

Sintió sus mejillas arder.

Y entonces la grave risa del moreno la distrajo.

-Tranquila, Cerezo –susurró, abrazándola por la cintura-. Ya te he dicho que sé que no eres como la mayoría de las mujeres.

_Diferente._

Se había sentido una estúpida por haberse quedado dormida bajo la lluvia, rodeada por los brazos de aquel hombre, delirando las incoherencias de su presencia y soñando con la perfección de su tacto. Pero al despertar se dio cuente de que a él simplemente le había encantado. Porque había sido la primera, porque había sido única, había sido simplemente _diferente._

- ¿Sabes? La primera vez que te vi no hubiese pensado que fueras tan dulce.

-Mph, la primera vez que me viste no lo era.

Se regocijó ante aquella respuesta y tomó sin avisos los labios de aquel hombre.

Supo que aquello le había gustado, ya que ahora sin previa advertencia, sintió su propio cuerpo contra la pared de la habitación.

-Feliz cumpleaños –le susurró, haciendo que su aliento chocara inescrupulosamente contra el cuello de ella.

-M-muchas gracias –atinó a contestar.

Y entonces sonó el móvil de la pelirrosada, quien, tras descubrir a penas se hubo levantado a su cartera en aquella habitación, había visto la buena cantidad de llamas perdidas que éste tenía.

Se alejó a regañadientes del Uchiha y atendió aquella llamada.

-Naruto –saludó.

_- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan!_

-Muchas gracias –sonrió.

_-Oye, te he llamado durante toda la noche _–regañó de forma más pícara de lo que ella hubiese esperado.

-Disculpa, pero digamos que he estado algo ocupada.

_-Sí, justamente eso fue lo que imaginé _–rió el rubio-._ Las chicas se han dormido en tu departamento, fue de verdad gracioso su desconcierto cuando les dije que estabas bien._

- ¡Naruto! –reprochó, sonrojada.

_-De todos modos estábamos algo preocupados, ya que por la noche Ino y yo estamos ocupados y queríamos saludarte personalmente._

-Humm, podríamos almorzar algo, ¿Qué te parece?

_-Me parece perfecto –_coincidió-._ Yo invito, vayamos al restauran donde siempre solíamos ir._

-De acuerdo –aceptó ella.

-_Oh, si quieres puedes invitar al teme que está contigo, por supuesto._

Y una oleada de sentimientos dominó su cuerpo.

-Está bien, voy a mencionárselo.

_-Entonces les avisaré a las chicas, nos vemos_ –saludó, emocionado.

-Nos vemos, Naruto-kun –saludó ella.

Colgó la llamada y volvió la vista hacia el moreno.

-No vayas a trabajar hoy –propuso, pensativo-. Te puedo dejar en tu casa.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, tengo un ogro de jefe que podría enojarse –sonrió.

El Uchiha avanzó hasta ella.

-Vamos, apuesto a que resulta ser el mejor jefe que has tenido.

-Sí, pero sólo por el hecho de ser el único –contestó, esquivándole.

El moreno dibujó una leve sonrisa, no se había equivocado de mujer.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

- ¡Brindemos! –gritó la rubia, emocionada.

- ¡Brindemos! –coincidió el morocho, con igual interés.

Ambos observaron a Kakashi, expectantes.

-De acuerdo, brindemos –suspiró, resignado y levantando su copa.

-Al fin y al cabo, sí resultó el plan –sonrió Fugaku.

-Sí, pero por poco –apuntó Tsunade.

-Pero ha dormido anoche en mi casa y eso ya es demasiado.

-Especialmente para mi sobrina, que no aceptaría algo así con cualquier hombre.

- ¿Qué acaso no estás contento, Hatake? –inquirió, observándolo.

-Por supuesto que estoy contento, estoy feliz por ellos. Porque ellos se ven felices.

-Y lo son –aseguró ella.

-Pero van a serlo más –agregó Fugaku.

- ¿Y si ya dejamos de meternos? Se aman, eso es suficiente…

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –chillaron al unísono.

-Tengo un muy buen regalo para el cumpleaños de Sakura –apuntó el mayor.

-Yo acabo de pasar a saludarla, a penas estaba llegando a su casa y venía con Sasuke –sonrió-. Me confesó lo mucho que le quería.

- ¡Brindemos! –volvió a exclamar el Uchiha, riendo.

Suspiró y levantó su copa, después de todo, por lo menos esta vez sí había un buen motivo para hacerlo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Se miró al espejo y dibujó en su rostro una enorme sonrisa. Voló inmediatamente la vista hacia el reloj del comedor: las siete y media.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Mierda, hacía mucho que no estaba tan de acuerdo con ella misma. Con su vestuario, con su estética, con sus pensamientos, con sus convicciones.

_Con su vida._

Y entonces el sonido del timbre de su departamento distrajo su atención.

Lo único que le deprimía un poco aquella noche era el hecho de no poder brindar con la gente que más amaba, pero procuró que aquello no le causase mayor tristeza, después de todo había tenía un hermoso almuerzo con sus amigos y ya había recibido el hermoso regalo de la presencia de Uchi… de Sasuke, _su_ Sasuke-kun.

Sin embargo, no se quedaría en casa aquella noche, ya que Hinata le había pedido si la acompañaba a un corto evento de la empresa familiar, y luego verían películas, engordarían con pochochos y reirían toda la noche. Hasta le había agradado tener que producirse con aquel hermoso vestido de tiritas color verde esmeralda, que relucía con gala su delicada figura.

Abrió la puerta del departamento, sorprendiéndose al encontrar del otro lado un enorme ramo de rosas.

La persona que las llevaba las hizo a un lado, dejando su rostro al descubierto.

-Gaara –saludó, confundida.

-Sakura-chan, feliz cumpleaños, ¿Te sorprendí? –dijo, dibujando una sonrisa.

-Sí, m-muchas gracias –le contestó-. Pasa.

Se dirigieron al comedor y la muchacha puso en agua las flores.

-Estás verdaderamente hermosa –dejó escapar, mientras ella se sentaba a un lado en el sillón.

-Muchas gracias.

-Te envíe un regalo, ¿Lo recibiste verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza, enfrentando el destello aguamarina de sus orbes.

-Sakura, tengo una pregunta que hacerte…

La joven tragó pesado.

- ¿Aun me quieres?

Lo observó estática ante aquella inquisición. Tan sincera, tan verdadera, tan dolorida.

-Gaara el hecho de que te quiera o no, no estuvo ni va a estar nunca en discusión. Porque desde un primer momento marcaste a fuego mi vida y aquel cariño no sólo no murió sino que permanece latiendo aquí –agregó, llevando su mano izquierda al corazón.

-Pero no de la _forma_ en la que antes me querías, ¿Verdad? –ninguno desvió la mirada.

-Primero no te quiero, _te amo_ –corrigió-. Pero como el amigo que siempre estuvo y está cuando se lo necesita, como la persona en la que sé que puedo confiar de forma incondicional porque hay un afecto imborrable; así como tú sabes también que voy a estar siempre y para lo que necesites, porque me importas y te quiero mucho, Gaara-kun –intentó seleccionar con cuidado sus palabras.

El joven asintió entrecortadamente.

- ¿Pasaste la noche con Uchiha, verdad?

La pregunta, evidentemente, la tomó desprevenida.

-Sí, pero no pasó nada de lo que probablemente estás pensando.

- ¿Él es tu novio? –preguntó, ésta vez a escasos centímetros de sus lunas jade.

-No –contestó, acomodándose en el sofá. No le mentiría.

Y entonces, sin darse cuenta de cuándo fue que aquello ocurrió, sintió sobre sus labios la presión de los del muchacho. Tímidos y dóciles al tacto, al roce que se producía en aquel momento. Roce que, años atrás, la habría hecho delirar.

Pero ahora lo entendía, por Gaara no era precisamente amor lo que sentía en aquellos años.

Borró inmediatamente aquella conclusión de su memoria.

-Gaara –lo interrumpió, con suavidad.

- ¿Lo quieres a él, verdad?

-Creo que es él con la persona con quien… con quien voy a estar, lo siento, pero no puedo engañarte con cosas que no son. De verdad quiero ofrecerte la mejor parte de mi, porque sé que cuando lo necesité, tú me diste lo mejor. Pero no quiero mentirte, engañarte no vale la pena… es mejor que no muera esta relación que tanto valoro.

El muchacho asintió sin enfrentar su mirada.

- ¿Sabes que te amo? –la pregunta volvió a tomarla desprevenida.

Asintió, mientras él miraba hacia el suelo.

-Ojalá y nunca lo olvides, entiendo tu decisión Sakura-chan, y por lo menos me alegra que hayamos sabido cerrar este capítulo.

La joven rodeó el cuerpo del muchacho en un cálido abrazo.

-De verdad gracias por todo, Gaara-kun –le susurró.

-No, gracias a ti… y que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños, que tengas un año maravilloso porque te lo mereces, Sakura-chan –la alejó dócilmente de su cuerpo-. Pero no quiero retrasarte más, al parecer ibas de salida y sólo estoy estorbándote –apuntó.

-No, tú nunca estorbas –le contradijo, sonriendo-. Tú sólo sabes ocupar un gran espacio en mi corazón.

El joven aseguró que debía retirarse y la muchacha, tras otro abrazo, lo saludó en el umbral del departamento, para luego recibir a una muy emocionada Hyuga, quien lucía de lo más arreglada y hermosamente producida.

-Apúrate, Sakura-chan, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Tomo la cartera y estoy contigo –gritó, desde la habitación.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Uchiha Itachi era inteligente, era pedante, era meticuloso y estratega. Era también ingenioso y sarcástico, era seco y calculador, era sutil.

En resumidas palabras, Uchiha Itachi contaba con varios atributos que enriquecían su persona, equiparando sus posibles defectos. Pero más allá de ese análisis detallado sobre la ya mencionada personalidad de aquel hombre, Uchiha Itachi era, ante todas las cosas…

_Impredecible._

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se colocó en cuclillas, observando meticulosamente su frente. Era como tener un espejo, un espejo de menos tamaño y que rejuveneciera sus facciones.

Llevó su dedo índice a la barbilla, totalmente incrédulo de aquella situación. Abrió la boca en busca de dejar en el aire el vestigio de sus palabras, pero falló. No encontraba las palabras exactas para comenzar, si quiera entendía completamente la infamia de aquella situación.

Sintió a sus espaldas el humo que sopló un Itachi por primera vez nervioso, humo cargado de nicotina y centenares de sustancias tóxicas a las que jamás una persona coherente expondría a su propia la salud, y la de las personas que le rodeaban.

- ¿Quién mierda es ella? –la pregunta salió sin análisis previo.

-Soy Sora, señor. Y debería de tratarme con más respeto.

La voz de la joven intrusa frente a Sasuke era la aguda característica de cualquier niña de ocho años, aunque la calma y el léxico utilizados por aquella criatura hicieron que el menor de los hermanos frunciera el ceño.

- ¿Has sufrido una emigración de neuronas, ototo? –su pregunta antecedió al siguiente cigarrillo.

-Intento convencerme de eso –se paró, aún con los ojos puestos en aquella desconocida-. Explícame de una buena vez el motivo por el cual me hiciste venir a tu departamento, voy a serte sincero llevo prisa –apuró, reteniendo los nervios.

-Deberías de haberte dado cuenta. Ella es Sora –presentó, dirigiéndole a la niña una sonrisa, gesto que impactó totalmente a su hermano-. Sora Uchiha.

- ¿Tu hija? –estático, decir estático sería poco para describir el estado de Sasuke.

Vio cómo la muchacha dibujaba una sonrisa casi imperceptible, aquella había sido una pregunta estúpida.

Sus largos y lacios cabellos azabaches caían sobre sus hombros, la oscuridad de sus pupilas lucía serena y profunda, las facciones refinadas y perfectas. Un plagio increíbles a las de Mikoto.

_Mikoto…_

-Sí –contestó finalmente-. Sora Uchiha es mi hija, en efecto… ¿Sorprendido?

-Más de lo que imaginas, es decir que ella es ¿…Mi sobrina?

-Vaya ototo, eres un genio –ironizó con tranquilad.

-No eres un tío de lo más cortés, podrías facilitarme tu nombre, ¿Verdad?

La observó perplejo, hablaba con calma y urgencia a la vez.

-S-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke –contestó, finalmente.

-Es una historia larga que sé que me preguntarás, y prometo contártela, pero no es lo importante ahora.

- ¿Y entonces qué lo es? –se enderezó y procuró mantener la serenidad.

-Debo salir unos días del país de modo urgente y Deidara debe acompañarme, no tengo otros amigos aquí en Japón y el tiempo no me permite viajar para pedirle el favor a una persona que sé que no me acribillaría con preguntas insoportables.

-Y supongo que debo ser la niñera de la pequeña.

-Con ser un buen tío alcanzará –corrigió ella.

-Es más parecida a ti de lo que te imaginas –dejó escapar, llevando nuevamente a su boca aquel cigarrillo.

El menor de los Uchiha hizo silencio por algunos segundos. Ahora la historia comenzaba a atisbar un leve sentido: los por qué de Itachi, la frialdad de Fugaku, la partida de su hermano mayor, su completa desaparición. Hasta la soledad con la que cargó toda su vida cobró en aquel minuto un leve amague de justificación.

Una hija.

No era un pormenor sin importancia, era una hija, era una nueva vida en este mundo formada por el amor de dos personas. Y él sólo conocía a una de ellas… definitivamente, habría mucho para preguntarle a Itachi.

-Fugaku no sabe que Sora viajó conmigo, y prefiero que él y su mafia no se enteren.

El menor frunció el ceño, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser aquello? Sabía que su padre no era la persona más caritativa y pacífica del mundo, pero de aquello a atentar contra una pequeña e indefensa niña que además era su nieta, había un abismo.

-Mira, sólo hazme caso, pase lo que pase, prefiero que él no se entere… y más estando yo fuera del país.

-De acuerdo –asintió, sin pensarlo.

Era verdad, Itachi no había sido el mejor de los hermanos, pero en el fondo aquello que los había unido hace ya tanto tiempo, seguía ahí. El mayor parecía tener sus buenos motivos para sus actos, y él debería entenderlo… por algo era su ototo. Además, no permitiría que aquella inocente niña sufriese la soledad que él había sufrido. Ella era _tan_ parecida…

-Puedo dejarte dinero, está en vacaciones escolares por lo que no tendrás problemas con eso.

-No hace falta, mi cuenta puede hacerse cargo de la pequeña…

-Sora –corrigió ella, como hastiada-. Soy Sora, no _"la pequeña"_ ¿podrás recordarlo?

-Haré el intento, Sora –le guiñó un ojo, cómplice. No dejaba de ser una pequeña.

-Será sólo unos días, no te molestará mucho; no será desde mañana yo te llamaré cuando me vaya. Ella es muy callada y disfruta de la soledad, no la molestes mucho y todo andará bien. Oh, es alérgica a las frutillas y por lo demás puede ingerir lo que sea.

-Como mamá… -susurró.

El mayor dibujó media sonrisa, mientras veía perdido los ojos de su hermano.

-Es muy parecida a ella, en un montón de aspectos. De verdad no quiero que cuidarla te resulte una tortura ototo, pero ha heredado de su abuela la mayoría de sus genes.

Sasuke llevó sus pupilas hacia la figura de la jovencita. Parecía ajena a la charla, la mirada perdida en el suelo, sus cabellos delineando sus facciones y su delicadeza signando aquella pura esencia infantil.

- ¿Entonces puedo contar con que tú la cuidarás? –preguntó, a punto de terminar el tercero de los cigarros que había comenzado en aquella última media hora.

-Bajo una única condición –contestó, dirigiendo a su hermano la mirada.

- ¿Cuál? –indagó, por inercia.

-No quiero que fumes frente a ella, ni frente a mí –sus palabras eran duras y cargadas de reproche.

Itachi volvió a dibujar una enigmática media sonrisa y tiró al suelo la colilla de aquella arma letal, para luego observar a su hermano de refilón y apagar con la suela de su zapato la parte encendida del cigarro.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Ambas subieron al automóvil de la joven heredera, quien condujo, inesperadamente, hasta su mansión. Al parecer, había olvidado la invitación, y aquella era una de esas celebraciones de gente importante que sin invitación no te dejan pasar.

- ¿Quieres bajar? –preguntó la azabachada, abriendo su puerta.

-No es necesario, puedo esperarte aquí –dijo, cambiando el dial de la radio.

- ¿Puedes retocarte el delineador sin espejos? Vaya, te admiro –comentó, tomando las llaves.

- ¿Se me corrió?

-Sí, el ojo izquierdo nada más, pero es un buen desastre.

- ¿Tienes algún espejo?

-Humm, si quieres puedes pasar un segundo, tengo la sala de maquillaje recién remodelada y creo que va a fascinarte. O por lo menos a la antigua y feliz Sakura Haruno le fascinaría –sonrió.

-Entonces da por hecho de que sí –le devolvió el gesto y siguió a su amiga hacia el interior de aquella enorme residencia.

- ¿La sala de maquillaje se encuentra donde siempre? –preguntó.

La casa era verdaderamente enorme, pero Sakura conocía de ella hasta el más mínimo rincón.

-No, está a un lado de la sala de fiestas, me pareció más práctica –sonrió la azabachada.- Mira, quiero ver tu cara cuando veas los colores –apuntó, llevándola hasta el lugar.

Y allí se encontraban dos puertas de roble. La primera era muchísimo más pequeña de la segunda y contaban con su buena distancia.

-Fíjate si le puse llave –dijo, indicándole la puerta más pequeña.

Mientras tanto, la joven heredera abrió en sigilo la mayor de las puertas.

-¡Sakura! –gritó, sorprendida-. ¡Ven a ver esto! –volvió a decir, como incrédula.

La pelirrosada abrió los ojos de curiosidad y enseguida llegó donde su amiga, quien había ingresado a la penumbra de aquella enorme sala. La siguió.

Y en aquel mismo momento, se sintió encandilada por todas las luces del lugar, las cuales parecieron prenderse repentinamente, junto con los gritos de una buena cantidad de personas.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan! –sí, aquello habían gritado.

Observó con una enorme sonrisa los rostros de los allí presentes y, antes siquiera de poder reaccionar, sintió alrededor de su cuerpo los brazos de cierto rubio.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –repitió él.

-M-muchas gracias, Naruto-kun. ¿Pero y tu producción de fotos?

-Digamos que nunca existió tal cosa –rió-. ¿Qué tal te caen las fiestas sorpresas? –preguntó, guiñándole un ojo. Ella dibujó una sonrisa.

- ¡Sakura! –ahora el grito era de la joven Yamanaka, quien se colgó literalmente de su cuello.

Y así fue que, ante su sorpresa, fue saludada por una buena cantidad de personas. Se alegró de que Ten Ten estuviera allí, al igual que lo estaba Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Neji y dos o tres muchachas que lograba recordar de aquella amada secundaria.

-Eres una buena mentirosa, Hyuga Hinata –le dijo sonriendo.

-La situación lo ameritaba, Sakura-chan –le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Sakura! –un grito irrumpió entonces desde la puerta principal.

Aquello de llegar tarde parecía contagioso.

Ya que quien había proferido aquel chillido no era ni más ni menos que cierta rubia, acompañada de su antiguo sensei.

Les sonrió y abrazó a ambos.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Kakashi-sensei! Hacía tanto que no lo veía, lo extrañaba –le dijo al mayor, abrazándolo.

-Niña ya deja de llorarle a Hatake y baila un rato, que para eso son las fiestas. Y hablando de fiestas, ¿Verdad que hay sake?

-Por supuesto que pensamos en usted, Tsunade-sama –rió Ino-. Venga, he comprado sake y del mejor –guiñó un ojo y ambas rubias fueron hacia un costado de la muy engalanada habitación, donde había comida y bebida.

- ¿Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo? –la voz de Naruto la distrajo.

Le sonrió y tomó su mano, yendo ambos hacia la pista en el centro de la sala.

Casi todas las personas se encontraban moviéndose al compás de aquel ritmo centroamericano que caía muy bien para animar el festejo, y debía admitir que su rubio amigo derrochaba carisma y sensualidad al bailar. Era evidente que había pasado allí el tiempo necesario para aprender aquella destreza.

-Han estado planeando esto, ¿Verdad? –preguntó gritando, debido a que de otra manera no la escucharía.

-Por supuesto –admitió-. Sakura-chan resulta muy fácil de engañar –le sonrió.

-Eso no es verdad, es sólo que mienten muy bien –se defendió, mientras él le daba una vuelta.

Y es que la noche sabía a perfecta. Sólo un mínimo defecto. Una pequeña imprecisión. Una imperceptible _ausencia_.

Él.

Ya que justamente, estamos hablando de _su_ ausencia.

-Hemos dejado los regalos para el final –confesó, divertido.

- ¿Regalos? ¡No debían de regalarme nada! –protestó.

El rubio le guiñó un ojo.

-Vamos, yo sé que va a gustarte.

La pelirrosada frunció el ceño.

Y entonces, y de la mismísima nada, el lugar sufrió un gran apagón que provocó que tanto la música como las luces se detuviesen. Todo quedó sumido en la más profunda oscuridad.

Aferró inconcientemente la mano de su amigo, quien le devolvió el gesto sin darle mayor importancia.

- ¿Qué sucede? –susurró, sin que sus pupilas terminaran de acostumbrarse a la sombra.

Lo cual no fue totalmente necesario, ya que en aquel momento una luz blanca cubrió la puerta principal. Miró desentendida hacia aquel lugar.

Se abrió entonces la puerta de roble, ante el asombro completo de la joven Haruno.

Se mantuvo en silencio el lugar, expectante.

Hasta que, dejándose al descubierto por aquel potente resplandor inmaculado, se hizo presente una figura.

Rebeldes cabellos azabaches.

Pupilas profundas y afiladas.

Rasgos delineados y aristocráticos, perfectos.

Sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Y por supuesto aquel cuerpo digno de un dios, el cual lucía a la maravilla aquel traje negro, encajado a su bien trabajado torso.

_Sin dudas, Sasuke._

-Queríamos que saliese de la torta, pero por algún motivo no logramos convencerlo –susurró el rubio, riendo-. ¿Por qué mejor no vas a saludarlo?

La pelirrosada dibujó una sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre el recién llegado.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!

-Feliz cumpleaños, Cerezo –dijo él, aferrando a su cuerpo el de la muchacha.

Y entonces se escuchó en el fondo de la sala la misma canción que había bailado en la fiesta de disfraces. Ésta vez ni uno ni otro dudó en llevar su cuerpo al ritmo de aquel suave y delicado compás.

Apoyó dulcemente su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte, Sasuke-kun –le susurró.

-Escucha, tengo un regalo –sonrió, ignorándola.

Y ella, a penas siendo conciente de sus palabras, observó con devoción aquella sonrisa. Los labios del Uchiha curvados de felicidad, de una forma inédita, que jamás había visto. Y todo gracias a ella. _Por ella era que él sonreía._

Y ése era el sabor de la felicidad.

-Ya basta de regalos, Sasuke-kun –se quejó, haciendo un gracioso puchero.

-Pasé hoy por la empresa y Fugaku me interceptó –comenzó-. Me ha dicho que hay para Uchiha Corporation una invitación de lo más importante a un cóctel en el exterior, en América. Me he quejado, ya que la convención duraba aproximadamente tres días… pero luego me dijo que no podía negarme, que debía ir si era el sucesor de toda la compañía.

La joven perdió en el suelo la mirada, tres días lejos de Sasuke.

Tres días con Sasuke cerca de muchas americanas de lo más bonitas…

-Entonces –continuó, aferrando más la cintura de la muchacha-, me dijo que un trabajo tan importante no podía hacerlo solo, y que debía llevar cuando menos a mi secretaria –soltó, observándola.

La joven lo miró anonadada, ¿Saldría del país con _su_ Sasuke-kun?

- ¿E-en serio? –preguntó.

-Por supuesto –respondió él.

- ¡Sasuke! –lo abrazó con fuerza, y luego tomó deliberadamente sus labios.

-Me habías asustado con la primera parte.

-Lo sé, pero quería sorprenderte.

-Lo hiciste –aseguró ella, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

- ¿Y tú qué quería decirme hoy?

-Esto no va a sorprenderte tanto –le dijo, como decepcionada.

-Haz el intento –desafió.

Acercó sus labios hasta el roce en la comisura de los de aquel hombre, quien cerró los ojos por inercia. Entonces la joven llevó sus labios por el níveo cuello de Sasuke, hasta llegar a rozar con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Sasuke-kun… -susurró, provocativa, sintiendo al hombre estremecerse.

- ¿Q-qué? –fue ronco y entrecortado.

-Yo también te amo –confesó por primera vez, y el joven no pudo resistir a asaltar sus rosados y apetitosos labios.

**---/..x**---**x**----**x**----**x**----**x../---**

_A que también los he sorprendido a ustedes en algún punto ;) jajaja, bien aquí va mi confeción, estoy subiendo el chap sin leerlo previamente para poder corregirlo en su totalidad. Sé que no está bien, pero la falta de tiempo resulta ser más fuerte que yo, por lo que prometo resubirlo habiendo corrgido los errores ortográficos/gramaticales que probablemente haya n.n  
_

_¿Qué les pareció el chap? Me ha gustado mucho la idea de la pequeña Uchiha! ¿A ustedes no? Además, ya ven como mantengo la felicidad de la pareja (no quiero que esto se vuelva como las novelas de las tres aquí en Argentina u.u) así que todas tranquilas, nadie va a salir afirmando estar embarazada de Sasuke! jaja_

_Bien, les agradezco su comprensión con respecto a mi falta de tiempo y mucho más por su apoyo incondicional hacia esta historia, que de verdad es sumamente importante para mí y para su continuidad!_

_Voy a dar todo de mi para tener listo el siguiente chap para el domingo, pero advierto que será algo corto (para no afectar la trama) ya que sino sería un lío._

_En fin, saludoss y espero que tengan una hermosa semana!_

_Oh, por cierto, rainbow'off, te hiciste cargo de lo que había dicho yo sobre el review, y para ser sincera hiciste muy bien ya que fue tu comentario el que me hizo replantearme las ideas! Por lo que es justo que te lo agradezca y mucho n.n de verdad me sirvió repensar lo que estaba haciendo, y además tu interés de que diera lo mejor de mí me ha sorprendido n.n Así que saludos para vos y espero que podamos hablar algún día n.n  
_

_Besoss!_

**Hana-chan**


	16. Sora Uchiha

**Uchiha Corporation**

**.-.**

_- ¿Mi jefe? Es un cerdo machista licenciado, un precoz espécimen de macho ególatra y subdesarrollado con necesidad de adulación constante, ¿Qué puede tener __de atractivo?_

_-Saku, es obvio, su tra..._

_-¡Ino-cerda! _

_Sasusaku_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, por supuesto y muy a mi pesar_

_.-._

Capítulo anterior_:__ -Yo también te amo –confesó por primera vez, y el joven no pudo resistir a asaltar sus rosados y apetitosos labios._

* * *

**Sora Uchiha**_  
_

Pisó con toda su fuerza aquel pedal que obligaba al vehículo a acelerar. Maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a fijar la vista en el cansado pavimento.

Sin embargo, el coche parecía obstinado en no querer sobrepasar los setenta kilómetros por hora, o así se sentía él, ahora que estaba llegando tarde a uno de los momentos que había esperado, que más quería que llegasen. Y él tarde.

Pero no señor, no sólo tarde, la vida nunca es tan buena. Ya que además de tarde, estaba acomplejado ¿Por qué? Porque no estaba preparado psicológicamente para lo que debía afrontar, para la responsabilidad que ahora llevaban sus hombros. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, intentando reunir su concentración.

En la última media hora de viaje en la carretera que lo separaba de su destino, había sonado ya el timbre de su móvil unas cinco veces, y recién en la última había obtenido la respuesta que esperaba.

_Y es que __**nadie**__ le niega nada a un Uchiha._

Ni siquiera la empresa más prestigiosa de aerolíneas nacionales.

Aceleró aún más el automóvil, a punto de llegar al límite del velocímetro, mientras su ceño se fruncía aún más sin perder de vista la ya mencionada ruta.

-Te has excedido el límite de velocidad, será mejor que vayas más despacio –sonó replicante una vocecita desde el asiento trasero.

Frunció el ceño y observó por el espejo retrovisor un rostro sumamente parecido al de él, al de su madre.

Gruñó por lo bajo y alejó el pie que impulsaba el vehículo a tanta velocidad.

_Bien, quizás sería mejor__ decir que __**casi**__ nadie le negaba algo a un Uchiha._

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Desvió la vista, nerviosa. Miró el reloj por décima cuarta vez aquella mañana y volvió a colocarse los lentes de sol. Se estaba acercando ya las diez en punto de aquella hermosa y soleada mañana, y hasta entonces no había siquiera rastros de él.

Mejor dicho, no había rastros de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su misma ansiedad.

Ya que, para ser sinceros, nunca antes había estado en una situación similar. Sí, le habían llovido viajes en todo lo que fue su infancia y adolescencia, pero siempre le temió a eso de volar en avión y prefirió conocer todo el mundo existente a través de las seguras rutas terrestres.

Ahora bien ¿Dónde demonios estaba Uchiha Sasuke en aquellos momentos? Definitivamente, no donde debería estar.

Es decir, ahí con ella, apaciguando sus nervios o reteniendo sus valijas, abrazándola por la cintura y asegurándole que todo saldrá bien. Por el contrario, ahí estaba ella, muy sola en el aeropuerto, sin siquiera señales de humo que aseguraran la subsistencia de aquél moreno y agradeciéndole a Dios el que aquella muchacha haya anunciado el retraso de su vuelo.

- ¿Necesita ayuda? –la voz era de un joven castaño muy simpático.

Se equivocan si piensan que aquello le sorprendió, aparentemente, el verla a ella intentando luchar insaciable contra aquellas tres enormes y por demás pesadas maletas había despertado el ánimo caritativo de más de cinco personas en lo que llevaba de mañana.

Menos en las de Sasuke, por su evidente ausencia, por supuesto.

-No, muchas gracias –sonrió ella, sin reparar demasiado en otra cosas que no fueran el horario.

- ¿Sakura? –preguntó ahora el muchacho, sorprendiéndola.

Ella por su lado bajó confundida sus lentes de sol, intentando reconocer la identidad de aquél hombre.

Sus cabellos eran del color del chocolate y refulgían en dorados cuando el sol daba de lleno en ellos, sus facciones marcadas y su piel tostada. Sus ojos tenían un color especial, era como la miel, como el cobre fundido.

Eran ámbar.

-¿Giichi?

Sonrió tras ver la sonrisa afirmativa del joven.

En términos que podamos comprender, ellos habían sido compañeros en toda la secundaria. No grandes amigos, pero sí compartían una que otra charla interesante sobre política e inclusive ideologías. Giichi sobresalía por su inteligencia.

-Y… ¿qué haces por aquí? –preguntó ella.

-Sinceramente, busco vacaciones. Ya me he cansado de tanto trabajo, nunca pensé que la empresa familiar fuese tan extenuante –bufó -Imagino que debes estar en algo parecido –sonrió, dejando a la vista una perfecta hilera de dientes perlados.

-En realidad, todo lo contrario. Estoy aquí por un viaje de negocios. -¿Cómo pretendía convencerse a ella misma de aquello si ni siquiera lo afirmaba al exterior?- Debo asistir a un cóctel.

-Vaya, no he sabido que asumiste un cargo importante en Clixas SA.

-Es que de hecho, voy a ir en nombre de Uchiha Corporation –corrigió.

No se sorprendió al ver deformadas las facciones de su acompañante.

-Pero Uchiha Corporation… ¿No es su rival en el mercado de acciones? ¿Qué ha dicho tu padre de esto?

-Yo no estoy metida en el negocio familiar. De hecho, ha habido una determinada cantidad de tiempo que me ha llevado a resolver que sólo soy _Haruno_ porque la ley así lo dice. Como ves, no trabajo en la empresa familiar, sino que, irónicamente, en la que siempre analicé como rival –intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

-Vaya –dejó escapar, asombrado.- Estás tan diferente desde la última vez que te vi. Debo admitir que esa sonrisa te sienta de mil maravillas, Sakura.

-Muchas gracias –contestó, algo apenada.

-No deberías de agradecerme. Por cierto, podríamos juntarnos un día a tomar algo y contar lo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas en este último tiempo.

-Sería genial –coincidió.

Y entonces sonó de fondo la voz salida de los altoparlantes.

-Oh, al parecer ese es mi vuelo –comentó-. Un placer haberte vuelto a encontrar, estás hermosa Sakura Haruno.

-También fue un gusto poder volver a hablar contigo –sonrió.

-Vale, ¿Vas a dejarme ir sin facilitarme tu número telefónico? –preguntó, tomando su móvil y acercándolo a ella.

-Definitivamente, eso no estaba en mis planes –rió y tomó el aparato, guardando así su número en la agenda del muchacho.

-Que tengas unas lindas vacaciones –se despidió.

-Son sólo una semana, que tengas tú una reunión amena.

…_s__i es que mi jefe se digna a llegar._

Esto último lo completó únicamente en su fuero interno, mientras veía partir al ya mencionado castaño. Y ahí estaba ella de nuevo, esperando al azabachado que aparentemente se rehusaba a llegar.

-Sakura –Ese llamado la tomó desprevenida.

Su voz fuerte y grave, segura, penetrante e imponente.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías –comenzó, dándose vuelta y enfrentando la oscuridad de sus ojos.

-He sufrido un par de retrasos –suspiró.

-Si, ha sido una suerte que el vuelo se retrasase, de otra forma sería un problema –bufó, completa y evidentemente molesta.

-No me llevo bien con la suerte –sonrió, con autosuficiencia-, digamos que me llevo mejor con los contactos en la lista de mi teléfono –dijo, guiñando un ojo.

Ella sonrió, Uchiha Sasuke era verdaderamente increíble.

-¿Ha sido un contratiempo muy infructuoso? –preguntó, preocupada.

-En realidad, fue simplemente una llamada de mi herma… de Itachi –se apresuró a corregir, vacilante-. Es que hace unos dos días, pidió un favor y yo no pude negárselo.

-Ya veo, me alegra que no estén a punto de morderse, como la última vez –sonrió.

-¿No te interesa saber cuál fue ese favor?

-No quiero entrometerme, entiendo que son asuntos privados entre ustedes.

-En realidad… puede que te afecte a ti en un leve aspecto.

Tragó pesado. Nunca había escuchado ese lejano temblor en la voz del Uchiha, mejor dicho, nunca había atisbado en su voz, tamaña muestra de vacilación. Y eso, definitivamente, no es nada bueno.

_Y más si podría afectarla a ella en un leve aspecto._

-¿Qué favor te pidió?

El moreno desvió la vista a un lado y dio un paso a la derecha.

Y la pelirrosada se sorprendió con aquello que vio.

Era pequeña y de piel pálida, sus ojos eran oscuros y sus lacios cabellos azabaches enmarcaban sus delicadas facciones. Era toda una dulzura. Era simplemente hermosa.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó, poniéndose de cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

Aunque, siendo sinceras, a penas le llevaba a la niña una cabeza.

-Soy Sora –se presentó-. Sora Uchiha, ¿quién eres tú?

Tembló por un momento.

Piel pálida y perfecta…

_Como la de Sasuke._

Pupilas afiladas y sumamente oscuras…

_Como las de Sasuke._

Voz calma y autosuficiente…

_Como la de Sasuke._

Rebeldes cabellos azabaches…

_Como los de Sasuke._

Y ella era Uchiha…

_Como Sasuke._

Lo miró, temerosa e incrédula ¿Qué diantres estaba pasando?

-Tranquila, yo soy la hija de Itachi, Sasuke-kun es en realidad mi tío –sonrió la jovencita.

-O-oh –atinó a decir, avergonzada de que sus pensamientos y sus estúpidas conclusiones fueran evidentes y tontas hasta para la niña.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy la secretaria de tu tío –sonrió.

El jade de su mirada volvió a reparar en él, intrigado e interrogativo.

-Verás, debo cuidarla durante unos días –resumió.

La muchacha lo observó.

-Y eso quiere decir que… -apuró, no estaba en condiciones de sacar una conclusión medianamente decente.

-Que ella nos acompañará en nuestro viaje.

No dijo nada.

La miró, como estudiándola.

- ¿Ella?

El joven asintió.

La muchachita dibujó una imperceptible sonrisa sarcástica.

-Prometo que no voy a morderte –soltó la más pequeña, guiñándole un ojo.

La Haruno dejó escapar una leve risa y acarició los cabellos de la pequeña Uchiha.

-¿Sabes? Es justo que te advierta que será un tortura tener que soportar a Sasuke-kun –le respondió ella, en tono cómplice.

La menor se acercó al oído de Sakura y susurró:

-Sí, lo he imaginado, pero mi padre me ha dicho que no debo contradecirle o rezongarle ¡Hasta el sarcasmo me ha prohibido! Dice que no es correcto que le haga pasar un mal rato, pero él es verdaderamente…

-¿Pedante? –completó, murmurando.

La azabachada asintió, casi feliz de encontrar un alma que comprendiera sus penas.

-Verás que luego de un tiempo logras acostumbrarte, además puedo asegurar que, en el fondo a la derecha, Sasuke resulta ser de lo más gracioso y divertido.

Ambas rieron, ante la mirada expectante y el ceño fruncido del hombre allí presente.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Suspiró, total y completamente resignado.

Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Acababa de llegar a un sitio desconocido, estaba en medio de una cuidad superpoblada de personas que corrían de un lado a otro observados por un paisaje realmente hermoso, y, como el peor de todos los males, estaba siendo acosado y reducido ante los caprichos de las _dos_ mujeres que viajaban con él.

Caprichos como por ejemplo aquel de salir a penas hubieron dejado las maletas en hotel para recorrer y conocer el lugar, "antes de que se haga muy tarde" cómo habían dicho, intentando justificar la maquiavélica propuesta.

Y ahí estaba él, en su BMW rentado (el cual no era tan bueno como el suyo propio) conduciendo por un camino de procedencia dudosa, con mucho más dudoso final, que podría dejarlo o bien en Puerto Madero (el lugar que precisamente querían conocer) o bien perdidos en aquella enorme cuidad.

Lo cierto es que la avenida era particularmente ancha y el tráfico particularmente importante. Sin mencionar todavía las protestas de las susodichas mujeres ante su irrefutable negativa de pedir ayuda con la orientación.

¿Cómo demonios había hecho el dobe para adaptarse a un lugar tan desconocido?

Y eso, sin mencionar el idioma, ya que su rubio amigo a duras penas manejaba el Inglés, que por cierto él podía hablar con total naturalidad.

-Sasuke, admítelo, estamos perdidos –suspiró, desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Por supuesto que no, Sakura, simplemente es que no tenemos completa idea del camino.

-Lo que, en lenguaje cotidiano, es estar _perdidos_, tío Sasuke –interrumpió, desde atrás.

¡Aquello no valía!, ¡Se habían aliado en su contra!

Nadie le había dicho _cómo_ era eso de **ser** **tío**.

-Dije que no estamos perdidos y que no voy a pedir ayuda, así que espero que su madurez les permita entender que por razones de obviedad decisiones como esas van a ser tomadas exclusivamente por mi persona y espero que dejen de ser inútilmente cuestionadas –determinó, con seguridad.

.

.

-Luego simplemente doblas a la derecha en el semáforo y llegas, no es muy difícil orientarte una vez estás ahí.

-Gracias –musitó, subiendo a regañadientes la ventanilla que había tenido que bajar para poder preguntarle a aquel hombre… _sobre su ubicación._

-Lo ves, de otra manera no hubiésemos llegado jamás –sonrió la Haruno, triunfante.

-Mph –gruñó, encaminando al vehículo por el sendero correspondiente.

Y es que Argentina era un país del que, sinceramente, no conocía mucho. Pero al parecer, la joven pelirrosada no estaba en su misma situación, y aseguró haber oído hablar de una buena cantidad de hermosos lugares ubicados en ese país. El cóctel estaba programado en Buenos Aires, su ciudad más habitada.

Y era verdaderamente hermosa.

Y más se convencía de aquello ahora, que estaba ingresando por una amplia avenida y el paisaje era magnífico. Los faros de luz enriquecían el paisaje, mientras que, debajo de un imponente puente, el agua regalaba el reflejo de todo aquello que la miraba.

Había mucha gente que decidía cenar en uno de los lujosos restaurantes que el lugar tenía, atestiguados por aquella noche estrellada.

- ¡Ése debe ser el monumento a la mujer! –exclamó, situando su vista en una escultura recta detrás del puente.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes, Cerezo?

La joven desvió la mirada.

-Mi madre me contó que aquí fue donde mi padre le propuso matrimonio.

El resumen de la pelirrosada hizo fruncir el ceño del Uchiha, separó los labios, dispuesto a preguntar…

-Podríamos bajar a observarlo más de cerca, ¿Verdad? –la voz de la muchachita parecía emocionada.

La mayor de las ahí presentes se precipitó hacia abajo a admirar el paisaje, el cual era simplemente hermoso.

La iluminación justa, los árboles tiñendo el ambiente de aquel verde que podía vislumbrarse, la gente en el puente admirando las aguas calmadas.

-Es hermoso… -susurró la joven Sora, admirada.

- ¿Quieren comer algo?

-Sería una gran idea –aceptó la Haruno-. Todos estos lugares parecen muy bonitos.

-Elige el que más te guste –le sonrió galante.

La Haruno lo observó por unos segundos, a punto de declinar aquella propuesta. Opción que finalmente desechó y se adelantó unos pasos, observando las entradas de tan elegantes restaurantes.

Por su parte, Sasuke admiró en silencio la hermosura de la muchacha que había comenzado a caminar, y es que aquella perspectiva de la espalda descubierta de la joven, luciendo un hermoso y radiante vestido blanco, era verdaderamente digna de un dios.

Y entonces observó cómo la pequeña se disponía a seguir a Sakura.

-Mph –la llamó, haciendo que ella se voltease.

-S-o-r-a, dijiste que intentarías recordarlo.

-Y lo recuerdo –se atajó.

- ¿Y entonces? –preguntó, extrañada.

-Tsk… es que creo que… mph… ya sabes… -mierda, nadie le dijo que sería tan difícil ser tío.

-Oh, entiendo –contestó ella, para luego retroceder esos dos pasos y tomar la mano derecha del moreno.

-Eres muy astuta –comentó, observándola.

-Gracias.

-Perdón, eres _demasiado_ astuta –corrigió, ante la sonrisa autosuficiente de ella.

- ¿Vienen? –llamó la voz de cierta pelirrosada.

-No te impacientes, Cerezo… ¿Qué miras? –preguntó incomodado, ya que la joven no había alejado de su persona aquellos penetrantes lagos jade desde que dio media vuelta.

-No, nada –sonrió, acercándose-. He encontrado un hermoso lugar, podríamos cenar allí –finalizó, para luego tomar la mano libre de Sora.

El Uchiha la miró unos segundos. Tan delicada, tan hermosa, tan dulce.

-Ni tú ni yo queremos que la desgastes, tío, mejor ya vayámonos a comer –urgió la niña, entrando al dichoso lugar donde por fin cenarían.

-Buenas noches –saludó el Uchiha, haciéndose cargo de la situación.

Además, maneja de lo mejor el inglés.

-Buenas noches, señor. ¿Una mesa para usted y su esposa? –preguntó la mesera, quien luego bajó la mirada y observó a la pequeña- Oh, para tres, ¿Verdad? –corrigió.

El joven asintió y fueron guiados hasta una mesa de tres personas.

-Muchas gracias –dijo, antes de que se fuera la muchacha.

- ¿Por qué no le has dicho que no soy tu esposa? –preguntó, una vez acomodada.

El muchacho la observó sorprendido, en el currículum de la muchacha no decía nada sobre saber cualquier idioma.

-No me gusta el inglés, eso es todo –se atajó ella-. Pero te hice una pregunta.

-Porque no tengo que darle a nadie explicaciones sobre mi vida, la muchacha puede creer lo que le plazca sin que eso me afecte –respondió, indiferente.

-Pues parecía no sacarte la vista de encima, a penas sí notó a Sora-chan –se quejó.

-Entonces deberías de estar muy feliz de ser mi esposa –clavó en ella la acechante profundidad de su mirada. Era sensual. Era sutil. Era incitante.

Se alegró al ver el tonó carmesí de sus mejillas.

Era tan tierna cuando quería.

- ¿Aquí no hay ramen, verdad?

La pregunta de la niña los sorprendió, la Haruno le sonrió.

-No, Sora-chan, aquí no hay ramen, pero hay un montón de otras comidas de lo más sabrosas que puedes probar –le indicó.

- ¿Tampoco habrá dango de postre?

-Lamento decirte que no, pero el helado es verdaderamente rico ¿Lo has probado?

-Nada es tan rico como el dango –corrigió.

-Verás que puedes llevarte una sorpresa, ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?

-Mph.

La comida pasó tranquila, las charlas resultaron de las más amenas y la pequeña Sora permaneció en silencio gran parte del rato. Había comprobado que no era autista, pero en aquella cena tranquilamente pudo haber entrado en duda… era tan callada, tan misteriosa, que no podía entender su corta edad.

En realidad, sí podía, Itachi había sido un niño prodigio, a esa edad él ya había logrado asombrar a todo un clan… labor que Sasuke aún no conseguía.

El helado de distintos sabores supo cubrir el lugar del postre, y fue algo que los tres disfrutaron.

Y así, bajo el enorme cielo estrellado que los observaba, es que se dispusieron a regresar al hotel.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Había sido una noche inolvidable. Tanto el lugar como la cena, pero lo más maravilloso estaba aconteciendo ahora, a un lado de ella.

Luego de salir del restaurante se habían dirigido hasta el estacionamiento del hotel (el que por suerte se encontraba a dos cuadras de él) y ahora sus ojos podían admirar una escena que nunca habría creído tan perfecta:

A su izquierda se encontraba la pequeña Sora, aferrada a la mano de su Sasuke-kun. Podrán decir que es una estúpida por conmoverse por eso, pero verlo así, era como ver a un Sasuke diferente, este Sasuke era frágil, era sensible, era vulnerable. Eran tan parecidos aquellos Uchiha (el mayor y la menor) que parecía la mismísima hija de Sasuke la que tomaba en su mano, aferrándola a él y asegurándole seguridad.

La hija de Sasuke… necesitaría una madre, necesitaría a alguien a quien amar para poder ver esa escena y que derrita su corazón.

¿Sería ella?

¿La vida sería tan Buena?

No, las cosas no suelen ser tan perfectas.

A excepción de ese momento.

Ahora que Sora parecía cabecear y, sin media palabra, el moreno la alzó en sus brazos y se encontraba asegurándola contra su pecho. Ahora ella podía dormir en paz.

¿Quién no podría con Sasuke Uchiha velando tu sueño?

-Sakura –la llamó, tomó conciencia de que se encontraban frente al elevador, por lo que regresó al mundo real y tocó el botón que traería el elevador a la planta baja.

-Es muy dulce cuando duerme –comentó ella, ingresando a aquél reducido espacio.

- ¿Se detendrá ahora? –preguntó, recordando.

La muchacha sonrió.

-Eres una molestia, Ha-ru-no –siseó, acercándose con la muchacha.

-Y tú un jefe insoportable, U-chi-ha –contestó, acercando su rostro desafiante.

Y desfiló un beso.

Uno que a Sasuke, obviamente, le costó mantener, debido por supuesto al peso extra que debía llevar.

- ¿Cómo dormiremos? –preguntó, al llegar al octavo piso.

-Tío Sasuke –llamó la pequeña, desde sus brazos.

- ¿Mph?

- ¿Llueve?

La joven observó por la ventana, precisamente había comenzado a llover.

_Eso la había despertado._

Qué gran oído.

-Los tres tenemos habitaciones separadas –apuntó el azabachado-. La mía tiene comunicación interna con la de Sora –volvió a decir, llegando al fin al cuarto 710-. El 709 es el de Sora y el 708 el tuyo –dijo luego, entregándole las llaves.

La joven azabachada pidió bajar de los brazos de su tío.

-Que tengan una buena noche –saludó la pelirrosada.

-También para ti, Sakura-sama –saludó la niña.

-Buenas noches, Cerezo –dijo él, acercándose.

La joven le esquivó, sin intenciones de hacer ningún tipo de espectáculo frente a la menor, y se dirigió a su habitación.

La habitación era enorme y hermosa, todo bien ubicado, la decoración envidiable. No se dedicó a observarla demasiado y se colocó el camisón. Era verde claro con tiritas. Estaría bien para aquella noche calurosa.

Se acostó en la cama, deleitándose con el sonido que aquella lluvia veraniega le regalaba al repiquetear contra el techo del lugar. Ahh, eso era música, sin dudas.

Y entonces la sobresaltó el sonido de su celular, vibrando en la mesita de luz.

Lo tomó y observó cómo la pantalla le avisaba de un nuevo mensaje de texto.

"_Si le temes a la lluvia puedo cuidarte esta noche, cerezo"_

Tembló sin necesidad de comprobar quién se lo había envidado. Eso obviamente no era necesario.

Había sido Sasuke.

Y la propuesta sonaba de lo más tentadora. Volver a pasar la noche entre los brazos del Uchiha, oliendo el aroma de su perfume, embriagada con el compás de su respiración, sintiéndose invencible entre sus brazos. Aquel ya era un sueño, uno que podría hacer realidad….

…_otra vez._

Y no es necesario decir que no lo dudó ni una sola vez, tomó su bata y se internó en el silencioso pasillo. Sintió los piernas perder levemente la estabilidad y su respiración levemente agitada. Era evidente cómo terminaría aquella noche… tragó pesado, al sentir su pulso amenazando con delirar taquicardias.

Llegó a la habitación 710, la observó por un segundo y tomó valor.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar, sabía que el azabachado la esperaba sin necesidad de dar aviso de ello.

Y ahí estaba _él._

Recostado en la cama con su bien trabajado pecho reluciendo sin nada que lo tapase, sus brazos colocados sensualmente detrás de su cabeza y su pantalón negro incitándola a que ya no durara en ese lugar ni un solo segundo más y con su sonrisa autosuficiente instalada en el rostro. _**Él**_.

-No tengas miedo, Sa-ku-ra –la llamó, levantándose y acercándose a la pelirrosada.

Cerró la puerta, vacilante, para luego encontrarse con los brazos del Uchiha sobre su cintura, obligándola a dar media vuelta y enfrentarse con aquella sonrisa desafiante.

-Cerezo… -y he ahí su respiración chocando contra el lóbulo de su oreja, la receta justa para incitar a huir lo último de coherencia que le quedaba.

Sintió los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos, y simplemente aceptó sin chistar la huelga de sus neuronas, correspondiendo a aquella caricia de forma casi animal.

Sus manos volaron hacia el cuello del muchacho, quien no tardó en aprisionarla contra la pared.

Sintió el tacto de Sasuke por debajo de su camisón, rozando con provocación su vientre, haciéndola delirar. Y entonces la lengua de aquel hombre comenzó a trazar un camino en su cuello, con el que luego tomó más recaudos y se encargó de dejar en él una marca que, tras producir en ella varias descargas eléctricas, quedaría por un tiempo considerable tatuada en su piel.

Ambas manos del hombre llegaron a sus muslos, incitándola a enroscar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Invitación qué, por supuesto, no denegó. Y lo besó con pasión, lo besó con hambre, _lo besó con lujuria_.

Su suave y delicado cuerpo rebotó en la enorme cama, mientras la lasciva mirada de Sasuke la recorría sin recaudos.

Antes de poder percatarse de los instintos animales del Uchiha, sintió su mano derecha trazando el recorrido de sus piernas y, antes siquiera de darse cuenta, vio volar su bata inmaculada por la habitación. Sonrió.

-S-Sasuke… -gimió entonces, con los ojos cerrados.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Un dios, sólo alguien de esa categoría merecía estar en aquella situación.

Situado sobre el cuerpo de la mujer más perfecta del mundo, deleitándose con la marca que él había trazado en su cuello y oyendo sus gemidos como canto de sirena. Gemidos que _él_ le provocaba.

Pero no podía describir lo que ella provocaba en él.

Lo que provocaban en ese mismo instante sus piernas, su cadera, su cintura, sus pechos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y el tono carmesí de sus labios.

_Provocaba__n hambre, provocaban sed, provocaban a despertar a los instintos más salvajes y homicidas. _

Ya que cada rincón del cuerpo de aquella mujer parecía pedir ser devorado, devorado insensible y salvajemente. Y él no se negaría ante aquello.

Dirigió su mano derecha por debajo de aquel hermoso camisón hasta encontrarse con el descubierto pecho de la Haruno. Perfecto, no habría ningún tipo de batalla campal con sostenes ni nada por el estilo.

La sintió estremecerse bajó su tacto, sonrió por dentro al ver la reacción de la joven ante aquello impulsos que _él _estimulaba.

Ya que ella ahora, estaba total y completamente bajo _su_ control…

…Y la haría suya.

Ésa sería la primera vez en una lista que contaría con millones de ocasiones en las cuales oiría de sus rosados labios su nombre entre gemidos.

…_Suya._

Y entonces detuvo el movimiento al tiempo que escuchó el último sonido que se le hubiese ocurrido escuchar. El último que hubiese querido escuchar.

Había sido claro y monótono, y supo que la pelirrosada también lo había oído, porque ahora, ante su confusión, se acomodaba el camisón e intentaba salir apresuradamente de aquella cama.

Aquél sonido volvió a escucharse, mientras él permanecía pasmado, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento, mientras la pelirrosada buscaba su bata en el suelo de la habitación.

TOC-TOC

-Pasa –era la voz de la Haruno, quien intentaba regular su respiración y se escondía con sus cabellos, el rojo profundo de su cuello.

-Tío Sasuke –llamó, desde el umbral, media dormida.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sora-chan? –preguntó la muchacha, al ver el estado de anonadamiento de él.

-No es que le tema a las tormentas, pero creo que será mejor si no duermo sola esta noche –susurró, somnolienta.

-No hay problema –continuó ella-. La cama es grande y podemos dormir los tres, ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?

Sintió sobre su cuerpo la mirada de Sakura. Y entonces entendió por primera vez la situación.

Gruñó y frunció el ceño.

Ahora lo comprendía.

No habría sexo aquella noche.

Recostó su cuerpo sobre el mullido colchón, dándole la espalda a ambas.

-Ven, acuéstate en el medio –le indicó, para luego recostarse ella a un lado de la pequeña.

- ¿Puedes abrazarme, Sakura-sama?

La pelirrosada sonrió y llevó sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la azabachada.

Por su lado, Sasuke se dignó a darse media vuelta y encontrarse a una Sora con los ojos cerrados, siendo abrazada por la espalda por _su_ Cerezo. Casi no pudo evitar sonreír, ése era sin dudas el mejor paisaje que sus ojos habían admirado.

-No te enojes, Sasuke-kun, los pequeños son así –le dijo ella, acostada y acariciando el rostro de porcelana de la niña con su mano libre.

-Lo sé –dijo, acercándose a la muchachita y colocando su mano sobre la de Sakura, la cual descansaba en la cintura de Sora.

-Además, creo que estamos de acuerdo en que es una niña bastante singular -sonrió.

-Mph... definitivamente, no hay en este mundo dos Sora Uchiha.

Suspiró resignado… aquellos serían definitivamente unos muy difíciles y peculiares tres días.

¿Pero de qué podía quejarse? Aparentemente, ser tío era así…

**

* * *

  
**

_¿Qué tal ha estado? Me reí mucho escribiéndolo, y lo hice en dos días poniendo lo mejor de mí (y un poco más) así que espero que a ustedes también les haya agradado n.n_

_Muchísimas gracias a **Hatake'Fer** por betearlo y poder subirlo hoy sin errores! n.n_

_Bien, como dije, fue más humor que trama en sí, pero amo este estilo de capítulos bonus en los cuales nadie se hace mala sangre leyéndolos y en el fondo tienen su gracia propia. Como se habrán imaginado, el destino fue Argentina (por las obvias razones de que conozco más el lugar y se me facilita la interacción en la historia) En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos los que gastan su tiempo leyendo el fic, y a quienes dejan también comentarios! Como sabrán, de verdad son muy importantes para incitar a salir lo mejor qe pueda escribir._

_Espero que tengan una muy hermosa semana y nos leemos el siguiente domingo!_

_Besoss,!_

**Hana-chan**


	17. Cerezo

**Uchiha Corporation**

**.-.**

_- ¿Mi jefe? Es un cerdo machista licenciado, un precoz espécimen de macho ególatra y subdesarrollado con necesidad de adulación constante, ¿Qué puede tener __de atractivo?_

_-Saku, es obvio, su tra..._

_-¡Ino-cerda! _

_Sasusaku_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, por supuesto y muy a mi pesar_

_.-._

Capítulo anterior:

- ¿Puedes abrazarme, Sakura-sama?

La pelirrosada sonrió y llevó sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la azabachada.

Por su lado, Sasuke se dignó a darse media vuelta y encontrarse a una Sora con los ojos cerrados, siendo abrazada por la espalda por _su_ Cerezo. Casi no pudo evitar sonreír, ése era sin dudas el mejor paisaje que sus ojos habían admirado.

-No te enojes, Sasuke-kun, los pequeños son así –le dijo ella, acostada y acariciando el rostro de porcelana de la niña con su mano libre.

-Lo sé –dijo, acercándose a la muchachita y colocando su mano sobre la de Sakura, la cual descansaba en la cintura de Sora.

-Además, creo que estamos de acuerdo en que es una niña bastante singular -sonrió.

-Mph... definitivamente, no hay en este mundo dos Sora Uchiha.

Suspiró resignado… aquellos serían definitivamente unos muy difíciles y peculiares tres días.

_¿Pero de qué podía quejarse? Aparentemente, ser tío era así…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Cerezo**

Sintió sobre su rostro un cálido as de luz que le indicaba que era buen tiempo para levantarse. Se aferró más a lo que sea que estuviera abrazada y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Luego, decidida a levantarse de una buena vez, comenzó con pequeños y pausados parpadeos.

Y entonces lo recordó, recordó todo.

El viaje a Buenos Aires, el cual había hecho con _Sasuke_.

La cena de la noche anterior, con la pequeña Sora…y _Sasuke_.

La lluvia repiqueteando dulcemente, mientras se dormía… con _Sasuke_.

Y entonces sonrió casi inconscientemente cuando recordó que sus brazos se encontraban aferrados a algo… lógicamente, sería _Sasuke_.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida y feliz al mismo tiempo, encontrándose al fin, con el codiciado dueño de sus abrazos.

Y algo en su cara se desfiguró.

Sasuke tenía cabellos azabaches… esa cosa no tenía cabello.

Sasuke contaba con un cuerpo esculpido a mano… esa cosa era insulsa y monótona.

Sasuke lucía con superioridad sus perfectos orbes oscuros… esa cosa no podría hacerlo ni en un millón de años.

Frunció el ceño, al entender finalmente, el principal conflicto de la situación.

Sasuke era un humano, y esa cosa, aparentemente era… un _almohadón_.

¿Qué hacía ella abrazada a una deforme bola de algodón cuando se había dormido entre los brazos del hombre más perfecto del planeta? Y sin falta, la cuestión principal…

_¿Dónde demonios estaba Sasuke? _

Y entonces sus ojos se dilataron del terror.

¿Y si la había abandonado después de una salvaje noche de…?

Un momento (frunció el ceño) la noche anterior no había pasado absolutamente nada liado directamente con _**eso**_, y si _eso_ no había pasado había sido por… por la intromisión de cierta niña…

Giró su cuerpo lentamente a la derecha encontrándose entonces con la pequeña figura de la azabachada dulcemente dormida. Sonrió. Sus angelicales facciones relajadas y sus labios tenuemente curvados en una pequeña sonrisa conformaban un tierno retrato digno de observar.

Pero el encanto se rompió cuando recordó la pregunta del millón.

_¿Dónde demonios estaba el Uchiha?_

Porque, según su información, él no era sonámbulo, y era una total y completa falta de respeto que la dejara durmiendo sin mayores avisos tendida en la cama como si de un paquete se tratase… _otra vez_.

Y, como respondiendo a algún falso llamado, la puerta se abrió deliberadamente dejando ver del otro lado a cierto moreno.

-Sasuke –lo llamó, inevitablemente sonriendo.

-Despertaste –le dijo él, acercándose.

Y, para la sorpresa de la muchacha, el joven atacó directamente con un roce sus desprevenidos labios.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Recuerda que vine a aquí por negocios, tuve que hablar con los representantes de la firma de Rud.

- ¿Y qué tal te fue? –indagó, eligiendo su ropa.

-Bien, hablaremos mejor hoy en el cóctel de esta noche.

- ¿Esta noche?

-Así es, esta noche se realizará el gran evento, necesito ayuda con los papeles –apuntó.

-¿Debo ir?

-Me gustaría que fueras –se limitó a responder, formando una mueca sonriente en la comisura de sus labios.

-Entonces iremos con Sora…

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, ella lo observó intrigada.

-No podemos ir con Sora –sentenció, revolviendo su maleta.

-¿Por qué no?

-Si aparezco en una de las noches más importantes del mundo empresarial con una muchachita exactamente igual a mí va a ser un banquete para la prensa, eso y sin contar que Fugaku sabría enseguida quién es ella, y que está conmigo.

-¿Y por qué no puede saberlo? Es el abuelo después de todo…

Hizo unos segundos de silencio, resolviendo cuánto podía o no contarle.

-No lo sé realmente, pero así lo pidió Itachi. Él tendrá sus buenos motivos.

-Porque Fugaku nunca quiso a mi madre –contestó una voz un tanto adormilada.

Ambos la miraron, expectantes.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Sora? –le preguntó la Haruno dulcemente, acomodando con cuidado sus oscuros cabellos.

-No sé por qué era, pero así me ha dicho mi padre.

-¿Y que quieren almorzar? –cuestionó finalmente el muchacho, zanjando el tema.

- ¿Ramen? –preguntó ilusionada.

-De acuerdo, buscaremos ramen –aceptó, guiñando un ojo a la pequeña.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Según el dicho popular, las mujeres pueden pasar horas y horas hablando sin que eso afecte sus cuerdas vocales.

Él ya había comprobado cuán cierto era eso.

Según lo que la gente decía, las mujeres eran terriblemente extremistas y exageradas; además de sensibles.

Lo cual, por cierto, también era verdad.

Pero lo que el menor de los Uchiha ignoraba, era la veracidad de quienes afirmaban que una mujer podía, _literalmente_, pasar horas eligiendo un atuendo. Y más si eso se trataba de un hermoso vestido de gala.

Aquello último, era algo que, tras dos horas sentado en una banca observando

impaciente el firmamento, Sasuke podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse.

_Observó el reloj: las seis_.

Luego de recorrer todo Buenos Aires en busca de un condenado lugar que se dignara a vender ramen (o cualquier derivado capaz de confundir a un infante), después de haber fracasado estrepitosamente y haber tenido que donar la mitad de su sueldo en calidad de complacer todos los gustos de la pequeña Sora (por haber faltado a su palabra de darle Ramen ) y al terminar la segunda ración de helado (del cual parte terminó en el pantalón del azabachado, por cierto) lo habían persuadido de acompañarlas a comprar vestidos.

Sakura para esa noche, Sora…por diversión.

Pero jamás imaginó que dicha tarea ocuparía ya dos horas completas de su vida, ¿Quién demonios lo mandaba a viajar con dos mujeres? Tranquilamente pudo haber ido solo… pero no, ¡Él fue a América con dos mujeres!

Dos mujeres que sabían bien cómo complotarse en su contra.

Sí, su segundo nombre seguramente era Masoquista. Sasuke Masoquista Uchiha.

Admítanlo, era un nombre muy estético.

Meneó la cabeza… ¡Él era el hombre del lugar! Él impondría su voluntad y le haría entender a esas féminas con quién estaban tratando. Con el gran Uchiha Sasuke, por supuesto. Con el mismísimo heredero de Uchiha Corporation, la estrella indiscutida del mundo de los negocios.

Sí, ellas lo sabrían pronto.

Se levantó del asiento, seguro de sí mismo, y emprendió camino hacia de la puerta de aquel sofisticado lugar en el cual ambas se encontraban desde hacía ya ciento veinte minutos.

-No hemos encontrado nada –lo interrumpió una Sakura recién salida.

-Es verdad, nada terminó de convencernos –aseguró la jovencita.

-He oído que por allí hay otro muy buen local –señaló la mayor.

-Entonces vamos, seguramente encontraremos –apoyó la azabachada.

-Apúrate, Sasuke –urgió la pelirrosada, empezando a caminar.

El Uchiha las observó, perplejo.

-S-sí, ya voy –soltó… definitivamente no era buena idea ser arma de tiro de dos mujeres irritadas…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Señor Uchiha, lo llaman.

Se acomodó la corbata de su traje y se dirigió hacia el intercomunicador de su habitación.

-Puede pasar la llamada –contestó.

Tomó el auricular y esperó a escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea.

_-Ototo –saludó._

-Itachi, ¿Qué tal estás?

_-Bien ¿Cómo está Sora?_

-Está con Sakura, en una hora saldremos, así que ella se quedará en la guardería del hotel.

_-¿Te está siendo mucho problema, ototo?_

-Creo que lo peor que me ha pasado es descubrir que le gustan las flores.

_-Ja, ja, ja… ¿Tanto la recuerdas?_

-Como si aún estuviera conmigo, Itachi.

_-Entonces… creo que hay algo sobre Mikoto que debería decirte._

- ¿Qué?

_-No ahora ototo, no seas impaciente. Por cierto… me gustaría pedirte perdón por anticipado_.

-¿Y por qué te estás disculpando? –preguntó, desentendido.

_-Mph, sólo procura escuchar la versión de la historia, ototo… y perdóname._

Y escuchó entonces, el tintineo de una línea cortada. Suspiró, después de todo Itachi era así por naturaleza.

Misterioso.

Inhaló hondo y observó el bolsillo de aquel elegante esmoquin. Y entonces, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Aquella noche sería perfecta.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

El color manteca de aquel vestido se adhería a su figura. Sus curvas resaltadas por aquel escote disimulado que dejaba a la imaginación lo suficiente y al ojo un tanto para hacer banquete. La gargantilla de cerezos rosados le sentaba perfecta, contrastando con elegancia con sus ojos y atuendo.

-Estás hermosa, Sakura-sama –comentó cierta muchacha, perpleja.

-Muchas gracias, Sora-chan –contestó, sonriendo.

-Por cierto, el tío Sasuke lleva ya más de una hora esperando en la recepción, yo creo que ya deberías bajar -comentó.

-Sí, ya estoy lista. Ven conmigo, y procura portante bien –dijo, guiñándole un ojo a la niña.

-Por supuesto, lo haré –aseguró, orgullosa de sí misma.

Ambas se encaminaron, ante la mirada inevitable de todo hombre que pasase, hacia el elevador del hotel. Bajaron los siete pisos que las separaban de la planta baja y, finalmente, desfilaron con serenidad hasta la recepción.

Y allí se encontraba, tendido sobre un sillón con la paciencia aparentemente renunciada, cierto azabachado que, en cualquier otra situación hubiese inspirado un respeto profundo; pero que, ésta vez, lucía más bien distraído y… _resignado_.

-Sasuke-chan, ya hemos terminado –anunció la niña, llamando la atención de aquel hombre.

Y fue inevitable aquella conjunción entre el jade y el azabache. Conjunción que a ella le sonó a perfección, y a él a deleite. Deleite de ver aquella pequeña figura esculpida en porcelana siendo engalanada con una prenda tan hermosa, resaltando su finura, su belleza. Resaltando el color de sus ojos y sus envidiables contornos, resaltando su gracia.

_Su perfección_.

-Estás hermosa, Cerezo –sonrió, tomando su mano y dejando en ella un leve beso.

La muchacha por su lado sintió sonrosarse sus mejillas.

-Señor Uchiha –llamó la voz de uno de los encargados-. La guardería está lista para recibir al infante Sora en cuanto usted disponga que así sea.

-De acuerdo. Pórtate bien –le recomendó, mirándola.

-Soy yo quien debería decirte eso, Sasuke-chan –contestó indignada.

La pelirrosada sonrió inevitablemente.

-Que tengas una buena noche, Sakura-sama.

-Igualmente para ti, guarda tus modales.

-Por supuesto. Adiós –saludó, para luego dirigirse junto aquel hombre.

-¿No crees que es injusto? Tú dijiste lo mismo que yo y a mí ya me ha perdido el respeto –espetó, con el ceño fruncido.

El moreno escuchó entonces una delicada carcajada.

-Sasuke, los niños son así –simplificó.

-Mph, ahora recuerdo por qué no quiero tener hijos –gruñó, avanzando hasta el deportivo.

-Es una pena, yo siempre quise ser mamá de seis niños –retrucó, enfrentando su mirada.

Y distinguió entonces en sus siempre afiladas orbes azabaches un atisbo de terror.

-Tranquilo Uchiha, sólo es broma. No creo que mi paciencia soporte a más de dos criaturas.

Pasaron ante la vista de una hermosa y muy ornamentada ciudad, donde las luces iluminaban su camino y la luna regalaba a sus ojos aquel ostentoso as blanco, regando así las más románticas de las veladas.

Y aquel deportivo rentable frenó frente uno de los más lujosos restaurantes.

-¿Aquí es el cóctel?

-Mph, podría decirse –simplificó, bajando del vehículo y olvidando por supuesto abrir la puerta de la joven.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –indagó confusa, bajando del automóvil.

-Digamos simplemente que es aquí donde venimos.

-¿Y la cena empresarial?

-Mph, será como una cena empresarial –sonrió de lado, acercándose a la muchacha-. Entre un jefe y su secretaria…

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

-¡¿Cómo que Sakura no se ha enterado?! –la exclamación de Ino sobresaltó a ambos.

-No hemos tenido tiempo de contarle, las cosas han pasado muy rápido –se excusó la azabachada.

-¿Pero cuánto llevan ya?

-De que nos enteramos será una o dos semanas, de embarazo llevo ya un mes –contestó ella.

-Ino de verdad tuvimos la intención de decirle, pero la historia entre ella y el teme no nos ha dado mucho espacio a hacerlo –coincidió cierto rubio.

-Pero mírate Hinata, esa panza ya es lo suficientemente obvia como para que ella se de cuenta antes de que se lo digan. Y va a enojarse.

-Ino, estamos hablando de Haruno Sakura, todos sabemos que no va a darse cuenta.

La rubia rió, después de todo su amigo tenía razón.

-¿Y que tal andan los preparativos de la boda?

-Será en el _Closs Palace _–sonrió la joven Hyuuga.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó, sorprendida-. El Closs Palace es el mejor salón en Japón según la dueña de Rose, dice que quiere que su hija se case en ese lugar.

-Sí, es realmente bellísimo –sonrió Hinata.

-Yo quería hacerlo en algún campo –suspiró el rubio-, pero sería un descontrol invitar ahí a tantas personas y por eso accedimos a buscar un salón de eventos.

La Yamanaka, por su parte, observó un segundo la reacción de ambos jóvenes. Ahora que lo pensaba, Hinata era la heredera de una enorme fortuna y Naruto era el joven por el que cualquier canal de medio mataría por auspiciar los gastos con tal de poder cubrir la ceremonia de matrimonio. Sin embargo, ellos conservaban la humildad que los caracterizó desde siempre.

Desde que ella conoció a aquel rubio hiperactivo y a aquella tímida muchachita que le regalaron su amistad.

-Pero por lo demás, aún no tenemos nada preparado –confesó la muchacha, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.-Ahora que lo recuerdo, tú hablarías con las personas de las tarjetas –señaló.

- ¿Yo? –preguntó el rubio-. ¡Oh, claro! … creo que lo olvidé –sonrió.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta… podríamos pasar cuando regresemos al departamento.

-De acuerdo –aceptó.

-Saben que pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea, planear una boda es complicado.

-Por supuesto, delegaré a tu cargo el vestido, no confío demasiado en mi buen gusto.

La rubia sonrió emocionada.

Y entonces el sonido del celular del joven Uzumaki distrajo la charla.

La azabachada se dirigió hacia el tocador, mientras que su amiga traída de la cocina algunos aperitivos extra.

-Disculpen –dijo, mientras atendía el susodicho aparato-. Habla Uzumaki Naruto –saludó-. Sí, lo conozco, él es mi mejor amigo. ¿Quién dice que está hablando? Oh, ya veo… ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cuándo ha sucedido? No, él no se encuentra en el país, salió por negocios. Sí, yo voy a avisarle –le tembló la voz por un segundo-. D-de acuerdo… en seguida lo estoy llamando.

Y, de hecho, ante la atónita mirada de las muchachas allí presentes, el rubio se dedicó a discar el número tan rápido como sus nervios se lo permitieron.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

La luna y el delicado destello de aquellas velas eran las únicas que se atrevían a iluminar tenuemente aquel ambiente. Y es que en el centro de una amplia y muy bien decorada terraza, dos jóvenes se encontraban cenando muy amenamente, acompañados por el suave compás de música clásica que sonaba de fondo.

-Eres increíble Uchiha, voy a admitir que lograste sorprenderme –sonrió-. De verdad creí que asistiríamos a una cena de negocios.

-Era verdad que mi padre me insistió en que viajara para conseguir la firma con Rud, pero me negué a ello rotundamente, hasta que mencionó el pequeño detalle del acompañante. Por suerte, veníamos negociando en Japón con aquella marca por lo que hoy en la mañana terminé con la firma y me dediqué a buscar la terraza más hermosa de todo Buenos Aires para poder cenar tranquilos.

-Y la encontraste, Sasuke-kun. -Comentó, encantada con el lugar. -Es lo más hermoso que he visto.

-Me alegro, creo que nos merecíamos una cena así ¿Verdad?

La pelirrosada asintió tenuemente, para luego simplemente perderse en la inmensa profundidad de aquellas pupilas. Tan seguras, tan intimidantes, tan superiores y al mismo tiempo, _tan vulnerables._

Por primera vez, lograba distinguir con seguridad aquel matiz de sensibilidad que nunca, desde aquel primer día cuando golpeó su escritorio y enfrentó sus pupilas, creyó que llegaría a ver en los perfectos ojos del Uchiha.

Levantó la vista, las estrellas lucían altivas en el firmamento. Y volvían a dibujarse en el espejo de aquel lago, cuyo puente y bordes se encontraban delicadamente iluminado. Como en un sueño.

-No sé si sea el momento -comenzó, observándolo-, pero sinceramente tengo ganas de decírtelo. Una vez mi madre me contó que Fujimaro le había pedido matrimonio en uno de estos lugares, me lo describió hermoso, y yo, como buena niña, imaginé el más romántico de los lugares… pero nunca creí que vivirlo fuese tan perfecto como lo soñé en esa tarde de abril.

Sintió la inescrutable mirada del joven sobre ella.

-¿Quién es Fujimaro?

-Mi padre. Fujimaro Haruno.

El azabachado abrió los ojos, incrédulo.

-¿Fujimaro Haruno? ¿El dueño de Clixas SA?

La muchacha se limitó a asentir.

-Pero Clixas SA es nuestro…

-Lo sé, son una suerte de rivales. La empresa de mi familia controla buena parte de las acciones de toda América.

El muchacho la observó aún atónito.

-Vamos, ¿Vas a decirme ahora que crees que soy una espía? Hace muchos años que no veo a mi padre.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque es un cretino. Porque quiso obligarme a vivir una vida que no era la mía, porque no supo aceptarme y amarme tal cual era. Porque intentó sabotear mis sueños y mi felicidad a costa de la satisfacción personal que le causaba saber que su hija sería la empresaria más reconocida a nivel mundial.

-No sabía que él tenía una hija.

-No te culpo, cuando decidí irme de casa, él me dio por muerta. Como si simplemente el aire me hubiese suprimido, sólo se dedicó a imposibilitarme las cosas. Ningún empleo me aceptaba, nada en lo que él ponía mano me salía bien. Por eso ingresé a Uchiha Corporation, le fue imposible jugarme en contra en la mismísima empresa rival.

- ¿Y por qué nunca…?

- ¿Por qué nunca te lo comenté? Porque es un momento de mi vida el cual yo creo que también suprimí de mi memoria. Pero ahora que vuelvo a ser feliz, siento el valor de contártelo. Además tenía ganas de decirte que tú y yo somos más parecidos de lo que crees –le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de dar un sorbo a su copa.

-Me dejas sorprendido. Nunca te imaginé como la hija del gran magnate…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque nunca vería coherente que estuvieras trabajando para mí. Y más como secretaria.

La muchacha dibujó una sonrisa.

-Puedo asegurarte que soy más feliz ahora siendo secretaria que en todos los años en los que fui dueña. Dueña de todo. ¿Sabes? Antes solía ir muy seguido a lugares así de bonitos como este… pero creo que nunca los observé realmente. Ahora pienso que son inigualables.

El moreno se limitó a curvar tenuemente los labios. Definitivamente, aquella mujer era una caja de Pandora.

-¿Y por qué me estás contando todo esto ahora?

-Porque… -desvió la mirada-, porque lo que siento por ti es algo que nunca me había pasado, y quiero que me conozcas tal cual soy. Quiero que sepa de mi pasado y de mis verdaderas raíces…

El muchacho la observó, sorprendido ante tal confesión. Tomó un trago de su copa.

-Desde niño viví en la enorme mansión Uchiha –comenzó, pensativo-, era una casa muy grande para una familia pequeña, y yo no solía pasar mucho tiempo con mi padre. Por en cambio, con mamá, estaba siempre detrás de ella ayudándola con sus labores domésticos. Amaba ver la hermosura de Mikoto cuando tendía la ropa y el viento revolvía sus cabellos. Tiempo después sabía que, psicológicamente hablando, sufría algo como el complejo de Edipo. Lo cierto, es que además de ella, sólo pasaba algún tiempo con Itachi…

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, en el que la suave brisa se encargó de jugar con sus cabellos.

-Cuando tenía cinco años, mi madre se propuso unirme más a mi hermano. Y lo logró. Itachi pasó a ser como un héroe para mí… Hasta que un día cuando tenía siete años, repentinamente, mamá ya no volvió a casa. Fue así de simple, nadie me dijo nada, a pesar de que pasaba el día preguntando por ella… era como si el viento la hubiese desaparecido. Todo lo que me quedaba eran recuerdos, recuerdos y una horrible pesadilla que lograría atormentarme por años. Inclusive en la noche de ayer, después de un mes sin tenerla, por lo que hoy me levanté más temprano de lo usual.

La joven se quedó perpleja ante el relato.

-Un año después, mi hermano me resumió que había muerto. Ni cómo, ni por qué, ni nada. Mi madre había muerto, matando también mis esperanzas de volver a verla. Cuando tuve veinte me atreví a desafiar a mi padre y a exigirle que me contara qué le había sucedido. _"Cáncer de pulmón"_ fue su respuesta… aquel día dejé de fumar.

Y el Uchiha sintió entonces cómo unos delicados brazos envolvían su figura, sin saber en qué momento exacto la muchacha se había levantado y avanzado hacia él.

-Eso ya pasó –le susurró al oído, sentándose sobre su regazo-. Ahora las cosas son diferentes, Sasuke-kun.

-Sí, tienes razón. Luego de perder a mi madre, luego de que mi hermano se fuera, prometí no volver a querer, no volver a dañarme –la observó-. Ahora las cosas son diferentes, Cerezo. Y quiero agradecerte por eso.

-Agradécele al destino -propuso, sonriendo. -por juntarnos.

Y el moreno no pudo evitarlo, las sonrisas de Sakura eran, sin lugar a dudas, de lo más contagiosas.

-Por cierto, creo que el cielo pretende decirte algo –susurró el Uchiha, con un toque misterioso en su voz.

Inmediatamente, sus lunas jade volaron hacia el firmamento, donde cuatro avionetas comenzaron a volar, dibujando en el aire sus piruetas. Era un grandioso espectáculo. Hasta que en un momento, las cuatro continuaron con sus vueltas, pero ahora despedían algo como un gas blanco.

Entonces sus preciosos ojos verdes se dilataron.

Los aviones dibujaban algo que no lograba descifrar.

Las avionetas no estaban jugando. Ellas escribían un mensaje. Un mensaje de amor. Un mensaje de Sasuke. Un mensaje para ella.

Sonrió ampliamente, mientras tomaba sin permisos los labios del moreno y se permitía fundirse en la perfección más eterna. La perfección del roce sus labios.

"_Te amo, Cerezo"_

Y era el mismísimo cielo quien lo decía.

-Sakura –susurró, mientras ella se acomodaba en su regazo.

-Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun –sonrió, emocionada.

Y entonces, en un astuto movimiento, la mano derecha del Uchiha viajó hacia su bolsillo y extrajo de él una pequeña caja rectangular.

-Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte –carraspeó, nervioso.

La muchacha se limitó a observarlo.

-¿Quieres ser oficialmente mi novia, Sakura?

Y su brillo jade refulgió de felicidad, mientras veía cómo el hombre abría la pequeña caja, sacando de ella, una pequeña pulsera que jugaba en perfecta combinación con su gargantilla.

-Por supuesto que quiero, Sasuke-kun –respondió, uniendo nuevamente sus labios a los de él.

Definitivamente, _perfección_ es como podrían llamarle a aquella noche.

Su brindis fue con una elegante copa de champagne, mientras los labios de ambos jóvenes se encontraban curvados de felicidad.

No más rubias estrafalarias intentando hacer terreno sobre él. No más noches de confusiones y angustias. No más lágrimas. No más malos entendidos. Sasuke Uchiha era ahora formalmente parte de su vida.

Y entonces el sonido del teléfono móvil los distrajo a ambos, quienes se dedicaron a comprobar de cuál celular se trataba.

-Naruto –sonrió el azabachado-. Pero creo que no voy atenderlo –simplificó, guardando el aparato.

-Atiéndelo, quiero contarle la noticia –sonrió ella, a lo que el joven contestó la llamada.

-Dobe –saludó.

_- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Estuve llamándote de hace más de una hora…_

-Creo que no tenía señal, ¿Sucedió algo?

El rubio suspiró con exasperación.

_-Me han llamado de la comisaría, detuvieron a tu padre._

- ¿¡Cómo?!, ¿Qué ha sucedido?... ¿Bajo qué cargos?

_-Lo acusan de… -tomó aire-, lo acusan de homicidio –simplificó._

- ¿Homicidio? –el moreno sintió la aceleración de su ritmo cardíaco.

_-Como el autor intelectual de un homicidio –corrigió-, aparentemente está buscando apelar, por lo que sé el hecho ha pasado hace ya mucho tiempo._

Sintió seca la garganta.

-¿Quién lo acusa? –preguntó finalmente el Uchiha.

El silencio del rubio sólo logró tensionarlo más.

_-Fue acusado por… por Uchiha Itachi._

_

* * *

_

_Como verán, por el momento sigo viva, y he aquí dignándome a actualizar n.n Como muchos sabrán, estoy poco a poco reacomodando mis problemillas con los tiempos, pero las cosas van a descontracturarse realmente al acabar diciembre (sí, el Santo mes de diciembre...) por lo que no puedo asegurar a ciencia cierta cuándo será la siguiente actualización, si el domingo próximo o algún día de semana._

_Estamos entrando ya en los últimos chaps de esta historia, por lo que quiero agradecerles por su paciencia y apoyo, quienes siempre me alientan a continuar y dar lo mejor de mí. Así como también a mi beeeta! a la cual le debo parte de este chap n.n_

_Por lo que, sin más, espero que tengan una muy heeermosa semana y qe nos leamos lo antes posible._

_Besoss!_

**Hana**


	18. Pesadillas

**Uchiha Corporation**

**.-.**

_- ¿Mi jefe? Es un cerdo machista licenciado, un precoz espécimen de macho ególatra y subdesarrollado con necesidad de adulación constante, ¿Qué puede tener de atractivo?_

_-Saku, es obvio, su tra..._

_-¡Ino-cerda! _

_Sasusaku_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, por supuesto y muy a mi pesar_

_.-._

Capítulo anterior: 

-Me han llamado de la comisaría, detuvieron a tu padre.

- ¿¡Cómo?!, ¿Qué ha sucedido?... ¿Bajo qué cargos?

-Lo acusan de… -tomó aire-, lo acusan de homicidio –simplificó.

- ¿Homicidio? –el moreno sintió la aceleración de su ritmo cardíaco.

-Como el autor intelectual de un homicidio –corrigió-, aparentemente está buscando apelar, por lo que sé el hecho ha pasado hace ya mucho tiempo.

Sintió seca la garganta.

-¿Quién lo acusa? –preguntó finalmente el Uchiha.

El silencio del rubio sólo logró tensionarlo más.

-Fue acusado por… por Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

**Pesadillas**

Desvió la mirada, posándola de forma impaciente sobre el ventanal de aquella lujosa habitación. Nunca había notado, en los últimos veinticinco años, lo excéntrico y frío que resultaba ser su living. Nunca hasta esa tarde, en que su vista recorría nerviosamente la habitación, mientras se limitaba a esperar.

Esperar en un momento como ese, en el que a duras penas sí podía controlar su inquietud y su reflejo de levantarse de aquel maldito lugar e ir hacia la comisaría. De hecho, en cualquier otro momento de su vida eso es lo que hubiese hecho. En cualquiera.

_Excepto, precisamente, en aquel._

Y si se preguntan qué es lo que lo detenía sentado en aquel mullido sofá, no era la indicación de su hermano mayor para hacer justamente eso, esperando a que él llegara… sino que, más tangiblemente, lo único que lograba suavizar su impaciencia era una pequeña mano que reposaba en su pierna. Y es que no era la simpleza de la mano de Sakura trasmitiendo sus treinta y seis grados de temperatura, sino que aquel gesto escondía en sí un millón de connotaciones. Aquello le estaba diciendo que ella lo apoyaba. Que ella estaría con él. Que no lo dejaría solo.

Que ya no estaba solo…

_Nunca más._

-Tranquilo –aquel susurró llegó entonces a sus oídos.

Volvió a quitar la profundidad de sus orbes azabaches del marco del ventanal y los posó sobre el destello jade de la muchacha, quien sonrió ligeramente.

-Sé que es mucho pedir que te calmes, pero tu hermano está a punto de llegar y tú eres una persona muy fuerte.

-Está acusando a mi padre de planear un homicidio… a _su_ padre –articuló.

-Sasuke –llamó-, seguramente vas a necesitar mucho de tu equilibrio y concentración esta tarde… trata de no perderlos aún.

-Por eso se disculpaba ese desgraciado, para eso volvió a Japón… para acusarlo a Fugaku de algo que no hizo, para destruir la reputación de una empresa en la que no supo encajar y para intentar volver a sabotearme lo que es mío.

La joven no acotó nada ante aquellas palabras. Era demasiada su convicción como para que alguien le contradiga…

-No lo juzgues, Sasuke –simplificó.

-No pidas tanto.

-No lo hago, sólo pido lo básico. Lo único que tienes como referente justificativo a toda esta situación es el hecho aislado de la detención de tu padre, luego simplemente has volado a Japón y te has sentado en este sofá… antes de dar un veredicto personal, infórmate de lo que verdaderamente ha ocurrido.

El Uchiha suspiró, calmándose.

-Gracias, _Cerezo_ –susurró, dejando en sus rosados labios la marca de los suyos.

-No tienes que agradecerme, Sasuke-kun. Además, Sora ya está lo suficientemente preocupada como para que encima los aires estén tan alterados.

-Ella está en la habitación.

-Sí, pero tú bien sabes que no es tonta, y si nadie va a decirle nada, es que no hay nada bueno que decir… y evidentemente la preocupa.

-Tienes razón, ¿Quieres ir a decirle que su padre está en camino?

-Tengo sincero temor ante tus delirios suicidas, y no quiero verte en la comisaría diez minutos después de que deje de vigilarte, ni mucho menos haciendo cualquier otra locura que no inmiscuya tu trasero en este sillón –apunto, reprochando.

Frunció el ceño.

-No soy un niño –gruñó, indignado.

-Sería más fácil si lo prometieras.

-Mph… lo prometo –siseó, indiferente.

Entonces la pelirrosada juntó suavemente sus labios con los de él, y le dibujó una leve sonrisa.

-Verás que todo estará bien –le dijo, antes de desaparecer por las escaleras ascendentes del salón.

Suspiró resignado al momento de volver a llevar su iris al ventanal. Llovía, llovía como si el cielo pretendiera caerse en plena primavera. Llovía como si fuese la última vez que iba a hacerlo. El gris intenso dominaba el firmamento y las gruesas nubes de algodón manchado aseguraban que aquella tempestad no cesaría pronto. Un haz de luz blanca dominó el firmamento.

_Llovía como si el cielo acompañara su dolor._

-Ototo –saludó una gruesa voz.

-Itachi –contestó, clavando en el recién llegado sus ojos.

Fríos. Afilados. Acusadores.

-Sé que hay mucho que debo explicarte…

-Sí, de hecho lo hay –siseó, tajante-. ¿En qué mierda estás pensando, Itachi? –inquirió, parándose.

-Tranquilo –habló con calma-. Hay cosas que nunca nadie te ha dicho…

-Acusaste a mi padre de planear un homicidio… ¿¡El homicidio de quién?!

-Sasuke, cálmate –exigió, alzando la voz.

- ¿Que me calme? Pretendes mucho, Uchiha. Tú acusando sin pruebas a un hombre inocente y yo aquí teniéndote que escuchar al decirme que me tranquilice. Qué irónica resultó la vida.

-Lamentablemente, no lo estoy acusando sin pruebas.

Nuevamente, sus ojos acribillaron a su hermano mayor.

-No quiero empezar directamente con este asunto, no sé bien cómo van a darse las cosas de acá en adelante, por lo que verdaderamente me interesa que te enteres de otros asuntos… de los cuales es tu derecho saber.

Sasuke inspiró aire, tomando de él algo de calma y volviéndose a sentar en aquel mullido sofá.

-Yo me fui de casa cuando Hitomi quedó embarazada de Sora –comenzó-. Y no lo hice porque Sora haya sido un error, yo amaba a esa mujer con toda mi alma, e incluso un poco más. Pero Fugaku no estaba tan de acuerdo…

El menor entendió que lo mejor sería entrar en el pasado que su hermano le estaba relatando.

- ¿Por qué? –inquirió, indiferente.

-Porque Hitomi estaba enferma. Una enfermedad Terminal que haría que un día simplemente se fuera… y los Uchiha llevamos sangre pura en las venas, no enferma.

El menor abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Yo quería regalarle a esa mujer todo el tiempo de mi vida, mientras pudiese hacerlo… y entonces, la evidente consecuencia, era tener que renunciar a las responsabilidades en Uchiha Corporation. Ahí comenzaron los enfrentamientos con Fugaku, quien me veía como el futuro sucesor de su cargo en la empresa ¿Entiendes básicamente esa parte de la historia?

Asintió levemente.

-Ahora… ¿Cómo definirías tú a Mikoto, Sasuke?

El silencio fue pesado.

-Perfecta –contestó finalmente-. Era la mejor de las madres y la mujer más hermosa.

-No lo dudo, como madre era intachable y como mujer más que preciosa. Pero ella no era perfecta…como esposa. Mikoto… ella tenía un amante –paró el relato al ver la consternada expresión de su hermano-. Y Fugaku finalmente conoció aquella realidad. Él faltaba en la casa la mayor parte de la semana e impedía a ella su libertad, era completamente lógico que buscara amor en alguna parte. Nadie la culpa por eso.

Aquellas palabras suavizaron el semblante de Sasuke.

-Una noche, cuando tenías tú alrededor de siete años, ocurrió en nuestra propia casa un hecho espantoso. Yo estaba estudiando con Deidara esa noche, y a las cuatro y media de la madruga recibí la llamada de la secretaria de Fugaku… mamá había muerto.

El menor volvió a sorprenderse tras ello, al fin se develaban sus dudas con respecto a aquella noche.

-Yo estaba completamente destrozado, y Fugaku me convenció de que no podíamos decírtelo, no podía acabar con tu ilusión… primero sería mejor que te acostumbraras a su ausencia. No te das una idea lo duro que resultaba para mí ver en ti su viva imagen, y tener que mentirte cuando preguntabas por ella.

-Por eso simplemente dejaste de acercarte –entendió.

-La velamos al día siguiente. Pero el incidente que llevó el premio mayor fue la presencia del enamoradísimo amante de Mikoto despidiéndose del cuerpo de su amada. Fugaku estalló colérico y tomó un cuchillo…

Se abrió entonces un silencio gutural.

- ¿Lo mató?

-No, pero sí logró intimidarlo con sus amenazas. Finalmente, las pericias dictaminaron que mi madre había muerto de cáncer de pulmón… Tres años más tarde conocí a Hitomi y comencé a dedicar en ella mi vida. Dos años luego de conocerla, nos comprometimos, y ya para aquel tiempo yo llevaba varios meses discutiendo con mi padre sobre mi entonces prometida. Él había centrado en mí todas sus esperanzas para la empresa y que yo tuviera esas locas ideas de casarme y tener hijos con la mujer que amaba, aunque eso estropeara mi carrera… era simplemente una blasfemia.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos minutos.

-Un año después, quise encontrar unos papeles sobre Mikoto que eran importantes para mí… pero en los cajones de Fugaku encontré algo sumamente extraño y escondido. No sé por qué la guardaba, pero era la firma de una coima… una coima a quienes habían realizado las pericias al cadáver de mamá. Ella no murió de cáncer, murió asesinada.

Y entonces resbaló la primera lágrima por la nívea mejilla del Uchiha menor. Lágrima que mezclaba en su simple composición las partículas más venenosas de la amargura y el dolor.

-Ese fue el papel que sostuve en mi mano esa misma noche cuando tuve con Fugaku la última de las peleas. Lo traté de asesino y, luego de eso, tomé mis maletas y no volví a pisar Japón.

- ¿Él la… mató? –era un susurro leve y a penas pronunciado. Un hilo de voz.

-Pasé ocho años buscando a la mejor amiga de mi madre, quien sabía todo sobre ella y sobre su amante. Quien debía conocer la verdad… sin embargo, cuando creí haberla encontrado y viajé a Japón para hablar con ella, sufrió un accidente. Todo lo que podía obtener de mi madre era un diario íntimo, donde la última de las hojas escritas decía el profundo miedo que sentía de morir alguna mañana sin que nadie se enterase. Fugaku parecía sumamente enfurecido al enterarse de su engaño.

Sasuke desvió la mirada.

-Entonces, después de ocho años de ceguera… empecé a tomar más en serio tu pesadilla, la cual habíamos tachado como una suerte de premonición.

Sus ojos oscuros se dilataron de la sorpresa. Aquella pesadilla la había tenido por primera vez la noche anterior de la muerte de Mikoto… y lo seguía atormentando desde entonces.

-Escucho un grito agudo, y me despierto. Me levanto de mi cama –comenzó a relatar, recordando las imágenes que lo agobiaban tan seguidamente-. Siento el miedo recorrer mi cuerpo en ese preciso momento, bajo las escaleras con cuidado y observo en el comedor cómo una persona intentaba capturar a Mikoto. Ella cae al suelo mientras el hombre toma un cuchillo…

Se detuvo, desentendido ante el miedo de que aquellas horrendas escenas formaran parte de la realidad.

-No llego a ver su rostro porque el hombre busca algo en una mochila, de espaldas a mi. Entonces los ojos de mamá se clavan en los míos, me sonríe como siempre lo hacía y me susurra un "_te amo Sasuke, escóndete en tu habitación"._ Y eso es lo que hago cada noche que sueño aquello. Me escondo en el armario, con los ojos rojos y las mejillas repletas de lágrimas… y así es como despierto cada mañana.

Ambos se limitaron a observarse, compartiendo el dolor que aquella charla había traído aparejada.

-Exacto… -comenzó, finalmente-, acusé a Fugaku… de ser él quien envió a aquel hombre con el que sueñas tantas noches, Ototo.

Y así fue como se derramó la segunda de sus lágrimas. Voló la vista por la habitación, en busca de un punto fijo donde observar. Y entonces, justo cuando sus orbes oscuras pasaron por el pie de la escalera, fue que vio a la delicada figura de cierta pelirrosada, con sus lunas jade cubiertas de gotas saladas apuntando hacia los hermanos, mientras las pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla y morían en su cuello.

-S-sakura –articuló, dándose cuenta de que su voz estaba más quebrada de lo que había calculado.

La muchacha lo observó y atravesó aquel extenso salón sin decir una palabra y con una suave rapidez. Sasuke sintió entonces alrededor de su pecho los pequeños brazos de su Cerezo, a la cual abrazó con fuerza. Con mucha fuerza.

-Su abogado me comunicó que Fugaku quiere hablar con nosotros –soltó el mayor.

-No quiero hablar con esa basura –determinó, recuperando su tono de voz.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir, intentaré que el juicio comience rápidamente –comunicó.

-Itachi… ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado con el amante de mamá?

-No, lo he buscado alrededor del globo y nada se sabe de él –negó-. Sino, él también hubiese podido declarar a nuestro favor –apuntó, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la salida-. Por cierto, Sasuke… Tú no tienes por qué formar parte directa de esto. Tenías que enterarte, pero no quiero que sigas sufriendo, yo me ocuparé de esto.

El menor de los Uchiha asintió suavemente.

-Lo único que quiero pedirte es que cuides de Sora por unos días más. O aunque sea que se quede en la mansión, con Fugaku detenido es un lugar seguro –pidió.

-Por supuesto, la cuidaré –afirmó.

-Nos vemos, ototo -saludó, saliendo del lugar.

Pasaron unos minutos, mientras el ambiente intentaba asimilar lo recién acontecido…

-Abrázame –su voz fue ronca.

-Te estoy abrazando –contestó ella, aún cernida a su figura.

-Más fuerte.

Se aferró más a él. Con desesperación. Con ansias de poder decirle que no estaba solo, que era solo un sueño. Un mal sueño. El peor de los sueños. Una _pesadilla_.

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien –susurró luego de unos segundos.

-Explícame cómo debo sentirme ahora Sakura, ahora que sé que soñé durante más de veinte años con el homicidio de Mikoto. De mi madre. Cómo debo sentirme ahora, que sé que llevo en mis venas la sangre de esa lacra, al cual llamo padre.

-Sasuke –lo llamó, alejándose levemente. Se sorprendió al ver su expresión, turbia. Abatida, desolada-, eso no cambia tu presente. Eso es solo una voz del pasado que hace eco en el hoy, pero no debe modificarte. Tú sigues siendo Uchiha Sasuke, el ser más ególatra, altanero e impredecible que conocí. Tú sigues siendo el Uchiha Sasuke al cual yo amo y del cual me enamoré…

-Gracias, Cerezo –dibujó una desganada sonrisa.

-No, no me agradezcas. Es una situación horrible, pero se va a solucionar, es solo un mal trago. De nada sirve que te tortures ahora, ahora que lo mejor que puedes hacer es disfrutar de la vida, la vida que hoy nos está dando revancha… hoy podemos ganar, Sasuke, que esto no nos acobarde, amor.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia los labios del moreno, logrando un dulce y suave roce. Un beso perfecto. Un beso que regalaba fuerzas, que regalaba valor, que regalaba esperanza.

-Te amo, Cerezo –susurró, volviéndola a abrazar.

-Yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun.

Y así pasaron los primeros minutos, entre dulces y suaves besos con el poder de recomponer un corazón herido, un corazón maltratado que ahora se proponía sentir. Sentir como nunca sintió en su vida, asumiendo el riesgo de ser lastimado nuevamente.

-¿Qué le diremos a Sora? –preguntó ella dulcemente.

-No mucho, por ahora. Hay un juicio desarrollándose y creo que hay que ser pacientes antes de decirle a la niña que su abuela fue asesinada por su abuelo…

-Ella no es tonta, Sasuke, sabrá cómo hacer que confesemos –apuntó, siendo consiente de su vulnerabilidad en aquel momento y de cómo la pequeña podría aprovecharse de eso.

-Podríamos ir con Itachi para ayudarle en lo que podamos… y dejar a Sora con Naruto.

-Sí, creo que es una buena idea… Mientras tanto podría hablar con Ino y Hinata y pedirles que hagan todo lo que esté a su alcance para que esto no se cuele y trascienda en la prensa.

El joven asintió agradecido y la muchacha se dispuso a marcar el número de su mejor amigo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

-¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes? –gritó, maniático-. ¡Esto no es un juego! Esto es la vida real, esto es el presente… y yo, yo no estoy con él ahora –volvió a rugir, fuera de sí.

La joven rubia lo observó estupefacta. Nunca, en lo que llevaba de vida y siendo amiga del rubio, lo había visto en aquellas condiciones.

-Tranquilo, es lo mejor que podemos hacer, hay que esperar a hablar con Sakura o Itachi y saber lo que sucede.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? –repitió-. ¡Necesito estar con Sasuke ahora! El teme debe estar sufriendo como nunca antes en su vida, y yo aquí, atado por una maniática psicópata y por su mejor amiga, totalmente imposibilitado.

-Naruto, verdaderamente, esto es lo mejor –la suave voz de Hinata intentó calmar la situación.

Por otro lado, el cuerpo del joven Uzumaki aún se encontraba aferrado entre unas cuantas sogas, sentado sobre una silla traidora y completamente carente de desplazamiento.

-¿Y por qué demonios creen que esto es mejor? –rugió.

-Mírate, Naruto –comenzó la joven Yamanaka-, en tu estado, no lograrás hacer nada bueno. Sasuke deberá ir a la comisaría y si tú lo acompañas a hablar con Fugaku, no vas a resistir a echarte encima de él. No ayudaría a la situación el que tú también terminaras detenido.

-Por eso hay que esperar a que Itachi nos asegure que ya no habrá más charla con Fugaku por el momento y que las cosas ya no están en su peor punto. Tranquilo amor, todo va a salir bien –intentó tranquilizarlo-. Además, Sakura está con él, y yo en lo personal confío mucho en ella.

El rubio se detuvo por un momento.

-En eso tienes razón, Sakura-chan sabrá qué hacer –suspiró-. Pero no quiero sentirme una molestia, soy el mejor y único amigo de Sasuke por lo que merezco la oportunidad de ayudar –recriminó.

Y entonces, el teléfono celular del rubio comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo.

-Yo atiendo –se ofreció la joven Hyuuga, tomando el aparato-. Sakura –saludó.

Los rubios allí presentes se dedicaron a escuchar la única parte de la charla que podían con suma atención, hasta que la muchacha bajó el aparato y consultó con su mejor amiga.

-Debemos apañar ante la prensa el escándalo, creo que podemos mover las influencias justas y lograrlo –apuntó-. Además, en nombre de Uchiha Sasuke también podemos ayudar bastante, ¿No crees, Ino?

-Sí, podremos hacer eso –pensó-. Dile que no hay problema, nosotras nos encargamos.

-Le dije, pero el problema es que entonces, Naruto debería quedarse a cuidar a la sobrina de Sasuke… Naruto_ solo_ –continuó.

-¡De niñera! ¡A mi no van a ponerme de niñera! –aulló-. ¡Yo puedo hacer mucho más que cambiarle los pañales a una niña!

-Oh, ya veo… –meditó un segundo-. No importa, Hinata, debemos movernos rápido y será mejor que comencemos inmediatamente. Está bien, que Naruto cuide a la niña.

- ¡Les dije que no! ¡Me niego rotundamente a ser de niñera en un momento así!

La de ojos perla volvió a la comunicación en el móvil.

-De acuerdo, Sakura, nosotros nos encargaremos de la prensa y Naruto de cuidar a Sora. No, no tienes nada que agradecer, suerte. Besos.

-Muy bien, vamos.

- ¡No iré a ningún lado! ¡No iré a cuidar a una niña! –rugió, con lo que sólo consiguió la peor de las miradas que aquellas muchachas le podrían haber dedicado.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

- ¡Eso no está bien! –dijo, corrompiendo la calma que rodeaba el lugar-. Fugaku está preso, Kakashi. ¡Él mató a su esposa!

-Tanquila, Tsunade… –contestó con serenidad-. No te adelantes a los hechos.

-¿Tú lo sabías y no dijiste nada? –inquirió, indignada.

-Te dije que mantuvieras la calma –continuó, pensativo-. Ahora sólo hay que pensar…

-¿Pensar? ¡Pensar qué! Estoy hablando en serio, esto dejó de ser un juego, esto ya no trata de presumirnos ser Cupido. Esto es la vida real, ¡es un delito! Un homicidio…

-Tsunade, escúchame con atención, para el tiempo en que esto ocurrió yo ya conocía muy bien a Fugaku, y a pesar de ser bastante mayor que yo hicimos muy buenos amigos. La noche en que mataron a Mikoto, yo había accedido a quedarme en la empresa y ayudarlo con unos papeles… y entonces sonó el teléfono. Yo sé lo que realmente pasó con Fugaku.

- ¡Tú eras su cómplice! –acusó-. No puedo creerlo yo…

-Tsunade –la llamó, mirando entonces los inmensas irises ámbar de la mujer-. Quiero que escuches algo y lo diré una sola vez. Ahora presta atención, ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió con calma y se dedicó a inspeccionar en la mirada de aquel misterioso hombre.

-Fugaku es inocente -y en el aire reinó un silencio sepulcral.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

El ambiente era dominado por el silencio en su totalidad. Tan solo dos personas se encontraba en aquella extensa habitación, y sus miradas se cruzaban de forma desafiante. Ni uno ni otro iba a ceder, ni mucho aceptar la derrota.

-Ya, dime que está pasando –exigió, amenazante.

-No tengo por qué informarte de nada –siseó con seguridad.

Lo observó por un momento conteniendo la rabia. Entonces chasqueó la lengua: cambio de planes. La psicología siempre funcionaba con los hombres.

–Está bien, entiendo que no me digas nada. Después de todo –continuó, restándole importancia-, si te han dejado de niñera es que no eras de gran importancia. Seguramente ni siquiera te tienen informado.

-¿Qué dijiste, niña? –estalló.

-Que les resultaste una molestia –contestó con simpleza.

-¡A mí sí me tienen informado! –aseguró.

-Entonces pruébalo, Naruto… Si es que puedes, claro –desafió.

-¡Claro que puedo! Lo que sucedió es que Itachi acusó a Fugaku se planear un asesinato y… -tapó sus labios al ver la reacción de la niña, ¡Demonios! Le habían dicho que no le contara a Sora sobre lo sucedido.

-¿Eso es lo que está sucediendo? –preguntó, decepcionada-. ¿Y nadie me dijo nada? –frunció el ceño. La situación no era para nada superflua como para que la hayan omitido de tal manera.

Observó entonces los profundos ojos celestes del joven Uzumaki y en su mente comenzó a idearse un pequeño plan inocentón que les haría entender a los hombres de la familia Uchiha qué tan malo podría ser enfrentarse con una mujer.

Una mujer Uchiha.

Una mujer como ella.

-Naruto, debe ser demasiada presión para ti… ¿Quieres probar algo de sake? Seguramente calmará tus nervios –sonrió al observar el semblante del rubio. Él estaba preocupado, lo que era un sinónimo de aceptación-. No te preocupes, una única copa no te hará mal.

Sonrió para sí… definitivamente, haría uso de sus tácticas de manipulación.

_Y de la amplia agenda del joven actor._

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Está bien que te lo tomes con calma –le dijo con dulzura, desde el asiento del copiloto-. Ya oíste a Itachi, no vale la pena que esto te lastime ahora –le sonrió.

-Gracias, en serio, Sakura… muchas gracias. Intentaré hacer todo lo posible para que esto no me afecte, o me afecte lo menos posible –contestó él, mientras daba el último giro que los conduciría hacia la enorme mansión Uchiha.

-Hablé con Hinata hace tres horas, dijo que habían podido apaciguar a la prensa –la muchacha clavó la mirada del otro lado del parabrisas-. ¿Ese no es el automóvil de Ino? –preguntó confusa, a lo que el moreno observó el vehículo que estacionaba frente a su residencia.

-Sí, creo que es el auto de Yamanaka –apuntó, mientras aparcaba a un lado de aquel sofisticado BMW.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, chicas? –preguntó confundida, al ver los hermosos vestidos que las jóvenes llevaban puestos.

-Lo mismo estábamos por preguntarte, Sakura –se adelantó Hinata-. Ha llamado Naruto y nos ha dicho que ustedes tenían una sorpresa, que ofrecerían una fiesta esta noche…

-¿Una fiesta? –interrumpió el azabachado.

Y entonces, las delicadas manos de la pelirrosada se posaron en la espalda de su flamante novio, para luego indicarle que dirigiera su vista hacia el interior de aquella enorme casa.

Por lo que, sus profundas lunas azabaches no tardaron en dirigirse hacia su jardín, el cual se encontraba totalmente atestado de los más reconocidos modelos de vehículos. Frunció el ceño y tomó la mano de su novia para internarse en el lugar.

Y exactamente como la rubia y la morena, todos allí estaban sumamente elegantes. Es decir, los casi cincuenta intrusos que se habían metido en su casa lucían como condes y condesas asistiendo a un banquete. Demonios, ¿Qué diantres estaba pasando?

-¡Naruto! –llamó, al verlo entre la multitud. El joven era uno de los tantos vestidos con frac.

-¡S-Sasuke! –Saludó, algo tambaleante –. ¿Cómo estás amigo?

-¡Tenías que cuidar a Sora! ¡No subastar mi casa! –bramó, mientras se acercaba.

-¿Sora? Oh, sí… es una niña muy simpática…

-¿Qué?... ¿Naruto estuviste tomando? ¡Apestas a sake!

-Relájate teme, no vas a tener ese humor en tu propia fiesta de compromiso –sonrió de lado, aún tambaleándose debido a los escasos reflejos que el abuso de alcohol le permitía conservar.

-¿Fiesta de qué…?

-Sí, la prensa está por llegar. Ya saben que vas pedir la mano de… hip, Sakura-chan esta noche.

-¿Que yo qué…? –se detuvo, disociando por un segundo toda la información que había recopilado.

Y entonces, repentinamente, todo llevaba a un mismo punto…

-¡Uchiha Sora! –aulló fuera de sí.

Varias personas voltearon a observarlo. Puso su mejor cara de circunstancia y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. De acuerdo, la prensa estaba por llegar…

_Aparentemente, sí habría compromiso aquella noche._

* * *

_¡Hello!_

_Aquí Hana dando señales de humo, o algo por el estilo. Demoré demasiado con el chap, lo sé y pido sinceras disculpas por eso, pero ya estamos llegando al final y quería darles lo mejor que podía, en lugar de estropear la historia en estos momentos._

_Espero sineramente que les haya gustado esta actualización extraoficial! Es decir, volveré a subirla el domingo y desde entonces, continuaré con las posteriores actualizaciones n.n de forma_ regular _Por lo que agradezco su paciencia y apoyo, y pido disculpas por abusarme de ello un poquito._

_Pero como estoy diciendo mucho últimamente, ¡Los extrañé! y por eso pretendo responder todos los reviews de este capítulo reencuentro, porque hace mucho que no sé nada de ustedes ni ustedes de mí, y estoy ansiosa por poder responderles. _

_Ahora, me despido y espero qe podamos leernos pronto. Dejé en la parte inferior de mi profile anotadas mis últimas novedades por lo que, a quien le intere, puede despejar allí sus dudas o curiosidad._

_Besos y que tengan una heeermosa semana._

**Hana**


	19. Luna llena

_Morado._

Imperfecto, así es como lo describiría. Definitivamente, no estaba de acuerdo aquel corte y el morado ni siquiera le gustaba. Por lo que, finalmente, sus manos hicieron que aquel artículo terminase en el suelo.

_Negro._

¡Demonios! Adquirir el objeto deseado en aquella minúscula cantidad de tiempo parecía ser una misión totalmente imposible. Frunció el ceño con desesperación y decoró el suelo nuevamente.

_Azul._

Al parecer, _elegir_ no era su verbo preferido aquella noche. O tal vez, era el Destino quien no escogía aún la elección perfecta. Después de todo, la tarea que le había sido encomendada a la joven Yamanaka no era digna de menospreciar.

_Blanco._

Sí, una tela inmaculada iría bien con la ocasión, pero la rubia bien sabía que aquel escote era uno que la joven Haruno jamás vestiría en su hermoso cuerpo. Por lo que, nuevamente y con más desesperación, lanzó la prenda por los aires.

¡Rayos! ¿Tan difícil era encontrar en media hora un vestido de compromiso perfecto?

Se internó aún más en la inmensa sala de vestidos de fiesta que _Rose_ tenía. Ino había conseguido que abrieran en tiempo récord las puertas de seguridad , exclusivamente para poder encontrar un vestido digno. Digno para el embrollo en el que la joven hereda Uchiha los había metido.

Mientras tanto, Hinata se encontraba maquillándola y peinándola en otra sala de aquel enorme edificio, por lo cual… ¡Necesita el maldito vestido ya!

Turquesa.

No, el turquesa era uno de los colores que más odiaba la Haruno, y como su mejor amiga, ella lo sabía. Conclusión: iba al piso el vigésimo vestido.

_Rosa._

¡Perfecto!

El corte era delicado, elegante y sensual. El color pastel de su lienzo combinaría a la perfección con el exótico cabello de Sakura y resaltaría el esmeralda de sus ojos. Sonrió satisfecha, al fin lo había encontrado. Se apresuró entonces donde Hinata y entregó el recién escogido vestido a las muchachas.

La joven Haruno sonrió nerviosa. Aparentemente, sería una noche muy, muy interesante.

* * *

**Uchiha Corporation**

**.-.**

_- ¿Mi jefe? Es un cerdo machista licenciado, un precoz espécimen de macho ególatra y subdesarrollado con necesidad de adulación constante, ¿Qué puede tener de atractivo?_

_-Saku, es obvio, su tra..._

_-¡Ino-cerda! _

_Sasusaku_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, por supuesto y muy a mi pesar_

* * *

**Luna llena**

-Lo que sucede es que planeábamos una ceremonia más íntima, pero finalmente decidimos que el evento era digno de ser celebrado y aplaudido –contestó y luego agregó una de sus reconocidas sonrisas sensuales. Sabiendo que con eso la reportera dejaría de acosarlo, _momentáneamente_.

- ¿A qué hora va a llegar la gran afortunada futura señora Uchiha? –preguntó el segundo reportero presente. Agradeció al menos que sólo dos cadenas de cable tuvieran el permiso de ingresar. Naruto, en aquel estado de ebriedad y bajo el dominio total de una Uchiha, podría hacer estragos peores.

Lo cierto, es que su pequeña sobrina se había ganado el sermón más grande de su vida. Y en cuanto la encontrara…

-Apenas son las nueve, no nos impacientemos –contestó con calma-, ella está a punto de llegar.

Dedicó una sonrisa seductora a los fotógrafos y, luego de las cegadoras luces blancas, avanzó entre la gente y se encaminó hasta la oficina donde, presuntamente, ya se encontraba el progenitor de la pequeña diabla.

El sitio parecía ser el más silencioso de toda aquella mansión esa noche, por lo cual, por acto reflejo, sus músculos se relajaron a penas ingresó en la oscura habitación.

-Itachi, ¿Lo conseguiste? –preguntó.

-Sí, sí… tranquilo, lo he conseguido –contestó él.

Entonces el mayor de los hermanos, se levantó del asiento y dejó lucir el hermoso traje negro que marcaba su bien cuidada figura. Sus cabellos lucían atados en una cola y una corbata color roja terminaba de darle la presencia y elegancia digna de su apellido.

Entonces aventuró su mano derecha en el bolsillo de aquella prenda y extrajo de él una pequeña cajita cuadrada.

-Gracias –susurró el recién llegado-. Ahora apresurémonos, hay viejos conocidos del mundo de la prensa y el espectáculo… y ya sabemos cómo debemos comportarnos en tamaño evento.

-Tsk… No puedo creer hasta dónde es capaz de llegar esa niña –gruñó-. Ya veo por qué los herederos de esta familia somos varones, ella parece querer enseñarnos que las palabras Uchiha y mujer son un experimento peligroso –terminó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mph, en lo personal no me causa gracia, supuestamente un hombre puede elegir libremente cuándo comprometerse o no. Y tu hija me está complicando ese punto en cuestión.

-No te quejes, Ototo –dijo, golpeando suavemente su frente-. Ambos sabemos que Sora es exactamente lo que tú y yo hubiésemos deseado ser a su edad, y no nos atrevimos.

El menor de los hermanos lo observó por un segundo, hasta que Itachi abrió la puerta e hizo un ademán de salir.

-La prensa te espera, Sasuke –apuntó-. Y por cierto… te queda muy sensual esa corbata rosa –agregó, guiñando un ojo de forma burlona.

-Cállate, Ino casi que me ha maniatado para ponerme esta cosa, dice que así seremos una pareja ideal –bufó, saliendo de la habitación con su hermano mayor.

-Oye, Por cierto…

- ¿Qué sucede, Itachi?

- ¿Dónde está Sora?

-Creo que está escondida, he mandado a buscarla por toda la mansión y no la encuentran. Esa niña sí que sabe cómo usar su ingenio hasta para esconderse.

El moreno frunció el ceño, en desacuerdo.

-Sora no se escaparía luego de algo así, ella de hecho se reiría de ti en tu cara antes de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos… a menos, que haya hecho todo esto…

-Con una razón -lo interrumpió, sorprendido.

-Una como escaparse… ¡Demonios! Esa niña es un infierno –gruñó, tomando su teléfono móvil.

- ¿Dónde piensas que está? –indagó, confundido.

-Si tú eres la única mujer Uchiha viva, y has planeado toda una estrategia de distracción dominando la mente inocente de un joven actor rubio… ¿Dónde irías, Ototo?

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un minuto.

-Mierda, no tengo idea dónde puede estar –finalizó.

-Exacto. Llamaré a Deidara para que se encargue, no puedo salirme de tu fiesta de compromiso, eso causaría sospechas y la prensa podría descubrir lo de Fugaku antes de tiempo. Vaya, lo ha pensado realmente bien la pequeña, no lo había notado… pero ya está creciendo –sonrió levemente-. Yo creo que heredó de mi la inteligencia, ¿Verdad, Sasuke?

-Mph, heredó de ti sus ánimos suicidas, ya va a ver esa niña en cuanto la encuentre.

-Ja, ja, ja… deberías agradecerle –apuntó-. Míralo de este punto de vista, ella cargó todos los gastos de tu compromiso en la tarjeta de tu mejor amigo –dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

-Sabes, si fuera tú no me estaría riendo, tu hija puede estar en cualquier, repito, _cualquier_ punto del planisferio –sonrió el menor-. Será mejor que comiences a buscarla, y apresúrate porque Sakura está a punto de llegar y no puede faltar su cuñado en la ceremonia.

-Si Sora no está en esta casa, alguien tiene que haberla visto salir, no pudo haberse ido sola… no llegaría muy lejos y ella lo sabe –meditó.

-Le preguntaré a Naruto, tú procura estar pronto en la sala, la prensa querrá hablar también contigo.

El mayor asintió y comenzó a marcar en su teléfono celular, mientras que Sasuke regresaba al extenso salón repleto de personas. Todo elegantemente decorado, la comida perfectamente servida, las personas disfrutando de charlas amenas con una suave música ambiental. Y la presunta organizadora, desaparecida.

El menor de los Uchiha dirigió sus pasos hasta cierto rubio, quien nuevamente se encontraba muy divertido en una charla. Lo tomó por la espalda, disculpándose reiteradamente con los presentes.

- ¿Y ahora qué sucede, teme? –preguntó, hastiado.

-Naruto, deja ya de tomar –exigió, quitando la copa de la mano del rubio-. Ahora escucha, dobe ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Sora?

- ¿Sora? ¿Quién diablos es…? ¡Ah, Sora! –Chasqueó la lengua, recordando a la pequeña-. Es una niña muy simpática –comentó finalmente, sonriendo.

- ¿Pero cuándo fue la última vez que…?

-¡Teme, qué preguntas las tuyas! Pero para tu información, con Hinata nos acostamos todas las noches. Ahh, sí, me encanta como lo hace. Y tú con Sakura, ¿ya lo han hecho? –dijo, alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

Y entonces el puño derecho de Sasuke dio contra el desprotegido rostro de su amigo.

-Ya cállate, dobe –gruñó-, mejor dime de una condenada vez cuándo demonios viste a Sora por última vez.

- ¿Sora? ¿Quién es…? ¡Ah, sí, Sora! La hija de tu hermano el bastardo… -chasqueó nuevamente la lengua-. Es una niña muy simpática.

-Sí, Naruto –comenzó, rechinando los dientes-. Sora es mi sobrina y sí, resulta simpática si se lo propone. Ahora bien, tú debías de cuidarla… dime, ¿Cuándo fue que la viste?

-Déjame pensar… hablamos con la empresa de catering y luego… ¡Ah, sí, luego me dijo que tú habías ordenado que se vaya con Kakashi!

- ¿Kakashi? ¿De dónde conoces a Kakashi…? -frunció el ceño- ¡De dónde conoce ella a Kakashi!

-No lo sé, es un señor un tanto raro que vino con la cara tapada. Primero pensé que era un ladrón e intenté pegarle –meditó-. Pero me esquivó y dijo que tenía que hablar contigo y que era importante. Entonces, la niña comentó un par de cosas extrañas que no logré entender y se fueron juntos.

- ¿Ella manipuló a Kakashi? Pero qué demonios…

Y entonces, repentinamente, las estridentes luces del lugar se apagaron, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran expectantes hacia la puerta principal.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Observó con paciencia el paisaje que se alzaba del otro lado del ventanal, el cielo infinito resplandecía de estrellas y la ostentosa luna llena lo adornaba. Amaba las noches así, eran como una suerte de presagio.

La luna cambia el rumbo de las aguas, de ella depende la marea. Cuando la luna está llena, los enormes espejos zafiro cambian su temperamento, los mares crecen y se agitan.

Parecía que, sigilosamente, aquel inmaculado punto que manchaba el firmamento, anunciaba que tiempo de cambios. Cambios bruscos y definitivos.

_Sorpresas._

- ¿Pero si es inocente por qué…? –la indignación de la muchacha lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Porque no fue juzgado en Japón –contestó con tranquilidad-. La causa había tenido un cierre particular y estamos intentando lograr que no trascienda demasiado.

- ¡Entonces papá tiene que saberlo! Antes que comenten ante la prensa que…

- Sora –llamó, despacio-. Hay que hacer las cosas despacio. Supiste distraer a tu familia y buscar la verdad, eres admirable en cierto punto…

- Pero están cometiendo una injusticia, ¡Contra mi abuelo!

-Niña, Fugaku sabe soportar mucho más que dos días detenido. No te preocupes, él está arreglándoselas muy bien y sus abogados están a paso de conseguir su libertad… Ahora hay que hacer algo para que la prensa no note su ausencia en la supuesta fiesta de compromiso de Sasuke.

La joven se quedó un segundo expectante del hombre que la acompañaba. Si lo que Kakashi decía era cierto, ellos estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Fugaku saldría en libertad de un momento para otro y tendrían que hacer algo para que nadie averigüe de su estadía en prisión.

-Levántate –ordenó-. Que nos quedemos aquí esperándolo no modifica ninguna situación. Hay que hacer algo más útil y para eso vamos a necesitar contactos o movilidad propia.

- ¿Qué dices, niña? –inquirió, extrañado ante la reacción de la pequeña.

-La prensa podría estar ahora mismo especulando con la presencia del reconocido magnate de los negocios. A pesar de que Fugaku no haya planeado el asesinato de Mikoto, tú dejaste en claro que sí tiene cargos interesantes en ilegalidades… nadie debe enterarse de eso.

-Ha desaparecido más de cuarenta y ocho horas, ¡Alguien ya debe de estar enterándose!

-Convengamos, que quizás podamos manipular una buena coartada… si es que la suerte está de nuestro lado –especuló-. Hoy me comentaste algo muy interesante acerca de un perdón que nunca fue dicho –sus profundas y afiladas pupilas indagaron en el rostro del sensei-, creo que es la única forma de remediar esta situación…

La observó un segundo, incrédulo.

-Creo saber que está en Europa por negocios, pero por más que el vuelo no sea desde América, ¡Sería imposible que llegara a tiempo! –la observó, incrédulo ante el pensamiento de la pequeña.

-Kakashi, creo haberme presentado ya –sonrió con arrogancia-. Uchiha Sora, un placer. Y para tu información, _nada_ es imposible para una nieta ingeniosa, para una pequeña mente en funcionamiento… para una Uchiha mujer.

El hombre tragó pesado. Aparentemente, ésa niña haría de las suyas… _otra vez_.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Hermosa._

Dirigió su mirada a todos los allí presentes. Eran muchos más de lo que Ino le había mencionado y además había fotógrafos y reporteros. Procuró que la luz de las cámaras no la segase y comenzó a caminar por el amplio salón.

_Radiante._

La muchedumbre había abierto un pequeño pasillo que la llevaría al final de la escalera, donde se encontraba él. Sasuke. _Su Sasuke._ Sus lunas jade se posaron en las pupilas del Uchiha, quien la observaba con una mezcla de cariño de devoción tatuada en su mirada.

_Perfecta._

Llegó finalmente hasta el moreno, descubriendo entonces que a un lado de este se encontraba el siempre sonriente Uzumaki. Las manos del azabachado tomaron su cintura, y pronto sus labios sintieron la calidez de los de él.

De acuerdo, quizás todo estaba resultando un poco sorpresivo, pero ésa noche sería inolvidable. No había duda de aquello.

- ¡Felicitaciones, Sakura-chan! –y, tras el grito del joven rubio, todas las copas de los allí presentes de repente estuvieron en lo alto, brindando por su amor.

-Te amo, Cerezo –susurró contra sus labios.

-Yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun –sonrió, y la prensa se ocupó de inmortalizar aquel precioso momento.

Detrás de las luces relampagueantes de los fotógrafos, la rueda de prensa no se hizo esperar, mientras los invitados gustaban a pasar al salón principal.

-Señor Uchiha, ¿Puede decir que usted está enamorado de esta mujer, o la alianza es a favor de los lazos que la señorita Sakura Haruno tiene con el imperio ? ¿Es acaso un movimiento político?

-No, para nada. Hace años que Sakura se ha desligado de la empresa familiar, y de hecho, yo me enamoré de ella cuando era mi secretaria –sonrió, dirigiéndole a la pelirrosada una fugaz mirada-. Y respondiendo a su pregunta, sí, en contra de lo que dije siempre, pueden decir que estoy enamorado y que quiero pasar mi vida junto a esta mujer.

-Y cuéntenos, señita Haruno, ¿Qué se siente ser la indiscutida Señora Uchiha?

-Era difícil pensar algo así cuando comencé a trabajar en Uchiha Corporation, y él hizo todo lo posible para despedirme. Creo que mientras intentaba demostrarle que era una persona completamente apta para desarrollar aquel cargo, terminamos enamorándonos –la cámara captó su sonrisa angelical-. De todas formas, no fue tanto un cuento de hadas, creo que el Destino ha jugado sus buenas cartas en el asunto.

-Muchas gracias por su presencia, pero creo que debemos ir junto con los invitados…

-Una última pregunta, señor Uchiha –lo interrumpió la reportera. El moreno frunció el ceño ante el atrevimiento y contuvo sus ganas de marcharse gracias a la presión de su acompañante-. Su hermano ha confesado ya que no tiene interés en formar pareja ni mucho menos traer una criatura al mundo en esta etapa de su vida. Por lo que, el único heredero de toda la corporación va a ser su hijo… pero sucede los mismo con , ya que también carecen de herederos ¿Qué sucederá entonces? ¿Se fusionarán éstos dos monopolios?

-Por el momento no estoy en planes de ser padre, pero de todas formas… yo creo que Uchiha Corporation no podría tener mejor heredera que la actual, eso puedo asegurárselo –finalizó, para luego observar al fotógrafo y retirarse con su futura prometida hacia la sala principal.

-Tsk, si el dobe no hubiese tenido que cuidar a Sora, todo esto no estaría pasando –gruñó en voz baja.

-Vamos, Sasuke, que después de todo no está tan mal –sonrió, animándolo-. Necesitas algo de alegría en un momento así y qué mejor que te propio compromiso.

-Mph, el hombre encargado de la organización ha venido a decirme que en una hora haremos la ceremonia de pedir tu mano, eso es estúpido, nunca habría imaginado semejante vergüenza delante de todas estas personas ¡Y además la prensa!

-Mira el lado positivo, Sasuke, y deja ya de quejarte. ¿Por qué no tomamos algo? Ya pasa de medianoche y no hemos hecho más que hablar de buenos modos con los invitados... Aunque.. ahora, mejor bésame –invitó, obteniendo de él una respuesta inmediata.

-Además –la interrumpió luego-, aún no encuentra a la niña, y eso nos está inquietando. Demonios, esa criatura debería de estar en el reformatorio.

- ¿Aún no la han encontrado? –preguntó- no creo que Sora esté desamparada en alguna esquina, pero algo malo pude haberle sucedido… no deja de ser una niña indefensa.

-Estuve pensando, y creo que realmente podría estar escondiéndose –meditó-. De la prensa, por supuesto, ya que nadie sabe de ella y tal vez no esté dispuesta a dar testimonio al primer idiota con una cámara que se acerque a molestarla. Eso iría muy bien con su personalidad –apuntó.

-Dijiste que estaba con Kakashi, él sabrá cómo apañárselas con Sora… nos queda confiar en él. Por cierto, ¿me pedirás compromiso frente a la piscina?

-Así lo dijo el organizador. Según él, el jardín es demasiado hermoso como para desperdiciarlo y las luces están colocadas de una forma muy conveniente. Sólo que esta vez, intenta no caerte.

-Eso si tú no me haces rabiar –contraatacó-. Aunque creo que de todos modos terminaremos besándonos –continuó, cambiando su voz por una sensual.

-Por supuesto –acercó su rostro, estando a centímetros de los labios de la joven-. Acabarás tan mojada como la vez anterior… pero ésta vez no por caerte en la piscina –sonrió con superioridad al ver el notorio sonrojo de la muchacha.

- ¡Sasuke! –se quejó, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Cerezo? Antes solías contestar mis dobles sentidos –rió el moreno.

-Sí, eso era cuando tus ironías no tenían un mensaje subliminal de acoso sexual –contestó.

Ella sonrió, él la observó con cuidado.

-Estoy algo hastiado de tanta gente, ¿Quieres salir a mirar las estrellas? La luna llena parece estar llamándonos –invitó, a lo que la joven aceptó gustosa.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Esto es una locura -soltó el hombre.

-Nadie niega eso, Fugaku –aseguró, pisando el acelerador.

-No es una locura –defendió la azabachada-. Según los medios, aún quedan quince minutos para que el tío Sasuke pida la mano de Sakura-sama ¡Podemos llegar a tiempo!

-Aunque llegásemos a tiempo, esto es una locura –insistió.

-Abuelo –llamó, mientras suavizaba sus facciones-. No es una locura, tú confía en mí, como yo confié en tu inocencia –le sonrió, a lo que el hombre por supuesto dejó de quejarse.

Definitivamente, la joven Uchiha era toda una manipuladora en potencia.

-Debes ir más rápido, Kakashi –apuntó luego ella.

-Estoy en plena avenida, no en carretera… esto es lo más rápido que puedo ir -se defendió, intentando esquivar a la masa de vehículos.

-De todas formas –continuó la profunda voz de Fugaku, observando al cuarto integrante de aquel vehículo, quien observaba en silencio la situación-, estoy realmente contento porque formes parte de nuestra familia.

La persona allí presente lo observó.

-Increíblemente, yo también estoy feliz por estar aquí esta noche –sentenció entonces, con su frialdad característica.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Estoy nerviosa –le susurró, acercándose.

-Yo todavía me pregunto por qué demonios no me facilitan la nariz roja y terminamos ya con todo esto.

Las estrellas adornaban sutilmente el firmamento, mientras la luna se alzaba gloriosa sobre aquel hermoso y bien cuidado jardín, haciendo refulgir tenuemente los colores que lo adornaban. Mientras tanto, las calmas aguas de la piscina eran testigo de lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Por un lado, la enorme masa de intrusos se agolpaba distribuida en el inmenso jardín, mientras todas sus miradas se dirigían a las figuras de los jóvenes frente a la piscina, uno arrodillado sobre el traje de etiqueta que costaría fortuna en cualquier punto de venta, y la otra parada frente a él, rogándole a la tierra porque los tragara pronto.

El joven la observó por un segundo. Sus facciones delicadas, sus exóticos cabellos delineando su rostro, sus siempre brillantes lunas jade trasmitiendo un millón de sentimientos. Su cuerpo, delicado y hermoso, vestido con u sofisticado vestido rosa que resaltaba su gala su figura. Ella, ella en todo su esplendor. Ella, la mujer de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente sin siquiera darse cuenta. Ella, quien quería que fuera su mujer, con quien quería envejecer, a quien quería regalar todas sus noches.

Ella, quien sería la madre de sus hijos.

- ¿Estás lista? –susurró, a lo quela joven asintió levente, intentando disimular el nerviosismo.

Entonces, el siempre rebelde, el indomable, el ícono sexy, el empresario imbatible Uchiha Sasuke tomó de su bolsillo derecho la pequeña cajita que Itachi le había entregado horas atrás. La abrió ante los radiantes ojos de su futura prometida y brilló entonces bajo el firmamento el resplandor de aquel hermoso anillo.

_El cazador cazado._

-Cerezo… –comenzó, con voz clara y segura, mientras sentía sobre su cuerpo la carga eléctrica, la adrenalina, los nervios que toda aquella situación conllevaba.- Cerezo, ¿Quieres…?

Se detuvo inmediatamente, ya que por la parte lateral de aquel jardín se oyeron el crujir de las ramas junto al feroz rugido un motor. Un automóvil bien equipado había irrumpido, el cual justamente se encontraba ahora estacionado, interrumpiendo el momento más inolvidable de su vida.

Esperó un segundo, expectante, mientras se preguntaba cómo demonios hizo aquel vehículo para infiltrarse en la intachable seguridad de la mansión Uchiha.

Se abrió la puerta del piloto, y, bajo la luz silenciosa de la luna, apareció la figura del joven sensei. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante el desentendimiento, y no tardó en dirigir la mirada a la puerta trasera, por la cual bajó entonces la pequeña diabla que habían estado buscado toda la noche.

Demonios, ¿Qué necesidad tenían de llegar, justamente, en aquel momento?

Y entonces, y para su sorpresa, detrás de la niña bajó la última persona que hubiese esperado ver aquella noche. Apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes.

_Fugaku._

Estaba por dirigirse hacia el intruso y preguntarle qué demonios estaba pasando, cuando se abrió la puerta del copiloto, desconcertándolo.

Descendió de ella un hombre de buen porte, vestido en un traje claramente importado. Tenía alrededor de cincuenta años y sus cabellos canos resaltaban el color verde de sus afilados ojos. ¿Quién demonios era ese…?

-Papá… -susurró Sakura, desconcertada.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al escuchar el murmullo de la muchacha. Volvió su mirada hacia aquel hombre, encontrando en él varios de los rasgos de su flor de cerezo. Inspeccionó por un segundo al desconocido, quien presuntamente, ahora respondía al nombre de Fujimaro Haruno.

-Disculpen la interrupción –pronunció la voz grave de Fugaku, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa-. Pero vamos, no iban a comenzar sin los suegros, ¿Verdad?

Y una lluvia de luces blancas segó por un segundo a los recién llegados.

Así es, la prensa tendría su banquete a la luz de la luna.

_Y las aguas seguían cambiando._

* * *

_Hello! ¿Qué tal? _

_Yo aquí actualizando como había dicho n.n Antes que nada, he notado que en el chap anterior no agradecí a mi beta como ella se lo merece! ya que si no fuera por ella, esta historia hubiese quedado más estancada de lo que ustedes creen. Por lo que, tengo que decirte muchas, **muchísimas gracias Hatake'Fer** por tu apoyo, tus ideas y por el tiempo que dedicás corrigiendo mis delirios de lucidez! n.n_

_Ahora sí, les comento que he resondido a todos sus reviews y eso me ha encantado! Es de verdad muy lindo y pienso hacerlo en cuanto el tiempo me lo permita. _

_La mala noticia de la semana, es que no estoy segura si la conti será subida el domingo 8 o el 15. Lo siento mucho, pero estamos por empezar las clases nuevamente y esta semana es agobiante! Por lo que pido disculpas anticipadas por el final que les dejé, y le prometo dar todo de mi para poder subir la continuación en el tiempo y la forma que ustedes se merecen n.n_

_Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y por sus comentarios, de verdad significan mucho para mí. Y también agradezco a quienen han votado en el poll de mi profile! jaja_

_Ahora sí, me despido. Saludos y espero leernos pronto!_

_Que tengan una heeeermosa semana._

**Hana**


	20. Sueños

**Uchiha Corporation**

_.-._

_- ¿Mi jefe? Es un cerdo machista licenciado, un precoz espécimen de macho ególatra y subdesarrollado con necesidad de adulación constante, ¿Qué puede tener de atractivo?_

_-Saku, es obvio, su tra..._

_-¡Ino-cerda! _

_Sasusaku_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, por supuesto y muy a mi pesar_

* * *

Quizás no todo era como lo había imaginado. Quizás, inclusive, aquello obviara de manera extravagante todos los guiones de los cuentos de hadas que leyó. Quizás fuera un simple traspié del Destino quien la llevó a esa situación.

O quizás no importaran los motivos, lo cierto es que aquello estaba aconteciendo. De un momento a otro, sin ser llamado ni muchos menos esperado, aquello estaba aconteciendo.

Y ahí estaba ella, intentando captar los momentos para guardarlos por siempre en su memoria, observando, como buena espectadora, cómo se fundían su pasado y su presente y se hacían uno solo... Y concebían un futuro mucho mejor.

Sintió cómo se estrujada su corazón al ver el semblante de su padre parado a un lado de aquel vehículo. Sintió además, cómo su alma era perforada por la profundidad de los ojos de ese hombre, el cual llevaba años sin ver… y ahora, como por arte de magia, reaparecía en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

¿Cómo podría ser tan fría? Sabía que debería, cuando menos, odiarlo. Por causa de él, su infancia se había perdido y la vida le había sido mucho más complicada. Todo por culpa del egoísmo de aquel hombre, quien ahora se dignaba a irrumpir en la escena más feliz de su corta vida. Y, sin embargo, no podía.

Era su padre. Él le había regalado, entre otras cosas, la vida. Él había puesto en ella todos sus sueños y esperanzas, él había intentado, más allá de sus posibles errores, verla feliz.

Y de eso, de eso estaba segura.

Sonrió, no pudo evitar sonreír tras la conmoción. Y no podría asegurarlo, pero sintió el leve atisbo de una gota húmeda rozar sus mejillas y morir en su cuello. Y entonces, su mirada se encontró con la de su progenitor.

Ambas jade. Ambas hermosas. Ambas emocionadas.

No lo evitó, ni tampoco intentó evitarlo, y se acercó a él casi por acto reflejo. Redujo en un par de pasos la distancia que los separaba, y sintió alrededor de su cuerpo los temblorosos brazos de quien había sido, durante los últimos años, un enemigo potencial.

Lo veía más grande, sus cabellos con destellos canos, su rostro con un deje de pálidas arrugas de expresión. No era el mismo Fujimaro Haruno que había despedido aquella noche, entre lágrimas y reproches, jurando no volver a verle jamás. No era el mismo, y eso lo supo desde que vio, en el escenario más perfecto de su vida, a la figura de su padre queriendo formar parte de él.

Lo cierto, es que ella tampoco era la misma que alguna vez, creyó saber odiarlo. Ella había cambiado, la vida había cambiado con ella, sus ideas y sentimientos, todo era diferente. Y tenía la extraña necesidad de mostrarle todo lo que había logrado, de decirle que había podido, que no había fracasado, tenía ganas de contarle todo lo que le había costado llegar hasta donde estaba. Todo el esfuerzo, todo el dolor, todas las dificultades. Y el final más feliz que pudo haberse imaginado.

Movió los labios, abrió la boca e intentó modular su voz, tenía tantas cosas que contarle que era mejor comenzar. Sin embargo, no salió sonido alguno, su voz se encontraba atorada en la garganta y no parecía tener grandes intenciones de salir de allí.

-Perdón, hija –sintió un murmullo en su oído y lo abrazó más fuerte al descubrir la vulnerabilidad de aquel hombre, cuya voz temblaba como la de un niño-. De verdad, sé que tardé mucho tiempo, pero hace varios meses que quiero pedirte perdón, aunque eso no alcance. Te quiero, Sakura, y no te das una idea de cuánto.

Nunca, jamás imaginó que semejantes palabras saliesen de los labios de su padre. Era, técnicamente, imposible. Frío, calculador, impenetrable. ¿Quién podría imaginarlo a él diciendo esas cosas? ¿A él ablandando corazones?

No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba así, pero se desconcentró recién al sentir en su cintura la calidez de unas manos. Las manos de Sasuke, inconfundibles.

Soltó entonces a su padre y observó a su futuro prometido, quien también parecía emocionado. El menor de los Uchiha se dirigió a su futuro suegro y le extendió la mano, respetuoso.

Las filosas pupilas de Haruno se clavaron en él, asesinas. El hombre extendió con brusquedad su mano y la estrechó con la de su futuro yerno. Luego, en un movimiento rápido y tomándolo desprevenido, jaló de la mano de Sasuke y se acercó a su oído.

-Es a mí a quien debes pedirme su mano, mocoso –le susurró, para luego dibujar una enorme sonrisa, la cual casi fue correspondida por el moreno.

Una lluvia de luces blancas iluminó sus rostros, mientras que todas las miradas de los allí presentes descansaban, sumamente expectantes, sobre las figuras de los indiscutibles protagonistas de aquella escena.

Entonces el menor de los Uchiha continuó con la miradas hacia su recientemente excarcelado padre, interrogándolo, amenazándolo sin palabras. El hombre, por su lado, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y sus labios pronunciaron en silencio algo que Sasuke no logró comprender. Fugaku avanzó hacia él.

-Soy inocente, hijo. Y puedo probártelo, pero eso será luego. Perdóname por haberte mentido –murmuró-. Ahora hay que fingir un circo a la prensa, y creo que… se le ha ocurrido un muy buen plan para hacerlo –sonrió de lado, muy cerca del cuerpo tenso de su hijo.

- ¿Se le ha ocurrido? ¿A quién? –indagó, observando de reojo al señor Haruno.

-No, Sasuke, es evidente que no fue a él a quien se le ocurrió venir… la gran idea ha sido completo mérito de…

- ¿Quién es ella? –la voz de la reportera salió de entre la multitud. Luego de ella, un millón de murmullos se crearon en los espectadores.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y buscó la dirección a donde iban todas las miradas, lo que lo llevó, inexorablemente , a cierta pequeña diabla de cabellos azabaches e intelecto peligrosamente desarrollado. A la causa de tantas consecuencias. A su sobrina. A Sora Uchiha.

Suspiró, casi con un halo de resignación, al entender de quién había sido la idea. Vale, esa niña se había pasado de la raya, y si su hermano no aceptaba el hecho de tener que educarla, él mismo sería quien la internara en el mejor de los reformatorios.

Luego de darle las gracias, por supuesto.

Y la condenada era tan parecida a Mikoto. En todo. Sus rasgos, sus facciones, su voz. Sonrió para sí mismo, en carácter era exactamente igual a Itachi, era un calco de su padre en cuanto a esos delirios de lucidez que la niña creía tener , los cuales –al igual que su padre- llevaba al límite sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Sin embargo, confiaba en que Sora tenía mucho más tacto que su hermano, y que ella no iba a cometer errores tan graves por sus terquedades… o por lo menos, eso esperaba.

- ¡Es la hija de Sasuke! –aseguró la reportera minutos después, después de haber consultado las opiniones del selecto público .

-No –una voz imponente se escurrió entre la multitud-. No es hija de Sasuke –aseguró el moreno, observando a la pequeña y avanzando hacia ella-. Esa pequeña muñeca es hija mía –finalizó, con orgullo.

Se escuchó más de un grito ahogado por parte de la multitud, y los murmullos recomenzaron mientras el sexy Uchiha mayor se ponía de cuclillas frente a su hija, procurando interiormente el regañarla.

-Esta vez, te has pasado –le dijo, a lo que la muchacha hizo una mueca.

-Liberé a tu padre preso injustamente, comprometí a un Uchiha que nunca se hubiese animado a dar el primer paso y traje desde Europa al padre desaparecido de Sakura-sama –enumeró, como pensativo-. Vamos, Itachi, no ha sido tanto –protestó.

-Sabes que vas a tener una buena reprimenda luego de esta noche, ¿Verdad?

-Lo único que sé, es que tengo al mejor papá del mundo –sonrió nerviosamente-. Y que soy una chica buena que sólo quiere lo mejor para su familia –lo abrazó entonces por el cuello-. Te quiero, perdón.

El hombre no pudo evitar el leve nerviosismo causado por semejante muestra de aprecio. Claro, la niña Uchiha era una de las personas menos demostrativas que había conocido, pero la condenada se había propuesto comprarlo con palabras tan dulces, para así evitar el castigo correspondiente a sus acciones y que todo pasara como si nada.

Pero si ella realmente pensaba que podía hacer que Uchiha Itachi cayera en un truco tan vil y bajo… bien, lo más probable es que estuviera en lo correcto. Para él, si había algo en este mundo más fuerte que su conciencia y voluntad, era la dulzura de su hija, la cual cotizaba en oro.

Suspiró, Sora era irremediable, a pesar de su corta edad.

-Disculpen por interrumpirlos –comenzó hablando Fugaku, tanto hacia ellos como a la prensa-. Pero los horarios se nos habían complicado, y no podemos faltar al compromiso de nuestros propios hijos.

Todos los recién llegados tomaron posición en las primeras filas, mientras que Sakura y Sasuke volvían a colocarse frente a la pileta.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? –indagó, mientras se arrodillaba.

-Muy.

- ¿Y eres feliz?

La joven lo observó a los ojos.

Negros, oscuros, penetrantes. Perfectos. Ésos eran los ojos de los que se había enamorado, y los cual alabaría todo lo que le quedaba vida, y un poquito más también. Porque él era el más dulce de sus sueños, y de sus realidades. Él era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz y para sobrevivir, para respirar. Ya que su presencia se había convertido en algo fundamental para su simple existir.

Se vio entonces inmersa en una eterna perfección que la tomaba prisionera y no la dejaría ir.

No, por lo menos, mientras él estuviese cerca.

Y entonces los iluminó otro flash de la cámara, haciendo que ése momento se guardase para siempre en la inmortalidad del papel.

* * *

_- ¿Qués fue eso? -preguntó, confundido._

_-No deberías preocuparte, sólo sigue durmiendo -sonrió ella con dulzura._

_-Pero mamá, fue hermoso._

_-Eso significa que has soñado algo lindo, y si quieres volver a ese momento, mejor cierra los ojos y vuélvete a a dormir, de ésa manera estarás en él nuevamente._

_-No, eso no es necesario -acotó._

_- ¿Por qué? -preguntó ella extrañada, mientras su marido observaba la escena desde la puerta de la habitación._

_-Porque ya estoy en él -dijo, y abrazó con fuerza a la figura de la pelirrosada._

.

.

.

**-Sueños-**

Voló la vista alrededor de la habitación, algo intrigado. La fiesta de compromiso finalmente había sido una muy buena e interesante, y todo salió como estaba medianamente calculado (o improvisado). Por un lado, Fugaku y Fujimaro habían dado de qué hablar a la prensa y habían logrado hacer que todo se mantuviese en su cauce ideal; por otro lado, su padre había prometido hablar con él al día siguiente y explicarle con detalles los acontecimiento sucedidos en las últimas horas, y Sasuke había aceptado oír dicha explicación.

Sin embargo, no era en eso en lo que divagaba su mente para aquel entonces.

No era de mayor importancia el hecho de que ahora ya no era un solterón codiciado, sino más bien un hombre hecho y derecho con su corazón interesado solamente en una persona. Justamente, en la personita de cabellos color rosa chicle que había ingresado hacía más de media hora al baño de su habitación.

Claro, cuando ella le pidió que la esperara, él accedió gustoso. Pero después de tanto tiempo comenzó a preguntarse verdaderamente si ella habría estado pensando en lo mismo que él cuando entró al tocados. Suspiró al entender que, seguramente, ella simplemente querría tomar una ducha para dormir más tranquila luego de un día tan largo y extenuante… sonrió, la idea después de todo no era tan mala.

Dormir con Sakura entre sus brazos se había convertido en su más perfecta e inevitable adicción.

Y entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de llevar su vista nuevamente al suelo, sintió un sonido que hizo que, inmediatamente, sus pupilas volaran hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. Puerta que, ahora, se encontraba abierta.

Y Sakura parada en su umbral.

Oh, sí, ahí es exactamente donde ella se encontraba.

Excitante. Provocativa. Despampanante.

Llevó entonces sus ojos oscuros y sorprendidos hacia el cuerpo perfecto de ella, esculpido en porcelana y torneado centímetro a centímetro, únicamente decorado por un minúsculo camisón rosado de encaje y seda. De acuerdo, no logró mantener la mirada en la costosa prenda, ya que pronto sus penetrantes y profundos ojos azabaches se encontraron devorando las piernas de la joven, quien no tardó en advertir el poco sutil movimiento y teñir sus mejillas de un rojo carmesí.

Sonrió al notar el sonrojo de su acompañante, y entonces clavó sus pupilas en el rostro de la muchacha. Sus facciones delicadas, sus orbes esmeraldas resplandeciendo de amor, su piel suave y sedosa pidiendo a gritos que se acercara el cuerpo del moreno.

_Estás hermosa, Sa-ku-ra –soltó, en una voz más provocativa de lo que inclusive tenía calculado.

_G-gracias –se limitó a contestar, mientras observaba el lento y sigiloso avance del muchacho.

Él estaba seguro de lo que pasaría aquella noche. Ya que ésa noche, concluirían con lo que habían estado dejando pendiente desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Esa noche él la desquiciaría, la haría gritar y rugir de placer, lograría que cada centímetro de su piel dócil y delicada se erice con su tacto y que le rogara y suplicara por hacerlo otra vez.

Esa noche, él la haría suya.

Tomó sus labios de forma suave, controlando de a poco toda la adrenalina que invadía su cuerpo y pronto acabaría por delirarlo. Sintió, en la confundida respuesta de la pelirrosada, que ella también comenzaba a sentir ésa adrenalina.

Desechó rápidamente la idea de continuar con aquel dulce beso y llevó el contacto un paso más allá. Ahora no besaba, sino que devoraba con frenesí y devoción los labios de su prometida. Sonrió por dentro al sentir cómo los brazos de ella corrían con desesperación a rodear su cuello y se mezclaban entre sus desordenados cabellos azabaches.

Se alejó por un instante de la boca de Sakura y la tomó entre sus brazos, para luego matar los pasos que los separaban de la cama y colocarla con delicadeza sobre la suave superficie de plumas. Recordó en un breve instante que no había olvidado echarle llave a la puerta de su habitación, por lo cual ya no habría de qué preocuparse.

La observó, perdido en la increíble belleza de la muchacha. Extasiado con su gracia, con su hermosura innata. Ya que era increíble pensar cuán importante se había convertido aquel pequeño cuerpo semidesnudo para su vida, cuán esencial e indispensable era ella, ella, y sólo ella para que él abrasase remotamente el hecho de ser feliz. El hecho de soñar y de creer en un futuro, de tomarle cariño a la vida y encontrar un motivo por el cual era necesario seguir y respirar.

Porque con ella, irónicamente, todo cobraba sentido y al mismo tiempo pasada a un lejano segundo plano. Y así se encontraba él, cuando entendió que, por más que estuviese en su punto máximo de excitación, ya no podría seguir con la pasión que lo caracterizó toda la vida. Ya que el simple hecho de pensar en dañarla sin darse cuenta era una idea horrible y de lo más devastadora.

Por lo que, se dedicó a besar sus labios suavemente y bajar de a poco por su cuello. Sintió el estremecimiento de la joven y, en recompensa, mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Mientras tanto, su mano derecha había comenzado a acariciar el muslo de Sakura, hacia arriba y hacia abajo causando en ella varios escalofríos que no podía disimular.

Llevó entonces sus manos hasta el final del aquel rosado camisón y comenzó a llevarlo hacia arriba, ya que definitivamente, estaba molestando en su camino. Ella se alejó unos pocos centímetros de la cama para facilitarle el trabajo, y pronto la prenda terminó volando por algún lugar de aquella enorme habitación. Observó entonces su vientre desnudo, plano y perfecto, el cual parecía pedir a grito que pronto fuera devorado por sus labios. Decidió dejar la tarea para más adelante y se encargó entonces de observar sus pechos, sostenidos hasta entonces por un molesto corpiño.

Si Sasuke le hubiese prestado atención a la prenda, se hubiese percatado de que estaba en perfecta combinación con sus bragas (ambas de rosa coral) y que era de un encaje sumamente costoso, y quizás hasta hubiese podido deducir que Ino había estado horas buscando el conjunto perfecto para regalarle a su amiga. Sin embargo, lo único que Sasuke podría decir es que ambas cosas estaban molestando y no tardaría mucho tiempo en alejarlas del cuerpo de la muchacha.

Sonrió. Antes de eso, llevó sus labios en una nueva unión con los de ella, pegando sus cuerpos y sintiendo el calor de la muchacha bajo su piel.

-X-**x**-X-x-X-**x**-X-x-X-**x**-X-x-X-**x**-X-x-X

Gimió levemente la sentir cómo el peso de Sasuke se depositaba sobre su cuerpo, y un enorme escalofrío la tomó prisionera al notar con suma facilidad la excitación de su prometido haciendo presión en su cintura. Correspondió el beso que el moreno le estaba regalando, y procuró guardar en su mente todos y cada uno de los detalles que estaban aconteciendo, quería tenerlos en su memoria para siempre, ya que aquel era uno de los momento más importantes y felices de su vida.

Llevó sus manos inexpertas hacia la espalda del muchacho, acariciándolo. Sintió cómo se estremecía ante su tacto y, entonces, decidió que era hora de emparejar la situación.

Sin dejar de besarlo, comenzó a desabrochar el primer botón de la camisa del Uchiha, quien se alejó unos centímetros al entender aquella acción, para dejarla proceder con más facilidad. Deslizó con suavidad hasta el segundo botón y logró desabrocharlo sin problemas, mordió casi con frenesí el labio inferior de Sasuke, mientras mataba el tercer botón. Sintió las manos del Uchiha haciendo una presión desesperada en su cintura y, finalmente, hizo que la prenda terminara muy, muy lejos de aquella cama. Observó entonces con devoción el torso desnudo de su prometido, un torso tallado a mano, con los contornos y las marcas donde deben estar.

Donde a ella tanto le fascinaba.

Se dedicó a recorrerlo con sus manos, a sentirlo. Y luego decidió hacer un cambio en las posiciones, y pronto se encontró ella por encima del cuerpo del azabachado. Lo besó, lo besó con la pasión que tan eminente se hacía en un momento con ese, lo besó la necesidad y con la urgencia de sentirlo adentro. Llevó entonces sus manos hacia su cinturón, el cual logró desabrochar rápidamente, y pronto estuvo bajando con cuidado el pantalón oscuro del Uchiha.

Tembló, nunca había llegado tan lejos.

_Con nadie._

Sintió a su corazón desfallecer al ver el poco disimulado bulto bien marcado que se formaba en el bóxer negro de aquel hombre, y se obligó a tragar para mojar su garganta. Se encargó de sacar el pantalón y regresó cerca del cuerpo de su prometido.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, sintió como éste la besaba y la hacía recostarse contra cama. Luego, sin interrumpir el beso, las fuertes y expertas manos de aquel hombre se asentaron en sus piernas, haciendo que, muy lenta y suavemente, éstas se acomodaran hacia los lados, dejando un espacio perfecto para que él pudiese acomodarse más fácilmente.

Gimió nuevamente cuando las manos del moreno comenzaron a subir por su espalda y, sin previo aviso, desabrocharon el corpiño que tanto le había gustado, y lo sacaron de forma vertiginosa, desesperada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí y, por inercia, tapó sus pechos con los brazos, impidiéndole la vista de su desnuda anatomía.

Sasuke volvió a besarla, esta vez con dulzura y delicadeza, y pronto tomó las manos de la muchacha y se dedicó a colocarlas con cuidado sobre su cabeza, apoyadas en las suavidad de las sábanas de seda. Entonces, lentamente comenzó a bajar con sus labios por el níveo y perfecto cuello de la joven, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Comenzó a lamerlos lentamente, dejándola sentir cada estremecimiento, y pronto empezó a morder las zonas específicas, haciendo que ella no pudiese evitar jadear y gemir ante aquella acción.

Sintió a su espalda retorcerse y, acto seguido, la boca del Uchiha dejó de jugar con esa zona y volvió a dedicarse a subir hasta sus labios.

Dios, la estaba exasperando.

Sintió entonces una oleada de calor que recorrió todo su cuerpo y se asentó en determinadas y específicas partes de su anatomía.

No había dudas, la estaba exasperando.

Pronto, una de las manos comenzó a jugar con su pecho, apretándolo en mayor o menor medida, mientras que la otra había comenzado a descender por su cintura, frenándose al rozar sus bragas. Con mucha habilidad y una lentitud desesperante, comenzó a trazar círculos sobre su ropa interior y, finalmente, la prenda terminó lejos, muy lejos del cuerpo de la muchacha.

-Sasuke –gimió, con desesperación.

Hecho que al muchacho le provocó importantes consecuencias. Sintió entonces los labios del joven jugando con los suyos y abriéndose paso entre sus piernas.

Fue él quien se quitó la última de las prendas que adornaba su cuerpo.

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó entonces, con un tono ronco en su voz que jamás había oído antes.

-S-sí –vaciló, no por dudarlo sino por el nerviosismo que el momento conllevaba.

Porque ahora que las neuronas amagaban a regresar a su cerebro, ella podía entender las cosas que estaban sucediendo.

Entonces vio clavadas sobre sus ojos un par de enormes pupilas azabaches, como indagando en ellos.

- ¿Nunca lo has hecho? –inquirió, confundido.

Se abrazó a él y movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

-No, pero estoy segura que quiero hacerlo –determinó, a lo que él la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Te amo –le susurró entonces al oído.

Quiso contestar, pero no tenía en los pulmones el aire suficiente para hacerlo. Entonces él volvió a acomodarse entre sus piernas y, finalmente y con mucha lentitud, penetró en el cuerpo de la muchacha, cuyo primer gemido lleno de lágrimas sus ojos.

Continuó con un débil y cuidoso vaivén, esperando a que el cuerpo de ella se adaptara al tamaño de él e intentando causarle el menor dolor posible. Finalmente, sus gemidos fueron exclusivamente de goce, y ambos comenzaron a disfrutar de aquel movimiento que llenaba a sus cuerpos de adrenalina y placer. De necesidad.

Apretó sus uñas contra la amplia espalda del Uchiha mientras llevaba sus cadenas al ritmo impuesto por el muchacho. Entonces sintió en el interior de su cuerpo un impulso que se distribuyó por cada fibra y cada músculo, por cada centímetro de su piel. No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero un profundo gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando su cuerpo tocó la cumbre del placer.

El orgasmo.

Lo sintió a él estremecerse y, poco a poco, el ritmo del vaivén comenzó a disminuir.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y sonrió contra su piel. Sintió sus labios rozando los suyos y, finalmente, se quedó rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Adentrándose en un mundo de fantasía y perfección que tan parecido era a su realidad.

Tal y como si todo aquello, fuese simplemente un sueño.

* * *

-**H**aruno Sakura-

**M**e revolví en la cama y di una vuelta más sobre el mullido colchón que sostenía el peso de mi cuerpo. Pestañé perezosamente y llevé hasta mi cuello las mantas que me cubrían, mientras sentía en mi espalda un tibio calor que me abrazaba sutilmente.

Y fue entonces que lo recordé.

Cada caricia, cada beso, casa instante. Sus profundos ojos azabaches devorándome en silencio y con fanatismo mientras su cuerpo hacía suyo mi ser, mientras yo me sentía más que nunca parte de él. Parte de la persona que más significaba en mi vida, de mi prometido, del hombre que más amé en el mundo, y del único que amaría en lo que me restaba de existencia. Porque si de algo estaba segura, es que por él lo hubiese dado (e inclusive lo daría hoy en día) todo.

Me di media vuelta y abracé su cuerpo dormido, necesitaba sentirlo más cerca de lo que inclusive ya estaba. Mientras tanto, sentí sobre mi rostro un leve atisbo de amanecer, ya que los primeros rayos que regalaba el astro mayor habían comenzado a filtrarse por la ventana y desembocaban incómodamente en mi rostro.

¿Alguien sabe cómo se siente la felicidad? No sé qué tan común o exótico es el sentimiento, no sé si depende de razas o culturas, e inclusive no tengo idea de si está bien o no sentirlo. Pero lo cierto, es que era feliz, feliz como nunca había y como (yo creía en ese entonces) nunca más volvería a ser (aunque no tenía idea de lo equivocada que estaba). Lo cierto es que yo estaba durmiendo muy cómodamente entre los brazos del hombre más perfecto del mundo, y en aquella posición tan simple y tan humana, yo podía sentir que todo era perfecto, que no era necesario modificar ningún detalle. Todo estaba dispuesto de la forma correcta, para que pudiese sumirme en un perfecto estado de felicidad del cual le costaría mucho a la vida sacarme y hacerme regresar a la realidad.

Sí, suponía que en algún momento debería de volver a pisar Tierra, pero momentáneamente mi psicosis de dulzura y cursilería no podía ni quería calar más alto. Y yo simplemente la dejaba volar.

De acuerdo, supongo que a esta altura habré satura el estómago de más de una persona, por lo cual prefiero dejar de describir ese momento y regresar al relato en sí.

Es decir, finalmente Sasuke despertó y me besó suavemente, y estuvimos acostados en silencio. Silencio porque no hacía falta decir nada, los sentimientos estaban en el aire y bastaba con respirar para conocerlos de cerca. No tuve que decirle lo feliz que me hacía ni él me comentó acerca de lo bien que se sentía, yo simplemente lo supe y lo sé ahora, cada vez que oigo con devoción su silencio luego de hacer el amor.

Pero creo que estoy mezclando demasiado los tiempos, ya que fue largo el trayecto a recorrer de ser Sakura Haruno a la Señora Uchiha. Oh, sí, Uchiha ¿No suena bien? De acuerdo, volví a irme de tema, creo que últimamente me cuesta concentrarme.

Regresando, ése día hubo que ir a trabajar. Aunque, seamos sinceros, ninguno de los dos pudo concentrarse mucho en la empresa.

A la noche, pasé por casa de Ino, a quien le debía un largo relato y un par de explicaciones. Y fue en ese preciso momento, mientras cenábamos, que llegó Hinata.

¿Y adivinen?

¡Estaba embarazada!

De acuerdo, convengamos que yo no era la persona más perspicaz del planeta, ¿Pero cómo demonios pude no haberme dado cuenta? La muchacha tenía todos los síntomas de embarazo y, no estoy exagerando, ya había un pequeño bulto en su vientre que anunciaba la presencia de otra personita que, muy probablemente, sería rubia e hiperactiva. Ésa fue la noche en que mi mejor amiga me pidió ser la madrina de la muchachita más simpática que tuve el gusto de conocer. La niña tendría ojos tan grandes y azules como el padre, y cabellos largos y rubios.

En fin, de que Mei sería una niña hermosa no habría duda. Me dormí muy tarde aquella noche y en casa de Ino. El día siguiente fue tomado en mi agenda como un punto en el vacío, dedicado al relax y al descanso. A comer mucho y cosas ricas, y a prepararme para que mi prometido pasara a recogerme por la noche y cenemos en un hermoso restauran. Pero no se hagan ilusiones, ya que la cena fue compartida con Fugaku y con mi padre.

Mi padre.

Ambos coincidimos en que era difícil perdonar ciertas cuestiones, pero que podíamos intentar olvidarlas y ser felices, ya que los sentimientos eran demasiados fuertes como para ignorarlos y él era, ante todo, mi padre. Me contó que mamá quería verme y hablar conmigo, y sonreí al escuchar aquello. El carácter dócil de mi madre era quien había hecho que jamás me defendiera ante nada, pero ahora mismo ese carácter me sugería que me acercara a ella y la cuidara, la protegiera de los posibles males que la asecharan.

Porque yo ahora era fuerte.

Y así fue como la prometida del magnate Uchiha Sasuke viajó a Europa y Norteamérica con su madre. Aunque convengamos, que la historia siempre suena más hermosa cuando se cuenta, ya que estar con Jun esas dos semanas fueron como pasarlas con una entera desconocida. Sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar desde aquel momento, y fue vertiginoso el giro que dieron desde el instante en que mis progenitores y yo, volvimos a ser una familia.

Curioso. Había pasado años sin tener una familia, y ahora tenía dos.

Dos semanas luego de volver de Europa, me dediqué a recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi futuro marido, quien pareció haberme estado extrañando _mucho_.

Y así pasaron los días, sin incidentes realmente importantes, pero cada uno más hermoso que el anterior. Todos con un sabor único que jamás había sentido antes. Algo diferente a todo lo que tú o yo podemos imaginarnos, porque aunque no lo creamos muy a menudo, hay realidades más perfectas que los sueños. Y ésas son inimaginables.

Pero de repente, las cosas dieron un giro inesperado.

Algo sacudió mi esfera de perfección. Algo que ni yo ni nadie habíamos esperado, pero sucedió.

Convengamos que nadie está psicológicamente preparado para interrumpir su perfecta y estructura agenda que regala felicidad en estado puro. La monotonía de mi rutina era intachable, y yo la amaba.

Rodó entonces la primera lágrima.

Una oleada de sentimientos sacudió mi cuerpo mientras las estrellas comenzaron a decorar el cielo infinito, y la luna del otro lado del ventanal lucía altiva y ostentosa.

Comencé a llorar sin darme cuenta y recién sentí las lágrimas cuando éstas nublaron mi retina y no pude ver con claridad aquella escena tan poco esperada por mis pupilas. Por mi mente. Por mi corazón. Por mí.

Parpadeé y volví a observar, no había error en aquello.

Entonces, coloqué en una pequeña cajita aquello que tenía en las manos. Fui hacia el cuarto de baño, lavé mi cara y volví a comenzar a llorar, volví a lavarme la cara y a decidirme por cambiarme la ropa. Me coloqué creo que una falda hasta las rodillas y una remera de tiritas, no me pregunten el color ni la tela.

Ahora debía esperarlo a él.

Sentía mi corazón bombeando de forma desesperada y a mi pecho delirar taquicardias por cada minuto que transcurría y yo debía pasarlo exclusivamente con mi soledad. Intenté vanamente reprimir mis pensamientos y dejar de torturarme, todo era tan confuso. De repente, nada estaba claro en mi cabeza, todas eran ideas abstractas que carecían de sentido real, y la lucidez pasó a ser un atisbo lejano en mi cordura.

Y entonces se abrió la puerta.

Del otro lado, un traje negro se ajustaba a la figura de un hombre elegante y extremadamente sexy. Oh, sí, estoy hablando de mi prometido, por supuesto. Vi sus ojos abrirse de par en par en cuando reparó en mi figura.

Se abalanzó hasta el borde de la cama en donde yo estaba y me abrazó con fuerza, lo sentí temblar entre sus brazos y me apreté con fuerza contra su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede, Cerezo? –su voz fue un eco lejano y apenas audible.

Meneé la cabeza y tomé la cajita que había guardado minutos atrás. Recuerdo que mi pulso temblaba cuando la deposité a un costado de su cama y lo observé de soslayo, mientras mis pupilas volvían a poblarse de gotas saladas.

La tomó con duda y yo me senté a un lado de él, quería ver con claridad cuál sería su reacción.

Lo cierto, es que de eso dependía todo lo que sería mi vida en los años futuros. Que fuese perfecto o el mismísimo infierno dependía exclusivamente de cómo reaccionara Sasuke en aquel momento, en aquel instante crucial e inolvidable de mi vida.

La abrió con cuidado, y dejó la tapa a un costado de la cama. Totalmente desentendido, tomó el contenido de la cajita y lo observó con suspicacia.

Y entonces lo vi, sus pupilas brillaron con un as de felicidad y sus labios amagaron a curvarse en una sonrisa. Me pregunté por un segundo si él estaría sintiendo esa oleada de sentimientos que no le permitía decidirse por cuál era el más fuerte y, debido a que también percibí el atisbo de una lágrima en su retina, supe que efectivamente, él también se estaba sintiendo así.

Sin embargo, antes de poder seguir sacando conclusiones, sentí la calidez de sus labios contra los míos, imposibilitando cualquier intento de razonamiento que pudiese imaginar. Sentí su felicidad y la mía mezclarse en una sola mientras sus brazos me abrazaban con un frenesí nunca antes visto ni imaginado, y hacían que mi alma se sintiera llena y satisfecha. Correspondí su beso y lo abracé con fuerza.

Sonreí mientras depositaba mi mejilla en su pecho. Y entonces, iluminada por un as de luna, observé el contenido de la cajita tirado sobre el suelo.

Ésta vez, sonreí al notar las dos rayitas que decoraban aquel test de embarazo.

Pero lo que no imaginaba en aquel momento, es que con aquel suceso estaba por abrirse en mi vida y extenso y perfecto período de alegría y maduración personal.

Algo más bien parecido... al más perfecto de los sueños.

* * *

_Espero de todo corazón, que les haya gustado. Y esto haya podido compensar -en mayor o menor medida- todo el tiempo de espera._

_Necesito comentarios acerca del lemmon, apiádense de mí, jamás había escrito uno!_

_De verdad los extrañé muuucho._

**Hana**

_Pd: Esto no llegó a corregirse porqe estoy terriblemente ansiosa para que lo lean, por lo que es probable que pronto lo actualice con la corrección correspondiente n.n_


End file.
